Servant of the Abyss
by Code Name - I am NRG
Summary: The D. Gray Man characters find themselves in another war much more brutal and bloody than their own. Contains Lemon scenes, blood, gore, dark humor significant amount of brutality and special guest Chuck Norris and his beard
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, except my OC

**Chapter 1: Death**

* * *

Pain…bone wretching pain…young Allen Walker looks up at his combatant: A black cloak, his eyes pitiless, and his grin merciless. Allen groaned as he felt his Innocence reluctant to do battle again. He scanned the battle scarred field: bodies littered the ground; and his foe drew closer…his two-bladed scythe gleaming with glee…

**An hour ago **

Allen Walker was busy stuffing his face and stomach as the day rolled by, recently nothing had happen only having rumors and such play across the fortress. He didn't mind it, but the the things that were said was kinda…strange. People were being found dead, but the strange part was that the body was still alive. The victims didn't sleep, eat, bathe, or move, as if they were just waiting to decay. Even the Noah was baffled as earlier the Earl had questioned Allen as he was half way to the fort. The Black Order didn't buy that the Noahs had nothing to do with it, but the Earl himself had came up to Allen personally to get information.

Komui, greatly disturbed of what was happening sent Allen on a solo mission where the most recent activity had gone down. So Allen ate as much as he could, packed and head off north to a secluded church where the priest had lost the will to live.

Upon arriving, the smell of death was apparent; the church reeked of death it was so bad even the grass and ground seem to die: it was like blight.

He headed up the aisle of the church which looked like it was hit by a hurricane: books in array, dirty seats and walls, broken windows, discarded cards and a purple butterfly.

_Wait, a purple butterfly?! _

Allen leap back and smash his claw arm onto the vile thing, a chuckle echoed throughout the empty church.

Allen straightens up as he came face-to-face with Tyki Mikk, smoking and leaning against the altar, he gently clapped his hands.

"My my my boy, your reflexes are razor sharp, but if you notice that not a Tease."

Allen rubbed the remains of the butterfly on a hanky, his eyes never leaving the Noah,

"Why are you here? I know you didn't come here to chat!"

"Of course not!" Tyki said, rolling his eyes. "I came here to see the after effects of this so called Plague. Apparently you were sent here, too, care to look around?"

"With you around? Heh, what do you take me for? An idiot!?"

"Yes."

Allen grumbled and continue his search, noting that something truly malicious intent had done this, but at the same noticing Tyki was actually looking for something too. Allen shifted a broken church bench and found someone scratched and obviously bled a message: Death came.

Allen scratched his head and looked to see Tyki reading the message behind him, still on guarded Allen pointed at the message. Tyki gave him a shrug and continued looking, Allen then found something interesting: a wrapper.

_What in the world is candy doing in this place?_

His prayers was answered as soon as he heard that familiar voice from above,

"Allen!!"

Allen was thrown onto the ground with Road Kamelot on top of him in a rather compromising position, red in the face he got her off and huffed at her antics, noticing Tyki chuckling throughout the whole ordeal.

"Why are you here Road? I thought you had homework?"

"I got bored and followed you here! I didn't think I would see Allen, I guess it was fate for me to come, huh?" she said dreamily, Tyki and Allen slapped they're forehead.

"Well well well, what do we have here!" the trio turned to see Jasdevi at the end of the aisle looking quite angry, "Road we were bitched at because you just had to run away from your work so lets go."

"NO! I wanna stay here with Allen and Tyki!!"

"Come on, Road, the Earl is gonna be mad you know!"

"Uh, he is right behind you." Said Tyki, the Earl and his creepy grin had his foot tapping and Lero looking quite mad too.

"Road, you know you have a stack of work needed to be done." His voice was quite icy; his gaze met Allen's and visibly tensed. "YOU!!"

"WHY THE FUCKIN' HELL CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKIN' SHUT UP!? I CAN'T FUCKIN' SLEEP WITH ALL YOU BITCHES BITCHING LIKE A BITCH AND SCREAMING LIKE YOUR GIVING FUCKIN' BIRTH THROUGH YOUR GOD DAMN ASSHOLES!?" screamed a new voice, everyone had cringe to the sheer volume of the voice.

Allen turned to see a youth sitting on the altar looking quite upset, his eyes were pale gray, hair blacker than the night sky and extremely white skin, and he could have passed as a vampire.

Jasdevi, growing even more impatient wanted to used his powers to rip the the human asunder, however a curious feeling spread throughout his whole body, then he felt his body being ripped apart, he opened his mouth, but no sound came. Then finally Jasdero and David came splitting off and smashed into the opposite ends of the church.

This was all quite startling to all of the Noah, why in the world did Jasdevi split like that?

The Earl threw a ball of dark matter to the boy who simply absorbed it, and brush his shoulder as if nothing happened. Now all the Noah were on guard on this new comer, the boy stood up and yelled,

"SINCE YOU ALL HAD TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY BLISSFUL SLEEP I GUESS I HAVE TO GET BACK TO WORK!! THAT MEANS ALL YOU NOAHS WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS SERVED ON A PLATTER BEFORE ME. CAUSE YOU ALL FUCKIN' TURDS SHOULD BE CLEANSE FROM THIS WORLD!!"

"Oh, you're a feisty one I give you that _boy_. How in the world will you stop us?" said Tyki in a mocking matter.

The boy smiled, "Not from this world, foolish tainted humans, I draw powers even that stupid, fat and weak Earl of yours can't even comprehend."

Tyki, not taking this chat any longer leaped and threw a power punch at the boy, who simply flicked him and sent him flying into the rafters.

Road and the twins shot and flung spikes at the boy, he smiled and his right eye turned orange and black thorn vines spread across his face. The projectiles turned to dust, leaving the group in shock, however the Earl not fond of being ridiculed lunge forward to stab the boy only to find that the boy was not there.

"Peek a boo..." and the Earl fell to his knees as his sword arm twisted, bent, and broke in 20 different ways.

The boy appeared in front of Allen his left eye widen as he scanned him, he was neither human, Noah or Akuma, what was he? He flicked Allen and sent him crashing into Road, who both enjoyed and bruised by it.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I HAVE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME PLAYING WITH YOU FUCKIN' TURDS!!"

A black cloak was draped upon him and a two bladed scythe appeared on his hands, he grin and grin and grin until the corners of his mouth reached his eyes, all of the spectators look in horror as he screamed into the heavens,

"I AM THE SERVANT OF THE ABYSS!! I, WHO RIPPED THE EYE OF THE UNDEAD AND PROUDLY WEARS IT! I, WHO SERVES DEATH ITSELF!!"

"Your crazy! No can serve death unless they're are already dead or something!" yelled Road.

Tyki, the twins and the Earl was now all wary of him. He grin his horrible grin and charged at the group, the Earl hurled dark matter at him, but he simply slice them away. He leaped and let the scythe slash the floor, where the group was a second ago. Road hailed him with spikes and the twins shot at him, which was deflected by the cloak.

Tyki and the Earl the hammered blows on him, only to have him turn to smoke, Allen not sure if he was good or bad let his Crown Belt attack on whim, only to have the Servant of the Abyss smash the blunt end of his scythe into his gut and making him spat blood. Road, enraged threw more candles and Tyki unleash a horde of Tease on the Servant.

He vanished and grabbed Tyki by the neck and began to yank something out, Tyki's torso soul was being pulled out, Tyki's eyes bulge with panic as he punched the Servant for release. The Servant lifted the soul higher before smashing it into the ground, Tyki yelled in pain. Road jumped into the Servant's back and begin plunging the candle, which did nothing to release his iron grip on Tyki's soul. A black thorn vine grabbed Road and hurled her into the church wall cracking it.

The Twins shoved their guns into the hood's opening and fired, only to have an angry orange eye glare at them. He dropped the soul and grabbed David and Jadero and smashed them together head first. Then he flung them at the Earl who was ready to slash him in two, Allen saw Road getting up looking royally pissed and Tyki quite mad. He got up only to get smash down again by the Servant standing on him, he swung the scythe and sent the Noahs and Earl into the opposite wall, making it even more unstable, then he lifted Allen and hurled him into the other wall, cracking it like Road.

The group wobbly got up and got ready for another assault, the Servant split his scythe having one for each hand; he rushed in and impaled the twins, then let vines immobilize Tyki and Road then gave the Earl a monster hay-maker into the church benches. He cackled with sick mirth, and walked towards the twins. They both visibly shook, he plunge his hand into David and tore his soul and tore in half, David's body shook violently and blood seeped out of his eyes, mouth, nose, ears and skin. He gave a terrible scream and his head exploded into a bloody mess. Blood, teeth, mucus, brains, bone fragments strewn the floor and covered the Servant, he yanked out his scythe and went to Jasdero who was desperately trying to remove the scythe lodge into his shoulder and escape David's fate.

"No, please, don't kill me!!" he shrieked, the Earl had gotten up and saw what became of David, "What the hell are you!"

"LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE I AM THE SERVANT OF THE ABYSS!!" then the Earl was smashed from the ceiling to the floor then thrown into the altar breaking it in half, the Servant had not even set one finger on him the whole ordeal.

Road and Tyki watched in horror as the Servant walked to Jasdero and dug his arms into his body, blood spurt out from where his arms had entered. He screamed like nothing that Road had heard before, tears ran down her face and Tyki was numb from such sick display of gore. Even he would or could be as hard core as this, this vile thing. He continued working until he began pulling out his intestines slowly, not killing him, but causing him extreme pain. Road vomit on the ground and shut her eyes, Tyki just continue to stare, he felt as if something was forcing him to watch.

The Earl stood up and saw was going on, he puked first then ran in hopes of killing with his back turned. No such luck as the Servant threw his scythe without looking and pinned him similarly like David. He smirked and continue as Jasdero's screams in testify, then took out the scythe that pinned Jasdero ready to end his pathetic life, then he felt something warm run down his face and notice that the scythe was lodge into his forehead. He turned to see the white hair boy holding his arm with anger in his eyes, he grunted as he forced the scythe deeper into his head. He raised an eyebrow and hay-maker him into the the Earl and through the wall leaving a gaping hole.

The Servant rubbed his forehead and sighed, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT MY OWN WEAPONS CAN KILL ME? THAT'S LIKE FUCKIN' STUPID."

Then he turned back to Jasdero, who was whimpering in pain as his intestines hung from his body to the floor, the Servant summoned the scythe he used to impale the Earl and tore the one from his head and stabbed both of Jasdero's lungs and tore him apart, uttering a blood sicken scream, his blood and insides flew every where, Tyki had Jasdero's left kidney on his shoulder and blood on his face, while Road was soaked in his blood.

Both of them were shaking from the display of utter brutality, "GUESS WHAT YOU TWO…YOUR NEXT AND YOUR FATE WILL BE SO MUCH WORSE…"

Road began to cry openly and Tyki felt his body shake violently unable to control himself, the Servant's orange eye showed unearthly hate, pain, sorrow, malice, wrath, envy, disdain, antipathy and blood-lust.

He let both blood soaked hands cup Roads face; she instantly froze up and began to plead to the Servant of the Abyss, "No! Please don't kill us! What have we done to you other than wake you from your sleep?!"

Still cupping her face he said, **"I WAS SENT HERE TO MURDER YOU ALL, REGARDLESS OF YOUR SIDE, GENDER, BIRTH, POSITION, LIFE. YOUR END BEGINS."**

"NO YOU DON'T!!" Allen rammed the Servant into the wall, and then rushed towards the two only to be caught by the black vines as the thorns went into his skin.

"HMM, WELL IF IT ISN'T MANA'S BOY. I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR, YES, THAT EYE, THE ONE HE GAVE YOU FOR BEING AN IDIOT. AH, I WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED, YES, BUT YOUR DIFFERENT HAIR COLOR THREW ME OFF. HAHAHAHAHAH!! LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA GIVE YOUR GIFT WHEN YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF OF IT, ASSUMING YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO ATTAIN IT!!"

At that the moment the Earl came crashing into the Servant and stabbing him in the heart, the Servant coughed and lay still. The Earl laughed at the now dead thing; he kicked him and laughed again. "Whose the fool now!? Now your dead you so called, 'Servant of the Abyss'!!!"

Then the Earl felt splitting pain as two scythes impaled him onto the wall much like someone in the same position, "YO, FAT ASS, I CAN NEVER DIE, I CONTINUE TO LIVE UNTIL THERE IS NO SOULS LEFT TO DESTROY, BUT THEN THERE _THAT_ EXCEPTION…"

He calmly walked out of the church leaving everyone relieved, walked about 20 yards away then crumbled the church onto the group: screams of horror and pain filled the air.

Then he raised his hand and the church remains churn violently and dissolve into nothing.

And began walking, he summoned his twin bladed scythe and and grinned at the only one that was still awake: Allen, who groaned in pain as he saw who was coming…

He stopped in front of him and the scythe close to his face, then he turned away and went to Road who was pretty much beaten, she had not regenerated her wounds and she was covered in dry blood, dirt and splinters. He raised her up ready to rip her soul out until a voice rang out, "No!! Ah, I'll, (groans) kill you, (moan) first…" rasped Allen, the Servant looked at him then back to Road,

"DO NOT WORK, ALLEN WALKER, I WON'T KILL HER OR TYKI MIKK, RATHER GIVE THEM A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH. I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR THE EARL THERE, HE DEFINITELY DIES…SOME DAY"

With that Road and Tyki glowed and Allen lost the will the stay awake…

…_a fate worse than death…_

* * *

This is my second story next to Another Story, so I welcome all you flame-throwers and readers to my story_._

_And give me some reviews to look forward too :)_

_Also, if you have some ideas you want in the story feel free to do so  
_

**End of Transmission**_  
_


	2. Where it all began Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man let's get that straight okay? What I own is the psycho Servant, of course.

I have heard some concerns on my story; one being my friends and the other a review, so if you read some gory parts it is how the story goes.

The wind howled in his ears, sand on his face and hands, his body in extreme pain…

Allen…Allen…Allen…**GOD DAMN IT BOY GET THE FUCK UP! I AIN'T GONNA WAIT FOR YOU TO COUNT THE MOTHER FUCKIN' STARS YOU ARE SEEING NOW!**

Now Allen had his eyes burst open, the Servant was simply sitting on a marble block with his scythe splayed on his lap; his face was between bored and annoyed. He was busy tapping his toe on the ground and his black cloak draped around his waist.

Allen having his brain work overtime, he leap to feet…and fell back down. The Servant sighed and pointed at him; then Allen felt his whole body being healed. Allen blinked and got up, being on high alert he watched the Servant for any movement. The Servant just looked at him bored, before pointing at a hurling form.

"Allen!!" Road chirped before she tackled him down.

"R-Road?! I saw you-" but was cut off by the Servant, "You thought I was gonna kill her? Boy I ain't fond of killing a person's lover y'know, I find that way worse than pulling out your lungs and forcing you to breathe through your ass hole."

Road and Allen stared at him, he continued to rant and rant and rant until Road broke his chain, "Do you ever shut up?"

The next thing that happen was Road and Allen was bound together…tightly, Allen blushed as he felt Road a little too excited (get the points?), Road at first was afraid until she knew how close they were.

But right at that moment, Tyki, apparently had recovered from the fight, walked in from behind the Servant. He sputtered at the sight of the two before turning at the Servant, "Why in the world are the two of them bound like that?!"

"To put it simply: Road cut me off in my rants and I found it rather insulting. NO. ONE. STOPS. ME. PERIOD." The Servants eyes glitter dangerously at Tyki.

Tyki took a step back, nodding in panic, the Servant sighed and Road and Allen came apart much to Allen's relief and Road's annoyance.

"Now, I'm assuming why I didn't kill you, why the Earl high-tailed it, why everything that had happen happened. So ask away, to me lying to you guys will just get you guys killed."

Silence, no one made a noise only the breeze took song. Road asked first,

"Why…did you kill my two siblings…" Road said in a quiet voice, the Servant's lip twitched,

"If I hadn't the spies would of taken their bodies and they would have been subject to a fate worse than death. Living, but not actually living, a prison to your own body, forever bound until your body begins to decay and your corpse is a mere puppet. Your mind will never know rest, sleep, emotion…nothing, once you are caught…you have no escape from hell built on hell. Believe me, I did them a huge favor plus I had to make it real to fool those Watchers."

"…S-so you this out of mercy?" "Yup, clean and simple. So, how about you, Tyki?"

"…What is the real reason you came here? What was the purpose of getting all of us together?"

"Finally, a good question, believe it or not, I'm here to give you your weapons against my kind." The trio just stared at him with one thought running through their mind: This guy is INSANE, much more than Road. "Well, let's say that my kind rather…dislikes of me. Actually Mana convince me and swore me to help, I was opposed to it, but after what I have heard and seen, I agreed to humanity's survival."

Allen gaped at him, Mana, his adoptive father, had made the Servant help humanity despite his reluctance. The Servant looked up and sighed as the images of what Mana was capable of…

_I will fight without my powers…HOLY SHIT!!! THIS GUY IS…! I never thought I would…Mana jumped on him…AH SHIT! HE BROKE MY…NO! NOT THE…Mana held me by the collar, his eyes full of cold indifference, I groaned, half my body was severely thrashed…bones broken, tendons torn, organs ruptured and internally bleeding…You should help us, you know what will happen to us, help us…PLEASE…FINE, BUT WHY? YOUR BROTHER IS A…blood, pools of blood surrounded him…little Allen crying…I'LL HONOR YOUR REQUEST, BECAUSE YOU WERE RIGHT, MY KIND WILL ONLY…I came back, because my son/brother called me back and gave him a curse, oh why…sitting on a tree branch with Cross…_

Allen snapped his finger at the Servant, only to have his wrist caught, "Never do that, I swear you're just as rude as your father." Allen glared at him, "Now for my question: why are you capable of doing what you do? And where are those weapons?"

The Servant rubbed his chin before answering, "Well, you each have a weapon of choice; Tyki you got the holy Light Cross, Road you got the sinister Soul Spear, and you son of Mana, reincarnated 14th Noah," said the Servant tossing a white cross and spear out of his cloak then tossing his own scythe that began to shrink in midair that Allen caught, "my own weapon, bone carved out of a great Demon, the Bone Scythe."

Allen looked at the scythe, Tyki weighed the cross, and Road recklessly swung her's…and collided with the Servant's forearm, a loud thud followed with a crack penetrate through the air. Apparently, the Servant had smacked on the head Road as soon as her weapon was stopped dead by his arm, as Road rubbed the bump on her head, the Servant wagged a finger at her.

"Little girl, these weapon's are very dangerous, to my kind and others. Learn to control them or I'll take them back. Besides, these are the only weapons to vanquish my kind, their minions and souls. So, please learn to use them properly and try to live long enough for me to instruct you more." The Servant begins to dig his left hand into his right forearm and pulls out a bloody bracer and tosses it to Allen, "Allen, this bracer is very special, it can summon and recall your scythe if it's ever thrown, no matter how far also…" but Allen didn't let him finish, instead he placed it on his right forearm, the moment it made contact it began to sink into his skin. He grabbed his forearm as the bracer forced itself into his arm painfully.

"You should have waited for me to finish, the bracer will forcefully bond to you. It will be part of your skeleton, meaning none of your bones can be broken, bent, pulled apart or torn from your body. Rather handy too, 'cause you can deflect attacks with it and eventually it will grant you powers beyond imaging…that includes yours also." Pointing at Tyki and Road, who both looked at their weapons with awe.

Having the bracer fully sunk in, Allen wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at the Servant, "Okay, you answered the first part of my question, how about the second?"

The Servant rubbed his chin, "I draw my powers from all sorts of things: the earth, water, light, trees, and even living beings. That's why I left those people soul less, I can eat souls, I know disgusting so stop making those faces Road, and if I take too much I would leave a blight, where no life can reproduce in terms of vegetation. I used those people to draw you all here, not the best way to, but it worked out fine. And after you guys knocked out, I went and killed the spies, so I hope this explanation leaves no hard feeling between us?" said the Servant, Road glared at him while Tyki just nodded.

"You think I'll just forgive you!? You must be crazy! After what you did to us and made us watch! You lucky I don't shove this spear up your ass!!" screamed Road, Allen nodded with her. "Ah, but you forget your not a Noah anymore, that means no portals, spikes, Teases or any of your tricks." Said the Servant coldly, Road and Tyki raised an eyebrow, "You sealed our Noah powers? Heh, I'll believe it when pigs shit on you!" laughed Road, however Tyki tapped her on the shoulder, "Road I think he really did take away our powers…"

"…" "…" "Well, can you still summon your powers or not? Hmmm? No, well your shit out of luck, I sealed away the Noah soul, memories and powers away, so your just a normal human being. Now you have to fend for yourself with those weapons like I have said before."

Road's body trembled and Tyki just sighed, "Now for your weapons: Tyki this is what the Light Cross can do; the Cross Flare, it blinds a foe when you face the cross at them. Light Screen, you create a dome of light to protect yourself and the Holy Light, you can set enemies on fire when the cross beams touches a foe.

"Road yours is easier to use, just use it like any spear; it will cause damage on contact like any other, but some of its tricks are Spearhead Bomb, when you stab something you can leave a fragment of the spearhead and detonate it. Dark Matter Whiplash, if someone shoots Dark Matter at you your spear can absorb it and you can send it right back at a target."

"Allen yours functions in the same way as an ordinary scythe, hack-and-slash, damage souls, repel Dark Matter energies and you can extend the blade end via the chain that connects both the blade end and shaft end, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm sure you'll know how to defend yourself, which I'm certain of anyways."

Road eyed her new toy: it was about 4 feet and 5 inches long, the spearhead was about a foot long, the shaft was had a twisted design and at the end was a bone jutting out. Tyki's Light Cross was about 3 ½ feet long and 2 feet wide, it wasn't that heavy and it was white and silver at the edges, it came with a strap so he could keep in on his back. Allen's own was just a regular scythe save for the shaft shaped slightly like a S with bones slightly jutting out, hence the name Bone Scythe (just think of a weapon made out of bones and you'll get the idea).

"Oh, by the way, my name is…" the trio whirled at him, obviously forgetting the Servant.

"Well, actually, I never had a name, before…" Allen, Tyki, and Road looked at him, "So what did they call you? 'Hey you' or 'guy' was what you were called?" sneered Road.

"Yes." Road stopped giggled and gaped at him, "Well most of the time they just scream or gurgle 'cause I scare them to death, am I that, uh…"

"If your gonna say ugly then yes." Joked Allen, Tyki chuckled and Road got into a fit of giggles, the Servant raised an eyebrow.

"**I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THIS YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLES!!!" **yelled the Servant, effectively making Allen and Tyki to stop and Road hiding behind Allen.

"Uh, okay how about Ken?" said Allen, "No, that's a person I killed recently. Ate his soul and it was like stale sake"

"How about Chuck?" replied Tyki, "Nah, I'm nothing like Chuck Norris that guy could count to infinity…twice."

"Really? I heard that kids wear Superman underwear, but Superman wear Chuck Norris underwear."

"Hahahaha!! I heard that Chuck Norris's daughter lost her virginity, but he got it back!!"

"Well, Bruce Banner turns into Hulk, but Hulk turns into Chuck Norris!"

(I completely blame this part on my friends who made WAY too many jokes about Chuck Norris. Some of the jokes are just plain weird and gross)

Allen and Road just watch the exchange given between the two with both their eyebrows twitching, the duo finally stopped laughing before Road lost her cool…again.

"Finally, you two old ladies stopped your chatter; let's name you…Reapanator!!" chirped Road, Tyki and Allen sweat drop, the Servant rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, that's my boss's nick name, I call him that…" Road gave him an 'I-don't-believe-I-meet-a-completely-idiot-until-now look'.

_**HOLY FUCKIN' COW PUSSY! THIS IS GETTING NO WHERE!! **_Screamed, I, the mighty creator whom everyone bows to, _**I HERE**_ _**BY CALL THE SERVANT OF THE ABYSS…KELLY**_

"**WHAT?! WHAT?! DUDE YOU MUST BE ON CRACK OR SOME OTHER FUCKED UP SHIT!! THAT'S A FREAKIN' GIRL'S NAME!!"**

_**EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO GOT THEIR ASS HANDED EARLIER? HMMMM?**_

"**GRRRR…MINE."**

_**EXACTLY, BUT KELLY IS TOO GIRLY CONSIDERING YOUR DEATH'S SERVANT, HOW ABOUT PHANTOM?**_

"**Not bad, maybe something shorter, y'know, easier to go by."**

"You know this whole thing just went upside-fucked, I mean the, HOLY FUCKIN' COW PUSSY it's the Author!!!!! Hi, NRG!" squealed Road, Allen and Tyki pinched the bridge of their nose.

_**HUH? OH, HI, ROAD I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE**_

"Eh? Where are you?" Road replied looking up at the sky and the Servant, _**I'M IN A VERY VERY FAR PLACE…I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH OF AN EXPLANATION…**_

Allen coughs and taps the Servant on the shoulder, "Ghost." "What?"

"Let's call you Ghost, it means the same with Phantom anyways."

The Servant's face lights up, "Thanks, son of Mana, I shall be called from hence forth, Ghost." "That's good and all 'Ghost', but what do we do from here?" asked Tyki, Allen and Road nodded as well, "Well, make it back to the Black Order fort and I'll give you more instructions from there, it should take about 2 or 3 days to get there."

"Eh? I got here fairly quickly. Why would it take more than 2 days to get back?" asked Allen, the Servant smiled, "Because my kind are in the lookout, their combing the land for any witnesses and such, trust me, you don't want to attract their attention."

"But even if we get back to the fort, the Black Order is gonna kill us! We're not welcome there in open arms, you know." Said Road, the Servant shook his head, "Don't worry I'll get there first and tell the General's and Cross, that should keep everyone from getting too excited."

"Wait, if your going get there first, why not bring us or get back-up for us?" questioned Allen, Ghost smiled, "How are you suspected to learn from this then? I'm giving you the crash course that means life or a very long death in the long run. Just lay low, master your weapon, and watch each others back, and you might live to fight another day."

Ghost pointed at a figure nearing the group, it was an extremely ugly, it was definitely part man, but it scales covering its body, 3 fingers per hand with long talons, legs of a goat, horns growing from its forehead, and a black mane. It stopped in front of the group, its big yellow eyes dart from Ghost to the group, then it spoke in a rough and brutish manner, "Why haven't this meat bags been killed yet, Servant! I hunger for some blood and meat!"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "Guys, this will be your practice, this thing was once a man, but he was tainted with demonic energies so he turned into what you would call a Taint. They are a lot of them since people tend to be pretty stupid and greedy, so these guys will be what you'll be fighting in the battles to come. And he is your first opponent from my kind you'd best kill his sorry ass."

The Taint looked at the Servant before giving a sick gurgle, which they took for laughter, "These puny humans? I eat this kind of prey for breakfast!"

Allen growled and made a wild swipe with the Bone Scythe cutting one of the Taint's horns off, the beast bellowed at him as black blood poured down its face. "You gonna pay for that you piece of shit!!" and charge at Allen in lightning speed, he dodges the Taint, but its arm came crashing down on him and sent him flying.

Road growled and stabbed the Taint on the back, the beast swore and smacked Road away, but it left a fragment of the spearhead on its back.

"Road, I suggest you pop a hole in the bastard." Said Ghost, Road got up in pain with one thought in her head, she whispered, "…boom." The monster doubled over as the bomb exploded leaving a large bloody burnt dent on its back. The Taint screamed and charged at Road, Tyki jumped at the beast and swung his Light Cross at it forced it to smash into the ground, Tyki put the cross onto his back. The monster bellowed again and swung its massive arm at the two only to bring his arm back with a large bloody gash, Allen landed in front of the two, "Road, Tyki, you two gotta remember, your body can't take blows and hits like you used to."

The two former Noahs nodded and got ready to fight, the Taint got onto to its feet, Tyki jumped forward, "Cross Flare!!" with the Light Cross on his back "No!! Tyki the Cross-!!" but it was too late, the cross glowed and burst into a blinding light, Road and Allen were on the ground clutching their eyes, "Tyki you freakin' idiot!!" "Ah!! I can't see!"

Ghost slapped his forehead, Tyki mentally slapped himself as the Taint laughed at him, he growled, "Holy Light!!" a cross beam shot at the Taint who ducked, the ground that the beam came into contact with left a black cross-shape. The Taint growled, "Now that's something to look out for." He lunged for Tyki, his talons smashed against a dome of light, Tyki took advantage of the Taint being so close, "Cross Flare!!" with the cross facing the monster this time, the whole dome was sucked into the cross and burst with more intensity than before, the Taint fell to the ground shrieking, its whole body was burnt to some degree.

Road and Allen slowly go to its feet; they rubbed the last of the light out their eyes, and notice that the Taint was writhing on the ground. Tyki smirked, "He wasn't that tough." Then he flew and smashed into the ground, the Taint got up looking extremely angry, "You fuckin' humans are all gonna pay now!!" it raised its arm and gave a hay-maker to the ground causing a ripple and waves at Road and Allen, who both were thrown off their feet. The monster leap and prepared to body slam the duo, Allen swung his scythe and the top portion with the blade flew and struck the monster, and with all his strength Allen pulled him to the right and plummet it to the ground.

Allen yank the on the scythe and the blade portion zipped back to make it whole again, Road got on her feet with the Soul Spear ready. The monster slowly got up, it was bleeding from it many wounds, Tyki slowly made his way to the group, "Damn, that thing won't stay down, ah; I haven't ached like this in ages, ohh…"

"Being a regular human again really sucks; no offense Allen." Mumbled Road, red in the cheeks, Tyki sighed. "Hey, guys I all know this all new and stuff, but if you don't kill the Taint soon more will come and you all have trouble even killing one." said Ghost.

"Right, Ghost, I'm gonna turn this guy to mince meat!!" Allen rushed forward and dodged the Taint's attack, seeing an opening Allen jumped over the Taint and severed its right arm off. The arm was reduced to a blood-spurting stump, Road rushed forward and stabbed the Taint where the heart would be, leaving a spearhead fragment. The sound of the explosion could been heard a mile away as the Taint was on its knees ready to drop.

Tyki came in and sealed its fate, "Holy Light!!" and set the Taint on fire, its screams filled the air then silence. The smell of the body was way worse than anything the group had smelled before. With the body burnt in a charred lump, Ghost clapped his hands at the tired group, "Well done, not in record time, but your alive so that counts for some merit. Now, off you go. Try to make it back to the fort alive…" and with that Ghost began to vanish into thin air.

The trio stood there, alone without the further guidance from the Servant of the Abyss, with unforeseen trouble brewing in the horizon…

"Well, how should we get back to fort?" asked Road, Tyki and Allen looked at each other, both unsure what to do.

Omake:

"So, Ghost did you ever wiped your ass with the wrong hand before?" asked Road as she pointed at the Bone Gauntlet he was wearing, his fingers to his shoulder were in cased in bone and he had claws as well, he laughed nervously, the trio watched him with interest.

"Well, I kinda did and I ended up going to the hospital," said Ghost, red in the cheeks, Road giggled while Allen and Tyki patted him on the back pitying him.

"My boss paid the bill twice actually."

"Eh, why twice?"

"One, for my stupidity and second after he kicked my ass after the operation…" Road fell on the ground rolling and clutching her stomach, Tyki and Allen tried their best not to laugh. "I hate it when I have to tell this story…"

_**Hahahahahhahahahahha!!!! It's as funny as it is painful!! ;) **_

And here is the chapter where the misadventure of Allen Walker, Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk begins…

I know this is pretty late and all, but I did this as fast as I could while taking care of my work for school and such. So leave me some reviews and don't be afraid to flame thrower me, it happens to all authors I'm sure in one way or another.

I'll update regularly (hopefully) every week or two. So keep your eye peeled and if you have some ideas for the story or suggestions fire away. And don't mind the grammar or text mistakes; my Word doesn't seem to check for grammar mistakes and such.

End of Transmission


	3. The Other Servants

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own D. Gray Man except my OC and weapons of Allen, Tyki and Road.

Allen, Road and Tyki are now alone without protection and direction of the Servant of the Abyss, Ghost. Will they make it back to the Black Order in one piece? Can they survive the coming battles? And where is my soba? Stay tuned to know the answers to these questions.

**- Day 1 3:25 p.m.**

Allen pointed at the direction of where the Taint had come from,"The Taint came from there, and so that's where more are gonna come from. So, let's travel south, it'll take longer but it's a safer route." Said Allen, Tyki nodded and Road smiled.

"It's just like what Ghost said, it would take 2 or 3 days to get back, I'm thinking he set this whole thing up for us." sighed Tyki. The trio gathered their effects and began headed south and went into the woods to avoid detection of more Taints, unfortunately that's what the trio got as they fend off three Taints, just as ugly and strong as the last one.

Sweat poured down Allen's face as he viciously swiped at the Taint, it dodged many of his attacks only able to nick it a couple times. Tyki and Road didn't fare any better; being back to humans and losing all their powers had rendered them less skilled than before. Road stabbed and slashed her Taint, but only served to enrage it as she hastily dodged and evade her opponent. Tyki had lit a couple trees due to the Taint's blinding speed despite its large body.

Allen groaned as he flew into a tree, his body ached and his hands were numb from all the bashing he had to endure from the Taint. He gritted his teeth and invokes his Crown Clown, the Taint growled and charged at him; using the Crown Belt as a grapple hook he reached safety as the Taint knocked a tree down as well as effectively giving itself a headache. Taking this moment of weakness Allen jumped from the tree branch and brought his scythe down on the Taints head, splitting it in two, the head gurgled then fell very much dead.

Road ducked as a huge arm swung at her, she hissed then stabbed the Taint in the arm pit which yelped in pain. Seeing the spear left its mark, she yanked it out leaving a bomb, the monster bellowed at her, she smiled sadistically and shoved the spear at its head only to blind it in one eye. The monster screamed and swatted her; she would have been terribly hurt if it wasn't for Allen catching her in midair before smashing against the tree.

"A-A-Allen! You saved me!" chirped Road, her body was pretty beaten up, and she could hardly stand. The Taint turned it's attention at the duo and charged at them, its two horns ready to kill them, Road smirked, "Boom…" and the Taint's upper torso blew into a bloody mess, guts, blood and bones coated the trees, rocks and ground. "Ewww…next time I'm blowing up its legs instead it's less messy and smelly this way." sighed Road, still in Allen's arms, much to her delight. Allen groaned as the horrible smell went into his nose.

Tyki came to the two bloody and limping, he was barely carrying his cross as he fell near the two, "I see you two are getting cozy." Smiled Tyki despite his aching limbs, Allen blushed while Road nuzzled deeply into Allen's chest.

After a couple of hours of resting and bandaging up themselves, they headed out of the woods and came upon a town. It bustle with obvious delight as the the children and townspeople celebrated, apparently it was a festival. Tyki looked at the sky and noticed the once pale blue sky had slowly turned into a purple-black shade, "We got to find shelter soon, Allen, I don't think we're gonna last very long in the open." Said Tyki, wiping the sweat of his brow, Road and Allen looked at each other, "If you haven't noticed we just can't walk into town with our weapons, they'll chase us out. They won't think much of yours; they'll see it as something noble." Mumbled Road, as she ran her fingers on the length of the spear shaft, then her finger went over a stub, curious she pressed it and the shaft began to recede until it was long enough to be mistaken as a handle.

Road smiled and carefully slipped it into her pocket after wrapping it with a cloth, Allen looked at his scythe, it was white, long and it's blade itself made it intimidating alone. He sighed and wished the scythe would be less of a burden if it could just be hidden away, seemingly the scythe twitched and began to sink into his right arm, he grunted as Tyki and Road watched with concern, Allen saw that the Bone Gauntlet was absorbing the scythe itself, _makes sense, both of them are made out of bones._ Finally after a minute the scythe was infused into the bracer, Allen smile and tapped the surfaced white bracer, "This thing comes pretty handy."

Road giggled and grabbed both Tyki and Allen and headed for the town, the smell of food, children laughter, the scent of beer and spices filled the air. Many lights were set up and lit the town square, Allen, Tyki and Road carefully navigated through the townspeople; who gave gasps of surprise at their attire. Road's burned with embarrassment as she noticed her dress was dirty, torn and bloody from the battles, she looked at Tyki and Allen, both much the same.

A little girl came running at the trio; she was about 7 years old, brown hair and eyes and wore a simple dress, "Are you three Allen, Tyki and Road?" she asked shyly, the trio nodded and she gave them a small note it read: One night stay at the Ever Moon Inn. The trio looked at each other, before thanking the little girl who also gave them a pouch of coins, feeling very thankful; Allen gave the child 5 coins before she skipped away with much delight.

The trio spent the next half hour looking for the inn, seeing all the shops, people and scenery, Tyki and Road simply looked about with interest while Allen was on guard; sure they were in a town, but knowing the Taint, it probably wouldn't give a damn where it fought. The group finally reached the inn, it was at least three stories tall and gave a very cozy aura, and Ever Moon Inn was painted in on the sign above the entrance of the building. Allen entered the inn and noticed the clerk expecting them, "Ah, are you three travelers Mr. Allen Walker, Lord Tyki Mikk and Miss Road Kamelot by any chance?"

The trio nodded slowly, not sure to trust the clerk, "Well, a young man came here, oh, 5 hours ago I think stating that you three would be stopping by, he paid for a three bedroom for one night."

"Um, what was the room signed under?" asked Tyki, his hand on his strap, the clerk scratch his head as he said embarrassed, "Well, it's under the young man's name, strange as it is, 'Ghost'. He said that his friends gave him the name not so long ago."

The trio nodded before getting the keys and headed for the room, but not before Allen left the clerk a coin for his trouble.

"If I knew that guy was going to get us a room, I would have wanted a 5 star inn!" huffed Road, Tyki and Allen chuckled at Road's discontent. The trio kept walking until they reached their room, much to the group relief and entered the room: it had 3 comfortable looking beds, 3 nightstands, 2 bathrooms and 3 brown wrapped boxes on each bed. Allen took the note off on his read it:

_Allen, if you are reading this you must be alive, but we all know you and the others would live, too. I told the Black Order and you wouldn't believe how angry they were! They wanted to send the entire available Exorcists after you, but Cross and the Generals refused seeing the value of you mastering your weapons on your own. So you have a time limit before the Black Order sweeps in to get you, this will only cause more problems 'cause the Taints will be around along with the Akuma and it will spell trouble. You have about 2 days and the remainder of today so get some rest and hit the road before dawn!_

_P.S. I don't mean your little Noah neh _

_P.S.S. try not to ruin your gifts, please, I had to go shopping with the Servant of Delight _

Allen blushed but breathe out a sigh, they gotta get home soon or they'll be in deep shit, opening the box was a white long sleeve, a black zipper vest, black jeans, socks, black boots, boxers, and cloak. Allen turned and saw Tyki and Road looking at their new attire: Tyki smiled at the white long sleeve, black overcoat, black jeans and tie, socks, boots, white gloves, boxers and a top hat. Road was much more to her liking: a white and black blouse matching a checkered skirt with stripped long socks and black shiny shoes. She blushed at the fact that even her undergarments were correct (don't ask how Ghost knows, that's for later) along with a single red ribbon.

The trio decided to take a bath, seeing as they were all covered in dirt and blood, Tyki and Road went first as Allen waited, gently tracing the surface of the bracer, he heard a familiar voice, _I sense…such power…_ Allen gripped his head as the 14th Noah spoke, _what is this…immense power…? I feel it…on your arm!_Allen grunted as the voice grew louder, _TELL ME, WHERE YOU HAVE ATTAIN SUCH POWER!_

Then, a new voice came crashing into his mind; much louder than the last.

**HAVE YOU NO MANNERS YOU LITTLE TURD! **Allen's eyes widen, _Ghost?_** YES, ALLEN, I'M IN YOUR HEAD, GOTTA DO SOME SPRING CLEANING Y'KNOW? **

Grunts, curses and thuds echoed, and then blissful silence, **THERE YOU GO; THE 14****TH**** WON'T BE BOTHERING YOU FOR A WHILE NOW. CONTACT ME AGAIN IF YOU NEED ME TO CHUCK-NORRIS ROUND-HOUSE KICK THE GUY FOR YOU. **

_Why in the world do you talk about this Chuck Norris so highly? _**THE GUY IS A LEGEND! ONCE SOMEONE VIDEO TAPE HIM DOING A ROUND HOUSE KICK AND THEY FOUND OUT WHEN THEY SLOWED IT DOWN LONG ENOUGH THEY SAW HIM RAPE HIS VICTIM, TOOK A SMOKE, PISSED ON THE POOR SOUL THEN SHIT ON HIM THEN RAPE HIM AGAIN WITHIN THE TIME IT TOOK HIM TO KICK THE PERSON. **

…_that's fucked up, who in the world does that?_** Whatever, man, I'll see you soon at the fort…**

(Again all the credit goes to my friend who told me that joke…well, I made it worse than the one he told me anyways )

Allen shook his head, at that moment both former Noahs came out of the bathrooms looking better, Road had worn her new dress and Tyki was commenting on his own. Allen took a fast shower and came out with his new clothes, "Looking hot, Allen!" chirped Road sitting on her bed, he blushed while Tyki chucked at the two,

"You know what we should do? Let's go to the town's festival!" said Road happily, Allen and Tyki nodded in agreement they need to relax after all the excitement they had, though they still brought their weapons just in case. They left for the festivities feeling better in ages: Road ran to every vendor looking at all the merchandise, Tyki was getting several winks from the single women and Allen was stuffing his face with his arms full of food. The trio never felt so free: Allen away from Link, Road from her studies and Tyki and his duties as a Noah. The time flew by, but the festival showed no signs of stopping any time soon, "I wonder what it'll be like living in the fort with you, Allen." Mused Road, Allen choked on his drink and it ended up dripping from his nose and coughing, Tyki patted his back as he regain composure, and the trio was sitting on a bench far from the festival.

"The fort is really a nice place to live in," said Allen, smiling at his memories, Road blush, "I trained, work and eat there for several months now, it's like a home to me." Road watched his face with great interest, _Kawaii, Allen face is soooooo cute! I like his scar the most; it may be a curse for him, but a definite attraction for me! _She sighed and gently lay back, looking at the many stars in a sea of blackness.

Just then tall youth of 16 or 17 approached the group; he had black shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and a charming smile. He stretch out his hand to Road, "My dear, would you allow me one dance?" Road blushed, then it occurred to the group that the festival was now playing music, "I rather not, I'm not a very good dancer, you see." She said, latching onto Allen's arm, the youth blinked before nodding and turned around.

**I see that the little Noah won't leave her boyfriend, huh?**

The group flinched, suddenly on guard, the youth turned around and his eye's no longer was blue, but pitch black like holes that led into his head. His nice smile was changed to an awful grin, the corners of his mouth reached his eyes and revealed sharp teeth, his hair had turned stormy gray. **I'll tear you apart, all of you! **And made a wild swipe at the group, his fingers was replaced with claws, "Light Screen!" a dome of light protected the group, Road pulled out her shorten spear, Allen began pulling the scythe out of the bracer and Tyki unstrapped the Light Cross from his back. The youth hissed at them and began to punch at the dome, Tyki grunted as he felt the blows made contact,

"We gotta kill this thing before the townspeople see him!" and with that Road extend her spear and struck the youth, the thing grinned and pulled her out of the dome, Allen jumped out and swung at the thing and slashed it on its chest.

It hissed again and lunge at Allen, Tyki not feeling for a long fight came in a struck the youth right at the head, it fell to the ground, bleeding, Tyki kept his foot on it and Road left two bombs for both hands, "Talk, before Road here blows both your hands clean off."

**She doesn't have the guts to do that to me, former Noahs, hahahahahah! **And he was proven wrond when both hands became a bleeding and burnt stump, **aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! O-o-kay, o-o-o-okay! I'll t-t-t-alk! *sobbing* **"Who sent you and what are you!" growled Road, **I-I-I'm a S-s-s-shell, a p-p-person w-w-who has demon p-powers, but not a T-t-taint *sobs* I was ordered by the Servant of Malice to f-f-f-ind you and r-r-report… **"Oh, but you're not going to report back, Shell…" Tyki said coldly, before setting him on fire, his screams were drown out by the music of the festival.

"Who in the world is the Servant of Malice?" asked Road, Tyki and Allen looked at each other, afraid. Road shivered as she felt the night air get colder, "I think we should head back, being in the open doesn't serve in our favor." Allen and Tyki agreed, making their way back to the inn, not trusting any bystander as they could be potential Shells. Road, very much disturbed by the events earlier was especially on guard; when the breeze or drops of water cross the air, she immediately tightens up and got ready. Tyki and Allen likewise was on guard for anymore Shells or the Servant of Malice, who ever the person is, should be avoided at all costs.

Upon reaching the inn, a black kitten came across the threshold, Allen looked at it, wide eye, "Lulubell…" The kitten paid him no mind, instead licked its paw, Tyki and Road looked at the kitten with mixed feelings, _Lulubell…you couldn't choose a worse time, especially we're not Noah's. _Thought Tyki, Road looked at the kitty with more dread than Allen, _Damn it Lulubell…Just when…_

The kitten continued licking its paws and Allen looked at the 2 former Noahs, they stared at the kitten intently, carefully, he used one of his feet and carried the kitten by it underside. The kitten made no attempt to resist, it simply let it be carried off, Tyki and Road looked surprised, Lulubell would never be carried off in such a degrading way.

"I don't think its Lulubell, guys, just some plain-o cat." Said Allen, until he let out a yelp, the kitten had sunk its teeth and claws into his boot. Tyki and Road held back chuckles as Allen tried to pry the feline from his foot, much to his dismay the kitten had left several small holes in his right foot. Still angry, Allen stomped to the room with Tyki and Road in tow, reaching their room floor, a hooded figure stood in the middle of the hallway. A deep raspy voice came from the intruder, "_Allen Walker…Tyki Mikk…Road Kamelot…beware!_" The trio tensed at their names, everyone they had met knew who they were,

"_Your enemies are loose on this world…they crave your blood and defeat…BEWARE! THE SERVANT OF MALICE IS LOOSE ON THIS WORLD! AND EVERYTHING AROUND YOU WILL BLEED FOR IT!_" And the figure began to dissolve into nothing.

Tyki and Road looked at each other; Allen gently whispered to the two, "We leave before the cock signals dawn." "What?" "Ugh, never mind."

**- Day 2, 5:00 a.m.**

That night, the trio, didn't sleep as comfortably as they wanted to, the fear of waking up with Taints or Shells upon them didn't help either. When the faint rays of light broke the inky darkness, Tyki braided the blankets and carefully tied them to the bed as the other end went down the window. Road expertly climbed down the makeshift rope, Tyki got down with ease, but Allen came down hard on his ass much to the amusement of the little Noah.

The group carefully navigated through the town and hit the open road, the sun was clear of the horizon and in the distant heard the town bell toll, Road looked back before commenting, "I'm guessing the clerk wont be so happy after what we did huh?"

The two guys cringe at the comment, they had forgotten about the guy, they both sighed, Road merely chuckled at continued to skip merrily. The group was taking detours and back paths to avoid meeting people, fearing that the denizens would turn out to be Shells or worse, Taints in disguise.

The sun was at its highest, and the group decided to take a break for a while, they rested under a couple of trees in a meadow. Wild flowers grew every where, the sky was a lovely blue, the breeze was refreshing and the sun warmed them. Tyki laid down, half-wishing for a smoke, Road decided to go off and pick flowers while Allen gently traced the lines and protruding bones on his scythe, thinking about his friends in the fort. What they were doing? What were they worried about him? What would they do when they got back? Imprison or torture the 2 former Noahs?

Allen shook his head; it was too soon to think they would do something too rash. He looked up to see Road skipping back with an armful of flower: bright yellow, blue and red flowers some how brighten Allen's mood. Without knowing it, Allen smiled, this didn't go unnoticed by the little Noah, Road blushed and came to a stop in front of the Allen.

"Isn't this pretty, Allen?" asked a red-cheeked Road, Allen nodded, and she carefully tied the bouquet of wildflowers together, "I was thinking that this would put the Black Order member at ease when we reach the fort." "I think it's thoughtful, it's always good if you are trying to make a good impression." Road smiled and sat down looking at the sky, her midnight hair danced as the breeze came in, Allen couldn't help but admire her peaceful self. Tyki got up, stretched and carefully strapped the Light Cross, "Let's get a move on, guys, we only got a day and a half to get back in time, before the Black Order sends and signals the Taints." Allen and Road nodded, gathering their belongings, then noticed someone was making their way to them.

It was a man with brown shoulder length hair, was a little bulky and had a traveler's poncho. The person was in such a rush that the flowers were being crushed under its heel, the man stopped about 10 meters from the group, Tyki eyed the guy warily, Road, however, yelled at man, "DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU RETARD DID? YOU FREAKIN' CRUSHED THOSE FLOWERS! I'D KILL YOU!"

"…you couldn't even hurt me, foolish former Noah…" said the man, smiling just like Ghost, the group visibly tensed, the person cracked his gauntlet encased hands.

"Just who are you? You can't be some random guy walking around." Said Allen, the man smiled his terrible smile again, but this time you could see his teeth: angled and sharp, like a shark's own. What the man said next forced the group to leap back in shock, the man yelled at the heavens: the once blue sky turned crimson, black clouds replace the previous cotton ones, the meadow turned bone white, the flowers began to bleed. Road stared horrified as the bouquet of flowers in her hands began to bleed too.

"**I AM THE SERVANT OF MALICE, YOUR WASTED LIVES ENDS HERE, ON THE MEADOW OF MALICE!"**

**Back at the Fort**

"Do you think that Allen is safe with Tyki and Road with him?" asked a concern Lenalee, "I mean, even if Road and Tyki had their Noah soul sealed away, their still dangerous! What was Allen thinking?" Ghost leaned against the wall sighing, "Trust me, I know he is safe, besides he isn't defenseless. He has my weapon of choice, Tyki got the Light Cross and Road carries the Soul Spear."

"So, these weapons are much more powerful than ours? How can that be! It came from God!" said Komui, Ghost smiled, Kanda Yu and Lavi just stared at him, thinking, _there's something off with this guy, he waltz in here without anyone knowing and convince both the Generals and Cross to leave him be and wait for Allen and his companions to get back. What in the world is going on?_

"Well, let's say it comes from the angels and demons domain, they forged it for battle, trust me I've seen it." At that Kanda scoffs and Lavi laughs, Komui even looked at him doubtfully. Only Lenalee continued to believe him, "How do you know all this, uh, Mr. Ghost? Also, who are you? You just popped out of nowhere with General Cross and the rest of the Generals."

Ghost smiled warmly at her, "Well, to tell you the truth, I've been dead for a long time, since, oh, maybe older than the Earl himself, I fell into depression and disease. I was ready to die and I call death itself to take my sorry ass away personally, so I saw Death, and the next thing I knew it told me to replace my right eye with an Undead eye. It was so strange because after I had fought to the death with the Undead, it's a monster born or spawns from the blood, body or whatever from a great being, I became one of them, I became the Servant of the Abyss."

Lavi, Kanda, Komui and Lenalee stared at him, surprised and wary, Ghost smiled, "After that, well, I came back to earth, caused death, plague, disease, hate, war, and those entire things that people like you dislike. However, we get countered of course, by our 'better' side, they spread birth, health, love, and peace and the thing that people hope for and the things the Noah dislike. Believe me: we have been around longer than you or the Noah knows."

"Since you've been around this long, why didn't you intervene when people were dying and suffering? Why are you helping Allen when you come here to spread your master's dread? If you're so powerful, why don't you kill the Earl when you could?" said an angry Lenalee, Ghost gave her a Cheshire Cat smile, "Well, that's not my duty, I have boundaries, y'know. I'm doing this now 'cause the coming battles will cause untold amounts of death, my master will allow me powers so long as I do my job. But like every contract it has loopholes, besides I will honor a dead man's request, he did beat me after all."

The group sighed, scowled and shook their heads: what in the world is going on?

"Tyki, shield us!" blade met armor, series of grunts and blood sprayed the air…

Fallen Taints littered the meadow, their bodies were burnt, minced, and or unrecognizable in shape…except from all of them smelled the same…

Road never felt so numb in her life, even if she killed hundreds of people before, but this…this was too inhumane even for her…Tyki was in no better shape…but Allen who saw the world at its bleakest paid it no mind…

The endless fight ensue…clashes of metal-on-metal and bones and flesh being disfigured as the combatants neither yield nor stop…it was living above your kill or your prey above you…

"Shit! Road get back, he's coming!" CLANG, fist met a bony bracer, the sound of bones cracking…

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA! I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart!" **Bright light blinded the man; he stumbles and falls, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

"**THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF ETERNAL SUFFERING! GO TO-" **Blades met flesh, blood poured onto the grass and flowers, adding to the sea of blood…

Panting…groaning…wheezing…bleeding…a body was floating in the center of the meadow…gurgling noises echoed throughout the meadow…

A man panting with a white cross lit the meadow aflame, the floating figure stood up and engulf in the flames…a little girl cheered only to be disappointed, the blood-soaked man eased the fire, his eyes soulless…pitiless, **"NEXT TIME MY PREY YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY. I LOOK FORWARD THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, 'CAUSE I'M GONNA SERVE YOUR HEADS ON A PLATTER AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND AS A PLAY THING…MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"**

"Allen…Tyki…we…got…to…" and the little Noah fell face first into the grass, the meadow had reverted back to normal: no blood, no crimson sky, no black clouds, no more Meadow of Malice.

Allen fell to his knees, he looked at his scythe, and smiled it had saved his life and his companions. The scythe began to morph and grows as a black curtain swallowed his sight falling into blissful sleep…

Tyki spat out blood, his limbs, hands, fingers and head ached, his feet was numb and cold from all the evading and enduring the blows from the gauntlet clad Servant of Malice. He was so sure they were gonna to die, but the Servant wanted to test them before he would kill them. He groaned as his body hit the grass, he vaguely made out a person walking towards them, before losing himself to sleep…

Lenalee looked out the window: the sky was dark gray and rain poured down extremely hard. She gently said under her breath, "Please…come home…"

Ghost smiled and promptly dissolve into the wall, "I really do miss being alive. But right now, being dead isn't so bad either…"

Dum…dum…dum…dum…

Tyki felt his body gently held, his vision a blur, he saw a woman smiling at him: she was exceedingly beautiful, soft light brown eyes and long wavy red hair tumbled down her face. It was hard to make out any other features than those, his body ached and head throb, he let a tired sigh.

Dum…dum…dum…dum…dum…

Tyki weakly smiled, _I must be dead, heh. Good luck Road…Allen…_

The woman raised her eyebrow at the former Noah, and scoffed, her bell like voice rang clear into Tyki's mind, _Heh, trust me, dying and being dead isn't what you want right now. _

Tyki raised his head and instantly regretted it, his skull felt like it was broken in half, he fell back to his previous position, and the woman gently stroked his hair, humming. In the corner of his eye he saw Road and Allen sleeping together, arms wrapped around another, he smiled, Road never looked so content.

"So, Tyki, I saw your fight with the Servant, I'm impressed; the two love birds need much more help: their body isn't fit to fight unlike yours." Said the alluring woman, Tyki gently shifted until his eye met hers, he had to admit, he met many lovely women, but she clearly topped them all.

"Who are you? And how do you know Road, Allen and I?" said a tired Tyki, the woman smiled gently, "You got about 7 hours before the Black Order swarms the scene, so I suggest getting the lovers up. I healed you guys up you can get back to the fort without delay, I'm sure you'll get there in time, oh, Ghost also said, 'Congrats'! He said that your weapons had gotten much stronger, I think it was from all those Taints you killed from Malice."

The woman carefully helped Tyki to his feet and strap his cross, he looked at the woman expectantly, "You still haven't answer questions yet. You just-" but was silenced by a finger to his lips, the woman smiled and whispered gently, "I'm the one that helped pick out your clothes with Ghost, I'm the one who decided to watch over you all, I'm the one who had saved you guys from the brink of death," her eyes was unusually bright and her smile made Tyki sweat, the next words confirmed who was in front him, "I am the Servant of Delight, but you can call me Smily!"

Damn, this is a long ass chapter; I had to work double-timed on this one. I hope this shows and insight of some questions you might have had. So like the two previous chapters, hit me with your flamethrowers or shower me with some reviews to show how well I'm doing.

Also, here is a list of the current Servants met:

Servant of the Abyss – Ghost

Servant of Malice – Bane

Servant of Delight – Smiley

I wanna write this story based on the enjoyment of my readers so please choose from 1 – 9 when you choose to review on my story.

Omake:

**The Mall**

Ghost was walking with Smiley, who insisted to join him in getting clothes for Allen and company, much to Ghost's displeasure was that Smiley was treating him like a kid. Sure he was only 6 feet in height and looked like a 17-year old teenager while his companion was 5'8" and looked about 21 years old, she held his hand like a child, teased him, and playfully messed his hair. For crying out loud, he was 1000 + years old!

Ghost growled at her, only to cause her to giggle and kiss him the nose, much to Smiley's amusement as Ghost turned red from the kiss.

"You should blush more, Ghost, it makes you more adorable!"

"Grrr, I hate it when you treat me like a child! I'm fuckin' older than you by a mile!" Ghost found his lips forcibly pinched as Smiley put her hand on her hip, a frown on her lips, "You should treat me better, Ghost, I came here to help you and cheer you up but you're always in a foul mood! You better stop swearing around me or I'll wash your mouth with soap! Understand me young man!" she deadly whispered to Ghost.

The Servant hung his head slightly kneeling; Smiley carefully wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed him on the lips as she lifted his chin, much to Ghost's shock and amazement, "There, now you have something to blush about from now on!" said Smiley cutely.

The rest of the shopping was a blur to Ghost, they had went to several shops, girls giggled and blushed at him, boys and men glared at him with envy and the shopkeepers gave him thumbs up, well the males did anyway. This continued for at least a couple of hours until Ghost noticed that he was carrying several bags and boxes, Smiley gave him a warm smile, "Thanks for bringing me along, Ghost! I hope that we'll do this again soon !"

Smiley plants another soft kiss on his nose before running off; Ghost smiled and vanished in smoke, scaring the people around. A man with short black/brown hair and a deep set of purple eyes watched the vanishing man with interest only to have a girl with long neon green hair and a pair of golden eyes wrapped her arms around the man, "Hey, what you taring at my king?"

The man shook his head, "Nothing, Pizza-Princess."

**Ghost's Home **

Ghost promptly set the bags and boxes down on the living room floor; his home consisted of a couple of rooms: the living/ kitchen, the master bedroom, guest room, the bathroom and 3 closets. His house was small, nothing too fancy but definitely more hi-tech: his 40" flat screen in both the living room and master bedroom, along with his two laptops and ninja bike in backyard. Yup, he was definitely ahead of his time, but his neighbor a few doors down had his Gurren Mark 2 parked in the back, stating to the cops that it was just a piece of art he bought.

"Now let's see what Smiley got for the mortals," said Ghost as he look through the boxes and bags, "shirt, shirt, pants, slacks, boot, boots, sandals, socks, yadda, yadda, yadda, boxers, gloves, vest, another vest, wait…what the? How in the world did Smiley pay for all this?" Ghost reached for his wallet and he felt his eyes shrank along with his balls, "…OH SHIT…No, no, no! She didn't!" yelled Ghost, he opened his wallet, a fly flew out of it in a lazy fashion, he looked inside and his heart almost gave out…again. It was completely empty! Well, it had one neatly folded slip of paper, Ghost carefully fished it out and read the note; it was from Smiley:

_Dear Ghost, my closest friend and companion, _

_If you are reading this then you already know that I used your money on the Allen, Road and Tyki's clothes, sorry I didn't mention it to you when we were shopping :P. But you looked so happy and in dazed, but don't worry I got you something that you'll like, be sure to bring to me so you can be a 100% happy with it! See you soon!_

_P.s. Next time you shout at me in public, I'm leaving handcuffed naked in the men room, then the girls room after that get pictures of you molested and post in the internet and in Youtube. Then I'm telling your neighbors and have 100 dogs hump you and then throw you a tub of gasoline set your ass up in flames. And if you're not so much beaten up I won't mind taking you for a couple rounds ;p I know for a fact you'll just regenerate._

"How in the world does she know I can regenerate? I only told, oh, of course, bony ass couldn't keep its mouth shut."

Then a thunderous voice came from the heavens, uh, no from under his house,

_**I HEARD THAT YOU FUCKIN' PUSSY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SHE GOT THAT INFORMATION OUT OF YOUR STUPID JOURNAL YOU KEPT ALL THIS YEARS!**_

"That thing is like, I don't know, 60 – 70 pounds heavy! She stole that?"

_**UH, NO, SHE READ IT WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP, I SWEAR STOP WEARING CHUCK NORRIS PAJAMAS! YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A DAMN PUSSY!**_

"And easy to get one too, heh, easy pussy hahhaha!" said Ghost barely containing his laughter, the earth shook before the voice vanish, _**AT LEAST I GOT LAID!**_

Ghost scowled before looking for the gift that Smiley got him, much his surprise and amusement, it was lingerie and a tight black dress, with a note reading,

_Come on, Ghost, let me show you why I'm the Servant of Delight!_

Ghost smiled as his pants tighten up, "Oh, I'm sure I'll find out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry folks about the long delay; I have last minute projects thrust upon me, preparation for the yadda yadda and shit loads of work so please bear with me and my obligations.

As usual, you will see the disclaimer in the first chapter.

(This chapter has a brief sexual scene)

**7 hours before the Black Order scours the country…**

"Allen, we got to go. Knowing your full hardy organization they'll attract all sorts of attention with all of them running around like frantic chickens." Stated Tyki Mikk, Road dusted her skirt before nodding in unison with her uncle.

The trio had an update from the Servant of Delights, much to their horror they were losing valuable time, if Ghost's kind and Noahs take notice all hell will break lose and their world would be filled with blood

The trio frantically geared up and headed to the Fort, knowing how little time was left…

**In the Black Order…**

Many Exorcists were geared for war and battle, most of them only knew that Allen Walker was in trouble, but the Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Cross and the Marshals knew what the mission entail.

Ghost glanced at the talking mass, his orange eye gleamed dangerously, Lenalee stood behind him, twisting her hands on her skirt.

"Ghost…what will happen if Allen doesn't get back in time? What will happen then? I know it is not good to think of it, but you are from-"

"I'm from the Abyss, plain and simple…"

"Your from Hell aren't you? You serve Death. Grim Reaper. One of the Fallen Angels. Why do you want to help humanity? Wouldn't you relish all the carnage around you?"

"Even I see it as a waste, I've seen countless acts of love, hate, peace, lust, power, cunning and plenty more. You think I love the idea of death around me? I'm disgusted with myself that I do all this. I've grown tired of all this meaningless bouts, I watched families torn, lovers die, hopes dashed, dreams scattered and so many more that people grew to hate me for generations."

Lenalee look at him, scared, long, black flowery and vine-like tattoos seeped out of his orange eye, and she could make out a faint outline of wings behind him.

"Tell me, do you hate me? Because Death exists your parents died, people die and everything meets their end. Yet people love Life, the birth from Death, the light and the dark, white and black, Ying and Yang. But you guys have no idea what Life is like…The Servant of Life, the Death-Less One, The Original, The Tip of Light, the one that killed all the Original Servants just to test itself…Life and Death are like mirror twins, one loved forever and the other hated utterly…When Life and Death was born at the same time, immediately they become separated, I pity Death, many heroes have always alluded Death in a way, but Life took their lives and sent the ruin form head first to the abyss…"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…this was before the time of mortals…your little wars will end…the Immortal's War will never end as long as the Undying refuse to give in…that's the sad truth…"

"What will happen if that war ends then?"

"…the end…"

**4 Hours Left…**

Allen wiped the blood of his cheek, Road stared at her ruined skirt and Tyki survey the carnage they wrought: 12 Shells and 5 Taints. Their body parts were scattered, blood and death stench the air and craters covered the once proud road.

"These bastards are blocking away. If any more people come our way just cleave them away. It's too bad your eye can't tell us how far off we are, Allen." Stated Tyki mildly.

Allen grunted and heft his scythe, Road removed her skirt and donned a battle-like skirt from one of the dead bodies, Tyki and Allen kept their heads turned for her sake.

"You guys can peek at me now." Chirped Road, Allen refused to turn his head and continue walking down the road, Tyki gave her a quick glance before trotting after Allen, Road huffed at the lack of interest from Allen.

Allen's mind was in turmoil, too many delays could cost the world and humanity and he refused to let it slip into chaos. He saw that Tyki and Road was on his tail, he sighed in relief; the two former Noahs were the closest members in a family that wanted nothing more the destruction of the world.

_What will happen to them when we reach the fort? Those weapons only obey those two, so I have to convince them to fight for the humanity. Shit, that's gonna be pretty tough since they hate humanity genetically may be I can…_

However Allen's thoughts were cast aside with the image of a large talon arm nearly cutting his head off, he ducked and neatly slices the Taint in half, he saw that Road and Tyki each had a Taint to deal with, _I'll kill who ever sending things fuckin' monsters… _Allen thought before assaulting another Taint.

**Back at the Fort…**

Kanda was busy polishing his katana, Lavi was staring out the window, Cross and the Marshals were deep in conversation and Lenalee was leaning against the wall, her eyes set on the Servant.

Ghost spent the good amount of time with his thoughts and concentration seeing through the eyes of his Shell, apparently the trio was being bombarded with Taints and Shells, _who the fuckin' hell is sending them? Smiley! Smoky! Ditz! I need some assistance with the trio; I need you guys to clear as many of the blockades do it in stealth and discreet._

_Roger, I'll fuck them up! _ Screamed a young voice, it could have been a girl or boy

_Of course, I'll make them all pay; I bet its Malice's doing. _Smiley said quietly.

_*puff* I'll shear their heads off *inhale* just like Chuck Norris's hidden 3__rd__ arm in his beard *exhale* you gotta try this stuff later. _Said a heavy voice it was apparent the person smoked a lot.

_Uh, no, I had one too many high moments thank you. _Said Ghost.

_Your lost, this is pretty good stuff._

_I'll take your word for it. Thanks for the assist._

Ghost looked around, Lenalee was sitting on a chair playing with her short hair, Kanda was busy eating soba and Lavi was reading the newspaper, Bookman was behind him doing the same.

"Miss Lenalee, how long does Allen got left before we send the grunts in and let the world fall to shambles?'

Lenalee just stared at him before muttering, "Two hours…I'm sure you're gonna help him right?"

"He will or I'll chop off his freakin' head." Stated Kanda, Ghost gave him a death glare, "We'll see whose head rolls on the floor then Kanda-chan. I'm not the Servant of Death for nothing."

**Back to the trio…**

Allen was blindingly swiping at any thing by now; he felt that fate wanted him to fail miserably. Tyki and Road were exhausted beyond comprehension, they were getting accustom to their human limitations.

Even now Road's stamina was that of a child and Tyki was shaking from exhaustion, they both knew that if they wanted to live they had to push through.

Allen struck another Taint and backhand another Shell, it both screamed at him before smashing into the ground, Allen grew out his talons and violently slashed the two monsters. Road could see a primal glow in Allen's eyes, Tyki immediately cast the Light Screen and rest, Road frowned at Tyki, "Maybe, you shouldn't of smoked all those cigarettes y'know. Your haggard breathing starting to freak me out."

"I'll keep that in mind if I live long enough to do so. I think we should stop Allen though, he is cutting grass." Pointed Tyki, Road turned and sure enough Allen was slicing the grass along the road path, he even had a farmers hat to boot.

"Allen, you can stop now! You're just cutting grass up!" yelled Road, concern about Allen's welfare. Allen glanced at them before resting his weapon on his shoulder, "I was thinking, maybe there was a Shell hiding among the grass telling the Taints where we are that's why we keep getting attacked."

Road give a slight nod, while Tyki pointed ahead of them, "Maybe the Shell is standing in the middle of the road, ever thought of that?"

Allen and Road's head swerve and sure enough a Shell stood on the path, she was smiling ear to ear…

**1 hour before the Rescue Mission… **

Lenalee was pacing back and forth…

Kanda waited by the doorway, sweat forming on his brow…

Lavi waited outside on the yard, explaining he couldn't take it anymore…

Cross, Komui and the Marshals waited by the window and Ghost was just sighing at them all.

"Would it make you all feel better that I'll go and escort Allen home?" all of them looked and him…

…and he was greeted with a thunderous, "YES!" including a yell of approval from Lavi outside.

Ghost sighed and whip out a large pistol with a barrel longer than it should, bone white with an angel feather on the end of the handle (Think of Vincent Valentine's pistol except its not triple barreled).

"I call this weapon, well, 'Retribution' for now. You can say that it's like Cross's weapon, but mine is way more devastating."

"But I never miss at all." Grinned Cross

"I can miss all I want, it won't matter anyways, I don't run out of bullets and this is very handy: the bullets are made by souls, so it damages your soul directly no flesh, bone, armor or anything pesky getting in the way. Besides, I have a huge array of Soul Rounds to use; you on the other hand use the same old bullets, tsk, tsk."

Everyone stared at him speechless.

"What? I got this for a bargain you know."

**Back with the trio + Shell**

"So, your Smiley's Shell, huh?" said Road as she was piggy-backed by Lady, she had soft brown hair and eyes, average height, 21 years old (actual age 400 years old). Allen smiled, he noticed that the ambushes and delays were gone; he could actually see the fort from where they were. Tyki continue to discreetly sneak glances at the bountiful body of Lady, _hm, 21 years old, hour glass body, friendly attitude, all very likable and worth spending time with._

_Really, Tyki Mikk? I've heard that a quite a while before y'know!_

Tyki did a double take, _you can hear my thoughts?_

_Of course and thank you for all those compliments especially the one that I might be good in bed _

_Mind if I found out if you are? _Joked Tyki, much his surprise she approved, _that is if you don't mind sleeping with a monster _

_Are you referring to me or you? _Asked Tyki a little confused, she looked so beautiful she couldn't look that bad…right?

Lady turned her head to Tyki so he could only see, she grinned and grinned and grinned until it would resemble Road's smile 10x worse, jagged shark teeth and her pretty brown eyes became blood red with a touch of insanity; Tyki felt his dick and balls shrink.

_Still wanna take me for a spin? I promise no blow jobs _

_I-I-I-I'll t-think a-a-about it-t-t…_

Allen absolutely oblivious to what was going on asked, "So is being a Shell a good thing or…"

"Good, from what I know, I retain my human form, share powers of my Master, able contact people mentally in short range, sneak around hostile territory without fear and a bunch of other stuff."

"Is being smoking hot part of being a Shell?' asked Road, she remembered the boy that asked her to dance in the plaza.

"No, not really, I've met Shells as elderly or middle aged before, but the most preferred are those in their prime."

Allen made several nods and noticed that she had no problem carrying Road for a while now despite her slender figure; he blushed before voicing out his concern, "Lady aren't you tired of carrying Road or is heighten strength and stamina part of being a Shell?"

Lady smiled, "Yes, it is. It comes in handy for other things like…" she trailed off, her eyes glued to Tyki, who looked away a little pink in the face. Allen just shrugged as the Fort became more distinct with each step.

Lady stopped and let Road down, "I'm sorry, I can't accompany you any longer, I have my orders so from her to there you're on your own. I hope you get back in time you got 30 minutes left." Then she sank into the ground waving at them all, winking at Tyki before her head completely dissolve, Road raised a brow at her uncle.

"She's right you get to head back now! We're so close I can smell Jerry's food!" yelled Allen before running down the path, Tyki and Road soon followed suit.

**Ghost in the front yard **

Ghost simply had his black cloak wrapped around him, with his pistol on his left hand he put his hood on and began to dust the cloak lightly; he felt several eyes on him, mostly the women.

Lavi was closely studying him, his weapon, attire, everything about this unexpected guest and ally. It was his duty as a Book Man to catalogue all that was going on, he wouldn't let one slip of information get away, and then he noticed Ghost's lips moving.

_He must be running through some type of list. _Thought Lavi.

**Ghost POV**

_Gotta pay the bills, watch the bike, mow the lawn, make dinner, fix the bed that Smiley broke, clean the couch, buy bleach, clean the stains in the bathroom, wash the sex clothes, buy more condoms…_

Ghost sighed at his To Do List, he pointed Retribution at the sky and set off a flare, Ghost grinned, he could see Cross's face.

**Cross POV**

"Fuckin' show-off…" muttered Cross, Cloud quietly chuckled at him.

**Allen POV**

"What is that?" the flare burst into several other flares and spelled out, **"HEY ALLEN MOVE YOUR FREAKIN' ASS IN HERE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FUCKIN' LIMPING AFTER YOU BEDDED ROAD ASSHOLE!"**

Allen felt his nuts shrink before going on a full sprint towards the Fort all the time yelling, "YOU SICK FUCK SHE'S FREAKIN' 13 YEARS OLD!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and "I'M GONNA CHUCK NORRIS ROUND HOUSE KICK YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD OFF, YOU BITCH!"

**Road POV**

"Wow…Ghost must be really, uh, fucked up to say that in front of the Black Order…Hey Tyki you think I could-"

"No."

Road huffed and began running after Allen with the Soul Spear firmly strapped.

**Tyki POV**

_Hm, that has to be the most degrading thing to do to a man…oh who am I kidding? That's fuckin' hilarious!_

_Oh I don't know Tyki Mikk, what I'm planning may be a 1000x worse than that y'know?_

Said Lady

Tyki felt a torrent of chills run down his spine before chasing after Road and Allen, still able to hear Lady's chuckles.

**Lavi POV**

Lavi looked up and saw a familiar figure running towards the Fort, he was running hard and was carrying a bone white scythe on his back, Lavi inhaled before yelling,

"**ALLEN!"**

The figure didn't seem to hear him but it got all of the Fort's attention, Lenalee, Kanda, Cross and the rest of the Exorcists came running out, Ghost just glance at the figure before pointing Retribution at it's general direction.

The whole Black Order raised their weapons at him; he glared at them, "I'm saving their lives stupid." Then several thunderous rounds were fired, at the exact same time several large beasts appeared behind the running figure. Each took a bullet before flying and making craters all over the place.

Cross whipped Judgment and began to fire as well, shells began to litter the ground as the two gunners lay waste to the monsters (Cross's Judgment isn't powerful enough to kill a Taint or Shell, but he can stun or distract them).

**The Trio POV**

Allen was in a whirlwind of confusion, since he had began his flat out run to the Fort, he saw two gunners shooting around him, series of grunts, explosion, moans, bangs and clatters.

Then he sees several craters and dead or dazed Taints along the path road, he heard a surprised gasp from behind him, Road was doing her best to keep in pace with him. He even saw Tyki running after them in the distant, he smiled; he had saved two Noahs from their servitude to the Earl.

Back his first priority, he felt sweat pour down his face, chest, arms and whole body, he was pretty sure he's gonna be eating mountains of food later. Road, finding it hard to keep up with her crush, unslung her spear and carried like any other person would, in her hands like she was hunting.

"Is that Road Kamelot?" yelled Lavi, not believing his eyes, er, eye. She had a spear in her hands and a look of glee. He growled and grabbed his hammer making it grow in epic proportion, Lenalee and Kanda had the expression of rage, they had saw Tyki Mikk with a white cross on his back as if he was proclaiming he was something that he was not.

"Damn, Noahs are chasing Walker!"

"Those scum, they're gonna pay!"

"Ghost, Marshal Cross…you freakin' missed the whole time you were shooting." Pointed out an Exorcist, mutters agreement began. Cross felt his brow twitching, Ghost just tapped his foot, "Like I give a mother fuckin' shit about missing dick face."

Allen came a skid in front of the Fort, his eyes brimmed with tears of joy, however the Black Order had a different conclusion of what Allen was feeling: they thought Allen was finally able to escape the two Noahs, his clothes was bloody, torn, and dirty and he looked as if he came out of hell and he was happy to see a group of Exorcist ready to fight.

Road came up behind Allen and Tyki soon followed suit, they were out of breath and tired, the Exorcists were getting closer their weapons ready…

"So…Allen…is this the welcome party?" asked Road, Lavi stepped forward and swung his gigantic hammer at Road, her eyes widen as it came closer ready to make contact with her…

…but it didn't, she felt someone put their body in front of the oncoming weapon and now the both of them were flying and crashing in a heap. An angry yell was heard then clamoring of war cries sang into the wind was all she was aware of.

Then she took notice of herself and her whole body felt like a train had smashed into her, but she didn't die, she was fully aware of the agony on her small frame, she turned her head to the person who saved her and she felt tears run down her face: it was Allen.

Tyki whipped out his cross ready to burn Lavi, Ghost pointed Retribution at Lavi, "Lavi, didn't I explain that the two former Noahs were helping Allen. Now, Allen and Road are _probably_ dead now." He knew something was off about Lavi.

Tyki was about to fry Lavi until Ghost shot a Soul Round behind Lavi, he slumped to the ground as a cursing figure nursed his wound, "Fuckin' annoying as ever Abyss, you and the blasted pistol of yours." Hissed Malice

Ghost looked at Malice with disdain, "You've been feeding Lavi some of your hatred I'll make you pay dearly fuck face." He snarled, Malice laughed as he raised his dukes at Ghost, "And I'm going to make you pay you piece of rotting shit!" and launch himself at Ghost, he raised his left forearm and the Bone Gauntlet materialize to protect its bearer. And as the gauntlet and bracer made contact a wave of dark aura seeped into the air causing several Exorcists to vomit blood, attain a major headache, loss of bladder control and other obscure symptoms.

Cross narrowed his eye; blood began to seep out, before taking aim at Malice. Even before he could pull the trigger Malice instantly appeared and sent him flying with a round house kick, all the remaining Exorcists charged at the Servant.

Malice smirked before pounding his gauntlet fist into the ground causing a severe shock wave rattling the Exorcists. Tyki and Ghost leaped and began their assault. Tyki tried to shine a little light on Malice while Ghost wanted nothing else but put some holes in him.

Road slowly crawled to Allen, his gray eyes showed pain and pain and more pain, blood was spilling from his mouth and his arms and legs were bent in the wrong angles, _oh, Allen why? Why would you protect me? Why would you?_

Tears began to escape and felt he ribs burdening her every time she took breath; she looked at him with sadness that he would never ever see.

"Road? What are you doing in a place like this?" asked a gentle voice, Road struggle to look up at the person: it was Smiley.

She placed her palm on her cheek and felt a wondrous feeling seeping into her, she was vaguely aware that her injuries were being healed. She smiled then pointed at Allen, "What happen to clown-boy?"

She sniffled before answering, "He died saving me from that fuckin' asshole of an Exorcist, Lavi."

Smiley frowned giving her a rather cute pout face, "Lavi was being controlled by Malice, so it's not really his fault he did what he did."

"But Allen is still dead! Look at him, his bleeding like a hose!"

"Really? It looks to me that he is doing fine." Said Smiley casually, Road sputtered at the remark, Smiley raised a slender finger at her and pointed at Allen who was now stirring. Road shot a questioning look at her, she only shrugged,

"Ghost said he would be fine, he does have the Bone Gauntlet right?" said Smiley, Road gave her a nod and Smiley stood up with small round packets in her hand, Malice soared above them and in that time Smiley threw the packets that hooked onto Malice.

Malice landed not so gracefully and faced planted into the dirt, and then he felt as if spine had been bent in a terrible position as several small explosions erupted on his back. He got up nearly tripping on his feet; he spat blood before screaming,

"I'll get you for this Abyss and Tyki and who ever put those bombs on my back, you're dead, too. And a low blower." With that, Malice turned and high tail out of the perimeter of the fort.

"Next person who calls me a low blower I'm getting rid of their groin." Muttered Smiley, and we have a date tonight."

"Wait, you two are going out?" asked Tyki a little surprised, Smiley grinned before teasing him, "Aw, did you like me too, Tyki Mikk? I'm a tad too old for you, you know!" replied Smiley, Ghost ruffled her red hair, Tyki noticed that this was the first time Ghost's eyes twinkled with warmth unlike the usual cold, pitiless eyes.

Road carefully slung Allen's arm around her neck as she made her way to the group, Allen was able to walk but he had a lot of broken bones and internal bleeding. Blood freely dribble out of his mouth and it took all her will power not to begin lapping all his blood like a disturbed and or blood fetish girl.

Allen, on the other hand, was having trouble focusing, he felt his body repairing itself, but he was aware every time a bone popped into place or when he felt torn muscle stitching back together. He gave an involuntary groan as another bone was mended, not feeling like a million bucks he grabbed onto Road's small frame for support.

Fortunately he wasn't aware that he was groping Road's small breasts, but she definitely noticed blood began rush to her face and blushing like a tomato, _OMG…Allen's cupping my breast…! Calm down Road, he is just cling on you for some support that's all!_

However, it didn't help Road calm down, she felt a sensation in between her legs as Allen's hand remained on her tit,_ now _she was losing most of her self-control.

Luckily, she had ventured far enough to be spotted by her uncle, Tyki came running to her to lessen her load,

"Oh, Road, I thought you died when that idiot Lavi sent you and Allen flying; Allen's not looking too good either." Before taking the person off his niece's shoulder, Road rolled her shoulders a couple times, but in her mind was complete turmoil, she was experiencing new feelings she hasn't felt before. Then an airy whisper tickled her ears, _my, my, my! What an adorable little girl! I wonder if she has soiled her little panties with her delicious honey! I wouldn't mind a lick of that treat!_

Road was caught between blushing and yelling out at the sudden indication, now that the feminine and somewhat singsong and playful voice had mentioned she felt a wetness as she rubbed her inner thighs together. Tyki, Ghost or Allen for that manner took no notice of the action, all except Smiley, in fact she was grinning as Road tried to set it as an innocent motion.

"Well, lets get back to the Fort, I'm sure the whole place is going to bombard us with questions. Hey! Smiley don't you dare run out on me! I hate doing all the explanations to those guys. I'm making dinner for Pete's sake!" As Ghost yelled chasing a giggling Smiley.

**Cross POV**

_Ugh, I feel like I got a flying round house kick from Chuck Norris…_As Cross rubbed his cheek as he crawled out of a man-size crater. Cloud was being having a giggling fit at the Marshal. Cross just grumbled at her as he dusted himself of the debris and blood dripped from his nose, Lady was behind Cloud with her top down; her lacy black bra was barely covering her bountiful treasures.

Cloud however not aware of Lady, she quickly delivered an uppercut to the Marshal before yelling, "CROSS YOU ABSOLUTE PERVERT!" Lady carefully covered her assets while laughing at Cross's misfortune, had sunk into the ground as Cloud whirled around at the sudden outburst; completely bewildered.

**In the Fort…**

Ghost and Smiley was sitting in front of all the Marshals, after 4 hours of questioning, the Black Order had deem them trustworthy. Ghost scoff at the trustworthy part, only to be jab in the ribs by Smiley, who glared at him with untold pain that would happen to him if he didn't shut it. Like a good bitc-I mean gentleman he did so.

"I see, well, I think we went through all the things we needed to know and such, so you're dismissed, yes it's alright to go to the mess hall and see the two former Noahs."

**In the Mess Hall…**

Road was tired of all the glares, sneers, whispering and murmurs behind her back, Tyki was the same, but he ignored them as they played Crazy 8's to pass the time. Road was exhausted, sweat drenched, dirty and she wanted bathe so badly.

Tyki was in the same condition, but he didn't let the actions of the Exorcists get to him, he knew that they wanted a reason to kick them out or attack them. He gave a sigh of relief as Ghost and Smiley made their way to them, many of the male Exorcists stared at Smiley, Lavi, Kanda and Johnny included, and each of them got a thump in the head by the female Exorcists, each of them red with anger and jealousy.

Tyki chuckled and Road ran and gave Smiley a hug, Ghost let them be as he informed that the two Noahs they would be safe in the Fort as long as they wouldn't make trouble. As for Allen, he was recovering at such a fast pace that he would be able to join them by dinner time. Road smiled at the news before running to his room after getting directions, upon opening the door she was greeted by a naked Allen, tied to the bed…

…with a blond woman with red highlights along with a killer body to boot. Road just stared shocked with her mouth agape. The said woman was cuddled next to her crush as she said in a seductive voice just like the whisper Road had heard before, "So, Allen, this must be the little girl you are sooooooo interested in hmmmm? She is a tad plain, but that will change after 5 years." She replied giggling before evaporating into the air.

Road did her best not to stare at Allen's sex organ, but a couple glances colored her cheeks quite nicely. After getting Allen out of his restraints and covering himself, Allen began to explain what happened to him for the past 4 hours…

**4 Hours Ago in Allen's Room…**

Allen groaned as his body continued to restore him to health, his legs, arms and neck up was fully mended, however, his torso was the most injured from the blow. As he felt tissue and arteries and veins being healed, he became suddenly aware to a new scent: it was musky, sweet, and very noticeable. He gently peered around the room, a young blond woman was sitting near his bed side, she was extremely pretty and had a nice figure, she gently place her hand on his forehead, she commented playfully,

"My, you're burning up young Allen Walker! You must be sweating in those pesky clothes!"

and began in removing his clothes, Allen tried to ask her name but she just smiled and began tying his arms and legs. Now he was panicking, he struggled at her actions to no avail; she then ripped his boxers off at stared hungrily at his cock, she licked her lips. She gently stroked and caresses it; Allen did his best not to moan at her ministrations, she began to fervently pump him until he was at full length.

"My, Allen what such a large cock you have and what nice balls you have!"

she giggled before playfully squeezing and rubbing of his sex organs, Allen was losing control quickly and the woman knew it. She gently kissed his head before gently sucking it, this being the first time for Allen, lost it and blew his load spurting into her mouth.

The woman smiled and let his head off and let semen splash onto her face still kneading his balls with one hand and pumping him with the other. After the final spurt, she careful ate every morsel of the white goodness; she looked at Allen who was lost in his orgasmic experience. Her hands began to glow blue, she gently stroke Allen's organ, he stirred and looked at her before saying,

"Um, thanks for the, uh-"

"You're welcome, Allen Walker, I enjoyed it as much as you did you know." She said seductively, Allen gulped, she began to crawl up is body she let her head rest on his heart listening to his heart.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Who me?" she said playfully, tickling his sides, he began to laugh soon the woman joined in too. She put her mouth close to his ear before whispering,

"I'm Allure, the Servant of Lust and Affection, I serve Love."

Allen stopped laughing, he looked at her with fright, and she licked her lips sensually, "Don't be scared, little Allen, I won't bite…much. I've just came down to give you some 'improvements' I hope you'll like it!" before kissing him full in the mouth. This continue until she made herself comfortable next to him, her playful eyes admiring his face and scar, she gave butterfly kisses on his neck and chest much to the young Exorcist's delight, she then snuggled him, she let her head rest on his arm.

Allen not sure what to do next heard the door burst open and in the threshold was Road Kamelot, with a look of total shock…

**Current time with the Lovebirds…**

"And that's all that happened? No more kisses or blow jobs?" asked Road, she was seething with hate and jealousy, she was suppose to make Allen feel all good and helpless to resist. But instead this, nympho of a Servant beat her to it and what's worse was she gave something to Allen that even he doesn't know about except it deals with his trusty tools.

Road huffed and turned away, everything for her was going down hill since losing her Noah powers, turned back to a lowly human and forced to use a foreign weapon of choice. She grumbled until she felt two warm arms wrap around her petite waist, Allen softly kissed her in the neck and massaged her sides.

Blood began to rush to her face as Allen began to whisper subtle but dirty things into her ear; she tried to stop him only to find a pair of lips silencing her. Feeling absolutely light headed she simply melt into his embrace. She gently squirmed as his hands began to slide into her blouse and rub the sensitive skin underneath, she gave a moan, then caught herself, _is this really happening? Is Allen really making me feel so, so…?_ But her thoughts were never completed, she gasped as Allen's hand cupped her breasts,

"Allen!" she nearly yelled, but despite her sudden anger she was in ecstasy in Allen's ministrations, she closed her eyes waiting for Allen's next move…

_Enjoying yourself my little Noah? You like it when Allen is taking advantage of you huh? You've been moaning live a horny schoolgirl the whole time I've been manipulating poor little Allen!_

Road's eyes immediately burst open; she turned to see Allen grinning, but in his eyes was pleading and tears; it broke Road's heart seeing him like this.

"RELEASE ALLEN! HE IS NO TOY TO PLAY WITH!"

_Oh? But he is your toy, huh? You're so selfish with your toy Road I think you should be taught a lesson!_

"NO! HE ISN'T A TOY! HE'S A-"

_What? A human being? Don't kid yourself; you only turned into a human recently. _Allure's voiced turned hard and unforgiving, Road flinched at the sudden change.

"Why are you doing this Allure? Why would you make Allen and I…"

_Simple really I see it as a way for you to NEVER EVER go back to the Earl…_

"What in the fuck are you talking about!" she said indignantly not following.

_Why, aren't you planning to make a break for it? Don't you fuck around with me, Noah; I can read your thoughts in the deepest core. You can't lie. You can't hide. You can't run._ _You wanna know why? I can control anyone who has emotion and you are just experiencing a shit load of them, you make a very tempting target to play with._

"I am not your toy, Allure! I am my own person!"

_You haven't been your own person since the servitude of the Earl had put on you so you have no say or right on the matter! You are like rejects spat out our domains, it sickens us that our by-products been running a muck._

"We are not by-products!"

_I know Road you aren't now, not anymore. _Allure said gently, Road felt suddenly warm, she turned to see Allen sleeping on his bed, and she didn't notice him the whole time she was arguing. She gently brushed his snow white hair, he looked so peaceful, and then a sudden sensation ran through her system she began to pant, sweat and soon fell next to Allen, she blacked out before a blue light enveloped her being…

Allure began to giggle; she looked at the duo, thinking about the gift she had given both of them.

Tyki was about to open Allen's room, but a sudden thought of getting between Allen and Road seemed pretty mean to him. He shook his head, _and pass up a chance to black mail the lad? Not in a million years!_

But upon opening the room, he gasped in surprised: Allen was on the bed naked with Road snuggled close to him, barely clothed. He sniffed the room and cringed, it smelled heavily of sex and sweat; his mind racing.

_Did Allen and Road…?_

But his thoughts never came to conclusion as his memory of entering and witnessing what he saw was destroyed. He then locked and closed the door and proceeded to the Mess Hall, like a zombie. He sat with Ghost and Smiley and began to shuffle his deck, his eyes were hazy and coordination was less than decent.

Ghost and Smiley stared at him and then had an expression of being stung, they mentally screamed,

**ALLURE!**

Yup, this chapter took a pretty long time for me to write, as usual :]

So throw me some flames, reviews, comments or questions I'll take them all.

So now the web of woes begins...

**End of Transmission**


	5. Chapter 5 The Bone Knight

**Chapter 5 The Bone Knight**

The Disclaimer is in the first chapter, look it up before Chuck Norris comes and round house kick you, fool!

Watch it, this chapter has some "innocent" prodding...

**In Allen's room…**

"Allen, what is that pointing at the ceiling?" Road pointed at his morning wood.

"Uh, well…" As he tries to find a suitable answer for her question (like he had one anyways).

**In the Mess Hall…**

"Should we do something about Tyki? I mean he's been sitting on that table for…how long exactly?"

"Close to 7 hours of shuffling those cards and a look of his balls being ripped off forcibly, put in a meat grinder and forced to grow new ones."

"…"

"What? Its true look at his face, it's horrible!"

"I know, but you don't need to detail it at that extent. I felt my balls recede into my groin. You are scary."

Just then Kanda passed by them, he looked at Tyki then Ghost then Smiley, he pointed at Tyki, "Why does he have a look of his balls ripped off?"

"See! I was right he does have that expression!"

Ghost just grunted, he was a little puzzled in Tyki's condition, he knew Allure did this so she was the only who could lift it or he could over load it, but that would level the Fort in mere seconds. He rubbed his temples, what was Allure doing here in the first place? He sent Tyki to check on the love birds but he came back like a freakin' zombie, he had a hutch she did something to those two.

He was about to get up but found himself stuck to the table bench, he felt a sinking feeling, _oh no I'm stuck to the bench, with Smiley in the room…Allure you wouldn't!_

Then a beautiful woman appeared on his lap, her long blond hair coupled with red highlights, her hourglass body and pretty eyes bore into his.

"Oh, Ghost! I've missed you oh so much!" then gave a passionate kiss to said Servant, in the corner of his eye he saw Smiley's eyes light up with rage, jealousy and surprise.

Allure pulled away and she was grinning only to be flung out the window, Smiley had a scowl, she didn't do it much so Ghost was concerned.

"Smiley, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? SHE KISSED YOU IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! She is one of my allies and she waltzes up and steals one from you!"

"I wasn't aware of it, I was thinking…"

"Oh, great, the Servant of the Abyss was snuck up because he was busy thinking."

"Smiley…"

"WHAT?"

"…I'm sorry."

Smiley's stature relaxed and she hugged Ghost, she felt bad, her anger shouldn't be directed to her love; she should shove that anger down Allure's throat. She sighed and took a seat with her love; Tyki still was in his zombie state.

She sighed; _great now Tyki will never be sane again…_She slumped on the table which didn't get her too far due to her assets. She grumbled, then a beautiful, slender woman with long neon green and aloof golden eyes came along their aisle, she placed her hand on Tyki's shoulder before saying,

"Let the seal be broken!"

Then Tyki fell over, he was panting like he ran a thousand miles, both hands were shaking like a leaf.

Ghost and Smiley just stared both jaws on the table, Smiely recovered first, "Who are you and how did you do that!"

The woman just stared at them and began to walk away, only to steal a slice of pizza from Jerry; she turned to Smiley before stating in the quiet Mess Hall,

"…I'm not a person worth knowing." Then left the room, all the occupants looked at the trio, expecting an answer…

"What the fuck you guys looking at? I have never seen that woman in my life!" yelled Ghost, Smiley rolled her eyes at him.

**Back with Allen and Road… **

Road was busy examining Allen's penis despite his refusal to do so, at first she would tentatively prod it as if were to explode in some obscure way (well it would if you catch my drift *wink, wink*). Then she began to slowly stoke him with a finger, then another then another until she was using her whole hand.

Allen was doing his best not to become aroused, he began to picture random objects, his first one was clouds, _yeah, white and fluffy, has nothing to do with, oh wait, isn't there a Marshal called Cloud? Oh, man she's the hot blonde one like Allure! Oh shit…_

Road stared at the organ with renewed interest, _I think this, uh, what did Allen call it? Oh yeah! Penis, I think this penis grew!_

And she was right, the once limp dick of Allen had begun to harden, it was about 6-7 inches limp and now it was close to 10. Road knew if she was rough on this particular part of Allen he would hurt… a lot. So she carefully stroke him, she had speed up her previous pace and Allen was doing his best not to get into a full erection.

_No! Oh, god, if my cock gets any bigger she'll…? Wait a minute...when I'm hard I would only get about 8 inches. What the hell is going on?_

However, the sudden realization didn't stop his cock from reaching it's full peak, edging himself around Road, he saw his cock about 11 inches long, Road had peel away his foreskin as she continued her investigation.

_Wow! It's a foot long_ (Oh yeah like a Subway :p). _And the tip is like a helmet, that's so weird! Hm, it sure has a lot of veins to on it's shaft, _Road felt a light throb in her head and in her hand, _how the hell am I suppose to know that?_

Allen grabbed Road's waist and tried to drag her away from his mighty tool (they are in the 69 position people, yes, Allen has been looking into her skirt the whole time, yes, he knows what position he was in, yes, he knows he can service Road and vice versa if he wanted to.) she glanced back at him,

"Allen what are you doing? Are you trying to eat my twat out now?" asked Road casually; the same dull throb erupted in her head, _okay, now I know I didn't know that particular word before. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! _Allen just stared at her, before he shrugged,

"I could if you would let me." Said Allen before he could stop himself, Road blushed, Allen was mentally berating himself of what he had said, _why in the world would I say that to Road of all people? Something's wrong-_

Unfortunately for the two Tyki, Ghost and Smiley had bust down the door and staring shock at their positions,

_Oh my fuckin'…they are the 69 position…Allen curse you! I didn't get to do that to Smiley last night!_

_Wow…the 69…hm that looks like an interesting position to do with Ghost! He better mind his teeth though._

_Oh…crud. He is as big as me…_

"Uh…"

Just then an explosion came from behind Ghost, Smiley and Tyki, a hurling figure grabbed Tyki and Road (the figure was aghast at the sight of…yeah) and launch itself out of the hole it made. Ghost and Smiley didn't either shock or surprised, Allen quickly got dressed and confronted the two Servants,

"What the hell just happened?"

"…that was the Earl…"

**At the Noah Home… **

Road and Tyki was tied to a chair both their weapons placed in front of them, Lulubell and the remaining Noahs glared at them in disgust: they were humans once more. The Earl in his human form paced in front of them, he was heavily bandaged and looked exceptionally angry. He cast a hateful glare at them, Road and Tyki gave an involuntary cringe, and his eyes bore nothing but hate, fury, rage, disdain and all other dark emotions. There was several Akuma waiting in the room as well, most of them were ordered not to do anything unless told otherwise.

"I see you two have been enjoying yourselves…" Adam quietly whispered, he jabbed a finger at Road, she began to sob, "YOU ARE THE ELDEST OF ALL THE NOAHS AND YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF RETURNING TO ME? YOU CHOSE THE COMPANY OF A TRIATOR AND A THE ENEMY!" roared Adam, Tyki tried to defend his niece only to be yelled at by the Earl, his eyes was in complete insanity and hysteria.

"AND YOU TYKI MIKK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF GETTING AWAY FROM THOSE SHITS! YOU WERE BUSY PLAYING CARDS FOR 7 HOURS STRIAGHT! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ROAD!"

Tyki, not fond of being yelled at, bit back a retort, the Earl paced several more times, muttering to himself and throwing hateful gazes at the two. Road quietly sobbed, she didn't like it when the Earl was angry; he could make her hurt when others couldn't. After several minutes of tensed silence, Adam began talk in a calmer and nicer tone.

"I'm sorry I was yelling at you Road, dear, I'm just so…angry at that Servant of the Abyss…he killed the twins, turned you two into lowly humans and even managed to hurt me incredibly. You must know what I'm going through."

"Yeah? That still doesn't give you a reason to belittle us." Said Tyki defiantly.

Adam bit back a retort, forcing himself calm, "Yes, and I'm sorry. Won't you answer my questions Road?"

Road just sniffled, he turned to Tyki, "Tyki, what has the Servant been up to? What are those weapons and why did it follow us?"

Tyki wasn't sure if he wanted to answer his questions, he _was _out of his control after all, and he gave a tired sigh, "Earl, we are tired if you noticed, our bodies are not what it was used to."

"Yes, I know, but we are just talking aren't we?" he said a patiently, he had observed that he no longer had control or ways of contacting them mentally anymore; they were stripped of their Noah powers. They could lie to him and he wouldn't know if it was truthful or not.

Road looked up, still tear-stained and sniffling, "Those are the weapons that Ghost gave us."

"…Who the in the world is Ghost?"

"That's the Servant of the Abyss. He gave it to us when you ran away. Why did you run? Why didn't you bring us with you?" Road whispered, Tyki looked at the Earl intently, ready to hear his explanation.

The Earl just stood there, mouth tightly shut, Tyki sensing the Earl's reluctance eyed him suspiciously. Adam didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell them he feared for his life and leaving them was well within his powers to do so.

Road could see the uneasiness in his eyes as the looked away from her eyes made everything clear to her, the person in front of her abandoned her so he could leave with his life. The Earl left her to die.

"Yes, Adam, tell us: why did you leave Tyki Mikk and little Road Kamelot?" said a very familiar voice, Earl looked wildly around, it was the Servant's voice.

Tyki and Road looked around, another voice had joined Ghost's voice, it was pleasant to the ear and soft, "I saw him running like a frighten little lamb, poor little Adam. Did mean o' Ghost beat the shit out of you and kill your twisted little twins when you couldn't fight him off?" Smiley said, there was an obvious disdain in her voice.

Earl angrily stood his ground as well as the rest of the Noahs, Ghost and Smiley appeared in front of them, both looking extremely disgusted. Adam suddenly engulf in his rage launched himself at Ghost, Shirley and Lulubell attacked Smiley, who dodged their attempts to hurt her.

While the two Servants and Noahs fought, Allen stealthily made his way to Tyki and Road, only to be confronted by Lulubell and she didn't look one bit happy about what transpired.

"If you want these two, Walker, you have to get past me first." She hissed, Allen shrugged and materialize his Bone Scythe and lunged at Lulubell, she simply turn herself to water only to get a nasty surprise, as the blade slashed her water form, she felt extreme pain upon her torso. Allen made another swipe, this time, aimed at her neck, she quickly ducked and slink away returning to her normal form, there was a large gash on her side, she gasped, he had hurt her while she was in water state.

She growled and turned her fists into whips and struck Allen's being and sent him flying into the wall. Lulubell smiled at the crumpled form only to scowl as it rose, Allen had two deep gashes on his chest, rib bones bent forcibly, punctured lungs, ruptured organs, internal bleeding and blood began to spill all over the floor; Road gagged at the sight. Allen grimaced as his wounds healed rapidly, thanks to the Bone Gauntlet, all physical damages could be healed within minutes.

Lulubell narrowed her eyes at the sight; she changed her hands into spiked maces and swung at Allen. Luckily, he dodged and sent blood splattering all over the place, he grunted and activated his Bone Gauntlet, his right forearm was incased by a bony material, and his fingernails was covered in bony talons. He grabbed Lulubell's arm, she morphed into water, but she soon found out that Allen's iron grip had not released her. Allen, with all his might, sent her flying; he then swung his scythe and the top part came spinning out straight for the Noah.

Lulubell twisted her body to dodge the spinning death only to find that a bone chain link had entangled her. Allen brought the scythe in a downward arc sending the tangled Noah smashing into the floor making a crater.

Wisely was watching the whole confrontation while eating popcorn,

"Hm, such noisy people." *munch, munch* Unfortunately for Wisely he had his popcorn destroyed as the Earl missed fired a ball of dark matter aimed for Ghost.

"Bastard…lucky I won't go Chuck Norris all over him… "

**Shirley Vs. Smiley**

Smiley dodged Shirley's many strings and attempts to subdue her, she giggled as she had tangled the Noah with his strings more than once. He growled, picking up a nearby chair and throwing it at her, she materialize her Spirit Chucks and smashed the projectile with ease.

Shirley taking the opening launched several strings to control the Servant, she elude it once more only to be tackled by Mercym, the Noah grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the wall. She flew and landed gracefully on the wall, standing on it, she raised pointed at the Mercym and he began to sink into the floor despite his struggles.

Shirley, staring in horror, felt a bone-cracking impact as Lady drop kick him in the back between the shoulder blades. He flies and makes friends with the wall.

"So, this is where the party was at, huh?" said the Shell, Smiley nodded before engaging with another Noah, Mercym had stopped sinking until his head was only visible.

Lady dusted herself gently before feeling several strings attached to her limbs, she smiled as Shirley lifted himself up, bleeding and battered. He twisted the strings violently, wanting to break her bones and cause unimaginable pain, but that was not the case. Instead, Lady sent several severe vibrations on the strings which broke Shirley's fingers and wrist, he screamed as it was torn apart and forcibly bent and shattered.

Smiley gave a devastating round house kick to Shirley and sent him hurtling to Lulubell as she came crawling out of the crater, only making a even bigger crater.

Lady eyed the several Akuma, she gave a shark-like grin and began to slaughter the depraved souls. _There are so much chained souls…to be a plaything for the Earl and the Noah, _its_ inhumane even Ghost wouldn't do this…_

_**RAWR! CHUCK NORRIS'S FLYING ROUND HOUSE KICK! **_Lady then went at killed about 100 Level 1's, 39 Level 2's, 14 Level 3's and 2 Level 4's.

*Sweat Drop* "Uh, Lady, where did you learn to kick like that?" asked Smiley, Lady smiled before proudly proclaiming,

"From Chuck Norris! Cause he doesn't take shit from anyone!"

"…what?"

**Ghost Vs. Adam Vs. the rest of the Noah**

Adam was beyond furious as he swung his sword at Ghost, who spent the whole fight dodging his attempts to cut him in half. He saw several other Noahs ready to defend the Earl, _they were nothing more but dust beneath my heel in the end of the day_, he whipped out Retribution and took aim, "Silver Stake" and fired 6 inch silver spikes at the Noah who all were pinned to the floor or wall.

Adam seeing as he won't have help, summoned 20 Level 4's to help him in his exploit, they launched itself at Ghost, he glared at them, _ruined fuckin' souls for the Noahs to play with, disgusting. Time to put them out of their pitiful misery, _"Silver Star" and began to gun down all the Level 4 Akuma, he continued to fire inch long cylinder rounds putting holes in the poor targets.

The Earl taking advantage of the distraction came up behind Ghost and lunged at him, several bone spikes burst from the ground and impaled Adam in place, quickly turning around, and Ghost planted a solid kick and sent Adam flying with bone fragments in him.

Raod watching the whole scene uttered an involuntary, "Boom!" and the Earl was engulfed in a large explosion. All the pinned Noahs screamed as they forcibly rip themselves from the stakes and cluster around Adam's crumpled and toasted form.

"Oh, stop pretending Adam, get your fat ass up so I can beat the shit out of you again like last time." Said Ghost contemptuously and sure enough the Earl was rising, he spat out blood and gave Ghost a withering look, Ghost cocked his head at him, _wait a minute, I know someone who always gives me that look…! MALICE!_

"Silver Wave" and rained the Adam and Noah with Soul Stunning Rounds, seeing so much bullets aimed at them; they did he only thing reasonable: run like chickens. Ghost continued firing at them despite their actions, every time he landed a hit; they would freeze and fall over like a rag doll. Ghost continued to hunting down the Noah until all who was left was Adam, cornered like a rat, Ghost narrowed his eyes at the man, and he knew Malice was feeding the guy hatred.

Taking careful aim, he shot a stake at Adam, who immediately ducked then a loud sickening thud was heard followed by a stream of curses:

"Oh, you fuckin' son of a cock-sucking, rotting piece of shit of an asshole FUCKER! I'LL FUCKIN' TEAR YOUR INSIDES OUT YOU FUCKIN' HOMO-ASS-DOG-FUCKING-CROSS EYED-ADDLED-RETARD OF A SERVANT!" as Malice clutched the stake lodged into his cranium above his left eye. Blood poured by the gallons on himself and the floor, all the spectators stared in surprise except the Servants and Shell.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malice? Aren't you supposed to be licking your wounds from what Ghost and Tyki did to you the last time?" said Lady, she wiped some blood from her cheek, Adam eyed the man with morbid interest, it seemed that Ghost and this man didn't like each other much; a potential ally.

Malice reached for the stake and forcibly ripped it out and the gapping hole began to heal; some brain tissue clung stubbornly on the stake as he tossed it aside. He raised his armored dukes at Ghost, who raised Retribution at him, taking the opening; the Earl swung his sword at Ghost with a fistful of dark matter.

Without even taking his eyes off Malice, he pointed the modified pistol at the Earl, and shot a stakes at him; pinning his hands to the floor. He groaned as pain racked his arms, "Malice, I know you were up to no good since I could smell your powers fueling his body."

"Nothing seems to escape your despicable gaze; I curse your Undead Eye, my Malicious Gaze can't compete with it." Spat Malice, Ghost pointed Retribution at him, he lunged at him his gauntlet fist flying straight for his heart, long white spikes burst from his body and made Ghost into a human porcupine, which Malice soon found out the painful way as several spikes went into his arm.

He leaped back, grasping his impaled limb, "You bastard! I'm gonna kill you! ALL OF YOU!" he vanished and planted a haymaker on Ghost's jaw sending him flying. Then he made a bee line for Lady and Smiley, swatting and battering anyone that came his way; Noahs who were still dazed and stunned were sent flying like toilet tissue.

Malice threw a vicious haymaker at Smiley, only to find Lady taking the blow instead; broken bones and internal bleeding was a small price to pay for her anyways. Smiley leaped over her Shell and delivered an axe kick right on Malice's thick head, he quickly blocked the blow, feeling bones give way and retreated back.

His eyes were burning with untold unholy hatred and black and red fires began to surround him, his hateful gaze searched the room and his eyes fell upon Allen who was busy untying Tyki and Road. He grinned savagely before sending a powerful shockwave straight for them, Tyki, sensing the danger, quickly retrieved his White Cross; he lifted it and yelled,

"Light Screen" however it was ineffective as the shockwave tore through the barrier and sent Tyki, Allen and Road flying. Malice sped his way to the closet target: Allen. Ghost, Smiley and Lady immediately followed suit, leaving the Noahs as they were no longer their concern as their injuries took their toll on them (In other words they retreated :] )

Allen quickly got on his feet and luckily blocked a savage blow from Malice with the Bone Scythe; he slashed out his eyes before planting his boot to his ruined face. Malice roared and delivered a swift blow to Allen causing him to puke blood and smashing into the wall, he wiped the blood from his newly regenerated eyes. Road got up furious and swung her spear at Malice, he ducked but he didn't see the spear tip dislodge and ricochet off the wall and stabbed into his back.

Road rolled away as an explosion took Malice, he was charred and burning, but he laughed as his flesh was cooked, organs swelled and oozed from the heat and bones sizzled, skin horribly fried or blacken by fire, half his face was devoid of flesh giving him a skull-like appearance. The smell of cooked flesh had gotten Tyki's attention, he raised his cross at the burnt figure and shot a beam of light at Malice who later flew and crumpled on impact.

Road helped Allen to his feet as Lady, Smiley and Ghost joined them, Tyki casually made is way to the group,

"Are you guys alright? I've never seen Malice become this savage before, he is usually just brutal, but never at this extent."

"Yeah, we noticed."

"That's fine and all, but let's get out of here, I don't want to be around when the Noahs and Malice recovers, and it'll get ugly…for them anyways."

**YOU ARE NOT LEAVING NOT UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD BENEATH MY HEEL…**

The group turned to see Malice standing with his dukes up again, he was still torn and bloody. Black and red fire began to form on him like a shroud and his eyes began to bleed. He roared before launching himself at the group who quickly scattered as the enraged Malice could hit any of them, but he failed to notice a spear tip underneath him and once again was engulf in an explosion.

Road cackled as Malice had fallen prey to her trap once again, her laughter was cut short as a haymaker sent her flying into the crater than Lulubell had made earlier. Allen sprinted towards her, Malice taking advantage of this, intercepted Allen with great speed and delivered a flying round house kick and sent him flying as well.

Tyki was about to blast Malice again, but Ghost beat him to it, "Hornet" and shot a Soul Round at Malice, as the bullet made friends with Malice's burnt and charred flesh it made a devastating explosion that literally blew away Malice's flesh on his limbs. He knelt down, Ghost smirked, only to be surprised as a Silver Stake lodged itself into his heart, he saw Malice's cocky smile and his outstretched arm before he fell over.

Smiley and Lady dove at Malice like missiles smashing any part of him they could hit; Smiley had struck Malice in his face one on the jaw and above his eyes breaking bones with her Spirit Chucks. Lady rammed her talons into his rib cage puncturing his lungs and ripping at his heart.

He grabbed both women before pounding them together and tossing them aside, he double over as Tyki shot him again, Malice dodged the next blast and grabbed Lady and forced Tyki to discard his weapon and catch the Shell. Malice ran and gave a drop kick to the two; knocking them both over, Ghost struggled to yank out his Silver Stake, he was bloody mad about what he saw and pointed Retribution at Malice, "Silver Cross"

Then one bullet was fired, it began to multiply until became a volley of a 100 Soul Rounds, Malice tried to dodge it but it was futile as 69 Soul Rounds rained on his body.

Ghost smiled, he pulled out the bloody stake, he saw Smiley barely awake, he made his way to her and began to heal her,

**YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASILY…**

Ghost's eyes widen, turned only to see a massive shockwave heading for them, Malice was smiling a bloody grin as he saw the two Servants fall prey to his attack. He began laughing manically not noticing Allen behind him, he swung his scythe and cleaved Malice in half, his eyes widen in surprise as his torso fell over.

Allen wiped the blood off his face and hands, his bone white scythe was painted crimson, he quickly ran to Ghost and Smiley seeing both of them ruffled but okay, Tyki and Lady were supporting a mauled Road, she didn't look too happy about her condition,

"Can we please leave now? I don't wan to get back in a full body cast." Ghost nodded, he waved his hand and a portal appeared he gestured the group to go through.

**YOU ARE NOT LEAVING…YOU WILL HAVE TO DIE FIRST IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE…**

The group turned to see a fully regenerated Malice, he smiled dangerously at them, both his gauntlets were glowing, "Misery…" then he pounded the floor causing an earthquake, the group fell to the floor, Ghost look up in horror, "Cloud of Malice" the ceiling was replaced with a red sky and black clouds, huge meteors fell and came pelting down on the group, Ghost began to shoot the meteors, Tyki did the same as well, Lady and Smiley used telepathy to redirect the massive rocks.

Allen and Road just watched helplessly as the Lady, Ghost, Smiley and Tyki was soon overwhelmed as the meteors came down by the dozens, hundreds, thousands and even more. Lady already collapse from exhaustion and Smiley was close to: blood seeped from her eyes and nose. Tyki and Ghost were frantically blasting away, and then it stopped…

Ghost eyed Malice, _this guy just used one of his most powerful moves in his arsenal, but he doesn't look one bit tired of assault. Something isn't right, he isn't suppose to be this powerful or this blood-thirsty…_

Just then lighting drew itself upon the canvas of the sky, thunder boom in recognition, and then a behemoth shadow cast itself as if it had covered the earth. A titan size meteor came crashing down.

Ghost and Smiley looked at each other and interlocked their fingers; Tyki took aim and began to frantically blast the monster rock, but the beams of light just seem to bounce right off.

"Tyki that's enough, we'll end this." Said the two Servants in unison, they began to glow a mixture of blue, white, black, red and gold.

"Death and Happiness…Beyond the Horizon…" the two Servants pointed at the meteor, two beams of pure energy collided with the meteor…Allen, Tyki, Road and Malice never saw if the meteor destroyed at all…

…all they saw was a blinding white light…

The bright light threatened to swallow them all…

Road screamed but no sound came loose…

Tyki looked wildly around it was a blank wasteland…

Allen felt is whole body tingle it was as if the light would turn on them any moment…

The trio was soon enveloped by the bright light then someone whispered

_Do not worry all shall be well_

Malice narrowed his eyes, "Fools…"

**THOSE BLESSED FOOLS…**

Allen began to stir, he raised his head he blurry made out Smiley, Ghost and Lady both asleep, he numbly tried to get on his feet, and a dull buzz was ringing in his ear. He became dully aware that Tyki was yelling at him, he then flew into more furniture, Road was desperately fending something off she too flew away. No sound. Deafening silence. It was as if God had pressed the mute button on the world.

Allen felt a tug on his sleeve, he saw Ghost mutter something, then a pop; all the sounds of the world became apparent.

"Allen, we can't defend you from this Malice, he is not the one you challenged before this is not that Malice. You have to meld with the 14th Noah, you have to…" and Ghost fell back to slumber.

Allen slowly rose; Malice was smiling at him, a cocky one,

"Ready to die a second time Allen Walker?"

"…" _I hope your right Ghost…_

**Start Flashback**

"If the worse comes to worse meld with the 14th Noah"

"Why?"

"Why? Because when someone bears the Bone Scythe, he can eat someone's soul and obtain their strengths, but none of their weakness. The 14th is strong without a doubt and so are you, when you meld with him, you'll be more powerful than most Servants."

"Have you done it before, is it safe? I mean like get their memories, habits, lovers, and what not?"

"Well if you choose to accept those things then yes, but it's always your choice."

"But what if I can't control the guy?"

"He will help you, NO MATTER how reluctant he is…besides you can always spit him out you know, you'll only need him when Smiley and I can't assist you. But be warn, this is like a last resort, the longer you have the soul when you are not a **Servant** you and 14th's souls _could_ permanently be stuck…forever."

"…"

"Emphasis on _could_, boy."

**End Flashback**

Allen materialized his Bone Gauntlet and shoved it into his belly, he gagged, and pulled out the soul of the 14th Noah: a spectral Allen was in his grasp, except he had a gray skin tone, the Holy Marks, golden eyes and curly hair,

_So, it's come to this huh? Ready to embrace me like we were suppose to be?_

Allen gave no reply; he opened his mouth and swallowed the soul, gagging as the soul cackled as he was eaten. Malice narrowed his eyes, his hair began to grow out turning into stormy gray, his eyes became pure black, and armor began to extend from the gauntlet until both arms were encased. The black and red shroud became more pronounced: it formed horns, a tail and spines growing from his back, like a true monster.

Allen coughed up blood, he felt his heart beating like crazy, he had lost feeling in his limbs, his blood was boiling, bones were expanding, breathing was harder, and his eyes began to spin its sockets. His skull felt as if it was splitting in half, he was losing his mind from all the searing pain and agony.

He fell to the floor; he screamed and screamed as bony plates forced themselves from under his flesh, more and more bone-like armor started to sprout out in a rapid pace, soon Allen was a bone-like suit of armor. He staggered to his feet as he became more accustom to the weight, surprisingly, he could move without difficulty at all, he was still painfully aware that he was still getting pieces of his bone armor out.

Allen noticed Malice watching him; he took note that Malice also transformed as well. Allen looked like some knight without a helm, his suit of armor was made entirely out of bones, some distinctive like the stubs on edges or the general shape. He swung his arm experimentally, but as his arm fulfills its arc the force behind it left a deep cut on the floor. Malice raised a brow at the sight, Allen smirks and summons his scythe, er, scythes as another appeared in his other hand, now Malice was wary.

Allen spun both scythes, before giving Malice a disdainful frown; he crossed both scythes into a sinister X,

"This is the end for you, Malice; you shall have a slow and painful death…"

**WE SHALL SEE ALLEN WALKER, WE SHALL SEE…**

Allen narrowed his eyes at Malice; he had not said anything at all…

…but someone did.

Allen sped towards the Monster Malice, as he gain closer and closer he heard a voice that wasn't either his or the 14th's own,

_Now, Allen Walker, show this ungrateful Servant the power of the Bone Knight…_

But as Allen collided with Servant, the Noah Manor began to vanish; all of them were transported to a deserted prairie.

Yup, another chapter done! Luckily school is done so I'll be updating in a faster pace, Hooray for no more school!

Anyways, for me some reviews, comments, flames, or questions cuz I take them all :]

**End of Transmission**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Shit

Chapter 6 Oh shit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story,

Except my OCs and I give credit due to those in my story

And look in the first chapter for the good disclaimer

And on with the story!

Road Kamelot: Yeah, KILL HIM ALLEN!

Allen Walker: …okay? (Aside) I'm scared NRG

NRG: You're telling me. I'm writing this story.

Road: What you say, NRG!

NRG: …help mommy.

**XXXXXXX**

**Start of Transmission**

In a distant prairie, two figures desperately fighting each other off, one was a bone-white knight with two slightly S shape scythes. The other was a hulking figure of black and red, a long tail with spikes along its spine, long black protruding horns, a long gray mane, and heavily armored arms and spiked gauntlets.

The figures smashed into another slashing and pounding one another, blood and shattered bones spilled in the already ruined prairie with craters, burnt grass, deep gashes and charred soil on the earth.

The knight groaned as he felt his bones, flesh and organs break under the massive blow from Malice, but he had slashed the fucker's face tearing flesh, tendons, bones, tissue and teeth. Malice and Allen jumped back, their wounds began to rapidly heal, and Allen's armor began to build itself back again, Malice smiled savagely at his opponent, he was enjoying himself immensely as his face was healed.

Allen swung his scythes at Malice, sending energy arcs at the Servant, he raised his armored arms to endure the onslaught, he knew that he couldn't dodge the attack it was all homing attacks. Allen then launch himself slashing, swiping and tearing down at Malice, he roared and swatted Allen away and on impact made yet another crater.

Allen jumped out of the crater and chucked one of his scythes that slashed Malice across his chest, more blood spilled onto the grass, he coughed up blood, and he smiled at Allen.

"Ah, you've become quite the killer boy! Ahahahahaha! Oh, this is-" but he never finished that sentence as Allen came and sliced his throat out before sending a volley of energy arcs at him (his scythes will return to him no matter how far he throws it).

As Malice was assaulted, Allen gritted his teeth as the memories of what happened hours ago came searing into his mind, the 14th groaned as he relived them again…

X

**Hours Ago…**

X

Allen looked around: they were in a deserted prairie. After Malice had deflected his attack, Allen noticed that Ghost, Tyki Mikk, Smiley, Road Kamelot, and Lady weren't there with him. They were not in the Noah Manor anymore; he was just alone to deal with the psycho-enraged Servant. He flexed his hands, he felt immense power in this new form, and he was brimming with power that when he swung his scythes he created energy arcs that tore and destroyed any target he chose.

Allen ready himself, Malice sensing he was ready to play, shot at him like a missile ready to destroy the Exorcist. He landed a haymaker on Allen side when he attempted to dodge the crazed Servant, he laughed gleefully as he saw fragments break under his fist. Allen screamed as pain racked his body, he slashed at Malice, forcing him away.

Allen groped his injured side only to see his side rapidly healing itself, soon the pain was gone, Allen stared at amazement, _well, that's pretty handy, but I still don't know what extent that my new form can heal my wounds. _

His thoughts were soon interrupted as Malice pounded Allen into the ground, making a crater, Allen screamed again as he felt his ribcage caved in. Malice roared and continue to smash him deeper into the crater, Allen felt his injury heal, break once more, heal, break, heal, break, heal, break, heal. He didn't know how long he spent there being smashed to bits by Malice, he was dully aware of the will-breaking agony; tears ran down his face within his helm.

Pain…it was his only companion through all this years…

*Crunch* he felt two of ribs bent into his right lung…

Splintering, one of the plating had sunk into his abdomen and into his intestines…

_No…no more pain! I want this to end! I-_

_THEN MAKE IT END, ALLEN, MAKE HIM SUFFER WHAT HE DID TO US…_

Allen began to feel the 14th disdain entering his mind his being; he wanted it to end and as Malice pulled back his massive spiked gauntlet ready to smash Allen utterly, he knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to make this man to suffer what he suffered, all his agony and hate. He then felt something swell in his body, it was a raging force, ready to tear itself out of his body, and he felt the 14th cringing at its awesome power. Then it broke loose, Allen roared,

**SOUL ASSUALT! **

A spectral figure came bursting out of Allen's broken chest; it delivered a solid round house kick to Malice, who then rocketed into the sky. Allen finally free from his tormentor swung both his scythes sending an X energy arc at the skyward Servant. The 14th roared and urged Allen to his feet to kill this man, to set him loose on this world again.

Malice, finally able to get over his surprise of what the fuck just happened, twisted and dodged the deadly X and pelted himself at the person who was the cause of his present predicament, then he felt something him he then turned and saw the X following him, _**what the fuck? This thing is following me? OH SHIT!**_

Oh shit indeed, as the X made friends with Malice and made a thunderous explosion, in fact the explosion was so loud that it got Chuck Norris's attention, who later made an explosion equal to Allen's own, by giving a round house kick to an oil tanker and sent it flying.

Malice hurled back to the prairie with the speed of a meteor, thus creating a crater on impact. He just laid there contemplating what had happened, _**okay, the asshole round house kick me and I flew, then I got raped by that monster X then I fell down…Hm, yup that's right, hey wait WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?**_

As Malice said a very, very, very large oil tanker came crashing down on him in an explosion, Allen climbed out of his crater to see the explosion had shot out fireworks spelling out:

**CHUCK NORRIS OWNED YOUR ASS!**

"Woah, Chuck Norris did that!"

_Woah! Chuck Norris does exist! _Gasped the 14th, he looked over his shoulder a little paranoid for the realization.

_**Ughhhhh… not cool… **_

Malice crawls out of the ruined shell of the oil tanker to see Allen ready for round 2, _**fuckin' dick doesn't know when to quit! Fine, I'll just have to tear him apart!**_

He then gave a bestial roar and charged at him like an ursine-manner; Allen narrowed his eyes and charge likewise. The following hours had included all forms of slashing, hacking, pounding, hammering, destroying, cussing, numerous round house kicks and causing maximum collateral damage that could make a man go bald if he ever saw the bill, except if he was Chuck Norris, he'll just punch it with his third arm concealed in his beard.

The battled rage on, Allen was desperately trying find a way to kill the Servant, he had tried cutting his head, arms, legs and other bodily parts to no avail, he tried to bleed him to death or tearing out his internal organs including his heart and lungs, but he grew them back.

Likewise, Malice was doing the same to find a way to utterly kill the Exorcist as he tried to pound him to death, tear his arm or legs off, bashing out his head, and crushing him with large pillars of rock he could summon from the ground.

The figures eyed each other: they were tired, beaten, and adrenaline driven at this point. Allen began to focus his powers again until it had became shroud-like around him, he shot at Malice like a beam of white and black and began his assault once more, Malice hissed at the action; he had done it before to Allen, and shot back at Allen in a beam of red and black.

The two beams crashed, smashed, collided and so forth, the two beings within those beams were battering their counter-part to the ground. This fight had taken it's toll on the once proud prairie; every time the two beings collided they left, craters, gashes, charred and burnt soil, blood, bone fragments, armor debris and so and so forth that continue to disfigure the prairie.

Allen and Malice soon ran out of juice and attack each other in their normal state, this was losing battle for both of them, if one of them were to win, it would be because exhaustion.

X

**Present Time…**

X

Allen stood there panting, Malice was in a crater lying face down, _this bastard won't die…must find a way out of this fuckin' stalemate…_

_WHY DON'T YOU USE SOME OF MY POWERS? THAT SHOULD TIP BALANCE TO YOUR SIDE…_

_No, Ghost said if I stay in this state too long, I'll merge with you…completely._

_YES, I WAS THERE TOO WHEN HE SAID IT, _said the 14th rolling his eyes at his container, _I'M SAYING THAT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO ARE EQUAL, NONE OF YOU HAS AN ADVANTAGE OVER THE OVER, LET ME BE THAT ADVANTAGE, IDIOT!_

_Oh, shut up, I'll kill him my own way on my own too._

Just then a large pillar burst from underneath Allen sending him sky high, Malice jumped out of his crater and threw a handful of flames at Allen. The fire began to circle Allen and super heat his armor, causing them to sizzle and crack from the extreme heat.

_Fuck! I have to get away from this flames or my armor will be gone! _

_DUMB ASS! USE MY POWER YOU IDIOT!_

Desperate, Allen gave in, he felt a surge of dark energy surround him and he burst from the inferno, he could hear music all around him; the sky, the grass, the clouds, the sad prairie, his armor and even Malice. To his amazement, he remained airborne.

_Do you always hear this 14__th__? I mean everything has its own tune and music?_

_WELL DUH, IDIOT, I'M THE PLAYER, PIANOIST AND MUSICIAN YOU KNOW? EVERY GIRL I EVER GOT IT WITH HAD A NEW TUNE AFTER I'M DONE WITH THEM!_

_Dude, that's way too much information, I don't need to know how many girls you've done._

_YEAH, RIGHT! YOU NEED ALL THE INFORMATION YOU CAN GET, SINCE MY SISTER OBVIOUS LIKE YOU AND THAT HOT ASIAN SCIENTIST IN THE ASIAN BRANCH LIKES YOU AS WELL._

_You mean Lou Fa? Yeah, she is a great cook. Wait, are you trying to get me laid wit your sister and Lou Fa? You sick fuck you're related to Road!_

_I'M NOT BLOOD RELATED TO HER, WE SIMPLY REFER TO EACH OTHER AS SIBLINGS. ANYWAYS, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE LULUBELL FOR A NIGHT? SHE CAN __**LITERALLY **__BE ANY GIRL YOU KNOW!_

_If I don't die here, I'm going to fuckin' round house kick you until you're married! _

_FUCK YOU, I'M HELP- OH SHIT! _

Thanks to the 14th warning, Allen dodged a flying boulder that could have sent him spiraling down and making another crater. He could see Malice yelling something and summoning more boulders to throw at him. Allen, not taking it anymore, shot at Malice like an arrow and smashed Malice into the ground. He roared and began to slash the Servant without mercy or hesitation, Malice raised his arms to block the slashes but it was futile as the blades rained heavily on him.

The sound of granite hard bones grinding over metal filled the air, it was so bad it made the combatants ears bleed profusely, Allen gritted his teeth as he doubled his effort, then something happened…dark emotions started to fill his heart…

Allen felt his bloodlust and immense hatred burst free as he began to hack and slash Malice away, he was winning, and he could see that Malice was not regenerating fast enough to stem the number of wounds he was getting. Malice, bleeding profusely, was desperate to get out of this corner; he charged his gauntlets and made it collide with one of the scythes, which sent Allen flying and him deeper into his crater.

_Shit, I was so close! He is tired and can't defend himself as good as before, I finally have the upper hand!_

_GOOD, SO LET'S TEAR HIS HEAD OFF, SHALL WE?_

Allen sprinted back to Malice ready to kill the Servant, only to find the crater empty, there was pool of blood in the center of the crater, and Allen scratched his head. He was about to turn around until he felt a fist collide into his side and sent him tumbling down the crater. Allen looked up to see Malice lifting with a stone column about 20 feet in diameter and 50 feet tall, he was gonna drop it on him.

"**This time you're dead, Walker!"**

Allen growled and focused all the energy that the 14th gave him into one of his scythes until it was brimming with dark energy, Malice lifted the column overhead and that's when Allen sent the 14th powers in an energy arc that cleaved Malice right collar bone to his left hip bone. Off-balance, the column came crashing down on the Servant with a sickening crunch, blood and entrails came splattering out as the column smashed him completely.

Allen let out a breath of relief it was finally over, he had beaten a Servant. He felt his stomach churn violently before he puked out blood, lifting his visor as he heaved blood on the soft soil.

_SORRY, MY POWERS DON'T MIX WELL WITH THE HUMAN'S SYSTEM_

_You asshole, you could of told me…_

However, his anger with the 14th was quickly dissipated as familiar voices rang out in the air,

"Allen!"

"Allen Walker!"

"Oi, boy where are you?"

"Walker! Holy shit, what happened here?"

"Whoa, this must be some battle…"

"Shit, there's blood every where, there's even bone fragments."

"I hope Allen is alright."

"Oh, Road, have you a soft spot for young Allen?" then there was an audible smack and thud.

"Children please, we have to find Allen."

Allen inhaled a shaky breath before yelling,

"I'M OVER HERE!" his call echoed in the prairie before a several footsteps was heard, Allen sunk to his knees tired and bleeding, he removed his helm as his face was covered with sweat, tears, blood and dirt. Road came to him first and tackled him with a bear hug, telling him how worried everyone has been. In the corner of his eye he could see Ghost, Lady and Smiley at the edge of the crater; Tyki soon joined him and helped carry him out of the blasted indent.

Smiley, Lady, Road and Tyki exclaimed out the sight of him, his armor gave him a knight-like appearance; they began asking questions of what happened.

"Where the hell is Malice, Allen, and what is that column doing there?"

"Where did you get this armor from? It looks so…awesome!"

"Whoa dude did someone, like, jizz you?"

"Allen, you got so many boners! How do you stand having them all?"

"Isn't it uncomfortable? I mean look at you! You walk like you have a limp!"

"Did all the bones come from your system? Does it hurt?"

"It's so white! How do you use the bathroom?"

"Did you make all those craters?"

"Is the blood on ground yours or Malice?"

"Do your bones grow back after it's broken?"

"Hey, I thought your bones could never be broken! What gives Ghost?" yelled Road, every one eyed Ghost, he scratch his chin before answering, "He ate the soul of the 14th Noah, his powers effected the Bone Gauntlet and Scythe therefore making the bones weaker, but increasing his healing ability exceedingly so it's an even trade."

"Did you know that the Noah power would do this to Allen? Because you had trouble sensing him, unlike before you could find him because the Bone artifacts would be a beacon." Said Smiley, Lady and Tyki gave Ghost a quizzical look, Road and Allen just waited for his answer.

"…Yes, I knew, that's why I asked him to use the Bone Knight against Malice, he could handle anything that shit head could throw. Do you hate me Walker for it?"

"…no, it saved my life several times and I'm grateful, but it's time for me to get out of this form."

"Just retch the 14th out and you'll be back to normal."

"You mean puke him out or rip him out?"

"Either one, he is still chained to your soul, you control him now. Because you carry the right Bone Gauntle and the Bone Scythe he can't erode your soul anymore, you'll never become the 14th Noah."

"That's good to know. That's great news!"

"…No, it isn't. Because you have the Bone artifacts you will become subject to a different burden…"

"Wait, what do you mean, Ghost? I won't turn into the 14th, but I'll have a different burden to bear instead!'

"It's a price to pay, Walker, it won't be so bad, the first year though is usually the worst, and you'll be sleeping with Road a lot."

"Does that mean I'll be sharing his bed?" "WHAT! I'm not gonna have sex with a 13 year old! That's-"

"I mean that she will keep you company from your nightmares. You think you'll be-"

"Hey, Allen is not going-"

"Aw, isn't that cute! Allen and Road sleeping on the same bed, snuggling like-"

"I'm not going to let her sleep on my-"

"Ghost what do you mean-"

"Road be sure to tell me how big is-" said Lady slyly, Ghost's eye brow was twitching

"Ghost, I will not let Road sleep with that buffoon! Look at-"

**SILENCE!**

Allen, Road, Smiley, Lady and Tyki stopped talking; Ghost was seething with anger,

**Allen you're bed mate will be Road, because you're fuckin' nightmares will keep the whole bitchin' Order awake! **

**Lady, I know you haven't had sex in 5 fuckin' years so just get it on with Tyki and no mother lovin' monster sex mode. I will not clean after your messy shit!**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**What?**

"Never mind, it's just that…" said Lady until to stop in mid sentence as she saw a large shadow pass over head, a monstrous roar was heard to all,

**DIE ALLEN WALKER!**

The group had only enough time to see, a bleeding and disfigured Malice swing the monster-size column at them: Lady sank back into the earth, Smiley and Ghost jumped over the swing, Road nimbly rolled away, and Tyki jumped clean clear away from the swing.

Only Allen stayed put, he crossed his scythes and countered Malice's attack, as the column and X energy arc collided, two things happened: the X had cut through the column and shot Malice into the horizon and the flying sliced debris and sent Allen flying too…

X

**Back at the Fort…**

X

"Brother…its raining blood." Said Lenalee, Komui looked out the window and sure enough, the window pane was splattered with red thick liquid.

The Exorcists, Finders, and Marshal looked out the window: the sky was weeping crimson tears.

"The sky is crying blood, what in the world is going on?" said Cloud, Cross sipped his wine, before spitting it out, "Shit, this wine tastes like blood, too. Well, more stale and chunky like."

Krory let the crimson liquid drop on to his palm and sniffed it, before wiping it on the curtain. Miranda looked out the window, she didn't like it and so did Bookman and Bookman Jr., both of them were taking note of the strange event. Krory pondered on what he had sniffed earlier,

_This isn't Akuma blood…its smells like a corpse…_

X

**Back with Ghost, Smiley, Road and Tyki…**

X

"What happened to Allen? He didn't bother getting out of the way?" asked Road, she was getting headaches from Allen's constant disappearances.

"From what I can deduce from the site, it seems that Allen was sent flying as well as Malice, from the debris, force of the swing and obviously fresh blood, Allen is probably, eh, four or five miles that o' way."

"…"

"…"

"Well, aren't we find him? I mean he's got to be hurt since he flew that far!"

"Don't worry, all he has to do is rip out the 14th soul so I can detect him and rescue him, so there isn't much hurry, really.'

"Grrrr, alright, I'll wait." Said Road stubbornly, without even turning around she yelled "Tyki! Go find Allen will you?"

"…" *chuckle* *giggles*

"Tyki? What are you…!" Road screamed in surprise, Ghost and Smiley freaked as well, there on the prairie grass was Lady riding Tyki…both nude…sweating…barely containing their groans and moans…

Smiley and Ghost covered Road's eyes, however, she tried to reach and block their eyes too,

"Hey! I could learn something important!"

"Little girls shouldn't know this yet!"

"Yeah, who knows could happen to you!"

_Oh, please, I've been doing that position since I was sixteen; it's not as great as doggie or 69. _Said a breezy and sing-song voice, Ghost, Smiley and Road turned to see Allure standing behind them will a wide grin,

_I could tell you ALL the positions you know! I've tried them all!_

"Oh…shit."

X

**With Allen…**

X

Allen didn't know what pissed him off more, being stuck in a tree in his bloody armor with the 14th bitching at him how stupid he was or being bitched smacked by Malice and getting himself into this situation.

"If I ever see Malice again I'm fuckin' slaughter him like a total bitch on a stick."

…_I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD BE THIS…DARK. IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!_

"Shut the fuck up you homeless fuck, you pay rent now."

…_I TAKE IT BACK, I HATE THIS NEW YOU…_

Allen grinned inward, he had fooled the 14th Noah and all it took was acting like a complete jerk, Allen broke the branches entangling him and he fell to the ground not so gracefully. He groaned as his ass muscles began to re-stitch itself back together, he rubbed his rump before taking notice of the environment; it was pretty untamed and heavily vegetated.

He decided to wander around a little and for the next 2 hours Allen trekked this forest and came upon a stream. Allen removed his helm and began to gulp down water, after taking his fill he began to wash his face carefully as his hands were still its bony shell.

_Better get this armor off; I know my body is as bloody as-_

_UH, ALLEN, DO YOU SMELL THAT? IT SMELLS LIKE A ROTTING CORPSE…_

*Sniff* *Exclamation*

_That is some rank shit! What the hell is it coming from? _

_UH, MAYBE IT'S COMING FROM BEHIND US…_

Allen slowly turned around; there was something big coming from the thicket, the water gently shook and dead leaves fell from the trees above. Allen quickly put his helm back on, his senses told him to run like hell and never look back, he materialize his two scythes.

The trees groaned as to massive arms pushed or split it aside, there standing between the gap was a Taint and it was massively big.

Allen's eyes widen as he analyze this monster: it was 3 meters tall, hulking big and heavily muscled, it had 4 red eyes, had jagged shark-like teeth, blackish gray skinned, had a meter long tail resembling that of a scorpion, it had 6 back swept hours 3 per side of it's head. As the monster came out of the thicket and in front of Allen, he noticed it's legs were that of a goat or ox, the Taint looked like a mix of a man, bull, gorilla and panther. It also had pieces of armor on it's self, it wasn't too big, but it protected vital parts.

It pointed its talon finger at Allen before saying, "You must be Allen Walker." Surprisingly, the Taint's voice was that of a gruff middle aged man, its eyes study him for a moment before saying, "I smell the blood of the Servant, Malice, on you. It must be disgusting, boy."

Allen not sure what to say, grunted, the Taint gave him a look, "If you would follow me, my master, another Servant, wants to speak with you. Fail to do so; I shall bring your broken body to my master. Either way… YOU. WILL. MEET. MY. MASTER."

Allen now feeling very angry being told like a child, raised his scythes, the Taint sighed, "Boy, I'm a Level 3 Armor Taint…you can not win."

Allen not taking it anymore, roared and flung himself at the monster, it side stepped and brought its arm down on Allen's being. Fortunately, Allen twisted away and sent an energy arc at the Taint, before it made contact a wall of trees grew in place between the arc and said monster, nullifying the deadly attack.

A low chuckle came from the Taint; it smashed its fist into the ground and sent a several shockwaves at Allen who was forced to take shelter in a nearby tree. Allen breathed out in relief until he noticed the tree branches was trying to entangle him in a sly manner, Allen angrily sliced the branches and landed on the forest floor, the Taint gave him another look,

"We can do this all day, boy, or we can take this inside the castle and eat then continue to kill each other. Unless my master says otherwise."

"And how do I know you won't turn on me on the way there!"

"You're not dead yet aren't you?"

"…"

_14__th__ what should I do? Ghost told me not to trust any other Servants other than Smiley and a guy named 'Smoky' _

_HM, GO WITH HIM, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT DEAD SO I THINK IT WILL KEEP ITS WORD. MAYBE ITS MASTER IS MALICE._

_You're right, I should know who its master first._

"Alright, Taint, I'll go with you…"

"You've made a good decision."

"…after you answer some of my questions."

"By all means, ask away."

"Who is your master?"

"My master is the Servant of Illusions, he is called Keren."

"Where is this castle?"

"I will lead you to it."

_It seems I might have to fight my way out if necessary, this thing master is definitely not 'Smoky'_

_MIGHT AS WELL GO, WE COULD LEARN MORE ABOUT THESE MYSTERIOUS SERVANTS._

"Okay, lead the way."

The Taint gave a small bow, before gesturing to the broken thicket; Allen nodded and began to trek down the road. As the two went made they're down the difficult path, Allen contemplated if he should rip the soul out of the Fourteenth, but soon discard it, if Ghost came crashing in the Taint could raise an alarm and the Ghost would be found out and branded traitor to the other Servants, they needed remain on the down low.

The whole trip was very boring, as Allen quickly found out that the path was made by the Taint so it wasn't safe or easy to navigate. The sky began to darken and the setting sun could be seen in the distant through the many trees, Allen sighed,

_I know this won't end well…_

_LOOKS THAT WAY, I HAVE THE SAME FEELING WHEN I TRIED TO KILL THAT FATSO_

X

**In a hidden castle…**

X

"Yes, Walker, come to me…and your doom is sure to follow…"

A man in his twenties chuckles as he lifts a massive three-pronged spear and glances out the window,

"Time sure flies by…and so will **you**…"

Well, another chapter done and another adventure for young Allen Walker.

Any how, comment, review, flame or question me :]

Also, I notice that some people are curious of Ghost character and his beloved Smiley, so I'll be putting up their bios

Ghost: WHAT! You are not going to display my file to the public!

Smiley: Yeah, NRG, you shouldn't I mean it's all personal!

NRG: Another reason to show it then, besides, I can't put off the readers, they get uber mad.

Ghost: I'll show you uber mad after I tear your fuckin' balls of and-

Lelouch: That's…disturbing

C.C.: Hmph, I had worse

Ghost & Smiley: …

NRG: What the fuck are you guys doing here?

NRG's Assistant: Hey, readers, here *toss files* read it before some, *crash*…shit happens... Oh come on! I just fixed those!

**File Name: Ghost aka Servant of the Abyss**

Name: Ghost (recent name)

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Jet Black

Height: 6'0"

Age: 17-18 years old (actually + 1000 year old)

Weapon: Graveyard and Retribution

Affiliation: Black Order

Ally: Smiley, Smoky and Ditz

Occupation: Entrepreneur

Boss: Death

Hit: Smiley and goofing off

Miss: Extra Work and Weed/Pot/Drugs

Strengths: Physical and mental strength, raw skill/talent, speed, mastery of 10 martial arts, heighten reflexes and stamina and a keen eye

Weakness: None have been recorded

Nationality: Unknown, a Northern Tribe in Europe (as he claims)

Special Ability: his orange eye or Undead Eye as Malice calls it, is a trophy that he obtained as he killed an Undead as a regular human, replacing his ruined eye with his enemies. Because of this, Ghost can access vast amount of powers such as telepathy, materialization, stronger soul damaging attacks and many more. However, when in use, a black thorn vine like designs draws itself upon his body; it is also used to summon thorn vines to immobilize or injury opponents as he restrain Tyki and Road once before.

**File Name: Smiley aka Servant of Delight**

Name: Smiley

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Red

Height: 5' 10"

Age: 21 years old (actually 800 years old)

Weapon: Spirit Chucks and Hook Bombs

Affiliation: Black Order

Ally: Ghost, Smoky, Allure

Occupation: Florist

Boss: Happiness

Hit: Ghost and picnics

Miss: Fires, Floods and Storms

Strengths: Speed, intellect, mental strength, mastery of many martial arts, gracefulness and resourcefulness

Weakness: Brute strength and lightning based attacks

Nationality: Mix, (French, Irish)?

Special Ability: Currently, there have been no reports of anything out the usual when Smiley fights; Ghost has even stated that for the past 500 years he had known her, she has not used any ability she had not possessed before. Several rumors made by other Servants, Knights and Elementals had said she is able to control time, this was quickly discarded; Time never needed a Servant. What was more taken to heart was Allure's answer, 'She can control the roots of the world' shortly after saying that, Lady came in and delivered a flying round house kick and sent her flying into oblivion.

Her linage however, is as shrouded in mystery, she grew up with two parents as she remembers, she recalls her father falling in love with a woman of French descent, but can not say that the parent she lived with was her own mother. She states that she is no longer able to remember who her father is, except he gave her the name 'Smiley' because it was her earliest action that he grew fond of.

**File Name: Allure aka Servant of Lust and Affection**

Name:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Age:

Weapon:

Affiliation:

Ally:

Occupation:

Boss:

Hit:

Miss:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Nationality:

Special Ability:

Allure: Psyche! You're not getting squat from me!

Lady: Don't make be kick you again you stupid nympho!

Allure: …tsk, you are such a total bitch.

Lady then delivers another flying round house kick, Allure sensing the danger quickly ducks, only to stand upright again after her plump rump made very good friends with a tack that my assistant dropped early. The end result was Allure flying very, very, very, far way.

NRG: Anyhow, please review, comment, and question or flame me, I take them all.

**End of Transmission**


	7. No fuckin' way it's been that long

**Chapter 7**

No fuckin' way it's been that long?

Disclaimer:

Geez, just look at the first chapter

Ghost: Yeah, it's been there since I came up, seriously.

Tyki: So, Ghost, where the hell is Allen?

Road: Yeah, Ghost, where the hell is he?

Ghost: Children please, I'm just a man.

NRG: Damn it, shut up, I'm trying to type out the story!

**XXXXXXX**

Allen was comfortably sitting on a chair, eyeing his host warily, he was expecting an ambush the moment he step foot in the castle. But true to Keren's word nothing of the sort happened, instead a butler and later two pretty maids greeted him and lead him to a room to wash himself and was given a black and gray semi-casual suit to wear for dinner.

Keren, his host and Servant of Illusions, was a man in his twenties, shoulder length brown wavy hair, ice blue eyes, muscled and about six two. He wore simple clothes consisting of gray trousers, a white short sleeve, fingerless gloves and brown boots.

Allen was expecting the Servant to be wearing his battle attire, but Keren gave a dismissive gesture at Allen's quizzical look stating that he doesn't like to fight unless necessary. So, Allen, was eating two mountains of food, the 14th Noah soul back to where it belonged and was simply waiting for Ghost to arrive and take him back to the fort.

Keren sipped his wine, before giving a quick glance a the boy, he was at least 15 years old, still a kid, snow white hair, gray eyes, scar on his left eye, the stench of the Servant of the Abyss on him, yes, this is the boy he had heard of. Recently, the Dark Servants had heard that the traitorous Servant of the Abyss had warned the mortals of the oncoming invasion or something close to it. Many of them wanted to bring the Servant down; he had slaughtered many of the other Servants before in centuries past.

_Now, I have proof that Abyss is a traitor and we can assemble a force to crush the miserable soul to the ground. All I need to do is kill this boy and take the Bone Artifacts, without them, Ghost will be powerless to the oncoming onslaught. Luckily, this castle can disrupt the ability of Recall that the scythe and gauntlet is embedded, so I will take my time and pleasure in ripping this shit head apart…_

"So, Allen, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"So, you knew I was coming, then, _Lord_ Keren?"

"Of course, you and Malice was causing such a ruckus that you alerted several other Servants, I mean really, destroying an entire prairie, not to mention that oil tanker and Chuck Norris sign didn't get people's attention? And please, Allen, you do not need to add 'Lord' to my name, I do not have such a high position."

Allen paused for a moment before saying, "So what do you do then Keren? And why put a castle like this in a secluded forest?"

"Dear, Allen, I may be adept to casting illusions, but I prefer that nature shelter me instead, besides I am just but a simple business man to the few surrounding villages and towns."

"…so, how long am I to stay in your own home? I would not exceed my welcome in your castle and patience."

"Allen, you are most welcome to stay here as long as you like, but if you are eager to return back home, why not stay for a night? I can tell you are stressed and battle-worn, a good night's rest will do you some good."

Allen thanked Keren for his hospitality and for the remainder of the meal was done in silence, Allen's mind was racing, he knew this Servant wanted something, he feel it in his bones, even the Gauntlet could sense something was wrong. The scythe seemed to gleam at him as if it was trying to warn him, the 14th was contemplating the situation, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had missed something crucial.

Even as Allen pondered over his position, he failed to notice that the seedlings he had seen earlier had grown exceptionally; it looked like a miniature version of its parent…

**XXXXXXX**

As Allen excused himself from the table and was escorted back to the room, he began to note all the possible escape routes he could take in dawn. He had to get some rest so that he would be able to fend off and kill the Taint and the Servant's forces later. As he entered his room he immediately flop onto his bed and closed his eyes as he began to formulate a plan.

_I can use the Bone Knight again if I comes down to simply battling my way out, it shouldn't take long, all I have to deal with is that Taint and Keren, the staff are just regular people…right?_

_WELL, ALLEN, IT LOOKS WE'LL BE IN FOR ANOTHER BATTLE, THAT PUSSY KEREN DOESN'T LOOK SO TOUGH, I THINK EVEN FATSO COULD BEAT HIM ON A ONE-ON-ONE._

Allen grunted at the Noah, before making sure his scythe and gauntlet was securely fastened to his arm, he felt Crown Clown give him a shiver, Allen looked around his room, before looking up…a robed figure was laying on the ceiling with a sword strapped to its back…

Before Allen could yank out his scythe or activate Crown Clown, the figure dove at him as he narrowly missed the blade aimed for his heart. Allen quickly got to his feet, the figure pulled out its sword from the mattress and threw back its hood, and it was young man around 19 or 20, black hair, green eyes and medium height,

"You must be Allen Walker, yes, that gauntlet on your right arm belongs to Abyss, that traitorous dog."

"Who the exactly the fuck are you!"

"I am a Knight, an entity equal to a Servant, but you must kill me a thousand times to vanquish me entirely, unlike a Servant who you need to kill it once and take it's place."

Allen cursed, Ghost never mentioned what the fuck was a Knight, he eyed his opponent warily, before an odd sensation began erupt in his right arm, he saw that the Bone Gauntlet had turned black.

The Knight smiled, "If you were a Servant my ability won't of worked, but you are just a mortal therefore you're precious weapon won't work for you until you get out of this hell hole of a castle."

Allen growled before activating his Innocence, the Knight raised an eye brow at the sight, "Come now boy, you think your puny little claws can kill a Knight? I'm invulnerable to all weapons except that of a Servant or another Knight." He said smugly.

Allen seeing where this was headed heard the 14th Noah comment to him,

_OR HIS WEAPON TURNED AGAINST HIM…_

Allen agreed and charge at the Knight, it gave a smug smile before it met Allen in midair…

X

**With Road, Tyki and Ghost**

X

Road sighed for the fortieth time, she looked at Tyki and Ghost who were currently on a tall tree looking for Allen, he was gone for a very long time: a month. Road couldn't shake a feeling that somewhere Allen was off having some sort of adventure and left her, Tyki and Ghost out of it, but it was just a feeling.

Ghost landed in front of her and gave a defeated sigh, "Sorry, Road, he is not in Russia, I'm not even sure where he could of landed."

"What? You mean we traveled all this way for nothing! Allen if I ever find you you're going to wish Malice smacked you harder!"

"Simmer down, I'm sure Allen is doing all he can to get back to the blasted Fort, I rather be looking for Allen than be in a room full of glaring Exorcists." Said Tyki as he landed with Ghost.

"I agree, they don't like me either, but I have to put up with them. Besides, it should take about a three weeks or a month, if you plan to make the most of it, for you guys to get back to the Fort. I have to deliver a package to the Asian Branch; I found another set of weapons: the Twin Arc Wing Pistols. I'm surprised Zephyr had modern weapons already…"

"Who the hell is Zephyr?"

"Oh, she's an Elemental Guardian, she protects the sky and the untamed winds."

"…"

"Is she strong?" asked Road, intrigued of the new information.

"Road dear, she is the Guardian of the Wind, she can tear you apart just by sending a gust at you besides she can turn invisible and she's really fast. If I fought her, she'll die and I'll be hospitalized for, uh, two to three years."

"Whoa! Is she a friend of yours?" replied Road, but Ghost was already shaking his head.

"Nah, Elemental Guardians are not fond of us Servants or Knights, they refer to us as harbingers of untold sorrow upon the land on the account of us destroying the landscape in our escapades."

"Okay…understandable, how about Knights who are they?"

"Oh…them. Well, they are in the same level as us. They are an entity of a thousand souls in one body with one soul in absolute control. They have been known to kill their masters and ruthless to the core. They are and still my and the other Servants sworn enemies, we've been at war with them for uncounted centuries, what I remember from the first Servant of the Abyss was that Knights carried an unusual symbol of a line with like 7 stitches…oh yeah they killed several Servants, too."

"So, will they come after us, too? I mean we carry weapons that could kill them…right?"

"A knight is incredibly strong and cunning, they have a thousand thoughts to support and direct itself, so the only way to kill one is to kill it a thousand times for each soul, be extremely skilled or talented or use Soul-damaging attacks."

"Like my Soul Spear right?"

"Yes, your weapon should be strong enough to kill one, Tyki yours can too, Allen's however, wont work."

"Why not?"

"That's retarded Ghost; it's your weapon after all!"

"Oh fuck off Tyki. A Knight has this ability to deactivate an Artifact in the hands of a non-Servant. Anyways, we've chatted enough, I have to go and deliver the goods, so run along children."

And Ghost began to dissolve into smoke, Road looked to the sky and thought,

_Allen, please, come back…_

**X**

**Back with Allen**

**X**

Allen was groaning as he pried himself out of the wreckage: the room where he had slept was nearly obliterated. He scanned the room quickly before rolling away as he dodged a sword edge aimed for his neck, Allen glared at the Knight; Crown Clown was also agitated by the asshole's presences. No matter what he had done the Knight simply brushed it off and all he could do was endured and evade his opponent.

_This is going no where quick, I gotta take that blasted sword and cut the fucker's head off! Damn it, 14__th__, what the hell should I do?_

_KILL HIM_

_Wow, great advice, I've been trying to do that if you haven't noticed!_

But before Allen could hear the 14th's reply, the Knight leaped high into the air and brought his sword down, Allen sheathe out his sword and met metal to metal.

The Knight grunted, before back flipping away, it eyed Allen with renew interest before he vanished leaving Allen bewildered,

"Where did that asshole go-" before he felt something very solid collide with his head…he saw the ceiling…he saw lights…

...

…he was drifting away…

...

In the darkness he could hear voices…

...

They were muttering, whispering, murmuring, it was all around him…

...

Then he landed on what he thought was a bed, he sat up and looked around puzzled,

_Where am I and the Knight? Something wrong, 14__th__ what's going on? I am dead? I am imprisoned? Answer me damn it!_

"Looks like I got another toy to play with!" said a cheerful and young voice, Allen turned to the foot of the bed to see Road Kamelot standing there with a wide smile.

"Oh, Road, you scared me, listen we have to get out of here, there's a Knight and…Road, why are you smiling at me like that?"

Road grinned and grinned, her cream skin darkened, her dark blue eyes turned golden and the Holy Marks was carved upon her forehead, Allen stared back in horror, she was a Noah once more. She jumped on Allen, two candles appeared and pinned his hands into the bed, and he kicked and flailed only to have Road kick him in the nuts.

Groaning in pain, he could make out Road smiling at his pain, she wrapped her hands his neck and proceeded to choke him, Allen couldn't wiggle his neck from her iron grip; he was losing consciousness, Road bent down and whispered into his ear before he died…

**I'm your enemy, Allen Walker…**

Allen jerked awake, he was sweating bullets, he was…alive? He touched his neck and felt none of Road's handiwork, he breathed out a relieved sigh, and he was on a bed again. He sat up and saw on the foot of his bed was Road Kamelot. She looked downtrodden and even sad; she was looking down the whole time.

Before Allen could even speak Road spoke in a flat voice,

**I'm neither your enemy nor ally, Allen Walker…**

Again, Allen finds himself again in the bed, he sits up to see Road there again, this time in her normal form, much to Allen's relief. He was about to get out of bed until Road had jumped and hugged him landing on the bed, she smiled happily at Allen and chirped,

**I'm your, friend Allen Walker!**

Allen was sitting on his bed, Road was standing in front of him, she was holding his hands, she leaned forward so he could hear her whisper,

**I'm your best friend, Allen Walker.**

Allen was in a meadow, sitting on a picnic table, Road was sitting across him, she smiled again; he could see how happy she was. He touched her hand, she stood up and sat next to him and leaned on him, he wrapped his arm around her; she smiled again and before raising herself high enough to meet eye to eye. She pressed her lips lightly on his own lips; blushing like a schoolgirl,

**I'm your closest friend, Allen Walker.**

Allen found himself on an elegantly decorated table, he saw Tyki, Ghost, Kanda, Smiley, Lady, Komui, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Cloud 9, Tiedoll, Cross, Johnny, Lou Fa, Bak Chan, Miranda and the rest of the Black Order, the were all dressed as if someone was married.

Allen looked at his attire and nearly jumped, he was garb in a gray and white suit in the likes he had never seen before, he looked at his seat mate and nearly jumped out of his skin: it was Road Kamelot.

But she was older, her hair much longer and shiny, her dark blue eyes twinkled, she wore a white dress, it was also a dress he had never seen before, (none of their clothes are in their time) Road smiled at him, before saying,

**I'm your lovely wife, Road Kamelot Walker!**

Those words echoed in his mind…

Was this all real…?

Did he really…?

…

**Get up shit head, I'm very tempted to crushing your fuckin' head right…**

Allen's head was throbbing, he groaned, and raised his head: he was back in the castle, the smug Knight walked towards him and yanked him to his feet by his hair, Allen finally able to shake off his drowsiness punched the Knight in the nose as hard as he could.

The Knight, too, overconfident was a reduced to a cursing form on the floor, Allen quickly found his sword and nearly was sliced in half as the Knight attacked him blind rage.

Allen taking advantage of his enemies blind fury, sidestep and kicked him upwards, the Knight was heading for the ceiling until Allen yelled, "Crown Belt!" a white strap wrapped around the Knight's ankle and slammed him into the floor, his sword was slowly spiraling down.

Allen immediately threw more Crown Belts and quickly retrieved the sword, as it was in his grasp he felt it reject his touch and tug itself to it master. Allen re-sheathes his sword arm and held the sword with two hands. The Knight was shakily getting to its feet; the sword was tugging itself harder than ever, Allen gritted his teeth,

_This. Ends. __**NOW**__!_

And Allen dived at the Knight, its eyes widen in fear as its weapon had severed its neck, the Knight, mouthed wordlessly before it crumpled into a bloody heap. The sword gave a final tug before it stopped as if it had accepted its master's death, then Allen felt a warmth coming from the sword.

It began to change itself, the blade began to expand, reshape, the whole sword began to transform into a new one. Soon the sword looked nothing like its former self, as if it changed into a more suitable form for its new master.

_DAMN, THAT IS ONE NICE SWORD, KID, I WOULDN'T MIND THAT IN MY HANDS._

Allen grunted before kicking the door open and leaving the room with the headless body.

…but, the body wasn't there anymore.

**X**

**Elsewhere…**

**X**

Keren narrowed his eyes, Allen is loose in his castle, he had killed the Knight that he lured and now carries its weapon. Keren gripped his spear before summoning his three lieutenants,

"I want his head on a platter…"

"Gee, master, on what kind of platter? China? Silver?"

Keren smacked the idiot on the head, before kicking the said lieutenant into submission.

"Anymore stupid questions?"

The second lieutenant raised his hand, only to put it down a second later as it began to clutch its precious jewels, the third immediately covered its crotch, Keren was holding a golf club.

"And don't come back until Allen Walker is dead."

**X**

**With Allen**

**X**

Allen growled as he had to deal with the castle defense system aka traps, traps, traps, a paper cut out of Chuck Norris and guess what? More traps!

Allen bitterly thought, _I don't believe I had to deal with all those things! I mean the hallways starting to collapse! Saws on the walls, spiked floors, flooded bathrooms with clogged toilets and no tissue, flying knives, trap doors, exploding tiles, statues coming alive, vicious birds and teddy bears, oh man, what kind of idiot designed this castle?_

_ALLEN, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, I MEAN YOU NEARLY SHIT YOURSELF WHEN YOU SAW THAT FAKE CHUCK NORRIS DO THAT ROUND HOUSE KICK!_

_Hey, you would shit in your pants, too! I heard you curse the whole time, you asshole!_

_FUCK YOU MAN, JUST YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!_

Allen cut of the mental link as he scanned the room he was in; it was quite large, simply decorated and furnished with white wallpaper, Allen narrowed his eyes, he flicked the light switch and immediately the closet door, windows and door burst open with zombies.

Allen almost ran from the room, until he noticed all the zombies were lined up and the lead zombie wore a red jacket. Allen raised a brow at the sight, then lights and smoke began to flood the room, the zombies began to dance as the lead zombie sang out,

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Allen just stared at them, before leaving the room,

_Okay…that was weird._

_YOU'RE TELLING ME, I THINK I RECOGNIZED THE ZOMBIE WITH THE RED JACKET, HE WAS PRETTY GOOD, AND I LIKE HIS MOON WALK._

Allen grunted in agreement before setting off down the hallway and down a spacious spiral stairway,

**CRASH**

_What was that? _

Allen's question was answered with a huge spider with a man riding on it with a crossbow; the man was heavily armored with gleaming red eyes,

**You're a dead man, Walker! This spider is going to fuckin' run your ass over then rapes your ass until I can shove a tree trunk into it!**

"Dude, that's fuckin' disgusting! What the fuck have you been smoking lately?"

But the rider gave no reply but shoot a bolt at him; Allen swung his sword and destroyed the missile, Allen then ran the stairs. The spider charged at him, the rider laughing uncontrollably as he shot bolt after bolt at Allen, the rider stood up from his saddle and shot a bolt at Allen.

The bolt went straight through his left bicep, Allen screamed in pain, and the rider began to laugh even more as Allen haunch over on the steps.

**That is only the beginning, Walker! I'm going to continue our little game until your nothing more than a pin cushion!**

Allen hefted up his sword, despite the pain, swung at the spider cutting out 2 of its 8 eyes, the monster spider reared up and bucked like a stallion, the rider, not expecting retaliation from his wounded foe was shaken as he was still strapped to the saddle.

Allen rushed at the spider and began to hack and slash at its many hairy legs; it flailed in fury swatting Allen as one of its many legs smacked him about. The rider leaned over to the side and hurled its lunch, Allen wobbled to his feet before being smacked down again. The spider was still flailing in pain, the rider not feeling like a million bucks pulled out a dagger and sliced the restraining straps and fell down onto the steps.

Allen not taking it anymore drove the sword into the spider head which violently tossed and turned before it lay still. Allen yanked the blade out before turning on the rider; it was wobbling to and fro before it could notice Allen advancing upon it. The rider immediately reached for its crossbow, but it was too late as Allen's blade sliced the weapon in two leaving it useless.

**I don't need that thing to put bolts into you! I'll just put into you the old fashion way!**

And the rider lunged at Allen with two bolts in his hands, desperately swinging and stabbing at Allen who evaded his clumsy efforts. Allen sidestep before planting a solid kick to its ribs causing the rider to cough out blood, it staggered before starting a new series of swipes and swings, however Allen had enough of the pathetic display. Dodging another sloppy swing, Allen slammed the flat side of his sword to the rider's helmet causing it to fall the floor dropping the bolts.

He quickly knelt down and removed the helmet revealing the rider's identity; Allen stood up in shock: it was the butler.

**Start Flashback **

Allen was led to the castle's large oak doors, as the doors swung open, a man in his thirties, brown with stray gray hairs, blue eyes appeared before Allen,

"Ah, thank you, Slash, I'll lead Young Walker to Master Keren. I see he is not harmed in any way, I'm sure you were gentle and persuasive?" replied the butler, as he ushered Allen in, a chuckle was audible in the evening the air.

"We don't get many visitors, Young Walker; my master is very picky with his visitors, you are fortunate indeed." Smiled the butler, Allen couldn't help but smile as well, he seemed to be a kind man, he thought, as they ascended up the stairs.

**End of Flashback**

"Who did this to you?" yelled Allen, tears running down his face, the butler, was definitely not a Shell or a Taint, he would used his powers if he was when he was fighting him. The man groaned as he felt a rib go deeper into his lung, he gave a shaky breath and whispered,

"Keren, the Servant of Illusions, he took me when I was 8, oh, how long has it been, young Allen? I see his powers already reached you, I've been here for only 3 weeks, but I look like I'm 38." The butler groaned again, he was internally bleeding, Allen put a hand behind his head and lifted him up, "I've not seen my family since I've been captured, my mother, she *groan* she was very sick, my father had died and my baby brother not even 4 years old with her. *cough* Are they even alive? Could I have saved them? *series of coughs* Young Allen, you must g-get o-o-out, the longer you stay here…the faster…t-t-time passes…you…"

Allen numbly nodded, too angry to reply, the butler, gave him a feeble look before whispering his last breath,

**Take my soul…**

Allen looked at him in shock, could he, Allen Walker, take this man's soul? What would he profit from taking it?

Then he heard a quiet whisper, it was warm and kind

_Take his soul, my bearer, take his soul give him solace that he did not die in the hands of his tormentor._

Tears began to fall again, the whisper urged him on, and he drove his once white Bone Gauntlet into the man's torso, not even breaking the skin, but definitely in the man's being, slowly withdrew a spectral form of the butler, it smiled and seeped into the Gauntlet.

As the soul was absorbed, Allen felt the wound on his bicep began to heal itself, the Bone Gauntlet had turned from black to a smoky gray, he clenched hands,

_I will slay the Servant of Illusions! And let loose all the souls he had wrongfully imprisoned!_

**X**

**With Keren**

**X**

Keren narrowed his eyes, one of his lieutenants was dead, he felt his soul eaten away, _Walker ate his soul? It seems he knows how to use the Gauntlet the same way Abyss did, this could prove to be inconvenient to my plans…_

He hefted his spear before donning his battle attire, as he strapped his greaves, braces, gauntlets, helm and the rest of his battle gear,

_I sense his hate for me rising…We will see whose hate topples the other…_

**X **

**With Ghost**

**X**

Ghost had annoyed, no scratch that, he was pissed off. Bak was lecturing him, no he was interrogating him, as he had no idea who the man was. Ghost sighed, he wouldn't blame him, he came into the Asian Branch without any of them knowing especially Fou, accidentally sent Bak falling down a flight of stares, gave the Science Division a scare and most of all by past all their security measures.

_I just had to send Baka Bak Chan Chan down those stairs; asshole should have paid attention instead of kissing that picture of Lenanlee. Dude needs to seriously open his eyes and look around once in a while, lazy punk ass. _

Ghost came out of his thoughts as Bak came off the phone with Lenalee's brother on the other line,

"So, you're the new, uh, unit for the Black Order? I'm impressed with your ability to get into our Branch since you can't use the barrier due to Fou guarding it. However, you did alert the whole branch of your presence so I need to explain who you are, I suggest you stay inside, trust me." As Bak got on his microphone and spout out that a new type of combatant had joined their cause, Ghost just wanted to drop off the weapons.

Just then the door broke from their hinges and a figure was at the threshold,

"Baka Bak! Where is the punk that got past my barrier?"

"Bitch, don't you dare yell at me! Besides, he is right over there."

Fou turned to Ghost and changed her hands into axes, "Answer me you punk? How did you get past me?" And this broke Ghost's patience, before another heartbeat, Retribution was pointed at Fou's head, a Silver Spade in the barrel this time,

"Say one more _fuckin_' word, you punk ass **bitch**, you're gonna wish you were really dead all those years before." Ghost said quietly, the room had dropped below zero and the two other occupants could actually see their breaths. A sweat ran down Fou's face before it froze,

"O-o-o-ok-k-a-a-ay…" stuttered Fou, _now_ this guy was someone not to be messed around with, she quickly exited the room but not until an icicle fell on her head on the way out.

"Damn, mortal girls, always bitchin' on me, they think I'm freakin' deaf?" ranted Ghost, he noticed the room was a little too chilly before toning his angry down much to the relief of Bak.

"I see now you are one powerful man and ally, I apologize if I was rude to you before, it's not every day someone gets into the Branch undetected."

"And knocks you over." Added Ghost, a small hive appeared on Bak's face, he hurriedly nodded, Ghost gave a sigh before leaving the room; he had to find the bearer.

**X**

**Back with Allen**

**X**

Allen had come from another array of traps; strangely, he was expecting a number of Taints or Shells to surprise him. Using his Pentacle Eye, he scanned the corridors and rooms for hidden surprises. Unfortunately, his eye wasn't always reliable as saws, spikes, more paper cut outs of Chuck Norris, axe blades and arrows would unexpectedly turn up. So carefully navigating through the place, Allen noticed two statues of a Taint and a large dragon in battle, curious Allen stepped closer to see the craftsmanship.

The Taint was grappling with the medium size dragon as it was clawing and slamming its tail against its foe. Allen recognized the Taint as his escort to the cursed castle, he smirked; the dragon was undoubtedly going to kill its combatant.

Turning his back on the statues he sped off, hoping to get out of the castle before he would share the same fate of the butler.

***Cracking***

The statue began to crack and pieces began to fall, the statues were merely casing for the Taint and dragon, they shook off the last pieces of clay and stone before giving each other a feral grin and took off at Allen's direction.

Their thunderous foot and flapping of wings alerted Allen to their presence, but not prepared to get tackled by the Taint that sent him flying into the wall. Allen groaned as he focused on his attacker and narrowed his eyes on the Armor Taint and the airborne dragon,

_Great, more trouble for me, how in the hell am I suppose to kill that dragon? The Taint is easy enough, but that flapping horror, oh, great I'm in a room that's big enough for the damn thing to maneuver in._

_ALLEN, I SUGGEST YOU STOP COMPLAINING AND ACTUALLY COME WITH A PLAN TO KILL THESE FUCKERS._

The Taint licked its lips with a 2 feet long purple tongue before came charging at Allen, it swiped at him with it's long claws, he quickly jumped away only to be swatted by the dragon's tail.

"Fuckin' bastards, their freakin' tag teaming on me!" growled Allen as he got off the marble floor, the Taint roared as well as the dragon in savage glee; Allen whipped out his sword and charged forward.

The Taint eluded his swings and slashes, then the dragon dived in and knocked him down again, the two roared again, saliva was dripping down their maws and eyes gleaming red like blood. Allen got to his feet and decided to go on the defensive, seeing he would not be charging in, the dragon open its massive jaws and spew out several fire balls. Allen immediately rolled away, dodging all but one fire ball; he swung his sword in a desperate attempt to stop the attack.

Imagine the Taint's and dragon's surprise, as the fire ball was bat back and engulf the two in flames, causing the Taint to furiously swipe itself in an attempt to rid itself of the flames. The dragon was enraged, this thing, this _mortal _had reflected its power and sent them on them, causing pain and to both of them, mostly its partner.

It hunched up and spat out boulder sized fireballs, Allen quickly ran for cover as the fire balls demolish anything it hit and engulfing it in flames. Allen skidded to a halt as he saw one fire ball had made a lovely hole to the outside, grinning he sprinted as fast as he could only to be sent flying as the severely burnt Taint came and tackled him. It roared with hate and pain, it lunged at the floored Allen, slashing him on the back leaving three long bloody gashes.

Allen screamed in pain, he felt blood pour down his back; he quickly rolled away dodging another slash from the monster. Still on the ground, Allen, was too weak to even get up, saw that the enraged Taint had lost all sense of thought as it leaped and intended to smash Allen into the floor. As the monstrosity came down at Allen, he raised his sword and impaled the beast before it could realize the danger and stupidity of its action.

The Taint's body was extremely heavy, Allen could see its eye's it stared at him not with hate, pain or fury, it was thankful. The Taint spoke barely in a whisper,

**Thank you, Walker…**

…**my soul…take it…**

Again, he had heard this request; did he really want to immerse himself with the souls of his dead foes? _I would be as bad as the Noah_.

_No, my bearer, use his soul to avenge their deaths, they will heal you and help you succeed in vanquishing Keren…_

_That voice…are you…the Bone Gauntlet…?_

…_Yes, my bearer, but… you're not the Servant of the Abyss, are you? Regardless, I shall safeguard you, you bear me, and so I will do everything in my power to protect you._

_T-thank you, I shall avenge their deaths!_

Allen noticed that the body of the Taint began to transform, it took the shape of a man in his fifties in a farmer's attire, and he gave him a ghost of a smile. Allen saw his soul leave his body and enter the Gauntlet and felt the slash on his back heal, the gauntlet changed from dark gray to light gray. The dragon eyed Allen, before letting loose a torrent of fire at him, he quickly rolled away and felt a familiar sensation coming from his torso, Allen struggled to contain the words, alas he couldn't…

**Soul Assault!**

A spectral being came out of Allen's torso and went into the dragon's body, it writhed and screeched in pain, flailing and torching anything as it lost control of itself. It paused long enough to focus on Allen before slamming its tail and sending the Exorcist breaking through the wall.

Allen was falling…

…falling…

Then landed on his back, he felt bones break and he spat blood out, he groaned, _why the hell am I…?_

Allen noticed that two people were looking at him, he painfully blinked a couple times before he saw who they were: the two maids that had spent giggling and flirting with him during his stay.

The older one, a brunette knelt closer to Allen and stroked his hair, oddly enough; he didn't feel their soft hands. The other maid, a red head cupped his face, again he didn't feel her touch, and stared at his gray eyes. Allen, bewildered turned to the brunette, she smiled sadly spoke,

**Mr. Walker, I'm sure you have known now…we are slaves to Keren. I saw you help that man and the other monster, the Taint as you would call it, from the servitude of our cruel tormentor.**

Allen just stared wide eye at her before the other spoke,

**Mr. Walker…Allen, we have finally been released from our prison and now we shall aid you in your attempt to freedom…she and I have been here for a very long time, we have no memory of the outside world or our families…Please, take our souls and even the scales…**

And Allen watch in horror as the two maids began to seep into the Gauntlet; they both smiled and sent a flying kiss at him. Allen was shaking from, well, fear, he had immersed himself with the lives of those who had been tortured and isolated. Not able to cope with the thought of immersing himself with more lost souls, he began to spew all other the floor. The 14th said a few words of sympathy, he would _**probably**_ did the same thing**, **the Gauntlet however was trying to convince Allen,

_Please, my bearer, you have to-_

_NO! I don't have to take anymore souls! I feel like the Earl, using souls to meet my ends!_

_That's where you are wrong, my bearer, they gave you their souls willingly so that you can have the strength to avenge them!_

_They did-? Wait. How do you know of the Earl and that he uses souls?_

_I've seen your memories of the events of you and the Earl, sorry I intrude in your private thoughts, but I must admit I'm impressed that you can take on an amateur sorcerer._

…_the fatass is like…really, really,_ really_…old, like over a thousand years old…_

…_Ghost is far older than that man thinks he is; Ghost has retained the memories of his Original self. Ghost could or can consider himself eons old, I was the first shield and sword of the Servant of Death or Abyss, I saw the Undying Wars, but that's a story for another time, you must finish your mission._

_Okay, I will hold you to that promise. Now, let's end the despicable life of Keren, the soon former Servant of Illusions…_

**X**

**With Road and Tyki**

**X**

Tyki was sitting on a park bench, his cross on his lap, focused on his niece who was busy gathering flowers. He sighed, it had been 3 weeks since he and Road departed with Ghost, he knew that the Black Order was bound to find them and drag them back to the Fort. Road on the other hand had no intention of returning to the Fort any time soon, so she took her sweet time, she smiled and without turning she spoke gently,

"Why, hello, Lulubell, nice weather we are having." Chirped Road, Lulubell stood behind Road ten paces away, Tyki didn't even turned, he knew Sheryl was behind him already,

"Brother Sheryl, what brings you here? Not the scenery or little Road, I hope." Tyki stated calmly, the said brother was doing his best not to scream bloody traitor at the moment.

"I came here on the orders to bring you and my darling Road back home, Tyki."

"No."

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said 'No', I have no intention to going back to the Earl, I am free from servitude and his deeds; I am my own master, leave us be."

"I am Road's father; I will have her come home to her mother and I!"

"Lower your voice, Noah or I'll be forced to fuck you up asshole." Said a raspy voice. Sheryl and Tyki turned to see a man in his late twenties with brown dreadlocks, black eyes, with a foot long smoking pipe in simple commoner attire.

Sheryl did his best not to laugh, he was unfortunately unable to stop a snicker to escape; the man narrowed his eyes before blowing on his pipe, the smoke came out the other end then shot at Sheryl before he could react.

**XXXXXXX**

Lulubell frowned at Road, she was the Eldest Noah, but here she was refusing to go back to the Earl, she herself not looking too sure either. Lulubell didn't like playing games, her nails began to grow out, seeing this, Road gripped the handle of her Soul Spear, she wasn't afraid of the Noah. She had faced worst than the likes of her.

"I'm afraid that Road will be going no where with you, hag lady!" said a young voice, Lulubell round to the voice and came face-to-face with a 14 year old boy, he had green hair, lightning blue eyes, 5'5" and was wearing a Japanese uniform. Lulubell raised an eye brow at the child,

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you stupid brat." She spat, the boy smirked and held it long enough to make Lulubell feel uncomfortable.

"…"

"…"

**10 minutes later… and a creepy smile…**

"…"

"…"

"What?" said Lulubell completely irritated by the boy's attics, the boy pointed at himself before announcing,

"Watashi wa Ditz-san desu."

"…what the hell are you saying?"

"Wow, and here I thought you were smart, that's what happens when you deal with old lady hags like you *blows raspberry*." Lulubell's eye's widen with anger and fury, she wasn't going to take anymore of this boy, she swung her arm morphed whip ready to cleave his head off, Ditz grabbed the whip before sending a violent jolt into her system causing her to double over in pain, Road's eyes widen,

"I am Ditz, Servant of Tricks, I am an ally of Ghost and his beloved Smiley!" he grinned at Road who also smiled, Lulubell however did not. She swung her other arm morphed into a spiked ball. Ditz laughed before driving his hand into the ball and crushing all the bones in Lulubell's hand, she gasped before frantically trying to escape Ditz's iron grip.

"Road, if you don't mind knock her out or…I CAN ELECTRIFY HER TO DEATH."

Not to be told twice, she smashed the flat side of her spear head onto Lulubell's head,

**Thuck **

And Lulubell was on the ground, Ditz raised her blouse high enough to view her lovely rack and gave a long whistle, "Not bad, I take it back, you are one fine momma!"

Road proceeded to thumping Ditz in the head screaming, "YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey, I'm like 256 years old, you can consider me as a dirty old man in an adorable 14 years old body."

"Are all Servants perverts? Like you?"

"Heh, you're lucky, I'm not into flat chested - ahhhhhhh!" screamed Ditz as Road's fist collided with his skull; he skidded on the ground before uprooting a tree as he smashed into it.

"I AM NOT A FLAT CHEST, I DO HAVE BOOBS TOO!"

"…it fails to impress me!" yelled Ditz as he tried to get out of wreckage, Road walked over and proceeded to smack some sense into him.

**XXXXXXX**

Sheryl head was spinning, the smoke had engulfed him and seeped into his system and causing him to feel light headed and free. He felt as he was flying, colors splashed all around him and the sudden urge to challenge Allen to an eating contest.

Tyki stared at the Noah with his eye brows raised, Sheryl had propped himself on the grass and began to talk nonsense or pointing out the obvious. Tyki gave the man a quizzical look, the sage smiled to himself,

"Nothing better than being high and fly." Said the man as he took a deep one on his pipe, Tyki not sure what to do saw Road beating up a little boy to a pulp yelling, "PERVERT!" "DIRTY OLD MAN!" "HENTAI!" and other porn related names.

The man tapped Tyki on the shoulder with smoke still coming out of his mouth he said,

"Tyki Mikk, I am Smoky, obviously, I am Addiction and ally of Ghost and Smiley, that over there-! Hey, Road, stop that! Geez, young guns nowadays always fighting. Well, that boy over there is Ditz, he is the Servant of Tricks aka Mischief."

"So, uh, Smoky, what brings you here?"

"I came here to tell you to get back to the Fort, I know don't give that look, I'll be there first to tell them you'll arrive back in a week, besides I think they will like my report. Anyways, do as you like today because you'll be on the road tomorrow."

Smoky yelled out to Ditz, who was up too no good again, (this time he tries to woo a couple of 18 and 19 year olds with his boyish charms and blunt compliments), "Hey you! Not you! The other one! No, no the boy! Yeah, get over here, you hentai!"

The park was soon filled with a chorus of slaps, curses, and stomps, Road not very fond of the boy dragged him to Smoky and later were introduced. Ditz pouted about being found out and losing the hot babes gave Smoky a look of vengeance, Smokey smacked him up side the head,

"Boy, when you glare you look like you tried to get an elephant…into your dickhead."

Tyki and Road did their best not to laugh, as Ditz moved his mouth furiously but no curse or words came out, Smoky smacked him again. Smoky waved to the two former Noahs, hog tied Ditz and left, Tyki turned to Road,

"I guess we'll be heading back now." Road nodded, not too happy of what transpired, Tyki hefted his cross and began to walk out of the park with Road in tow.

**XXXXXXX**

The two Noahs was suddenly was transported to the still ruined Noah Manor, the Earl saw the two of them before turning to the rest of the Noahs,

"See, my children, this is what happens when you underestimate our enemies."

"Ugh, why is Sheryl…?"

"And I think Lulubell is missing her bra." *giggles*

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

"My dear Lulubell?"

"They got skills, I mean they got her bra I wonder who has?"

"I bet its Tyki, hahahah…ewww."

**XXXXXXX**

Even though he hog tied and walking in the blistering sun, Ditz grinned inwardly, underneath his shirt was three bras that he was able to discreetly steal from Lulubell and the two hot girls. He could imagine their surprised faces as they found out about their missing undergarments, he _was_ good.

Smoky looked at Ditz, wondering why he was grinning like an idiot, _must be fantasizing over his stupid…wait a minute is that a bra in his shirt!_

…and the air sang with Ditz's curses, screams and the sound of one hand clapping.

**X**

**With Allen**

**X**

He wasn't happy, his once nice clothes was reduced to torn and bloody ribbons, his trousers was heavily stained in blood and torn on knees. He was smeared with blood and dirt, with purple bruises and minor cuts and gashes over his body. Allen pulled his sword out of the dead Taint, after going through all the traps in the castle he had to deal with legions of Shells and Taints; he gritted his teeth at the thought.

The Gauntlet sensing its bearer's frustration decided to comfort him, asking him who he was, where he has been, what he was able to accomplish, questions a curious person would ask as Allen walked through the battle-written rooms.

Allen welcomed the distractions, he really wanted to leave the castle, it only brought new born sorrow to him and he couldn't take it anymore. Allen entered another room and it was filled with paintings and statues, _oh great, what's going to happen next? Flying picture frames or monster statues?_

But neither had happened…something else did, though and it frighten Allen even more…

Souls…

Tortured Souls…

They gazed at him with a longing expression…

They called to him…

Begged to him…

**LET US BE FREE FROM THIS PRISON!**

All the souls encircle him, their voice like a chorus of sorrow and sadness hammered into Allen's head; he fell to his knees covering his ears tears falling like rain.

He wanted it all too stop…

Allen roared at the top of his lungs, echoing within the castle, it was filled with his rage and anger towards Keren of what he had done to these people. The souls all began to seep into the Gauntlet and it began to glow with such radiance Allen stared at it still tear stained.

His scythe materialized before him, surprising him, the Gauntlet gave a gasp of surprise, it quickly whispered to Allen,

_Bearer, the scythe it has grown again! It has unlocked a new array of weapons and abilities for you to use!_

_That should come in handy when I kill Keren, with this scythe I will destroy him forever._

_Be careful, my bearer, once you kill a Servant you take its place, besides what will you do with the Knight's sword? It will come in handy against Keren, a Servant weapon versus a Servant isn't such a good choice, a Knight versus a Servant would be more effective. The sword would be the best choice._

_Yes, but I've been in a fight with a Servant before and they are stupid strong, I need my Bone Knight form for this._

_Hm, armored with an effective Servant injuring weapon, very clever, my bearer._

Allen grinned, then he heard someone clapping, Allen turned and saw Keren sitting on a statue, Allen narrowed his eyes at him. He had don battle garbs with a meter long three-prong spear he glared coldly at Allen, wasting no time Allen drove his hand into his torso struggling to scream in pain and pulled out the 14th soul. The spectral Noah Allen gave Keren the finger before Allen swallowed the soul.

Keren cursed before diving at Allen knowing he would become stronger by eating souls, his spear was an inch away from piercing Allen's wretched heart before he was engulf in a bright light sending the Servant flying and destroying a statue of Chuck Norris. Keren stared in horror of the wreckage he had wrought, before he could yell that it was Allen's fault, Keren noticed a bone white knight had replaced Allen.

His armor was composed of bones and looked fairly mobile in it, Keren cursed again, this spelled out trouble for him, he picked up his spear and the knight hefted it's sword,

_So, this is the famed Bone Knight…_

Allen felt a familiar surge of power in his veins and the 14th smiled wickedly at the Servant, they were finally strong enough to take on the Servant of Illusions.

Allen took a step, then in a flash, a bony fist collided with Keren's head a sent him flying once more, Allen smirked, _this is going to be a cake walk. _Allen chuckled to himself as Keren smashed into another statue and the smoke envelop him, he had seriously knock some sense into the Servant, then he here a yell,

**Laser!**

The next thing Allen knew he was flying across the air and smashed into a statue, groaning he noticed the statue head that ended up between his legs: it was Chuck Norris. Allen growled before picking up the broken bust and chucking it as Keren, who had taken the time to get out of debris only to fall back into it as the head of Chuck Norris grew a leg and round house kick the fucker's face.

Allen stared in disbelief; _okay…this castle is really fucked up_. Quickly grabbing his sword, Allen rushed at Keren and nearly cleaves the Servant if he hadn't parried the blow in the last second. They both glared at each other with much disdain, they both gripped their weapons before their blades met, a spark of lightning erupted as blade met blade, screeching filled the room.

They're blade met again and again, their strength and speed was matched, no matter how the other swung the other could easily deflect it uselessly. Keren knew if they fought for a extended period of time Allen would be the sure victor, evading instead of parrying, Keren put distance between him and Allen. He gathered his strength and his eyes glowed red, Allen visibly tensed, then Keren yelled out,

**Laser!**

Two red beams burst from Keren's eyes and struck Allen in amazing speed sending him flying with a two fist size charred and blacken on his bone armor. Allen grunted as he got to his feet and checked his injury; _this guy can shoot beams out of his eyes? WTF?_

Allen ignores the smell of sizzled bones and rushed at Keren again, he took his sword and was ready to drive it into his sorry carcass. The Servant evades the attack and began a flurry of thrusts and jabs with his spear forcing Allen into the defensive, blocking and parrying the attacks. Keren became more frustrated that he couldn't injure the knight-clad Allen, he swung his spear at the same time Allen had raised his sword a second to late and the sound of bones breaking and metal grinding filled the air.

Keren's spear had penetrated Allen's armor and torn from his face down to his chest, blood began to leak out of crack in the armor, as the knight stumbled backwards and fell. Keren stood there for a moment before he roared triumphantly at his foe, he raised his spear before firmly wedging it into the ground.

Allen Walker had been defeated…

…

No…

HE WAS PISSED…

Allen laid there as his face and armor began to repair itself, he could hear both the 14th Noah and the Gauntlet screaming at him,

_YOU SON OF A BITCH? YOU DARE-_

_Bearer are you alright?_

_HE TORE THROUGH MY, AND YOURS, FACE?_

_Oh, bearer, you have to-_

_I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART FROM HIS-_

_**GUYS SHUT UP!**_

…

…

Allen clenched his right hand, the Gauntlet began to whisper instructions to Allen amazement and awe, _I can do that?_

_Yes, now hurry while Keren doesn't realize you're not dead._

Still on the floor Allen raised his hand at the back turned Servant before he mentally yelled,

_Graveyard!_

Suddenly the underneath the Servant rumbled and before he could leap away several long bone white spikes impaled him, he spat out blood before tearing down the spikes. However, Allen noticed that none of Keren's wound heal, in fact, his wounds were still bleeding like he was a mortal. Keren groaned as pain racked his body, focusing his powers to his eyes he screamed out,

**LASER!**

Luckily for Allen, he leap away before the beam could reach him, Keren grabbed his spear and charged at Allen before he disappeared, Allen looked frantically around and felt metal tear at his back.

Allen turned and found nothing, his back was oozing, and he then succumbs to more invisible assaults tearing at his armor or being knocked to the floor. Groaning Allen clumsily swung his sword any way he could, he was backed into a corner with no way out.

_Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy if I don't know where he is? _

A chorus of voices rang in his head, _we'll help you Allen Walker! Everyone grabbed the bastard so Allen can tear him down!_

Allen groaned as all the souls he had rescued burst free and began to circle the room for the Servant, Keren was hiding behind the third Chuck Norris statue with several illusions to hide his presences. _Damn, I'm bleeding I should of known he would use Abyss's signature move, Graveyard. _

One of the many souls that the Gauntlet had released stumbled upon Keren mumbling to himself, he got close enough to yell out to Keren and alert Allen with something no one was expecting,

**Silence! I kill you!**

Keren immediately bolted from his spot from the sudden noise and dashes across the room heading for the door. Allen quickly getting over his shock, intercepted Keren midway and flung him to the last remaining Chuck Norris statue, which quickly delivered a devastating round house kick to the poor Servant's back side.

Keren lifting himself off the floor with all the souls laughing was the final straw of being ridiculed; he destroyed his traitor statue then charge at Allen despite his wounds. He began to feverishly attack Allen as the lost souls began to swarm to its master's aid, Allen felt several deep gashes all over his body and he was bleeding within his armor. Attempting to backhand Keren, he soon finds there were two Kerens, bewildered Allen struck one only to find a small black orb had replaced Keren, the Gauntlet began to scream in his head,

_Bearer that's a-!_

But it was too late as Allen was engulfed in a massive explosion burning and destroying everything within reach: parts of the ceiling and floor came to pieces and the room turned into a burning carnage. Allen gasped as most of his armor was torn away leaving him vulnerable and badly burnt, he moaned as his face arms and parts of his torso had 3rd degree burns and his legs were still on fire. The souls began seep into his battered body mending all his injuries and rebuilding his bone armor, the sensation was so uplifting Allen inwardly smiled at all the souls.

"Well, well, well, Allen it seems you can regenerate with the help of souls, but I did knock out your parasitic soul you carry within you…it most be from the carnage you wrought while coming here." Keren spoke in a haunt manner; most of his battle armor was still intact but he still carried his former wounds and new burns. He lifted his spear and jabs it Allen trying to skewer him, Allen quickly rolled away grabbing his sword and began a flurry of blades, sparks flying and sweat and blood dripping on to the floor.

Allen opened his visor and spat out a mouthful of blood, Keren glared at him with his good eye, his face was torn up as Allen's claws ripped though his face destroying his right eye and tearing soft flesh at his cheeks, lips, forehead and jaws. Keren gathered energy to his left eye before blasting it to Allen, who quickly raised his sword and deflect the beam elsewhere. Keren took the chance and dived at Allen with his spear ready to, well, spear the fool.

Allen side step before planting a solid kick to Keren's ruined face causing more blood to spill; he gave an inhuman scream before blasting Allen to the ground. Allen groaned as he sat up only to be smashed into the ground once more, Keren threw his spear like a missile and it firmly fitted itself into Allen breastplate. Still pinned, Allen gripped the shaft of the spear only to be shocked, Keren walked over to Allen, glaring at him, before he began to multiple into 20 Kerens.

All the Kerens glared at him before they all began to blast him with their laser vision, Allen screamed as his body felt as if it was being roasted on an open flame. He saw his armor become cherry red from the heat and felt his skin and tissue aflame, he desperately needed to get away. The Gauntlet and the 14th Noah shared his pain as they both succumb to the intense heat of the attack; the Noah screaming for release began to funnel his powers into Allen again as well as the Gauntlet. Allen felt the new surge of power over his pain and materialize his two scythes, he swung them one clock and counter clock wise releasing two perfect Energy Waves

Keren's eye widens as his Illusions were defeated and he flung against the wall, beaten and drained, Allen got to his feet shakily still super heated. He limped towards Keren only to retrieve his sword which began to absorb all the heat that his armor had took giving the blade a crimson shade from its silvery sheen. Keren gave a look of utmost disdain that overshadows his fear of how he could escape his determine enemy. Before the Servant could even think of running, Allen threw his two scythes pinning the Servants hand into the wall, he roared at Allen screaming in the top of his voice,

"You will die, you foolish boy! We will overwhelm your puny world and all of you will burn for eternity! Do you hear be you mother fuckin' meat sack? You will all burn you fuckin-!"

Keren scream as Allen swung his molten blade at his lower belly spilling his guts out, Keren screamed of untold agony as he felt his intestines and whatnot barely attached to his body hang a few inches from the charred floor. Allen felt a torrent of hatred flood his mind and heart, he was doing what Ghost had done to the Noahs before, torturing them before giving them a death of death. He clutches his belly before hurling more blood and spit, this was a blessing as a ball of flames sped past him as he double over to puke.

The Servant screamed as his insides were set aflame and began to race all over his body, fire began erupt from his eyes, nose and mouth as he screamed at the pain, his voice echoed of his agony and a malicious laughter rang along with it. Allen barely able to stand saw the same Knight he had beheaded was standing not 10 paces away from him, admiring Keren's spear, soon he began to glow a purple light as the burning carcass of Keren began to turn into ash.

**I must thank you Walker, if you hadn't killed me and used my sword to weaken that pitiful shit I wouldn't have turned into the new Servant of Illusions. I guess there no reason for you to stay in my **_**castle**_** any longer, so take your sword and leave…I am in a charitable mood as of now… Hurry along before I change my mind…**

The former Knight smiled at him evilly, Allen picked up his sword and absorbed his scythes back into his Gauntlet, Allen then stood in front of the new Servant of Illusions, he asked in a raspy voice,

"How in the hell am I suppose to get out of your castle then?" The former Knight smiled before round house kicking Allen across his armor face sending him flying and crashing through the wall and into the horizon…

**That's how you fuckin' turd…**

**X**

**With Tyki and Road**

**X**

"Tyki, I'm tired!"

"We just had a break five minutes ago, Road!"

"But I'm so tired of walking!"

"What do you want me to do? Sprout wings and fly?"

"Yeah! Go on Tyki!"

"…I was joking you little-"

**Hey you two, if you are so tired why don't you take a nap under this tree with me?**

Tyki and Road looked over the side of the road and saw a beautiful woman lay under a tree with a smile on her face, Tyki raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

**Little oh me? Well, I am Orchid; I am the Servant of Slumber or Sleep which ever you prefer.**

"And why would we take a nap under that particular tree? With you? Another Servant?"

**Wow, paranoid much, well, tell you what if you can resist my sleeping powers…I'll transport you to your destination, I swear.**

Narrowing her eyes, Road walked over and settled herself under the shade of the tree, she huffed then she began to snore immediately, Tyki slapped his forehead, Orchid giggled before gesturing Tyki closer, he cautiously got closer.

Orchid immediately pinned him on the grass, she was indeed beautiful like Lady, and she lowered her head and whispered into his ear, **I like to sleep, too, with…handsome…young…men…**

Pressing her delectable chest on Tyki's own, he smiled, "If I sleep with you, Orchid, will you release my niece from your abilities?"

**Of course, that's if you can please me!**

**One happy hour later…**

Road rubbed her eyes, she looked around, she was under a tree and felt restful, getting to her feet Road looked around for her uncle, "Where in the world is that-"

*giggles*

Puzzled, Road, looked around the tree and gasped, Orchid was tidying her dress and Tyki was just finished pulling up her pants. Road ran to Tyki gesturing to Orchid and him, "What the hell happened? Why are you two-! Oh my…you two were – just like Lady in the prairie. Tyki and-"

**Oh my, Tyki, your little niece is rambling nonstop!**

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Tyki, no fair, I wanted to learn a thing or two!"

Orchid giggled before pointing at the two and began to glow, however a hurling figure collided with Road before all three of them disappeared without a trace.

Orchid stood there, she scratches her chin gently, **Strange, it felt like I transported 3 people…**

**XXXXXXX**

Road groaned as she pushed off someone, Tyki huffed as he got to his feet dusting his trousers, before noticing the person next to Road, he smiled before helping the said person to his feet,

"Allen you've finally came back!"

Road immediately got to her feet not believing what she had heard, but there he was, barely standing next to her uncle, his hair was longer, he was in bloody rags, exhausted and barely awake.

Tyki and Road looked at him with concern; he didn't look so good,

"We gotta get him some help!"

"Yeah, let's bring him to the Fort!" chirped Road, Tyki gave her a look that screamed I-knew-you've-gone-crazy-some-day.

Road stuck her tongue out before pointing behind herself and there it was the Black Order Fort, Tyki sweat drop before Road and he supported Allen into the said building, strangely, there was no guards thought Tyki.

There was a commotion in the Mess Hall as the trio yelled out for help, they pushed the doors and the whole room was filled with smoke, laughter and merry air. Quickly getting in, Tyki and Road stared agape at the sight of the Black Order personnel: the females had their shirt, blouse, jacket, etc off dancing with rosy cheeks and unfocused eyes, but nonetheless merry, the men were either drinking mugs of beer or smoking on pipes with dreamy expressions, they were pointing, laughing or just laying back and chilling. In the center of the room was a man with a foot long pipe breathing out large puffs of smoke and handing out booze from the inside of his pockets or his straw hat.

Tyki got a tick mark and rushed over to the man leaving Road with the sleeping Allen, much to her pleasure, she carefully set him on a bench and playing with his shoulder length hair. If he had dyed his white hair red, covered the right side of his face and had a smoke in his mouth he could have been mistaken as Cross.

Tyki tapped Smokey on the shoulder before the sage cheerfully greeted him, "Oh, Tyki Mikk you made it back! Oh man this place is bumpin' man!"

"Why in the hell is everyone acting like drunks and idiots!"

"Oh, my bad, my bad, you see my powers can influence others, my smoke for example, can get people high without them puffing those tar tubes. Or my booze, one sip and presto you are acting like a drunk."

"…"

"It's not as bad as it seems, with my influence no man will take advantage of a woman, don't get lung or liver cancer or any disease related issue and of course no ill effects are done within my influence, so have some fun bro. Hey, is that Allen, dude looks like shit, here, get him to drink this flask and he'll feel much better."

Passing over a solid silver flask, Tyki walked over to Allen, lifting his chin and pouring the contents into his open mouth. The party got even wilder as Smokey threw a disco ball into the air and multi-colored orbs that gave the Mess Hall a club atmosphere, the girls began to grind hips with the boys as they got up and danced to the beat of the music blasting from several speakers Smokey had provided. Hair was flying, arms waving, skin rubbing and giggles and laughter present.

Allen's eye fluttered as he felt the rest of his wounds closed up and healed, he groggily made out the image of Tyki and Road before the music reached his ears. Road patted him on the back as he shook his head several times, "Where the hell am I?"

"Allen…you're in the Fort…you've been gone for almost three months…"

"W-what? Three months? I barely stayed a day in Keren's castle, well, former castle anyways. Oh, why is there so much smoke and music?"

Road and Tyki turned to see all the occupants was dancing their butts off, lights flashing, bodies swinging, booze flying. Smokey was on the other side of the room in a mix table scratching records and laying down some killer beats. Allen shook his head a bit more before focusing on a particular girl, "Is that...Lenalee? Without her s-shirt? Wow, I knew she had a nice pair." Said Allen, a little drool dripping from his mouth. Road grew a tick mark before yelling at poor Allen, "SORRY I DON'T HAVE BIGGER BOOBS, ALLEN!"

Allen fell to the floor, dazed, he quickly got up and apologized to the 13 year old, she huffed and turned her back; Tyki chuckled before spotting several sexy women and began to dance with them. Allen not sure what to do and unable to forget Lenalee's bouncing jugs barely contained in her lacy white bra, his attention was immediately transferred to a scream that stopped all the occupants dead in their tracks…

"LENALEE-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU **TOPLESS**!"

"Chill out, Niisan, I'm just having fun!" was the reply; Komui was seething in anger,

**WHO IN THE WORLD IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?**

The occupants pointed at Smokey who muttered, "Traitors"

Komui ran through the sea of people and stood in front of the sage his eyes burning, literally,

**I let you in for one hour and this what you do to my hospitality? You got everyone partying like a rock star and my sister dancing half naked in public in front of everyone?**

"Hey, you make me sound like I'm the bad guy!"

**You are! Look at them!**

"They look like they needed to party so I gave them one." Replied Smokey, Komui sputtered before a chorus of voices filled the room,

He's right you know.

Komui turned and saw Ghost, Cross, Cloud 9, Lady, Smiley, Tiedoll, Winters and Ditz standing in the threshold. Komui then went on how Smokey created this mess and how things went out of whack, Cross waved it off, stating that having a party with drinking, smoking, and hot half naked women was alright until he was punched, kicked and stomped by Cloud, Lady and Smiley.

"I know you are angry, but no one was hurt and yes, they look like they had plenty of fun, Smokey if you would?" and with that the party people's clothes were restored and the smoke and drinks vanished. The occupants blushed as they still retained their memories; Lenalee blushed a crimson hue as she remembered Allen commenting on her bosoms.

Komui gave an angry sigh before stomping away, Ghost walked over to Allen as he was still a little woozy, "Take it easy, from what I heard you had some great adventures these past weeks."

Allen gave him a look that said, 'don't push it', Ghost gave him a Healing Touch before pointing at a figure hiding behind Smiley, who edged away a little to reveal a very familiar face, Allen only stared, it was Lou Fa.

**XXXXXXX**

Road was staring at the ceiling, her mind was racing, there she was sleeping in the former-enemy base, she sighed, so much had happened over the span of 3 months and a few days. She rolled over and stared at her bed mate, Allen had his back turned facing the other wall; he didn't affirm that she was even in the room let alone on his bed.

She gently poked Allen, he shrug off her action, until she poked him again, "What do you want Road?" he said still back turned, "Allen, what happened to you for the last 3 months? You're acting like you've been in some terrible."

Allen slowly turned around and looked at her his eyes filled with pain and sorrow shocking Road; she had never seen Allen this way before even when she had toyed with him before.

"I have Road, I have. Please, I want to sleep, Road, I had one too many adventures." He said in a tired voice, Road nodded his appearance and posture was that of a very very old man. Road sighed and looked at the ceiling wondering what her new life would bring, her eyelids droop and slowly she was falling asleep…

_Psst, Road, get your lovely rump up! _

Road shot up from bed and looked around Allen's room, there was no one there as the full moon cast a milky beam through the window. Shrugging it off, Road laid back in bed, yawning wide before settling herself in the cloud soft bed, she was in the edge of falling asleep when the lousy voice whispered in her ear again.

_Get up or you'll regret it! Allen's in trouble!_

Again Road shot up from bed, alerted by the voice, Road looked at her side and saw a pretty blond lady crouching at her side, it was Allure.

"Allen's has trouble brewing at his loins." The Servant whispered, Road stared blankly at her, she rolled her eyes, "His balls you twit. He has been infected with a condition!" she urgently whispered getting Road's attention,

"What's the condition!" "It's called Ihaven'tgotablowjobinweeks Syndrome! His balls are going to explode if we, that means you, don't do something quick about it!"

"Okay, okay, what do I have to do?"

"First discreetly remove his pants, then his boxers then you fondle his balls…gently. Then lovingly stroke his long and delicious shaft not too hard then suck on his dickhead nice and slow with lots of saliva, continue to do it until the surprise spurts out."

"…"

"…what?"

"Can you repeat that?"

"…just get his pants and boxers off, I'll run you through the steps as you go along."

Road nodded as she nimbly got off the bed and made her way to Allen, Allure was shaking with mirth as Road carefully slip Allen's pants off then his boxers. Allure raised herself to get a better look at her handiwork: his dick had grown from his former 5 inch limp rod in an 8 inch limp rod, the foreskin barely tucking his pink head and his shaft was shade darker than his normal complexion. Allure held a giggle as she saw that he no longer had pubic hair growing around his tools, Road careful wrapped her right hand around his shaft while her left hand slipped under his nut sack, Allen gave a quiet groan.

Allure pointed at the blue veins around his nut sack, "See? The condition is worst than I imagine! You have to work quickly, be gentle now." Road looked a little unsure, but if his balls were going to explode, she had do something. Slowly pulling back the foreskin, his head slipped out and Road began to wet her dry lips, Allure was on the floor behind her struggling not to laugh at Road's ignorance.

X

("Boss, do something!" screamed my assistant, "Shut up! Do you know how many guys want to wake up with a girl giving him head first thing in the morning?"

"…you are a Hentai, NRG, I don't believe I work for you…"

"Get over it I'm paying you for just reading baka. Now where was I?")

X

Road hesitantly put the warm head into her mouth as she caress Allen's nut sack, she pumped his shaft nice and slow getting it to grow into epic proportion (Like a subway!). Allen turning his head with a mix expression of annoyance, pleasure and yearning, Road gently sucked on his head letting her tongue run over the head and saliva dripping on the rest of his tool. Her hands gently massaged his nut sack, playing around with his nuts like rolling a pair of dice in her hand. Allure stared in amazement, _where in the world did you learn how to do that? _

Allen began to turn and twist more as if he was in some crazy dream, he gripped the bed sheets and sweat ran down his face, he could feel his dick throbbing as it was wet and being caress. He groaned and turned his head side to side, Road was frantically swallowing the liquid that Allen was giving, it tasted strange but she didn't have the time to say it was good or bad as she quickly got rid of it. Allen suddenly bucked and his cock went into Road's throat choking and gagging her as she took about 5 inches of Allen's monster 11 inch member. He retreated back, Road was panting as the head was still in her mouth; she glared at the sweating and surprisingly still sleeping boy before painfully squeezing his nuts.

Big mistake. No, **Epic Fail**.

Allen gave an ear shattering yell, consequently shooting his load of 3 months into Road mouth, who swallowed her first mouthful before pulling it out and spurting all other her face, hair and torso. Groaning, Allen clutched his jewels and saw a cum covered Road staring back at him between his legs,

"…"

"…" Road tried to explain the situation only to have some of his semen dribbled out her mouth, Allen just stared at her before yelling,

**WHAT THE HELL, ROAD!**

_WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS ROAD COVERED IN JIZZ?_

_Oh my…Bearer, why is that little girl covered with, uh, semen?_

Road's eye welled up with tears before a thunderous crash erupted in the room, smoke came from the threshold from the room as a group of people were trying to get in the room.

Cross had blasted the door down with Judgment; Ghost was aiming Retribution inside the room, Smiley had her Spirit Chucks out, Cloud 9 with her whip and Tyki, Smokey, Ditz and Lady was behind everyone else.

"Has your nightmare started yet, Allen?" yelled Ghost, still unable to see through the smoke, Cross squeeze himself through before dropping his gun and cigarette. Ghost, Smiley, Cloud and Lady joined Cross and had there their jaws on the floor.

On the bed was Allen, sweating like he came out of a pool, Road between his legs covered in his jizz and Allure was on the floor with duct tape over her mouth rolling around the floor.

Lady was about to say something until a dribble of white liquid came from the corner of her mouth, she wiped it off getting the attention of Allure, she ripped the tape off, before giving a pained scream before jutting a finger at Lady.

"Aha! I knew you were still as horny as a school girl! Haha-ummffff!" Allure flew and smashed into the wall as Lady kicked her, Cross and Ghost began to clap slowly at Allen, making Smiley and Cloud glare at them. Tyki ran in and gaped at Road, she quickly blurted out,

"I was helping Allen! His balls were going to explode!"

***Thud***

Tyki Mikk fell over extreme shock, his pants however were still unzipped…

Smiley walked over and began to wipe off the cum off her face and nighty, Lady went over to Allure and dragged her to Ghost, Cross and Cloud. Ditz and Smokey observed that their presence was not needed and left.

"Come on guys, Road was bound to do it anyways!" said a grinning Allure who later was slapped by Lady, "Allure, you total slut!"

"The boy balls was going to explode, I helped, Road just did all the work."

The group glared at her, before Ghost waved them off, "She's right."

**WHAT?**

"Allen fought in Keren's former castle, the place has the illusion of time, staying there for a day can turn into year without your notice."

"But I was only there for a few hours! Maybe 12 at the most!"

"Yeah, but it's been 3 freakin' months since you've been gone, Walker."

"So…Allure did something…good?"

"I guess...but that was one hell load of jizz, Allen! I never thought you had it in you, good job though."

Allen quickly pulled up his pants and boxers before glaring at Allure, Ghost, Cross and blushing at Smiley and Lady's winks at him as they dragged Tyki away. Cloud tossed Road a new nighty before following suit, Allen turned to Road with a guilty face,

"Sorry I yelled at you, Road."

"I-it's a-alright, you didn't know and I sucked you off without your permission." Making Allen blush, he scratch his head, Road wiped the rest of her gooey reward and don the night gown before laying on her side of the bed. Allen smiled and crept to Road making his voice loud enough to be heard,

"Thank you, Road Kamelot."

Road blushed and turned to Allen only find him looking at the ceiling, his mouth agape and his eyes, nose and underneath his nails were bleeding. Road touched his skin and withdrew it quickly: he was as cold as ice, his skin began to get paler and paler; Road ran for the door screaming for Ghost.

And there on the bed, Allen heard someone whispered into his ear:

**The Nightmare Begins…as was foretold…**

Sorry, I didn't post in such a long time, I was planning to stop the chapter midway, but I thought this should be an extra long one.

So, now 4 new Servants have been introduced, actually 5 if you count the Knight-replacement-Servant. I've been hearing from my friends they didn't understand the rounds used in Retribution, the Bone Gauntlet's abilities, what happened to Malice, the rest of the Servants and the background story. I will answer them in order for you (my readers) and my friends.

1. The rounds in Retribution varies as Ghost had stated, each round has a purpose (i.e. Silver Stake = Armor piercing Soul round, also used to pin foes.)

2. The Gauntlet's abilities varies from healing, Soul swiping, giving the user Bone Talons, summoning bone-like assaults (i.e. Graveyard), and being used as a bracer from attacks.

3. Malice is MIA right now

4. The rest of them will come out as the story progresses

5. The back story is too long; maybe I will write another story for it.

So comment, review, question, ask, flame or request something of the like.

Oh, yeah, lemons will be present in the future, the one you just read are like, half a lemon.

Of course my respects and admiration for Michael Jackson, rest in peace and may you find solace

And credit due to Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Chuck Norris, and .net for the lyrics.

Ciao

**End of Transmission**


	8. Fire at will, yes, you too stupid!

**Chapter 8**

Fire at will, yes, you too stupid!

Road: Do. Not. Call. Me. Stupid!

Tyki: Hey, stop yelling, my freakin' head is throbbing.

Ghost: That's what you get from that drinking contest *burp* and I win again

Ditz: Both of you are idiots, *loud belch* I still win last night

Lady: So these are men…shameless.

Tyki: …that ain't right

NRG: HOLY SHET! What are you guys doing in my *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* house and getting the floor *bleep* *bleep* like a *bleep* *bleep* and *honk* and why is the *honk* *beep* *bleep* *honk* *car crash* *moo*!

Smokey: …Whoa…I want what he had for breakfast!

Disclaimer in the first page

X

**XXXXXXX**

X**  
**

"Will he be okay? I mean he is bleeding from his pores and, oh…!" said a petite girl with two braided pig tails and glasses, on her hips were two silver pistols in their holsters. It had several wing-like designs and etched on the pistol grip was Wing Arc. The said girl was peering at a bleeding heap of a boy with white hair, gray eyes and pale skin, his eyes were completely open, mouth agape with a pained expression.

"Oh, Allen, why are you always getting hurt? Ghost, why does bad things happen to Allen, huh?" screamed a spiky blue haired girl, her dark violet eyes glared at a man cloaked in, well, a cloak. His face was concealed, but a single orange eye glared back at the said girl.

"Well, Road, this is what happens and you'll go through one, too. So get the fuck of my back, dipshit." Spatted Ghost, he was in an irritable mood, a pretty woman with long red and soft blue eyes hugged him, "Aw, Ghost-kun, just relax we'll have fun soon…"

"…thanks, Smiley." The pretty lady smiled and nuzzled him, Road turned to her uncle, he had curly black hair and tanned complexion with a beauty mark under his eye. He patted his niece on the head, he was worried, but he knew the boy would pull through he was like a cockroach after all.

Lou Fa looked at Allen with a worried and flushed face, it was no secret she liked the boy and he knew it, but to her surprise the former Noah also had a crush for the boy. She glanced at the girl taking up her form: she was about the same height as she; she had a lighter skin tone, blue spiky hair and a boyish demeanor. And more importantly she was a flat chest.

Unknown to Lou Fa, Road had also done the same: she was about her height, black hair, and light skin tone and had a polite and klutz aura to her. And the best part she was a flat chest, she knew Allen like mature girls (she hated to admit it but she knew Allen likes Lenalee due to her many likable assets). Though, Road was still nervous over the fact that both Lou Fa and her had the same chest deficiency (flat chest to A-Cup).

Lady, Ditz and Smokey peered at the bleeding boy; they felt pity swell in them before sensing blood thirst and lust intent that sprout all around them, the multitude of screams and moans of feast had erupted in the twisted minds of the Taints and Shells. Lady swayed but pushed the blood lust down, she knew better than to give in to such desires.

"Ghost, we gotta get out and get ready, there's hundreds-thousands even! We got to round up the rest of our guard, we have to defend the Fort!" replied Ditz, Ghost gave a nod, only to stopped by Lenalee's brother Komui who yelled at the Servant of the Abyss,

"There's going to be an invasion on the Fort? What in the hell are you guys attracting? Ever since you guys came shit has been raining on us and what's worse is that our Innocence is worthless to your enemies! How are we going to defend ourselves?"

Ghost looked at the man, before replying, "We will protect you for the time being, they will be swarming like perverts on porn, I'm serious stop making those faces. All of the present Servants and our guard will fend them off, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk and Lou Fa will help us. So, that's about 11 of us, that's still not enough to handle those numbers, they will over run us with sheer numbers."

"So, we'll just add some Exorcists, I know they can't kill but we can stall and stun them like when Marshal Cross helped you. Please, we have to help each other!"

Ghost sighed before giving in, "Okay, but they have to be long ranged or powerful, we have to work fast it might take all night or until Allen wakes up. He is the reason why they are coming here…to feast upon him."

Komui stared at the Servant dumfounded, "Allen-kun? What the hell are they coming here to-to f-feast on him?"

"Well, his body is saturated in our powers, but he is human therefore his body is trying to adapt to it, the Taints, Shells and Ferals are naturally drawn to it (that's how we get our minions by exposing our powers) when they find out he is just another meal they'll just eat him. Period."

"O-okay, so our mission is to ensure Allen-kun survives along with us all, right?"

"Correct, alright, Ditz and Smokey call your guards, Smiley, Lady round up willing Exorcists. Tyki, Road and Lou Fa meet me in the front with your weapons. This night is one to remember…"

**XXXXXXX**

Ghost, Tyki, Road, Lou Fa, Lady, Smiley, Ditz, Smokey, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Lenalee and Krory stood in front of the Fort ready to fight the growing shadows around them.

The Exorcists were fidgeting like they had their underwear too high, Lou Fa, to Road's surprise was actually calm, determine even. Lou Fa looked at the growing mass with resentment: these were the enemies of her Allen. She gripped her pistols a little harder than she intended, she remembered how she got her weapons and her first encounter with those monsters…

**Start Flashback**

Lou Fa stared at the man in front of her in disbelief: Allen Walker, her Allen was lost to the world because of Servants; she still didn't understand who they were but the mention of their names made her blood boiled. The man was a Servant, but he was the mentor of Allen, his name was Ghost given by Allen, Tyki Mikk and Raod Kamelot. She didn't believe that the two were cleansed of their Noah heritage but if they had joined the Black Order then it should fine.

Ghost handed her two silver pistols, telling her that the twin pistols had chosen her to be its master, therefore be transferred to the HQ to be with Allen when he gets back. To say Lou Fa was over joy is an understatement, she did have her tearful moments when Ghost announced that she was being transferred and that she would be under his wing for the time being. She gather mostly clothing, she couldn't continue her current position now since she was part of an elite group, so she brought none of her science equipment, feeling a part of her die as she let go of her former expertise.

However, the Asia Branch did stop their departure with a good old party to raise the spirits rather than bringing it down. Everyone was so lively, something that Lou Fa hardly ever seen as glasses and bottles were passed around, Ghost threw several multi-colored orbs and a floating disco ball, a man with a "mix table" materialized and set some dope beats and tracks that got everyone of their butts and danced the night away. The DJ, who she later found out as Smokey aka Addiction, had come over to help with the "spirit lifting" passing out tankards, solid gold chalices, bottles that regenerate its contents, passing out some cigars and cigarettes that the smoker liked.

Bak Chan was stumbling through the crowd with Wong carrying a bottle and stood in front of Ghost, it had a crimson hue just like Wong,

"Ghost, your fwen is hadding outta alcohol like he has a tellar under his backet." Slurred Bak, Ghost shot a glare at Smokey who quickly did a guillotine gesture on his neck, Ghost raised a brow,

"What were you drinking, Baka Bak Chan Chan?"

"Bake of source!"

"Bak, Smokey brought only Vodka, Bacardi, Red Horse and 1000 (a concoction made in the realm of the Servants, it tastes best in a 1000 years) where the fuck did you get sake from?"

"Fou bave us da blottle, she was algeady drunf…oh." Slurred Wong from behind, as he grabbed the closest thing for support: a cup. Some one's cup. A girl's own. Which followed with a smack/slap from said girl, yelling along the lines of "pervert" "dirty old man".

Ghost shook his head at them, Lou Fa saw the said guardian on a balcony with a bottle and red in the face. She smiled and giggled, this night was something she would always cherish.

**XXXXXXX**

Lou Fa was aiming her pistols at flying beer cans, shooting several of them, but not all much to her disappointment. Ghost, yelled from behind a rock, he had been shot 3 times this morning and wasn't planning to go back to his lover as cheddar cheese.

"It's alright! Just make sure you practice as often as you can! When we get to HQ you should be a dependable marksman!"

Lou Fa nodded; she nodded to a heavily padded Smokey as he materializes several cans above her head. Lou Fa pulled the triggers as she watched air bullets make friends with the cans tearing them apart and in half.

**XXXXXXX**

"Ghost-san, what made you join our side?"

"Allen's adoptive father beat the shit out of me when I challenged him without my weapons, warrior blood runs through his blood and the 14th Noah."

"Is he really that powerful?"

"He was still human, but he was determined, he knew he had to get me to help, so his motivation overpowered me and before I could get over my realization I was on the ground bleeding with bones broken. Mana, Allen's adoptive father, had his hands and fingers broken in 14 different ways, his feet and knees were bloody and red raw. I felt a touch of fear as he gazed at me with so much determination, that day I knew a determine enemy is the worst kind."

"Wow, was he like that when he was taking care of Allen?"

"Nope, he had grown soft and caring, but dark in the heart, the death of his brother had struck a serious blow to his psyche. I was surprised he was still sane to tell you the truth."

"…did Allen inherit that from Mana?" Ghost did not say a word as the two of them walked down the dirt road, _if you only knew…_

**XXXXXXX**

She was bleeding, she raised her pistols and fired at the Taints, they were monsters, the worst kind. She bit her lip as her fingers grew numb as she feverishly pulled the trigger putting holes in the beasts, they roared the smell of rotting flesh, feces and blood drenched the air. She heaved and puked all over the ground, she shot the monster in the head, 4 more appeared behind her, she closed her eyes as she fired away.

Blood, carnage, ripped clothing, boots, dirt, bones, guts and what not littered around her, she couldn't take it; she couldn't! Every where she went there was more slaughter, too late to even save the children, the women, the elderly; all torn apart and eaten, pieces of the victims lay scattered about, still fresh, still oozing life. Ghost patted her on the back,

"Exorcists had to deal with this too, but not to this degree all they find is dust and crumbles."

Lou Fa was shaking she hugged her knees, tears flooded her face she cried on her knees, she wailed and mourned. Ghost's eyes soften at her, he was like her before, he went insane for a time and killed several Guardians, Knights, and Servants in one year, so much death filled the air, the Great Beings smite him and nearly killed him, it was a Guardian he failed to kill dragged him back to Death.

She tugged on Ghost's robe, she begged him to bring her back to the Asia Branch, give back the Arc Pistols and go back to her life. He sadly shook his head, it chose her, her life would never be the same, and he said he was sorry. Lou Fa stared at him, shocked before it turned to rage at being tricked into this hell. She stood up and screamed at him, she could of refused and not be here right now, Ghost glared at her,

_Would you rather be ignorant of the world around you Lou Fa? Grow up! This is the world that the Omni Entity molded, we are born into it and we have no choice to accept it as home._

No! This is what your enemies gave to the world! The Taints, Shells and Ferals! The Knights! The Servants! The Guardians! They made these monsters!

_Yes…they did. I want to destroy them, all of them…I watched families, parents, siblings, children, countries, nations, individuals, friends, dreams and lovers dashed into darkness for countless eons! I watched them all burn! Die! Over and over again! A cycle with no end that would start like the last! I watched as Life tear the world apart, sending down a massive stone and eradicate life! I watched Life smite humanity again as it flooded several lands killing the innocent along with the evil! I watched the Flood and the Smite of Life and was powerless to stop it!_

…I'm sorry Ghost-san

_But you can change the world…use your gifts to make this place better…for everyone. I couldn't, my past lives couldn't. _

**XXXXXXX**

Lou Fa was wiping the blood of her arms and face, she saw Ghost bloody head-to-toe, and he had killed several Taints and Shells. She sighed, it had been 2 months and 19 days since Allen was gone, her mind seemed to revolve around him it kept her sane and hopeful.

She had meet a Marshal today, Cloud Nine, she was very pretty and strong, she kept a small white monkey and a whip with her as she helped repel and save town of Shells, Ghost came in and blasted the remaining ones as Lou Fa hunted down the rest that fled.

She scrubbed the blood of her hands, they were cowards, preying on the weak, and she did not show any mercy as she killed them, one of them begged her, and it was a boy that lured his peers and feast on them in an alleyway. He sicken her, she killed off the remaining Shells and gave the boy-Shell a different death, she shot his arms, hands, and legs and choked him to death. The Shell screamed and struggled, not strong enough, Lou Fa smashed the butt of her pistol on its head and squeezed the life out of the little shit.

Ghost found her later crying and still choking the lifeless Shell, she was cursing all of them to what they had done and who they served, Ghost yanked her away from the body and carried her back to camp still crying and hiccupping the whole way.

Cloud Nine saw the hate in the her, it was great, she knew it was because what she had saw first hand what they were capable off and what they did. She did not berate her, she tried to understand what had they done that was so terrible, she found out a week later when she found 5 Shells feasting on a woman like wolves and dogs.

**XXXXXXX**

Lou Fa never though she meet a Shell she would like, but Lady was one. She was very supportive and caring, making her laugh and smile at her adventures with Smiley, Ghost's beautiful lover. Lou Fa met Ditz later and not even 5 minutes in a conversation with the boy-Servant, she had shot him because he was commenting on her small (he used flat like a wall) chest.

Wishing X, a man covered head to toe in a black robe, helped her with her marksmanship, she did not know whether he was like Smokey or Ghost.

Lucky 13, was a woman, Ghost told her, and she had met Lou Fa a couple days ago in a festival they had passed through. Lou Fa said she had no met the person at all, she was dressed like a queen she told, Ghost chuckled, most people never see her.

Lou Fa made so many new friends and the closer she came to HQ the more she met, she smiled more and walked with more energy, Ghost had told her that Allen was in the Fort already. Cloud Nine and Cross had joined them as the came closer to the Fort.

Lou Fa smiled genuinely at Ghost, he smiled back his gray and orange eye twinkled.

**End of Flashback**

_The monsters finally come…_

All the Exorcists readied their weapons, Road made her spear grow as Tyki readied his cross, Lou Fa twirled pistols. Ghost, Ditz, Smokey, Smiley and Lady narrowed their eyes at the black mass heading for them.

Cross and Cloud came running out, both their arms covered in blood, they spoke frantically to Ghost who scoffed and waved them off. Lenalee was biting her lip, Lavi was clicking his tongue to mask his fear, Kanda was extra sour faced, Krory glanced around his eyes hardly still, Miranda was close to tears, Road and Tyki wore stoic faces, and the Servants and Smokey stared into the monster mass with cold uncaring eyes.

_Let it rain blood soak the earth_

_For this night will be the worst_

X

**_XXXXXXX_**

X

Making a quick update, I'm taking a little break from writing do to do some reading and my desktop crashed...again. So my story Another Story will be put on halt...again. Sorry, this time I know it isn't a virus cuz it just plain o died. So I won't be able to update that story in a while, though I was planning on making another story for the time being for the Naruto category.

So send me reviews, questions, flames, requests and or otherwise.

-NRG

_**End of Transmission**_


	9. Chapter 9 Break Loose

**Chapter 9**

**All Warriors Break Loose**

Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray Man blah, blah, blah except my OCs yadda, yadda, yadda.

Tyki: Are you kidding me? That's the title of an epic battle?

Road: Yeah, NRG, what the fuck man? I could have made a better one drunk!

NRG: Yeah right, don't make me turn you into a fish.

Ghost: Get off his back assholes, before I open a barrel of kick ass on you

Lou Fa: …is it this like every morning?

Lavi: I'll say, HEY SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR THE SPORTS CHANNEL!

Kanda: …(Grrr shut the hell up bitches!)

Cloud: *sigh* it's like this every time I get out of bed.

Cross: Yeah, in those see through night gowns *cue pervert giggle*

Cloud: *tick mark* Cross you fuckin' pervert! *Loud thud*

Smokey: Holy shet! I want what she had last night!

Ditz: Bastards always bitching in the morning and no hot babes either! What gives NRG?

NRG: Geez, everyone is an asshole today.

**XXXXXXX**

Lou Fa blasted and shot down monster left and right, Taints and Feral came rushing at her with savage rage. She gritted her teeth and rolled away to avoid being trampled by the beast, blasting the monster's ankles and leaving it howling on the ground. She shot an Air Bullet into its cranium and then it laid still, she turned and fired away as the mass of monsters and corpses of the fallen beasts littered the battle ground.

Lavi had summoned several fire snakes, but it did little to hurt the Taints and Ferals as they endured the flames of the Exorcists, Kanda and Lenalee also found out the same way as they tried to kill their own foes only to find their weapon insufficient and lacking the punch to kill the monsters. Miranda and Krory supported the group as Krory dashes in to confuse the beasts while Miranda slowed the monsters for a few moments. Lou Fa took aim and killed 12 Taints and 3 Ferals as she rained Air Bullets on them saving the Exorcists who could not kill their adversaries.

Ghost fired round after round with Cross as they took out as much Taints and Ferals in their way. The group had split into 4 groups: The Exorcists and Lou Fa on the south of the Fort, Ghost and Cross in the North, Smiley, Ditz and Smokey on the West and Road, Tyki and Lady on the East.

The groups were hard pressed as they took on overwhelming numbers; Road and Tyki were able to tag team effectively as Lady helped kill any remaining. Ghost and Cross held their own as they were both expert marksmen, Smiley, Ditz and Smokey took care of business in their side however; the Exorcists and Lou Fa were taking serious damage as they could not compete with all the monsters swarming them. Lou Fa was the only one able to kill the monsters while the rest were able to distract them. Ghost could sense their well beings and it didn't look so good, despite Miranda's ability, her powers weren't as effective against this new type of enemies.

Lou Fa had several cuts and bruises on her, Lenalee had a gash on her thigh along with three deep cuts on her back, Kanda suffered from several bruising and missing fingers that did not heal, Lavi nearly lost his other eye and his left hand was broken, Miranda had an concussion and able to feel her left foot and several fingers were burnt and broken, Krory had two broken ribs and a fractured knee cap and had 2 teeths punched out of his mouth when he attempted to bite a Taint.

Ghost hissed as he blasted more monsters, a tap in the shoulder and he whipped around and fired, luckily the person had dodged the shot and gave Ghost a frown.

"I know I stole a kiss, but that doesn't mean you can shoot my head off." Pouted Allure, the Servant of Affection, Ghost growled at her, "If you notice you nympho of a Servant, we are trying to defend the Fort from certain destruction!"

"I know, that's why I'm going to help! Tell me which defense is weakest I'll be stationed there o' Ghost!"

"Fine! Head for the south of the Fort, bring your guard Lou Fa and the Exorcists needs help!"

"I need help too you bag of fuckin' bones!" screamed Cross as he stunned several monsters not 10 feet away, Ghost took care of them, "You better not be fooling around Allure!" Ghost yelled as the Servant vanished.

**XXXXXXX**

Lou Fa ducked and shot a Feral in the chest, it roared before Lavi quickly slammed his hammer on it's head muffling its cry, he was bleeding from his shoulder and forehead and barely clinging on his hammer with his good hand. The group gave ground upon the constant assault and they were not doing so well, Lou Fa set her pistols into burst fire sacrificing precision for a wider range of damage, the moon had turned blood red as she fired Air Bullets.

The Taints and Ferals sensing weakness charge with renewed vigor, Lou Fa, Kanda and Lavi tried to keep them at bay but soon they found them surrounded with the drooling and crazed monsters. The group formed a circle ready for anything, the monsters leap ready for a feast…

Lou Fa fired…

Lenalee felt tears drip down her face…

Kanda saw a faded image of a woman frowning at him…

Lavi glared at the monsters…

Krory barred his teeth defiantly…

Miranda felt a familiar sense of hopelessness…

**Sting…**

The Taints and Ferals that were in midair were pinned to the group, arrow shafts sticking out of their chest and limbs, a pretty woman with blonde-red high lighted hair landed in front of Lou Fa, she was carrying a long bow with several arrows in a quiver on her back, another woman appeared at her side, she was of medium height, long brown hair, emerald eyes, a light tawny complexion with a set of spiked knuckles and a battle dress. She gave the monsters a cold look; the blonde woman turned to the group and gave a thumb up,

"Hey, guys, Ghost told me I get to help you all! Now let's wipe these fuckers out!

"Mistress, they are all injured, shall I heal them?"

"But of course, Bunny, at once!"

The group was silent as to what was going on, the brunette waved a glowing palm at them and soon they felt the effects: wounds started to heal; fatigue was gone and felt rejuvenated again for battle. Lavi rolled his shoulder and heft his abnormally large hammer, Kanda gave a nod, Miranda and Lenalee confirmed their recovery and Krory just stared at Bunny like she was some angel.

She wagged a finger at the would-be vampire, "Sorry, duty first, pleasure later." Krory blushed and got into his battle mode, growing out claws and fangs. The recovered group charged into battle letting out war cries and raising their weapons…

**XXXXXXX**

Road ducked and dodged several mad swipes and swings from enraged Taints and Ferals, much like before, she had to use her entire body to properly use her weapon, it was actually taller than she was! Tyki had no difficulty as he set the beasts on fire and Cross Bind them for easy picking, Road's Soul Spear had evolve once more and now she was able to launch projectile spear head bombs and use an ability called Soul Thrust, she had to use one soul to use the ability as she would literally use the soul as the driving force of the attack. Tyki's White Cross also evolved as he was able to use Cross Bind to bind his foes with positive energies, Holy Beam a blast of Light Energy, Cross Tag a time bomb and Light Wall a stronger version of Light Screen. Lady was MIA (Missing In Action) as thus leaving the two to fend for themselves, Lady yelled something along the lines of scouting and stealth as she carved her way into the mass of monsters. Since her departure, the two had not seen nor heard from her as blood was shed.

The two cleanly and quickly got rid of the pests as Tyki was the shield; Road the sword switching and defending one another. The Taints and Ferals grew more frustrated and angry as they their swarming method did little to nullify the duo; they began to go into a frenzy of slashing, swiping, tearing, mauling and biting at the former Noahs. Tyki dodged and evade their attacks and flamed any beast that got to close, Road stabbed and sliced at all that came her way, blood and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air around them.

More and more monsters spilled into the battlefield like a never ending nightmare, Road and Tyki went defensive as they tried to regain their strengths, Road was dripping with sweat and blood covered her arms, Tyki had not a drop of blood on him, but his clothes smelled like smoke and ashes. Tyki summoned his defenses while Road in the dome of light threw projectiles killing or crippling whatever it hit, they were shaking from their war endeavors.

"Tyki, my hands are numb from all the stabbing and swinging." As she swung once again killing 3 Taints with one bomb, Tyki nodded, he too was getting exhausted, the supply of enemies never dwindle nor lessen, an air of hopelessness and despair gripped both of them.

"We need help, Road; we can't simply take on these numbers by ourselves."

_My thoughts exactly Tyki Mikk…_

Two youths appeared within the dome, surprising the duo, one had brown hair, hazel eyes and at least 5'9" the other one had neon blue hair, yellow eyes and stood at 5'6" they were both Shells.

"Who the hell are you two?" panted Road, the two youths gave a bow before pointing at themselves,

"I am Blue Sky or BS for short, I serve Ditz." Said the neon haired boy

"And I am Tough Nut, I serve Smokey." Said the other boy. "We were sent here to assist you in exterminating these…animals."

Tyki and Road gave each other a glance before nodding, the two boys jumped out of the dome and into the fray, Nut whipped out two sabers and began to carve out the monsters while BS grew claws and began to slash the his foes. Tyki not to be out done began to blast and bind the Taints and Ferals that the Shells had missed while Road rained bombs on those who had slipped past them. The battle field littered with corpses and death, the occupants of the Fort did not want to watch the carnage brewing outside the walls.

**XXXXXXX**

Allen was still in his bleeding comatose state as Komui and Johnny watched over his body, he had gave a series of groans and gurgling for a few moments before resuming his previous state.

Komui was worried and Johnny knew a person could only lose so much blood, Allen continues to endure his silent torture of the mind and flesh.

**XXXXXXX**

Smokey le out a puff of smoke that quickly shrouds him, he gripped his pipe and a 3 feet long blade sprang from tip of the pipe, he stabbed the closest foe in sight. Ditz threw an over sized dice at the Taint that sprang open into a jack-in-box that began to breathe fire and punched Taints and foes alike, the Servant was on the ground laughing his butt off. Smiley dash in bashing and battering enemies while throwing Hook Bombs to enemies that were out of range of her Spirit Chucks. She once smiling and cheerful self was reduced to a cold and ruthless fighter, her once happy brown eyes turned blue and her hair had gone into a darker shade of red.

She axe kick a Taint before knocking a Feral senseless, Smokey engulf several monsters in his smoke before either hardening it like cement or sending aflame. He puffed again before throwing a several balls of flames, each one turned into a clone of the Servant which immediately began to kill all the monsters in the vicinity, Ditz pulled out a slingshot and began to hurl boulders, exploding stuffed toys, other Taints and Ferals, Smokey (who later gave the boy Servant a round house kick) and pretty much anything he pulled out of his Bag of Tricks. He grinned and giggled as he shot a Taint with a douche bag which later swelled and exploded into a fountain of blood and guts.

Ditz grinned like a maniac he sang as it rained blood and shot other beasts,

_Rain drops are falling on my head_

"Oh come on, Ditz, it's not even rain drops, you're singing the wrong song." Rasped Smokey as he puffed on his pipe before stabbing a Taint between the eyes, blood gushed out like a hose, Smokey smiled grimly before twisting around before forcibly yanking it out.

Smiley somersaulted over her opponents before leaving several Hook Bombs on their backs, a second later a deafening BOOM echoed all over the battlefield. Komui and Johnny looked around, _was there a storm now on top of being attacked?_ Thought the two as Allen's left hand began to twitch.

Smiley glance at the crater she made before bringing her attention to the lone Feral in front of her, it had balls to fight her one-on-one. It glared at her with its 8 eyes, it was a 7 foot monster of a bear, elephant, rhino and alligator scales and thick skin covered it's heavily muscled body, tusks and a large horn grew from its awful face, it was grayish black and it stank like sewage. It opened its maw and gave a monstrous roar before raising its four clawed arms and charging at Smiley, she evaded the fast swipes of the monster before breaking 2 of the abominations arms, it gave a shriek like metal scrapping over metal. It roared again and this time it collided with Smiley by its massive shoulders knocking the Servant down, the monster gave a howl before charging again.

Smiley spat on the ground before launching herself and planting a powered kick on the Feral's chest breaking bones and causing internal bleeding. It opened its maw and a river of blood spilled out, it tried to get up only to have Smiley smash her chucks on its head dazing the beast. Smiley gave the monster an icy glare before getting on its shoulder and shoved 4 fingers in each hand into the monster's eye, which roared with renewed pain, gripping hard, Smiley, pulled apart the monsters skull. Bones, cartilage, tendons skin and flesh gave way as she pulled apart the skull, blood, brain, saliva and teeth sprayed all over as the skull was pulled apart drenching Smiley with its contents. She dropped the ruined skull chucks away as the body of the Feral twitched and the tongue of the beast twitched and moved like mad worm before laying still.

Ditz and Smokey both nearly shit themselves; they had never seen Smiley use such brutality before.

_That was…*shudders*_

_Dude…dude…the head just…_

Smiley rushed into battle once more snapping Ditz and Smokey out of their stupor and fall suit…a couple paces away.

**XXXXXXX**

Ghost eyed the line of monsters, he waved his gun arm before shooting the equal amount of Soul Rounds for each head he saw and the result was a very satisfy display of head blown up. Cross had discarded his hat and smoke as he frantically blasted monsters that were trying to make friends with his flesh with their long razor sharp claws.

Ghost looked at his adversaries before shooting out several half a foot silver spikes at his targets, Cross was sweating as more and more of the beasts drew closer around him and Ghost.

"Hey, bony, pass me some Soul Rounds so I can kill these mother fuckers! I can only stun them so much before they are not affected!"

"Tch, Cross you big baby, here, this is just a Silver Star round, it will kill these monsters but it's the weakest Soul Round I have. Use it wisely, dumbass."

Ghost tossed an inch long cylinder shaped round to Cross, he loaded and took aim at the closest foe: an ugly level 3 Taint. Cross squeezed the trigger as the monster leaped in to maul the Marshal only to fall dead as the Soul Round entered into its cranium and exiting with a gaping hole.

Monsters screamed and roared and rushed the two gunners, the sound of bullets and screams of agony filled the night air.

**XXXXXXX**

Allen stared at the ceiling in silent agony; it felt as if his body was dipped in acid but was burnt to a crisp first.

He saw Komui and Johnny with him, they were talking about some invasion and the sound of battle echoed in the walls of the Fort.

Johnny and Komui stood up as some one entered the room, an exchange of words followed then Johnny and Komui left. Still staring at the ceiling soon someone filled his vision, it was a woman, and it was Lady.

She was carrying a twisted and wicked looking dagger, she was bleeding and beaten looking, blood dripped from her brow and her left cheek was partial gone giving her a haunted and demented look.

"Sorry, Allen, at this rate the whole occupants of this place will die because of you. I got nothing against you, but this is how it is…" and shoved the blade into his being, Allen's eyes widen as pain and agony coursed through his body. Bones, blood, organs, tissue and even his skin screamed with pain, it was as if someone was pulling him apart individually and slowly. His eyes spun in his sockets as Lady closed her eyes and turned away…

**XXXXXXX**

"…what the?" Ghost looked around.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cross replied.

Lou Fa, Allure and Bunny looked around them; the Exorcists were doing the same, Kanda spat on the ground, "Now what?"

BS, TN, Road and Tyki eyed the battlefield, "What the hell is going on?"

Smiley frowned, Ditz dug his hands into his bag, and Smokey dropped his pipe, "Oh, smoking den of smoking, no way…"

The Taints and Ferals were growling at one another as if they were talking to each other, they hissed and sniffed each other before clumping into a tight group.

The defenders stared at them bewildered by their actions, Ghost, took aim and fired at the monsters. The Soul round killed the intended target but it didn't even fazed the beast, in fact, they pretty much ignored their fallen friend.

Now, Ghost was really worried, _what are_ _these cross-eyed, drooling addled mother fuckers doing?_

The monsters began to grunt, first it was one, and then another, then another, and soon the whole clumped group began to grunt in unison. All the beasts were doing this North, East, South and West in front of the defenders, who had no idea what was going on, began to dish out pain to the monsters. They tighten their defenses every time one of them fell, blocking and protecting something; Lou Fa's shot actually ricochet off the monsters skin as was to Ghost and Cross.

Road's group face the same problem as the monster's soon became resilient to the damage; Tyki's Holy Light actually back fired at him and set his clothes on fire. Smokey and Ditz threw what they could but found it ineffective, Smiley growled as her bombs or chucks did nothing to the group.

"What the fuck is going on!" screamed Ditz as he pulled out a RPG and fired at the group, but causing no damage.

Ghost narrowed his eyes as he saw a purple and black aura seeping out of their skin and mixing with their group, they were all doing it and soon the group of monsters were engulf in the purple and black aura.

"Okay…I know this will come up bad…" said Cross, Ghost nodded.

"Oh shit, what ever is going on, it's bad." Said Allure; serious for once.

"…this is obviously bad, right Nut." Said BS, Nut gave him, you-are-stupid look.

"I've seen this before…" rasped Smokey as the purple and black aura began to contort and twist and change the beasts within it's midst, molding and shaping them like clay. The monsters neither screamed nor refused the change, they savagely grinned as they were being compacted and changed into some more sinister.

Ghost eyes widen and took a step back, "No…this hasn't happen since…since…"

Cross gulped and hid behind Ghost as the figure began to take a more detail form: it was a hulking 15 foot tall, silvery skin, completely black eyes, a 20 foot long tail, large sturdy legs matching its massive arms, it clenched its five fingers dukes and its feet were clawed. But the most disturbing part was the fact it resembled something like a humanoid Taint or Feral, each of the monsters spoke in a human voice:

_**We have come to take the boy called Allen Walker. Do not get in our way…**_

The defenders stared in shock; Lady turned and saw that the behemoth beasts, she gasped, she was too late. Allen Walker was

X

**XXXXXXX**

X

Well, I think that is enough, I've decided to make shorter chapters so I can update much more quickly and effective to tell the story. So, pretty much the Black Order is in a pickle and Allen Walker is well, ahem, stabbed.

I got another message from a friend that I haven't explained the Soul Rounds so here is the general given as to what Ghost has used so far:

Silver Star: Common Soul Round, weakest Soul Round available

Silver Stake: Armor piercing rounds, also used to pin foes

Silver Wave: Stunning Soul rounds

Silver Cross: A Silver Star round that multiplies into a hundred volley strike

Hornet: a Soul Round that explodes on contact

Here are the Servants and their Guard so far:

Ghost-N/A

Smiley-Lady

Ditz-Blue Sky (BS)

Allure-Bunny

Smokey-Tough Nut

And so ends another chapter of my story, I hope you, my readers, are able to give me some feed back if I am doing this story right or if something has gone amiss so review, request, flames, question or holla at me.

**End of Transmission**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Level 5**

Lady: Oh fuck, I haven't seen one of those since the last Servant War.

Allen: Really, how about the dagger in my gut, remember that?

Road: Oh, Allen that wouldn't even, wait, what?

Lou Fa: How could you Lady! *sobs*

Tyki: Lady, if I went back door night, would you stab like the boy? I want to know before hand.

Lady: *rolls her eyes* you won't understand until you read the chapter stupid.

Ghost: Why in the world would you stab Allen?

Lady: Geez, I said read the chapter!

Ditz and Blue Sky: Man, NRG's assistant is hot *drools*

Tough Nut: Dude, you guys are hopelessly stupid.

Ditz: I dare you to say that again!

BS: What? You're the one who got stuck in a bathroom for an hour with it locked from the inside.

Nut: You son of bitch! I'll kill you!

NRG: Wait Nut, I have a better punishment for the dick head.

Nut: Fine, but it better gruesome.

**XXXXXXX**

Ghost knew this was bad…very bad…like the time Ditz tried get freaky with Allure only to have his dick melted. Oh that was bad. The Level 5 Taint/Feral gave Ghost a cocky grin before launching itself at him.

Ghost and Cross rolled away as the mountain of muscle that was the Level 5 left a deep rut where it had ran. It gave the duo a cocky grin again and charged at them with renewed vigor. Cross sidestep the beasts rush before blasting the monsters back with a dozen Silver Stars.

The bullets smashed into its back but did little to hurt the monster, in fact, the monster didn't even notice. Cross gritted his teeth before regrouping with Ghost, who shot several Silver Stakes but it didn't even fazed the beast, its skin didn't have a scratch.

"This thing is resilient to Armor Piercing and Regular Soul Rounds. Heh, try this one for size ass fucker, Cross cover me, I need a minute to use this one."

Cross given and having no choice in the matter (which pissed him off), fired a volley of bullets at the monster while Ghost was gathering his strength. The Level 5 swatted and whipped Cross, but he didn't give up as he continued to blast the monster with a hail of bullets. Cross dodged and evaded the best he could against his foes lightning fast speed, but it was still able to land grazing and glancing hits of him. No matter what, the monster was able to land a hit on him with every swing.

Fatigue was soon affecting Cross and he panted, sweat and blood stained his attire, the beast however was eyeing Ghost suspiciously. In a heart beat the monster launched itself and headed for Ghost. Cross frantically tried to blast the monster down, but it didn't relent nor slow. Ghost aimed for the eye of the beast, missing but getting the monster to slow a pace or two. It turned around and swiped at Cross who ducked and smiled smugly, _stupid animal you got to better than that!_

And so it did as it used the momentum of the swing to power its tail to smash against Cross breaking several bones and giving a major concussion. The Level 5 turned its attention to the Servant and sped at him ready to end his life, but it was too late, Cross bought enough time for the Servant as Ghost lifted Retribution and screamed,

**Silver Comet!**

With a blast like a cannon, Ghost was blown of his feet and flew 50 yards away as a silver white comet collided with the Level 5. The monster smugly thought it would do it no harm was its biggest mistake in its short existence; the comet engulfed the Level 5 and began to eat him like a white blood cell to an intruder. It screamed like that of the damned that sent chills down the spines of the Black Order as it wailed and lament as it felt its souls being ripped, burned, twisted and utterly destroyed as the light engulf it, souls after souls screamed for mercy and release as it sank back into the shadows.

Cross laid on ground bleeding and hurt, while Ghost was barely conscious, he groaned as he felt the flesh and blood of his right arm be eaten away leaving only his indestructible bones behind. He gave a pained groan as he tried to move his ruined right arm, his index and middle finger twitched as he gave a soft chuckle, _I'll be fine…in the morning_. It was that last thought as he fell to slumber, never noticing the Black Order personnel running and brining back him and Cross back inside.

**XXXXXXX**

Road, Tough Nut and Blue Sky dodged the monster swipes of the monster as it came close shredding the three of them. Tyki took the chance as he tried to Cross Bind the Level 5 only to have it break it with extreme force; it was brimming with raw and undiluted power. Tough Nut had already lost his right eye and a part of his ear as he found the monster was better assessed from afar.

Blud Sky had lost his left hand and three of his fingers trying to carve up the beast, he groaned as he knew he was crippled from using his claws. He gave Tough Nut a sad look, before putting a face of hatred at the Level 5; it gave a raucous laughter at the glares it received. Vanished before reappearing behind the trio and attempting to slash them all, Tyki fired a Holy Beam at it only to have it bounce and headed for the Fort, damaging a wall. Tyki sweat drop before dodging a quick swipe from the beast, there was no way to kill this thing.

"Tyki! Try Cross Tag maybe we can blow this ass hole up!" screamed Road, she hefted her taller-than-her spear. The Level 5 growled before leaping at him, he quickly rolled away before planting a white cross on its chest, taking aim, Road sent a spearhead bomb that landed near said cross. Road grinned, "Boom" and Tyki detonated his own at the same time causing an enormous explosion that could have been mistaken for an earthquake. Johnny grabbed the nearest thing next to him, a girl, in sheer terror, Komui screamed as his coffee spill onto his rug and Cloud nearly fell of her chair and squashing her monkey.

Nut and Sky high five each other, doing most what they still have as Road grinned to herself, Tyki however frowned. Road gave him a scowl, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't hear the Level 5 scream in pain or anything."

"What? Did you not feel that explosion? That thing should be dead from the sheer pressure, I nearly fell over!"

"Yeah, but the smoke hasn't cleared yet."

Road cast a glance at where the Level 5 was, she couldn't tell if that thing was still alive or not but a feeling began to creep up her spine. Then a long clawed arm shot out of the smoke and slashed Blue Sky, his eyes widen as a fountain of blood poured down his nearly bisected body, he grabbed Nut as he felt closer and closer to the abyss. Tyki and Road began to hack away on the arm only to have it swat and punch them away, Tough Nut hack and slash on the arm as it grabbed BS and dragged him away, yelling and screaming as BS was a rag doll in the hand of its murderer.

The smoke gradually cleared as a burnt and sizzled Level 5 stood before them, it was no longer smiling nor smug, and it was angry, angry because it was hurt and now vulnerable to weapons of the flesh. It opened its massive maw before shoving the corpse of Blue Sky its jaws and began to chew on it, Road hurled on the ground as blood and insides dripped from its mouth, the sound of bones snapping and organ mashed into mush and squelching drove Tough Nut angry beyond words. Tyki eyed the beasts coldly, as he charged his cross with as much power it could possibly hold.

The monster swallowed its meal then its wounds began to smoke and heal, Road wiped her mouth, _it seems to regenerate when it consumes its enemies, gotta watch out for that._

[Ditz felt a sudden sense of loss, he gripped his heart, and he felt tears drop, he sobbed quietly, and Smokey patted him on the back, Smiley glared at the chuckling Level 5]

Tough Nut gripped his sabers hard, white knuckled and eyes burning, the Level 5 rolled its shoulders and grinned,

_**Your friends was indeed delicious, I can't wait to eat you all**_

Tough Nut roared before charging at the beast, Tyki shot a concentrated Holy Beam that momentarily stun the abomination as it took a pace back, Nut leaped and smashed headlong against the monster driving his sabers into its gut. It roared and swatted him away like a leaf; it yanked out the sabers and tossed it aside, Road ran forward and screams,

**Soul Thrust!**

A spectral person flew from her spear and collided with the Level 5 sending it flying, Road stared at amazement Tyki dropped his cross as Nut scrambled to his feet and regrouped with the two former Noahs, not sure what had happened.

"Holy shit, that was amazing Road." Tyki said as he picked his White Cross up from the ground and dusted it.

"I know, what the fuck came out of my spear?" pointing at her spear, it gave a small jolt to its bearer, Road stared at it curiously, then a deep voice emanated from the spear,

_Oi, you flat chest girl, that thing is coming back with a vengeance! _

Before Road could even feel offended and outraged by what her spear had just said the Level 5 was running full speed at them. Tyki began to blast the beast sending several beams flying across the battle field:

a tree was lit on fire, a window and a door of the Fort was broken, a boulder shattered, Chuck Norris round house kick a beam back and knocked down the poor bastard, one blew up Komui's coffee cup, another had hit Naruto while he was eating ramen causing him to drench Jun in ramen broth, one struck Sasuke causing him to grope Orochimaru which led to a night of muppetry, one caused Lelouch to slap both C.C. and Kallen apple bottoms as both of them were bent over, Kagami screamed as her skirt was burnt off her from a freak beam, one shot Rito into the woman's bath room giving the perfect view of Kotegawa, Yami, Lala, Haruna, Run, Nana, Momo, Mikado's assets which led to the usual beatings and lectures, another had knocked my assistant down exposing some eyebrow raising undergarment which followed by screams of "Hentai" and "Law suits", another flew deep into space and killed Mother Brian as Samus came in for the kill making her yell, "What the fuck just happened?" and one killed Swiper from Dora.

"…" Tough Nut stared at the Level 5 flat on its back it had burn marks spelling out, "You just got owned, Love Chuck Norris."

Road shook her head at Tyki, "You trigger happy idiot, look at how much collateral damage you did! I mean you killed the Mother Brian! Do you know Samus is going to come down and probably kill us?"

Tyki slapped his forehead, "I didn't know it would go that far, how the hell did it traveled that far anyways? And how did it all of those other people?"

"Alright, folks, this is NRG's assistant explaining what had just happened in this, uh, part."

1. When the Light Energy travels it does not expend energy nor does it stop traveling until it comes into contact with another object.

2. When it does make contact, it would usually end hilariously, with the exceptions of pain, catching on fire, etc

3. If it doesn't come in contact with anything it will continue to travel regardless how long.

4. Light Energy does not exist (as far as I know of and only exist in my story, as to its properties and origins)

6. It can burn clothing

7. It kills annoying characters

NRG: Hey, wait, where's five?

NRG assistant: How the fuck should I know, you didn't type it in retard.

NRG: Geez, why are you so bitchy?

NRG assistant: Gee, I don't know, how about you saw my panties you damn HENTAI!

NRG: …point taken

"Shit, Tyki the bastard is getting up, shoot it again!" yelled Nut, Road slapped him shutting him up, Road yelled at him, "Dumb ass the beams will just bounce off!"

"How about the one that came back then?"

"That one was from Chuck Norris it doesn't count!"

Tyki unable to think of any thing useful, stared fearfully at the Level 5 getting to its feet,

_How am I going to kill this monster! I can't even put a scratch on the thing! What do I do, what do I do?_

Then a gentle soothing voice came from his cross,

_Tyki Mikk, accept me into your arm, I will fortify your arm with powers beyond belief! Let me help you avenge the death of Blue Sky the Guard of Ditz, Servant of Mischief. _

Tyki gave a nod; he had no time to ponder if he had just a conversation with his cross, his weapon began to sink into his flesh making his entire right arm glowing white, an image of a cross appeared on his forearm. The Level 5 growled before leaping and attempt to smash Tyki with its massive fist, Tyki felt a tug from his arm and found himself leaping and intercepting the attack head on.

Tyki's eyes widen as the fist drew closer, a voice whispered reassuringly, _do not fear, you shall not be harmed…_

Instead, the Level 5's fist crumpled and broke as Tyki's fist connected, it obliterated bones, tendons and like causing the monster to scream and howl as it fell to the ground thrashing like a worm, Nut and Road stared at the spectacle jaws dropped.

_Mr. Mikk careful, the longer you carry me within you the much worse will it be for you. One minute would equal to 1 hour of agony later, I warn you._

_Right, I will take care of this thing quickly!_

Tyki jumped and prepared to smash the monster's skull in half, only to have it roll away and whipping him with its tail. Tyki grabbed the tail and shoved his Cross Arm into it filling the appendage with Light Energy frying the flesh, bones and tissue of the beast. The Level 5 screamed in pain as it tried to break free from Tyki to no avail, Road rushed in and began to jab and stab at the monster as it fell to its hands and knees. Suddenly like a lizard, the tail was dislodged from the body, the Level 5 smashed its massive fist against Road sending her flying into the Fort and into Allen's room knocking down Lady. Road had a glimpse of a hilt sticking out of Allen before being welcome of the bliss of sleep,

"Allen-n-n…"

Tyki leaped on to the monsters back before punching a hole through where the heart would be in a human body, the monster was making a mad bid for freedom, Tough Nut joined he fray as he grabbed the Level 5's head with both arms, one on its crown and under its chin. Tyki began to furiously beat the beats body, leaving bloody indentations, Tough Nut gripped hard and tried to snap its neck, but it thrashed and squirmed. Nut growing more angry smashed his fist on it's head giving the monster a mild concussion and him broken fingers, Tyki punched the beast on the spinal cord and it jerked and flailed like a fish out of water.

"You piece of shit mother fuckin' fucker!" screamed Nut as he got a better grip on the monster's head and began to twist it, it's neck muscle bulged as it resisted, Tyki rammed his fist into the monsters spine and began to pull out the spine, it's arms laid limp and legs stopped kicking, Nut growled before breaking it's neck killing the beast. Tyki smiled before falling to his knees, it had been more than 5 minutes = 5 hours of agony as Tyki's cross began to expel itself from his arm,

_I am sorry Mr. Mikk, the next hours would have been my fault…do forgive me._

_I already have, you saved my life…_

_No, Mr. Mikk not yet…_

Tyki raised an eyebrow as he held his cross, Nut panted as he sat on the shoulders of the Level 5, "That is one ugly looking fucker." Said Nut tiredly, the monster's jaw began to move and a voice seeped out,

**I can say the same for you…NOW DIE!**

Tough Nut's eyes widen as the whole Level 5 glowed, Tyki's cross projected it's shield just in time as the body of the beast exploded that would equally to 50 sticks of dynamite sending Tyki crashing through one of the many ruined windows of the Fort.

Komui freaked out as well as Reever as the former Noah lay sprawled on top of Cloud, cue sweat drop, _Lucky bastard…_

**XXXXXXX**

Ditz, Smokey and Smiley watched the monster lick it's lips and thrash it's tail, Ditz glared at it, Smokey was smoking and Smiley frowned, _oh no she's frowning again! _Smokey almost dropped his pipe and Ditz shoved his hand into his Bag of Tricks as he grope for something to shoot at the Level 5.

Smokey was getting ready to use his pipe until Smiley stopped them from preparing their weapon,

"I'll take care of this…swear you won't tell anyone what you will see next…SWEAR!"

"I-I sw-swear as a S-Servant!" stuttered Ditz

"I-I-I-I swear, Sm-Smiley!" rasped Smokey.

Smiley walked forward and began to write runes into the air that began to appear as she finished. The runes were extremely hard to read and the fact they were glowing made it twice as hard, soon Smiley was surrounded by them in a shell of glowing and floating runes.

Smokey's eyes widen as it the runes began to churn and move, "It can't be? Those are…!"

Ditz looked wildly back and forth from Smokey and Smiley, not understanding anything. The runes stopped appearing and began to sticker on Smiley's skin, her eyes began to glow, her once red hair turned green and her skin began to pale, Smokey stared in amazement and Ditz in confusion, Smiley spoke and it confirmed Smokey's suspicions, he grabbed Ditz and pulled him down, before Smiley proclaimed to the world…

**Roots of the World: Nature's Vendetta**

The ground began to shake underneath the Level 5; its eyes widen with shock as saplings grew from the cracks in the ground and began to grow rapidly, intertwining itself with the Level 5. It broke free from the initial ones, but more vines and stems grew in it's place and held down the Level 5, it roared and swung it's tail smashing other saplings that started to grow into small trees 3 feet tall…4 feet tall…5 feet tall. The tree's branches and vines and other appendages fully immobilized the beast, but that was not all for the poor fucker as it was now unable to move seeds fell on it and began to grow its roots driving into it's flesh and to the bone, bamboo shoots grew from it's under belly and forced itself into the monster's flesh.

Smokey was shaking from the sight of the carnage as more and more horrible things happened to the Level 5, Ditz covered his eyes while Smiley stood there still glowing.

A vine began to forced itself into its skin and wiggled and moved like a worm in the Level 5's arm causing untold agony, the seeds had super fast forward grow and resembled young pine trees and oak trees. The monster howled in pain as more and more vines, bamboo shoots and seeds assaulted it's being, the monster laid there as it's arms were pulled apart, tree branches were growing inside it, bamboo shoots went right through it's body, the seeds sucked blood and energy just like a normal plant substituting water and mineral.

The Level 5 screamed and howled for a few more minutes until it lay dead as the plants completely covered the beast hiding its mutilated body from view. Ditz was shaking in a fetal position as Smokey nervously shuffled close to Smiley, she just stood there before tilting and falling into Smokey's arms, he gave relieved sigh before calling Ditz to help…

_Just who are you Smiley?_

**XXXXXXX**

Kanda slashed the Level 5, Lenalee round house kick the monster and Lavi smashed its many toes, but none of their weapons did anything at all. Allure and Lou Fa launched a volley of arrows and bullets only to bounce and ricochet off; Bunny did not join battle as it was only a support Shell.

It paid them no mind as they continued their onslaught, it looked at the hole on the Fort, it narrowed its eyes; _I must absorb all that power it will be…! Wait, who? _

Tiedoll and Winters were running up the stairs to investigate if any monsters had bypass the defenders, they were about to open the door as a hurling figure smashed into the wall and knocking down both Marshals and laying sprawled on the end of the flight, the figure shook itself and proceeded up stairs.

The Exorcists were on guard as the Level 5 had shrunk in size and it flung some graying glob at the room that Allen was resting in, Lou Fa and Allure rained bullets and arrows this time the beast took damage and back away from the assault. Kanda, Krory and Lavi taking the hit joined the battle and hammered at the monster, Lenalee and Miranda rushed back to the Fort to see what had happened.

Allen felt a searing pain as Lady tore the dagger off him, all the negative energies from his nightmare state was in the blade told Lady she was in a hurry before she could tell him. So, why was he in pain? Well, now that he is weakened the Noah in him was trying to take control and is doing a pretty good job, too. His Gauntlet and Scythe were giving him the excess power and now with little to repel the Noah in him, his skin turned gray and his hair began to curl, Lady had a shock look, as Road felt a presence she hadn't felt in a long time.

Allen struggled as the 14th began to spread his power in him, he felt his tattoo on his face change once more into that flowery design again. He could hear the 14th laughing at him, he groaned as he felt more and more Dark Matter pour into him, Lady was about to stab Allen again only to be hurled into the wall as the shrunk Level 5 burst into the room.

The group thought it was doing a good job until the Fort had a series of explosions that gave the beast time to get to Allen unhindered. Miranda and Lenalee were fending off Shells that got into the Fort, who knows how got in, as all the able body defenders rushed into the Fort.

Miranda did her best to try to distract the Shells, Lenalee was able to kick several out the windows, as Allure and Lou Fa shot the Shells that Miranda were fending off with a broken chair.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Kanda as he tried to get through the door, Lavi and Krory both knocked Shells out the window, Bunny was actually beating one as it failed to fall out the window.

Allure and Lou Fa looked wildly around the room as they heard a scream from up above. They ran up the stairs noticing two unconscious Marshals, they saw figures fighting in the room ahead.

Lady was desperately trying to fend off the two shrunk Level 5s as they fought around the half demolished room, Allen was trying to control his movements, Road was crawling away from the fight and looking for her fallen Soul Spear. Lady was bleeding black blood from several gashes all over her she hissed at the monster which chuckled before swatting her to the wall, the dagger flew from her hand…

The Level 5s both jumped and collided with each other…

Lady gasped transforming her arm into some grotesque…thingy…

Road found her spear under a Chuck Norris PJs…_who in the world wears these? _Was all that occupied her mind at that moment?

Lou Fa and Allure were running up the stairs and screaming in the top of their lungs…

The Exorcists faces changed from triumphant to frighten as the Shells began to laugh…

…and Allen caught it, he smiled, his skin gray, eyes golden, the Holy Marks on his forehead, his hair all curly, Road widen her eyes, the 14th smiled darkly at her,

"Hello…sister, this time I intend to kill you like my siblings…" he laughed at her frighten face; her lover had turned into her worst nightmare…

The Level 5s growled before they were flung out of the room via large gaping holes, the door slammed shut, Lady groaned only to be flying out of the room like the Level 5 as if she was tied to an invisible string.

"Now that we are alone…" He yanked Road off the ground, he smiled as his Bone Talons grew exceedingly long, he smiled as he let one of his claws cut her cheek, she gasped, the 14th smiled at her,

"Ah, you're human again…how wonderful…hahahahaha!" he let the talons rake through her torso tearing clothes and flesh, Road screamed so loud that even Tyki heard her. She felt her wounds throb and tears drip from her eyes, she knew this time the 14th was going to kill her without hesitation like last time, she began to plead, but to her brother rather the body he inhabited,

"Allen please…help me…" the 14th smiled, "He can't help you now, he is long gone."

Road felt more tears drip down, she shook her head like a child, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO…!" she felt cold finger wrap around her throat, "I'm going to choke you like you did in that dream of mine…" said the 14th coldly.

Allure and Lou Fa tried to pry the door open as they heard screams inside, something was going on and it didn't sound good.

Allen bent over letting Road fall to the floor, he turned and fell groaning and yelling, his skin was turning back to normal, he was like in a haze of some sort, he got to his feet and plunge his claw arm into his gut and ripped out a glaring 14th Noah,

"**You piece of Noah shit!" **

**I could've killed her and you would be set up with that-**

"**Shut the fuck up! You're going to help me kill that thing whether you want to or not!"**

He began to eat the soul and grabbed the dagger before plunging it into his heart, Allen fell to the ground as Lou Fa and Allure came into the room, Allure stared wide eye,

"He didn't…"

Allen was soon consumed by Dark Matter and Void Energies combined by his Innocence, he was positively glowing golden and black…

Ghost opened his eyes slightly as he felt the powers ravage and consume Allen Walker, "I don't…believe it…'

**XXX**

I don't believe it too, another update! Well, this was is definitely late, sorry folks, hehehe -_-

Review, flame, comment same thang like always : )

-NRG

_**End of Transmission**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

What the fudge?

Allen: …

Road: …

Tyki: I hope you are all right.

Ghost: …

Smiley: Why…

Smokey: …this is…

14th Noah: … (Hiss)

**XxXxXxXxX**

Allen couldn't describe what was going on…

So much power swirled around him…

Gold and black turned one another, swept underneath and overcame each other…

Allen could see that his Innocence, Bone Gauntlet and even the Neah, the Fourteenth Noah began to expend so much energy, it was…mind numbing.

"What is…?"

_NEVER IN MY WILDEST DREAMS DID I EXPECT…THIS TO HAPPEN._

If Allen was surprised now, he was going to even more as the colors swirled emitting a sort of hum-like beat.

Faster and faster, tempo reaching ever higher, colors swirling even more until it was a mere blur, Allen panicked as he tried to escape the vortex of energy. Only to find himself in a complete body bind, he and Neah watched the colors swirl closer and closer towards them until Neah began to dissolve back into him.

"What in the world?" the colors began to glow with such brilliance before it began to cling onto him. He gasped as the energy began to seep into his skin and take solid form. He watched in awe as the energy turned into elegant clothing in white and gray. He watched as boots, belts and of clothing began to coat his body until his whole bodice was covered.

He blinked as he was clothed like some prince, he felt the sword he obtained in Keren's Castle nestled on his back, his right arm with the Bone Gauntlet and his left hand activated, the Mask of Mana hung lazily in the nape of his neck. The Bone Scythe hung counter to the sword forming a sort of X on his back.

He flexed his fingers and feeling the beyond-silky-smooth clothes, he gave a sigh of relief before taking notice of his surroundings.

Road was staring at him, fearfully, bleeding profusely on the floor of the half-demolished with most of her clothes shredded leaving out some of her goodies. Lou Fa, Allure and a beaten up Lady peered at him, they looked completely disheveled until he noticed blood dripped from their bodice, his eyes brighten, it was both gold.

"What has happened?"

"…"

"…"

"…Allen?" asked Lou Fa uncertainly, her trigger finger was trembling; he looked at them, then to Road then back. In a swift motion he bent down and carried Road bridal style giving a yelp before she began to glow. The trio gasped as her injuries began to heal, her eyes flickered to them before Allen, and tears welled up before she hugged him, sobbing on his chest.

Allen, looked down in concern, before he unsheathed his sword scaring the poor Road and the trio, Lady was about to punch him as her fist turned into a monster's own only to stop. With his sword pointed directly at the ceiling, Road stared at it as it began to glow and the whole room began to repair itself, then Lady noticed that her wounds began to heal, in fact everyone in the Fort that was hurt began to heal.

Kanda, Lavi and Krory looked at each other bewildered, Lenalee and Miranda just stared in surprised as well as the rest of the Black Order.

Lou Fa felt her face heat up as well as tears drip down it, without even looking she put her firearms back into the holsters and hugged Allen, sandwiching Road much to her displeasure.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"Allen! I thought you were going to be…" sobbed Lou Fa, Road glared at her as none of her tears actually reached Allen; it was soaking her ruined blouse.

Allen felt a smile touch his face before he let Road down, she reluctantly let go and hefted her spear.

"Allen…I not sure what has happened to you, but we need someone to kill the Level 5 Taint."

"Is it the same one that hurt you guys and raising hell?"

"The very same. No doubt it's waiting to ambush you outside."

Allen gave no reply before he vanished and appeared before the Level 5 and it didn't look happy as it was tangled up with its other half.

It growled and grunted at Allen as he watched it impassively calm, what he saw before him was a waste of a life touched by evil. He unsheathe his sword with his right and the scythe in his left, the Level 5 began to merge and stood before him its disgusting glory.

Allen raised a brow before crossing his sword and scythe in an X; then in a blink he shot forward as the blades smashed and slashed against the muscled arms of the Level 5. The monster grunted before it backhands Allen only for him to jump over the swing and swipe the Level 5 with both weapons.

The monster ducked only to kiss the dirt as Allen guillotine drop on the Level 5, driving the heel on the back of its head. Allen landed before flipping away the Level 5 had its head buried into the dirt.

Allen watched it until he heard running; he turned to see Tyki, Road, Lou Fa and the Servants running towards him. The sword made several mad tugs to the Servants, it still had an urge to kill the Servants, the group stopped before Allen, all healed and clean.

"Whoa! Allen look at you!"

"My, what a handsome young man, yummy!"

"It looks like you merged your Innocence, Void Energy and Dark Matter together, quite the feat."

"Allen…?" Road tentatively asked, hiding behind her uncle, Tyki looked between them, despite all the praise, Allen had yet to say anything.

"Yo, Allen, you okay?"

_Please leave. _

His voice was soft but it was not his own, it was as if someone was talking through him. Ghost narrowed his eyes at Allen, so did the rest of the Servants.

Tyki, Lou Fa and Road looked at them until they noticed their weapons too were shimmering with light and humming.

"You are not Allen Walker."

"Nor Neah Walker."

_Correct. I am neither Allen Walker and Neah Walker. I am this young man's guardian and blessing to this chaotic world. I am the humble Crown Clown…_

"The White Devil is controlling Allen?" Tyki's eyes bugled out, Road and Lou Fa gasped while the Servants glared at the figure.

"You are not supposed to be in control."

_Oh, but I am. I can sense no Dark Matter in those two. It gladdens me. I thought I was going to absolve Allen's Noah friends. Ah, heartwarming._

Road and Tyki looked at the smiling figure with a touch of uncertainty; Lou Fa looked between the two of them before noticing the Level 5 was getting up. Crown Clown smiled before readying his weapons, the blades gleamed with such brilliance it nearly blinded them all.

Shooting off at the monster, his blade effectively smashed against the massive arms of the Level 5, blood spurt from the gash.

Giving a roar, it raised its dukes before it brought it down to the ground and creating a miniature earthquake, too bad Crown Clown was still aloft in the air, in fact he was standing in midair.

Tyki felt a pang of loss, Road looked at her uncle sensing his feelings, _the White Devil must of remembered our fight…heh, I do miss my old powers._

_Do you really, Mr. Mikk?_

Tyki gave a surprised look, _Did you forget me already? I'm hurt Mr. Mikk._

The Level 5 growled before it leaped upwards and swung at Crown Clown, it smirked before he let himself fall before his cape grew and pinned the Level 5 just like Crown Clown would.

_Crown Clown give me back control!_

_I cannot do that, Allen Walker, I must absolve this human tainted in the flesh and soul_

_AND WHEN YOU MEAN ABSOLVE, YOU MEAN KILL THE FUCKER._

_You, Neah Walker, is quite uncivilized._

Crown Clown looked at the struggling beast before gold light began to illuminate him, his hand shot out and bathe the monster with the holy light.

It was however, anything but holy to the Level 5, it screamed and clawed at him, he pinned the screaming beast even harder as the monster began to melt and gurgle. He just looked at the screaming body with grim face and intensifies the surge of power making the beast scream even louder before it abruptly stop.

The Servants looked at the figure aghast at its actions, Tyki, Road and Lou Fa just stood there shock at the spectacle they had just witness.

"You're a monster in your own right, Crown Clown, you didn't even need that much power to fry the beast."

_I had to ensure that beast is thoroughly deceased._

"Bullshit! You were flaunting your powers combined with Neah and Allen's own! What are you trying to prove?"

Allen or rather Crown Clown gave no answer at all, rather it stood there, basking itself in the light of the still burning Level 5. A grim shadow swept over Allen face; the infamous Holy Marks cut itself into his pristine skin to the horror of the former Noahs and Lou Fa. The Servants looked positively livid; Allen smiled at them his eyes glowing with madness,

**WELL, ISN'T THIS…INTERESTING! BACK IN CONTROL, HAHAHA! WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO?**

Road and Tyki lifted their respective weapons; Lou Fa just stared numbly at her love interest. Ghost had a look of revelation,

"I think I understand this transformation…this Trinity Prince."

"Trinity Prince?"

"What the hell name is that?"

"Ghost you still high from those medical herbs I gave you?"

Ghost glared at them before sighing and pointing at the figure, Allen crossed his arms before he leer Lou Fa making her blush. Road felt her blood pressure rise from just Allen/Neah leering the plain girl, she was at least better looking.

"The Trinity Prince takes the powers of Innocence, Void and Dark Matter into its body, equally distributing the share of power in Allen's body. A three way power struggle of who is in control for the time being."

**WELL, WHO ARE YOU, LITTLE LADY?**

Neah gave a charming smile at Lou Fa causing her to turn another shade darker, Road glared hard at her 'technical' brother. Tyki felt suddenly very vulnerable to the flow of information, before Lady or Smiley could slap some sense into the flirting Noah, Allen doubled over groaning like an old man with a bowel disorder.

The group just looked at the bent over figure until they saw Road going behind him with her panties on her ankles, Tyki pointed his finger at his niece,

"Road! What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Why is your damn panties around your ankles, then?"

"…what?" Road looked down to see it was true, she shrieked at the sight, Lou Fa face scrunched up in anger and triumph.

"My, what nice panties you have!"

Everyone turned to see Allure grinning like a Cheshire Cat, her finger doing a curling motion much like a girl attracting a boy…or a girl.

"ALLURE!" roared everyone, er, well most of them anyways. The Servant gave a lustful grin ignoring the outrage and eyeing Road like a wolf. Road felt a chill run down her spine,

"Well, I always get a little frisky after a long day's work, I want be me some of that!" pointing at Road like she was some sort of treat. Allen's bent over figure laid forgotten.

"Gawd, Allure you are such a nympho!"

"Where do you think you got the idea for nymphs? I pride myself for such an accomplishment always remembered for good and bad things! Teehee!"

The Servants face palm themselves as Road's face was bright red from embarrassment, Tyki sighed pulling out a stick and lighting it up, Lou Fa looked between the people before rushing over to Allen's side.

His groaning had ceased and his Holy Marks receded leaving his face as it was before, she helped him to sitting position, enjoying the fact she was caring for her long time crush. He slump over, she quietly gasp before setting him back right, Road quickly pulled her panties back to its proper place only to find that its elastic had broke so it fell back to her ankles, Road silently cursed,

_That fucking whore broke my panties! Damn it, it's a long run back to the Fort! Gawd, it is chilly!_

_I know, right? I love it when all my womanly parts get perky from the breeze, teehee!_

_What the fuck! You're in my mind!_

_What? No! I'm responding to your thoughts silly girly! Gawd, you mortals are so prim and proper about yourselves! I liked it better when you mortals ran in togas and flimsy clothes, ah those were the days!_

_You're gross._

_Hahaha! Hearing that from someone who sucked that foot long from bad intel makes me laugh! Ah, I love that look in your face! Did it taste gooey and yummy? Hm?_

…

_I'll leave you to your thoughts, then, I know for a fact you loved every second from it._

Road's face was so bright red you'd think she replace her head with a tomato. She quickly stuffed her ruined underwear and hid it in her bodice and knelt near Allen.

Allen sat huffing badly as the Trinity Prince slowly began to melt from his body leaving him his usual attire; he glanced tiredly at Road and Lou Fa,

"Thank you…" muttered Allen, sweat dripping down his face and hair, the two smiled sweetly at him before his vision was covered fell to darkness…Ahhhhhhhh!

Ghost looked at Allen's slumbering figure as his two a-little-to-young-for-him girlfriends went frantic at his state. The Servants were silent, thinking of what they had witness earlier.

Smiley laced her hand with her husband; her usual smiling face was quite somber. Though the battle was over the surrounding area of the Fort littered with dead rotting bodies of the evils of the world.

Smokey and Ditz had haggard faces as they felt the extinguish of the life of many souls, Ghost swept his left hand once over the battlefield as Tyki, Loufa and Road carried back the Exorcist to the Fort. With a rage of a storm, hundreds of thousands souls sprang from the corpses and unify to a single beam of raging souls and seeped into Ghost's left hand causing an audible sound of crushing to echo in the deserted battlefield.

"You know that is disgusting right?"

"Gross."

"Oh, shut up, this is how I pay my ridiculous master."

_**What you say you ungrateful pussy of a Servant?**_

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Busted! Owwwwwww!" Ditz yelled falling back as Ghost smashed his fist to his face, Smoke chuckled before dragging the poor Servant away. Allure eyed the bare bottom Road before slyly following the group until her hand found its way into Road's backside scaring her and dropping Allen.

Her yells of 'pervert' 'molester' and 'hentai' could be heard up to the Fort, Tyki just smoked while Lou Fa yelled at the two girls as she nursed Allen's fallen body, he made a pained look in his sleep.

"Allure you better stop doing this shit!"

"Why should I? I love sexing girls and boys! It's so much fun to try to get a girl to cum when I'm a girl too! Tee hee!" Tiki dropped his smoke, Lou Fa fainted and Road just stood there horrified, Allure leered at her.

"Holy Shet." Allure got a confused look, she turned her head too only to see the horror they saw...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry this chapter is rather short; I have a lot to catch up in school among other things. So I try to update the stories as quickly as possible, I have a lot of things on my plate right now gotta deal with my shet. **

**Ciao and, ah shet, what I'm suppose to say?**

**Ah, review like your life depended on it!**

**I am so tired and NRG **


	12. DGM 12

**Chapter 12**

What are we looking at?

**Brief:**

There is none.

Road: That's lame.

Allen: Sure is.

Tyki: I need a smoke so bad. Must. Inject. Cigarette. Into. Blood stream.

Ghost: That ain't right.

Smiley: I concur.

Smoke: Hey, maybe we should do something.

Ditz: Hahaha! Really now?

Allure: Aw, I didn't get to sex up Road!

Road: Away from me you freak of a Servant!

Lou Fa: Ew, that's gross, but if that'll keep you busy away from my Allen-kun then go for it!

Allure: See, Lou Fa agrees with me!

Road: She just want Allen all to herself!

Lou Fa: Like you, chibi!

Road: What you say?

NRG: Gawd, early in the morning…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The group stared ahead, not believing what they were witnessing right before their very eyes at this particular moment…

"What the hell are we looking at?" chirped Road, Tyki groaned pointing at it.

Standing in between them and the Fort was…

Chuck Norris doing the Can-Can.

NRG Assistant: That's amazing!

NRG Other Assistant: You monster! I can practically see his balls, fucking wrinkly and hairy! Fuck my eyes caught on fire!

NRG: I'm so going to be in trouble for this…

No, what the group had seen was a thousand times more horrible…

It was Malice. He was wearing a thick looking cloak studded with spikes with gleaming gauntlets barely seen underneath the unfashionable cloak; his eyes were full of, well, malice.

Lou Fa stared at the man cautiously; Tyki and Road looked horrified at the sight of the man while Allen drooled in his sleep.

"Long have I waited to kill you all, mostly the drooling one." He hissed at the sleeping Exorcist.

Road and Tyki felt a wave of excitement from their weapons; the Soul Spear and White Cross seem to vibrate.

"Heh, I don't think that puny threat can work on us! We've beaten you to a bloody ass pulp!"

"Yes…that did happen…but it was mostly the wretched Bone Knight and Chuck Norris doing…not yours…"

Road felt a sweat ran down her back being rebuffed like that, Tyki and Lou Fa felt a sudden shift in the tension. Ghost, Smokey, Ditz and Smiley came running as Allure stood there shaking from head to toe from all the energy pressure that Malice was emitting, the other Servants felt it and tried to force it down. Ghost was the only one who can completely throw off and sent his killing intent to overpower his much to Malice's surprise.

"I see you're still as strong you have always been." He sneered at Ghost, he narrowed his eyes before his eye sprouted the black vines and a black veil fell over the sky, the other Exorcists gasped as thick black thunder clouds rolled in, trampling the helpless cotton ball clouds.

Allen felt a disturbance and reluctantly he awoke himself and spotted his enemy of old, Malice had the nerve to fight him now after all that has happen in…yeah, months.

"Malice…" he hissed from his position gaining the attention of everyone, he groaned as he got to his feet and pulled out the Bone Scythe from his the Gauntlet before charging at the Servant, Malice smirked as Ghost and the rest screamed warnings as Allen and Malice traded blows,

"You scum, you come back for what?"

"I felt all that power when I was half way around the world, all that power that you kept hidden, ha! I can take you on even if you turn to the bag of bones!" he sneered as he smashed his fist clad on the scythe as Allen parried it.

The leaped back before Allen and Malice dashed toward each other only to be grabbed by the scruff of their necks by someone. Malice quickly turned ready to punch the person's face in only to freeze at sight, Allen however smashed the blunt end of the scythe to his capturer only to be kicked and smashed into Road and Lou Fa.

"…oh my…"

Ghost and the rest tilted their head, some puzzled others angry, Allen, Lou Fa, Tyki and Road looked at the new comer and felt a chill run up their back,

It was a man of a strong built; nearly a 7 footer, dark red brown hair, deep brown eyes, a light tawny skin tone and a face carve by an artist. The man was garbed in commoner's clothes, a simple brown trousers, white tunic with a brown working vest and a leather bound on his head to keep the locks from his eyes, sturdy looking boots and an enormous curved blade resting on his shoulder as he still held Malice by the scruff of his neck,

"I thought if I kept an eye on the Black Order, you'd show your fuckin' ugly face, Malice."

"I have nothing against you Blood, but you don't release me…"

"You will do what? Fight me? Even you aren't that foolish to take me on."

Malice sulked as Blood looked at the rest of the group, before he gave a defeated sigh, before bowing slightly to them, surprising them,

"I'm sorry, but I must bring this fool of a servant back from whence it came."

"Hey!"

Ghost narrowed his eyes, his mark growing still, "When did the Servants included in the trifles of other Servants?"

"When you obviously aided the Black Order, Servant of the Abyss, by doing so you gave a green light to the Servants to mingle with this world."

"Hell no, I did no such thing."

"Then why does that mortal carry your weapons?"

"Think of it as my retirement." Blood raised a brow, "Don't try to fool me Servant of Death, I know you're trying to make his side win, and clearly you haven't seen the dire consequence of your actions and choices."

"I have already."

Blood sighed before he slowly vanished, "By giving your weapons to him, you marked this world to be the battle ground for much pain and bloodshed."

Ghost glared at the Blood, before fully vanishing, Allen and the group was about to argue until they fell over knocked out, the Servants looked at the heap of mortals,

"Well, that went well." Chirped Ditz, Smoke slapped him as Smiley and Ghost cursed the higher ups.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, and Kanda sat waiting for Allen, Lou Fa and the two former Noahs, well Lavi was resting on the window sill and Kanda was sulking in one corner, thinking about the ghost woman he keeps seeing. Lenalee and Miranda just fussed about Allen's condition until Lavi gave a yell in surprise,

"Hey! Allen's hurt some freakin' guy went at him!"

The Exorcists ran to the window to see the man holding a familiar looking man on the scruff of his neck only to vanish from sight. Lenalee saw Allen in a horrible heap of bodies while the Servants looked uneasy, each of them carried or drag one to the Fort, Allure tried to get Road only to be kicked by Smiely and taken away from her, Lavi chuckled at the sight.

"It seems that the Servants really have proven their worth…I guess."

"They did protect us."

"They attracted those monsters to the Fort." Replied Kanda, his pride bruised from his personal fights with the Taints and Shells.

"And Allen healed and fixed everything because of their powers." Lenalee said reproachfully, Kanda scoffed leaning on the wall.

Krory and Miranda looked between them, confused as Lavi got to his feet and ran downstairs to meet the fallen warriors, well mostly Allure and Allen.

Lenalee gave Kanda a hard look before leaving with Lavi, Miranda and Krory quickly followed suit leaving the moody samurai to his devices.

Cross and Klaud waited for the Servants ready to troop in with the group who was knocked out for some obscene reason. Ghost came in carrying Allen piggyback, Cross motioned him to drop him to the floor, Klaud was completely shock when Ghost gave a sigh and did so. Smoke and Ditz carried in Tyki, Smiley handled Road and Lou Fa carried in Allure poor girl.

"Wait, why is Lou Fa carrying Allure?" asked Klaud, Lou Fa was completely red face before she fell over from the sheer weight of the Servant who was busy drooling on her straddling her in her sleep.

"Help me! Help me!" Pleaded Lou Fa, Klaud quickly shoved and rolled the Servant of Love and Affection of the poor girl.

Cross tapped his apprentice with his boot yelling to Allen,

"Get your ass of the floor stupid apprentice!"

In a flash Cross was sent flying to the nearest wall and only to completely fly through it from a devastating kick delivered by Smiley, Klaud face palm, muttering, "Stupid Cross."

Smiley huffed before tenderly picking up Allen and settling him near Road only to have said girl placed on the ground ungracefully my Lou Fa while she snuggled with the Exorcist, Smiley sweat drop.

Ditz laughed at the sight before running off and Smoke declared it was time for a little drink leaving Smiley, Ghost and the sleeping Allure on the floor.

Klaud left them knowing nothing else could go wrong after the invasion of nightmarish beasts, Road groaned rubbing her head before noticing a blushing Lou Fa hugging her Allen all to herself like an obsessive bitch [just like her ].

"What are you doing to Allen?"

"I'm giving him medical attention after Ghost dropped him."

"How is suffocating him with your flat chest medical attention! You're practically torturing him!"

"Hmph, you're the flat chest, flat chest!" Lou Fa stuck her tongue out only to have Road pinch it and forced her off the chair and Allen. All the commotion woke the sexual beast that was Allure, she spied Road holding Lou Fa by the tongue and hissing something to her, she smirked and carefully snuck up to the girl giving Lou Fa the signal not to notice her then she pounced on the girl with one hand into her blouse and the other straight to her bald crotch.

Road did only what a sane girl her age would of done: moan. I mean scream to high heaven, heh heh…yeah.

Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Lenalee were welcomed to the sight of Allure basically sexing up Road while Lou Fa dragged Allen away muttering, "Precious, precious…"

"You…you…you rapist!"

"What in heaven's are you doing?"

"Strike!" *drools*

"We used to do that..." *giggles*

Road tried to crawl away only to be dragged back to Allure who giggled girlishly at the little girl's dismay, "Aw, I just wanna put a nice big hickey on your flat chest of yours!"

"Stay away from me! Help! Lenalee! You too!"

Allure huffed before letting go as Road ran behind the two female exorcists, they glared at her, "Aw don't give me those stern looking eyes, I might just do the same to you!"

"STRIKE!" yelled Lavi and Krory before flying back from massive nose bleeds.

**With Lou Fa**

"Precious…precious…" mumbled Lou Fa caressing Allen's head as she sat in a supply closet she smiled at the sleeping boy, she fumbled with his shirt as she ran her fingers down his flat tone belly she giggled before mentally screaming, "STRIKE!"

"Oh, Allen, why didn't I transfer sooner to HQ? I could have been with you…" she gently nuzzled her face on his exposed neck, before the supply closet opened revealing Ghost and Smiley,

"Whoa, talk about major crush alert."

"Don't be so mean! I mean I did that to you too!"

"You ball gagged me and tied me like cattle before dragging me off."

"But I knew you liked it! Don't like!"

Ghost sighed before motioning Lou Fa to release her prize, she hissed and foamed in the both causing Ghost to flinch,

"Hey now, when did you get your rabies shots?"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY!"

Smiley sighed before bonking her in the head with her Spirit Chucks, Lou Fa was dragged away by said Smiley while Ghost did the same to Allen.

"I swear teenage girls in this era are all crazy horny."

"Allure likes them."

"Yeah, a little too much."

**With Road**

"How did she get me!" wailed Road as Allure nibbled on her earlobe pinning Lenalee down with her feet while Miranda was basically bound to a table in her knickers, Lavi and Krory continued to watch while stuffing their noses with tissue.

More and more exorcist came from the commotion only to freak or watch perversely as Allure had her way with the girls.

"This is so awesome!" screamed a lab girl, everyone looked at her, "What? I'm bi!"

"Gawd, really has a sick sense of humor…" grumbled Road still trying to free herself from the sex-crazed Servant.

"Looks like someone hasn't gotten her flu shot! You're getting the best one: in the bum!"

"NO! "

The guys fell over as they witness the pleasure that Allure had delivered to Road and proceed to do to the other girls, including the eager lab girl.

**With Ghost**

"What the hell! Get out the bathroom!"

"Holy Shet!" yelled the camera man, Ghost glared at him.

"There is nothing HOLY about my shet!" he roared.

**With Smokey**

"Okay, Tyki Mikk, I'm gonna train you so you can evenly defend yourself against these new enemies."

"What you say, I can't hear you over the roar of the wind!"

Smoke sighed before whacking him with a beer barrel, sending the former Noah face planting to the floor,

"We're inside you jack ass."

"Ugh, can't take a joke…"

**With Ditz**

He is hanging upside down from the ceiling in the girl's shower room…by stocking. [Enough said]

After all the commotion the group is finally ready for some training with their respective Servants.

Road with Smiley and Allure *shudder*

Tyki with Smoke and Ditz

Allen with Ghost and Cross

"Okay, guys, I want to see some actual training! Allure mouth raping or freaky ear sex does not count as training! Or mayonnaise! Or horse radish! I don't care if you have them! Smokey no beer barrels! Tyki has now developed a phobia for them! Ditz, I heard you've been harassing girls again! I, shut up, I don't care if their of age! Shut the fuck up! You better before I shove my size 11s in your narrow ass! Alright, let's go! Huh, where's Cross? CROSS! Where the fuck you at? Well, get him out of the damn brothel! Send Lady! Don't kick him in the nuts, we'll need him! Fine. In ten minutes? Okay, okay. OKAY! Gawd damn." Ghost huffed as he stomped away dragging Allen,

Allure grinned at Road, who hid behind Smiley, who hid behind a cut out of Chuck Norris who hid behind another cut out of Chuck Norris doing a round house kick.

Smokey and Ditz and Tyki looked at each other.

"So…"

"So…"

"…"

"Who wanna do Russian Roulette with a fully loaded pistol?" asked Smokey, he was welcomed to the sight of two trails of fire heading for the hills.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry I couldn't update immediately due to my life changing event today.

So, I've been getting some interesting comments on Allure, yes she is bi, she'd bang a statue and making baby statues.

As for the rest, I will put up a bio for the rest of the Servants, as for the mysterious Servant, he is actually a part of humanity for a long time, our way of expressing ourselves in power. He is the Servant of [guess what it is]

So, review, comment, flame, request or review. Oh yes, I'm deciding which character will meet their untimely death by a round house kick from Chuck Norris, choose wisely! And the next chapter will be the training session.

Ciao

I am NRG [no doubt]


	13. DGM 13

**DGM Chapter**

Round 1

Tyki Mikk vs. Ditz the Servant of Tricks and Smokey of Addictions

**Brief:**

Round 1 Fight!

NRG: This is going to be a complete action chapter no bullshit or otherwise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Tyki Mikk stood there, in the courtyard, in the back of the Fort, in a casual white long sleeve and black slacks and dress shoes; he was ready to make war with his two teachers.

Ditz just stood there impassive his blue eyes hard like ice while Smokey blew out of his pipe he was feeling a little more somber from his afternoon drink,

The Exorcists watched from the safety of the Fort, many of them still didn't trust the former Noahs, especially the two of them were responsible for so many deaths, Klaud for one didn't like them at all.

Tyki readied the White Cross for battle as a wave of warmth passed over him, the Cross itself was alive and he knew it. Smokey gave another huff from his pipe before Allure came running out of the Fort in a skimpy red bikini carrying a large number one like them show girls in boxing or whatever, the guys eyes bulged out while the girls glared enviously at her as her supple and ample caught everyone one's eyes, Ditz saluted her with his erection until Lady flash step and practically broke the appendage in half, he howled in pain while all the guys soldiers fell.

"Tyki Mikk are you ready?" yelled the skimpy Allure.

"Sure."

"Smokey are you ready?"

"I am." He exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Ditz are you—? What the hell? Why are you on the floor?"

"Just…ugh, get on with it…" he was in a fetal position crying pitifully, Allure sighed.

"Road are you ready to be—

"HELL NO!"

"Lenalee are you ready—

"FUCK NO! Sorry onii-chan…" "It's okay she is out of control…and out of her mind."

"Miranda are—

"AHHHHH!" everyone just saw a trail of fire leading away from the courtyard,

"Man she can run! Anyways let the bloodshed, I mean, slaughter, er, annihilation, uh, massacre…match begin!"

The crowd eye roll before they saw Tyki roll away as the ground he occupied exploded with smoke, the crowd gasp as they saw Smokey appear from it with his pipe with a long blade spitting out. Tyki hefted his cross before he felt something sharp lodge itself into his shoulder, he gasped at the sight of a shuriken on it, he saw Ditz's hand in his pants with a blissful look,

"What the fuck?"

Ditz snapped out of it and pulled out a bazooka from his pants, Tyki's eyes bulged,

"Mother fucker what you say?" Ditz fired it before pulling out of thin air a dog before he threw it to Tyki as he and the crowd screamed in terror and ran for it. Smokey sighed before smoke stepping and intercepted Tyki smashing him to the ground,

"Well we can't have you running Mr. Mikk, you need this ass whooping."

"I thought this is training!"

"Oh…my bad." He mumbled before stabbing at him only to come into contact with the Light Barrier, Smoke relentlessly attacked as Ditz pulled out a rolling pin,

"Let me beat him like an angry house wife!"

"You know that would be pretty effective."

Ditz came to a speeding charge before leaping into the air and came down hard on Tyki, the rolling pin shattering the barrier. The former Noah gasped before rolling away as the Servant snapped the rolling pin in half.

Tyki gaped at him only to cry out in pain as Ditz gave him a taste of Lightning Hands, Tyki could feel his very nerves set ablaze. He then felt the surge die out only to be grabbed by a smoke arm before promptly slammed into the ground, he groaned as he felt bruised all over.

"Come on Tyki Mikk, this is child's play."

**"HOLY LIGHT FORCE!"**

The two Servants eyes bulged as they flew away as the dome of light surrounding him expanded with such speed it was like being struck by a truck.

Tyki spit on the ground as he wobbly got to his feet using the White Cross, he saw the two Servants pound into the ground as he grinned. However it was wiped clean as Ditz, who was lying face down, made an impossible underhand throw and a dildo lodge itself into Tyki's mouth and violently vibrated,

"Ah! Ditz you fuckin' stole my toy!" Allure yelled, the guys whooped, "I used that for my ass!" the girls whooped the guys just had bloody noses.

Tyki spat it out and gave Ditz a murderous glare, "Hey, when I pull things out of my Bag of Tricks even I don't know what will come out…"

Tyki didn't buy the bullshit and hefted the Cross and Cross Bind him, Smokey laughed before he turned to smoke and appeared behind the former Noah and nearly sliced him in half as Tyki only escaped with a gash on his side.

"Well, we dealt with Ditz how about me?"

Smoke took a graceful poise with his pipe-rapier and lunge at Tyki who lifted the cross fast enough to block the attack. Tyki then blasted Smokey, only to see he sidestep the blast,

"How?"

"You're lucky I'm somber cause if I wasn't I would of take your head in a blink."

Tyki glared at him he looked past him to see Lady standing in a trail of fire with half her clothes missing, "…I missed and shot her…"

"Yup, and I never seen Lady that angry, you dumb ass."

Tyki gulped, before he was thrown back by Smoke, "Hey, stop staring and fight *cough* this ain't a brothel."

Tyki gripped the Cross before he tried to Cross Bind Smoke only to have him dodge it and stab him in the leg, though not deeply but make him aware that there was a wound. Tyki growled before aiming it at Smoke only to have him swat it away, Tyki raised the Cross and made a Light Barrier to throw off Smoke.

Tyki got to his feet; hefted the Cross and looked at the Servant on the other side, he didn't even seem fazed at all. Tyki grimace as he felt the wound bleed but paid it no mind, he ready the Cross.

**"Holy Cannon!"**

The dome of light seeped into the Cross before it glowed with such brilliance it threaten to burst into flames, and in an instant, a epic blast of Light energies loomed over Smokey, before it split into 20 individual beams and attacked Smokey in all direction.

Tyki smirked to himself thinking he had finally bested the Servant only to see the drunk pull off a Sora-Riku [KH2] Ultimate Defense blocking all the beams like a leaf to a hurricane.

Tyki and the rest gasped at the sight as the drunk as he smirked at them all, "Well, Tyki that is a nifty trick but unfortunately I am the best swords man in the world…well I think I was in my past life anyways."

"How the hell do I beat you…"

"You can't."

"They what is this training for?"

"Hahaha! It is show you how the world is not fair, you play by every dirty trick you know regardless how honor less [to you mortals anyways] it is."

"That's—

"You are one to talk former Noah, how many did those Exorcists have you killed? How many Finders? How many did you dash to darkness into the waiting arms of Death? Ghost's master. You may have tried not to kill them, but you said it yourself you enjoyed it…They might have killed you in your former life, but when you die you are given life once more, when you killed them…they never come back…NEVER."

The Black Order felt the old wounds open once more this time salt was poured all over it, burning and searing the flesh and memory. The Exorcists glared at the Noahs, seeing the death they had caused for years, and the war that never ended, it was after all in their view, their fault and vice versa.

Tyki glared hard at him feeling all his guilt and hate wash over him like fire the same kind of hatred he got from his Noah side before, the Cross shivered, he raised the Cross before charging it up again and dashed at the Servant, Smoke sighed before meeting him in a clash of weapons.

Tyki pushed hard as Smokey held his ground, Tyki gritted his teeth seeing how pointless it was pushing, and he could see Smoke's neutral face, "Don't even try it…"

"Try what?"

"Don't act cute."

Tyki smirked before he discharged the Cross sending him flying and enveloping Smokey in smoke as Tyki smashed the still bound Ditz you screamed like a pansy. Tyki shook his head and looked at the plume of smoke, the crowd looked with interest.

Tyki got up as Ditz rolled around like a broken o' wheel, he saw Smokey completely unscathed and he looked pretty disappointed, "I said don't try it."

"How about you look where you stand?"

Smokey's eyes widen daring to look down, Tyki smirked, "Boom." Smokey tried to leap away as a spearhead fragment was right between his legs exploded.

* * *

Road grinned to herself in the crowd, she looked up to see Allen giving her a disapprove face, "Oh come on, Allen-kun, I'm helping my uncle he does need my help since his stamina is cut short from all that smoking."

"He should of thought of that before."

"Ghost ripped his Noah out how the hell was he suppose to know?"

Allen pressed his finger on her lips causing her to blush, "Don't curse at me, Road."

She gave a gently nod, Lou Fa gave a stiff nod too; as she clung to Allen's other arm. "You are one to talk flat chest."

Lou Fa and Road glared at each other while Allen nervously chuckled at their bickering, the two just simply did not get along, he sighed, _I wonder what Tyki is going to do next?_

Tyki smirked as he saw Smoke land in a heap smoldering from the blast, Ditz was busy rolling like an obscene tire, before he puffed his cheeks out and the Cross Bind vanished making Tyki freak,

"What the?"

"Phew, that stupid Bind is tough to break especially when you two are trying to murder each other! Ha! You fight pretty weak, Noah! I mean even I can par with Smokey McPuffPuff cheeks!"

Tyki readied the Cross as Ditz pulled out a bat with its tip covered with nails with the name Rinko painted on it.

"Let's see how you fare against me!" he lunge forward smashing the bat into the ground as Tyki rolled away before blasting Ditz only to have him leap over it and the blast took Lenalee's clothes off, her brother nearly went into the field and strangle him, but felt his sister yank him to cover her bra-panty clad body from onlookers, Road and Lou Fa both gripped Allen's arms as his line of sight was directed to his half naked friend.

"Don't you dare look at her chest."

"Or her crotch."

"I…won't…" he breathed as their finger nails went in his skin. The two girls glared at him then to the still half-naked Lenalee, her brother was yelling for someone to get something to cover his sister, Miranda was the only one who wasn't ignoring his yells ran to the Fort as the people simply stared at the two half-naked girls.

Lady huffed before a fire erupted around her and a brilliant red battle kimono, with a good view of her rack and slits on the sides to ensure full mobility and perverted imagination.

* * *

Aside the free shows, Tyki had to dodge Ditz's barrage of strange assortments of weapons thrown at him as Ditz laughed like a psychopath and maniac. The crowd stared aghast at the sight and slightly edged away, Tyki rolled away as Ditz threw a thunderbolt at him and smashed Thor's hammer away with the White Cross.

"Heh, not bad Tyki Mikk but can you handle…a Metroid?" Ditz pulled out the space alien and threw the glob on Tyki who screamed like a girl as the Metroid began to chew on his head, Ditz fell to his backside laughing.

Tyki grabbed one of its many teeth and pried himself free before lighting the glob on fire, Ditz smirked at him before digging into the Bag of Tricks and threw a blow up doll at Tyki who promptly popped it with a spearhead fragment,

"HEY THAT WAS MY MINE!" yelled someone in the crowd, everyone tried to look for the source to no avail, Ditz grinned, "Well try this out for size!"

This time he threw a real hooker at Tyki, "Holy shit!" Tyki ran to catch her until her body morphed into a bomb; the former Noah felt his balls fall off, _oh…shit…_

Oh shet, indeed and Tyki was sent flying smashing into the dirt hard, half his clothes were burnt and the White Cross was firmly wedged between his legs an inch below his junk.

"That…was close…"

"It would have been closer if Lady didn't yank you away."

"…what?"

Ditz who was smirking like a brat pointed to the hand from the earth holding on to his wrist, he threw a glance at Lady who had one hand sunk into the ground, Tyki smiled and mouthed, _Thank you!_

Lady tilted her head confused, _Why is he asking to have freaky animal sex with me tonight? Weird._

Tyki got to his feet, before he yanked the White Cross out, he felt the frailty of his human state, he groaned in pain, the cross felt its bearer pain and reached out to his mind,

_Mr. Mikk I can feel your pain and agony! Please, you are going to hurt yourself! Please Mr. Mikk you are not strong enough to fight the Trickster!_

"_WHO?"_

_The Servant of Tricks, his weapon is too strong it can warp reality and destroy anything it wants!_

"_WHAT?"_

_Yes, however, its limitless power has a drawback, it randomly chooses its attack and weapons that the Servant pulls out of it, so its possible for him to use the ALL-END Spell or throw a used kotex at you._

"_This kinda hard to take all in…I mean this idiot has the potential of destroying the world because of his weapon of choice?"_

_More of less, yes, Mr. Mikk._

Tyki sighed ready to yank out his hair; the cross could sense his frustration, it did what any sane weapon would do at the moment, that and she really wanted to smashed that smile off Ditz's face.

_Mr. Mikk I have a solution for you plight._

"_Well, spill it."_

_You know of Mr. Walker's transformation?_

"_Of course the Bone Knight and the Trinity Prince."_

_Well, let's give you one then!_

Tyki's eyes widen as the White Cross lifted itself before it planted itself in his torso as Tyki Mikk was enveloped in a bright light…

Ditz sighed readying his Bag of Tricks, _mother fucker the guys is fusing with his weapon…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

So, yes, Tyki Mikk's fight shows how much weaker he is without his Noah and now must utilize his given weapon. Now I have no idea what to call him, so everyone is welcomed to give their suggestions to call Tyki's transformation in the next chapter. And yes, this is a pretty short chapter.

Ciao

I be, Me is, Myself are

NRG [Pay your respects! Review :p]


	14. DGM 14

**Chapter 14**

Round 1 Part 2

**Brief:**

Tyki merges with the Light Cross for the first time and girls are harassed by the lovable Allure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Mr. Mikk…_

_Mr. Mikk…_

_MR. MIKK!_

_MR. MIKK!_

_**MR. MIKK!**_

Tyki Mikk's eyes flashed open before shutting close again as the swirl of light blinded him, "Ah! What the hell!"

He carefully peeked to see a hazy figure of Ditz looking at him as the light began to swirl so fast it was like the swirling light was making a protective shell for his being and on that note he was stripped of all his clothing.

Yes.

Tyki Mikk was stark naked in front of the Black Order.

He hid his assets before a sigh emitted from his skull, _that is unnecessary Mr. Mikk, no one can see through the swirls of light._

However, the crowd could clearly see his manly buns, some women blushed others looked away in disgust, Lady was the only one drooling and attempting to touch herself.

Allure was touching herself ripping the male audience attention from the fight and worshiping her for her shamelessness.

"Ugh, just cause she's not ashamed." Muttered the less attractive women, however, she blushed at all the attention, "This is embarrassing." She said meekly causing several men to rocket via nosebleed before grinning deviously, _men are so easy!_

While the light continued to swirl and Ditz patiently waited for Tyki Mikk to emerge, the Exorcists prepared for something crazy to happen. Rumor has it that Allen Walker merged with his Noah side and went berserk on a Servant and killed it who they thought were both invincible and immortal.

So they watched with grim anticipation as the light began to shine brighter and swirl even more, Kanda, Lavi, Chaozii, Krory and Tim readied themselves for the appearance of a merged Tyki Mikk.

_Mr. Mikk my powers will soon coat and bond onto your body, it will be unpleasant at first but you will be able to use a variety of new found powers._

"_Will I be strong enough to par with the Servants?"_

_That I may not know, but we will soon find out._

"_Will the same side effect hurt me after the merging? I'll be a sitting duck if it is."_

_No, the side effect won't occur but you will be extremely fatigued afterwards._

Tyki felt the light cling to him, until all the light was firmly layered on him leaving him as a glowing human being before the light began to morph and take shape like clay. Tyki watched as the light take a definite shape and soon he was wearing a stark white royal robe with armor plates on his shoulder and knees and a cross shaped gauntlet on his right hand.

Ditz and everyone else gasped at the sight of the morphed former Noah, he flexed his fingers filling both the White Cross and him do it, his hair was stark white and his eyes were orange.

Tyki rolled his shoulders before politely bowing to Ditz,

"_I am the White Order." _Said two voices one male the other female from the mouth of the former Noah. Everyone stared aghast, it had named itself counter to the Black Order, White Order glanced at the crowd before turning its attention to the standing Servant.

"_Ditz, you're gonna get a thorough thrashing." _

"I wanna see you try!" came the childish reply, White Order smirked before a dozen White Crosses appeared around the White Order,

_**Holy Flash!**_

The 12 crosses glowed before blinding everyone, White Order then took its chance and its gauntlet glowed and socked Ditz in the guts sending him like a comet. The crowd rubbed their eyes before noticing two down fighters,

"What the fuck happened?"

"Shit man I missed the whole thing!"

"Dude not cool."

"Holy shit! I got a tan!"

"Damn it my eyes burnt out, can someone get me my spare eyeballs?"

"That was the worst flash ever! And I would know! Just like that freakin' flat chested skank!"

While the crowd grumbled along, Smokey began to stir giving the White Order reason to approach said Smokey, he shook his head before noticing a clad Tyki Mikk, _fused with the White Cross huh? Let's put it to the test._

Smokey blew out a cloud of smoke as White Order walked into it, Smokey snapped his finger and immediately the gas solidify encasing Tyki Mikk. Smokey chuckled only to scream out as 12 White Crosses impaled his arms, legs, torso and feet, causing the crowd to cringe in terror. Then without warning the solid mass of gas broke apart as White Order dusted its robes, Tyki Mikk raised its eye brow at the impaled Smokey, he gasped out it pain as a wave of agony swarmed his senses.

"_Pity. I thought you'd be more of a fight than Ditz."_

"FUCK YOU!"

White Order turned to see Ditz throwing a castle size fire ball at him, White Order scoff before waving a hand and turning to Smokey as a wall of white shield-bearers appeared,

_**White Vanguard**_

The fireball smashed into the wall of shields as the crowd screamed in fear of being burning to a crisp. Ditz drove his hand into the Bag of Tricks before throwing a Trojan Horse at the wall only to land in a heap but the crash was loud enough to garner White Order's attention, Ditz began to fling even more random things: more fireballs, axes, swords, darts, a Metroid, a rocket, a bottle of vodka, Skittles, a toilet, an oil tanker, a cut out of Chuck Norris, a frying pan, a marching band, a marching band this time with instruments, Allen Walker [who is retrieved by a bickering Road and Lou Fa], a shoe and Yoda.

The crowd and White Order just stared at Ditz, who was trying to catch his breath, "What the hell is that wall made of! I threw Yoda and he didn't even do jack!" yelled Ditz as he stamp his foot and his face flush with rage,

White Order rolled his eyes before turning its attention to a bleeding Smokey, Ditz glared at the wall,

"Life if you love me at all you'll make me break that stupid wall!" seethed Ditz as he groped inside his bag before throwing Chuck Norris who then delivered a round house kick to the wall.

In fact the wall screamed in terror and the white soldiers began to disband and run for the hills as Chuck Norris passed them and gave one hell of a kick to White Order sending him flying into the crowd who then also fled leaving him to smash into the stands in a broken heap.

"Woo Hoo!" cheered Ditz, however it was short lived as Chuck Norris proceed to round house kicking him into the dirt before his beard teleported him back home.

"Ugh…you bastard…uh…." Groaned Ditz as his brains was spread all over the ground before he blacked out from the devastating kick.

* * *

The crowd slowly returned as they crowd around the heap that was the White Order,

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think anyone can survive a kick from Chuck Norris."

"Damn…Hooray!"

"Don't we still have coupons for burial?"

"I say we take his wallet, er, where should I check first?" "His crotch." "Fuck you little girl." "Hey I'm still illegal for you."

The muttering crowd then gasp as the heap that was Tyki Mikk unsteadily got to its feet, before stumbling out of the stands and making its limping way to the still immobilized Smokey.

"You just keep coming huh…" gasped Smokey, White Order just chuckled at him even though his robes were stained crimson, _"I just lend my strength to Tyki Mikk."_

"So…you're willing to see him mangled…up? His body is human…it has its limits…" he rasped, White Order smiled before doubling over and puking blood,

"Looks like…you're a spot of…trouble!" Smokey blew out a cloud of smoke that changed into him as the Crosses fell to the ground replaced with the cloud of smoke. Smokey slashed at Tyki Mikk only to have him transform into a glowing Cross, "What the?"

BOOM!

Smokey is engulfed in an explosion before he is hurtled into the air, Tyki Mikk then limped out of the explosion his robes tarnished with soot and gray. Smokey landed back on earth clocking at 200 mph only to explode into smoke and appeared behind Tyki with his pipe-blade.

Tyki narrowly dodged the swipe from Smokey before his gauntlet glowed,

_**White Scathe!**_

Tyki dodged another swipe before smashing his gauntlet with Smokey's pipe-blade only to send both fighters flying as Tyki received a gash on his torso as Smokey was covered by writhing white flames, he immediately did the Oh-my-god-I'm-on-fire dance [see various games with characters catching fire].

Tyki groaned feeling more blood seep into the robes while Smokey was able to put out the flames, the two of them looked at each other before they began a rapid succession of attacks.

Tyki with his 12 crosses hovered around him like guardians began to shoot beams of light while Smokey created a large cloud of smoke that in turn pelted Tyki with smoke bullets which was equivalent to bricks.

The crowd screamed in terror [again] and fled to safer areas [again] as the two went all out with their battle laying waste to just about anything. Allen, Road and Lou Fa huddle behind a brick column as a beam nearly took Allen's other eye and instead burnt a hole in the wall giving the males a peep hole to the girl's bath.

Smokey and Tyki continued blasting each other, despite being tired their weapons went into autopilot: Smokey's smoke acted on its own and even dragged him about to dodge attacks; Tyki's 8 crosses blasted while 4 blocked smoke bullets that tried to hurt him.

_Mr. Mikk we are at a stalemate, we need to take much more aggressive approach._

"_I noticed, but Smokey is no idiot after being impaled I think he has learned not to go head-to-head with us."_

Smokey rasped for breath as the 12 wounds plus burnt spots were weighing on him heavily, his regeneration was not helping either as his wounds did not heal as fast as he thought it would.

"I got to…end this battle…soon before I…pass out…" he mumbled, he readied his smoke as Tyki struggle to stay on his feet, "I hope I don't…ugh…" muttered Tyki as blood seeped back into his mouth, his gauntlet glowing brighter.

**Light Barrage!**

**Gray Storm!**

The crowd proceeded by running into the Fort for dear life and watched from the safety of the windows as the two fighters raised their respective weapon into the air as several beams of light and clouds of smoke reached the heaven before a thunderous boom then the two fighters were pelt respectively Smoke with light beams and Tyki with smoke bricks.

Road gasped as her uncle was hailed with hundreds of smoke bullets as the Servants worried for Smokey's well being after being so injured prior.

As the bombardment soon dwindled, Allen, Road, Lou Fa and the Servants ran to the battlefield to find the combatants.

"Man this place is completely ruined looks like my fight has to be elsewhere."

"I don't if anyone can survive this level of destruction, ow!" "Don't jinx it stupid!"

"Come on let's see if we can find Ditz, Smoke and Tyki."

The group began to shift rumble while the crowd poured out and saw the destruction up close some gasped, others cussed and grumbled in disgust.

Road looked around the ruined battlefield before spotting Tyki barely awake, likewise Smoke was in the same state as his smoke cradle him and Ditz like a nurturing mother.

"Hey, Tyki alright!"

"So is Ditz and Smoke!"

"Damn, that was some battle, so what's the verdict Ghost?"

"Hm, well all of you are in no shape for a re-match well not now anyways so I guess it's a draw."

"NOT QUITE!" Ditz and Smoke stood up with weapons on hand, scaring the group and Allen who was hefting up Tyki Mikk,

"_Ungrateful bastards…"_ muttered White Order before anyone could stop Ditz and Smokey letting loose their combined attack Tyki Mikk glowed before a flash of light dissipated the attacks.

Ghost, Smiley, Allure, Lady, Bunny, Road, Lou Fa and Allen blinked out the flash to see a woman in between the two and Tyki Mikk.

She was of medium stature, with flowing snow white hair and striking orange eyes, her hair framed her heart shape face, button nose and lush lips. She wore the White Order uniform that clung on to her hour-shape body as she stuck out one hip with her hands on her hips.

"And what were you two planning to do." She said icily, Ditz and Smokey just stared while the whole group nearly had a heart attack from what they were seeing.

"Who are you?" asked Road slightly jealousy from the woman's full body, Lou Fa shared the same thought as she eyed her.

"Who else could I be?."

"..."

"..."

"Nothing comes to mind huh?" The said woman with a passive reaction but pointed at the two fighters, "Answer my question."

Smokey and Ditz looked at each other before answering in unison, "To test Tyki Mikk to his full capacity."

She glared at them before turning to Tyki Mikk who was dressed in usual tattered attire and slung on Allen's shoulder,

"Here, Allen, I'll take him."

"Wait how do you know me?"

"You…you don't who I am?"

The group shook their head though they had an idea who she could be…Ghost's eyes widen as well as the other Servants,

"I'm Tyki Mikk's weapon, I'm the White Cross."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well that was an amusing fight."

"I don't know, White Cross has reverted back to her human form this shouldn't even be possible."

"Ah, what can you do?"

"I can fix it."

Two figures stared at the mirror turned HD television as White Cross explained herself to the group.

"This will not end well for us." "No, it will not."

"Well, well...it seems you two like to watch these sporty things huh?" said a voice the two figures didn't even bother turning,

"What do you want Blood, Servant of Warfare."

"Oh, just to dump this shit." Blood tossed a bloody Malice at their feet, one of them spat on him before turning again,

"He will be dealt with, now leave us."

"We are busy."

"Undoubtedly. However I will need the aid of Servant of Music."

"What ever for?"

"Oh, just business." Blood turned to leave, not bothering for an answer.

The two of them looked at him before returning their attention to the mirror,

"Oh this is interesting."

"Very interesting."

The two figures grinned as the mirror

* * *

So this concludes Tyki Mikk's fight ending in more or less a draw, the next chapter will by Road's battle against Smiley and Allure and to get this clear, its not going to be a sex orgy between the girls, gotta be serious about this.

Anyways, review, request, question and else.

And just a note, I am rewriting the first few chapters of my Just Another Story, especially since the later chapters and the first chapters don't really tie in well. This will put my stories on hold accordingly: Ash's New Adventure, the Origin and this story.

That and a lot of readers hate the format because I was a first timer, geez.

_**End of Transmission**_


	15. DGM 15

**Chapter 15**

Road Kamelot the former Noah of Dreams vs. Smiley the Servant of Happiness and Joy + Allure the Servant of Love and Affection

**Brief:**

Round 2, it's going to be twice as bloody, don't read it unless you don't want to read about girls slaughtering each other for bloody fun. It's about time I fulfill my M-Rated genre just like the first chapter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Road strapped on the leathery gauntlets and mail backed gloves as she made sure her battle dress was complete: she wore knee high boots, a padded battle skirt, a sturdy vest and underneath was a leather shirt with the sleeves removed to provide maximum movement despite it clung to her like second skin.

She looked at herself in the mirror, from top to bottom, front to back before she grabbed the Soul Spear and made her way down stairs and outside into the grounds. Tyki Mikk was on the benches covered in bandages, his injuries weren't fatal but he definitely took a beating. White Cross in her stunning beauty sat next to Mikk as she gently chanted healing him but it wasn't as effective since she was not a healing type in the first place.

Tyki Mikk glanced at her before nodding; she shivered before entering the still demolished field: Smiley, Lady, Allure and Bunny stood there waiting. Allen and Lou Fa sat on the stands with the other Exorcists. Lavi had a rather sour face with Kanda, Lenalee and Miranda watched with neutral faces, Chouji and Krory were indifferent will Timothy was busy making ogling the 2 Servants and their Shells.

Ghost walked into the field as the audience became silent; Ghost looked at the Servant side before Road,

"This match is obviously a handicap much like the last battle, therefore it will be a 4 on 1 match."

"WHAT!" yelled Road. Allen and Tyki [who tried to get up] stood up, their faces contorted in anger, however the Black Order had a rather dark smile, it was no secret that they still held to the grudge they had for the Noah family and the Akuma.

Allen glared hard at Ghost, his eyes slowly met his despite the distance before speaking again,

"What I mean is Road will only fight Smiley and Allure, Lady and Bunny will be assisting the battle by healing Road of her injuries, the Servants will receive no health benefits of any kind from their respective Shells. Now…begin!" Ghost leaped back as Bunny and Lady did so as well clear out of the fighters' way, Road hefted her spear, which looked ridiculous whenever she used it, and charged at the Servants.

Allure pulled out her beautifully crafted long bow, she notch three arrows before she let loose on her, with pure focus on her face unlike her smiling and cheery face. Road narrowly dodged them as one cut her cheek, Lady and Bunny immediately performed healing magic in a shape of green orb that immediately dashed to her and healed.

Road blinked feeling the stinging cheek vanish as Smiley descend upon her like a wolf with her Spirit Chucks, a pair of nun chucks strung together by souls allowing her extend her reach beyond belief.

Road ducked as the chucks smashed down bashing out chucks of rock, Road rolled away her spear instantly shrunk making Road look like a child with a kitchen knife.

Allure notched one arrow and fired.

Allure notched two arrows and fired.

Allure notched three arrows and fired.

Allure notched two arrows and fired.

Allure notched five arrows and fired.

Allure notched twenty arrows and fired.

Allure notched two fire arrows and fired.

Allure notched eight poison arrows and fired.

Allure notched an ax arrowhead arrow and fired.

Road blocked the first few ones but as more arrows flew the less she could block or dodge, she screamed in pain as arrows lodged themselves into her small frame. Smiley charged at her and smashed the Spirit Chucks sending her spinning as the Black Order silently jeered and cheered as she got hurt.

Road moaned in pain as she felt the arrows dig into her flesh, tearing it and filling her with such agony. She shot a look at Lady and Bunny, but to her surprise they shook their head,

"Remove the arrows first before we heal you. It will be twice as painful if we heal the wound with an arrow in it." Replied Lady, her hands glow with the magic to emphasize her point, Bunny nodded as well.

Road stared at them in shock before she noticed the Servants readying their weapons once more, Road gritted her teeth before pulling out an arrow on her thigh, she screamed as the arrow didn't come out nicely, tearing flesh that clung stubbornly on it, she threw up.

**X**

Allen stood up his eyes aflame, "Ghost, stop the battle! This is inhumane!"

The Black Order shot a look at him before the Servant to the Abyss looked at him,

"No can do Allen. We didn't stop when Tyki got hurt, we can't be bias with the matches even if it is cruel, this is in the attempts that Road will be stronger for her sake."

"She'll die before that happens! Look at her! She's—?" Allen stared his mouth agape as Road made several muffled screams as she ripped more arrows out, two in her side, one on her bicep, another in her thigh, and the last one in her hip.

Tyki and Allen stared in horror as she lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood, however her life was not endangered thanks to Lady and Bunny's magic. Her wounds were immediately healed bringing her to the perfect health.

**X**

Road wiped the bile and blood of her mouth as a stream of tears and blood crept down her eyes; she glared hard at the two Servants before they attacked again. Road quickly rolled away as several arrows littered her spot, Smiley rushed forward slamming her Spirit Chucks hard on Road, cracking her shoulder blade before kicking her hard into the air.

Road felt her broken bones heal before she saw Allure notching arrows, she quickly made her spear extend making it stand upright like a pole just as the arrows flew. Road quickly slid down the make shift pole only to be violently shaken off it as Smiley slammed her nun chucks on it.

Road fell to the ground hard, "This isn't fair…close and long range fighters…"

Smiley ignored her words as she descended on her; Roas rolled away avoiding the attack before calling to the Soul Spear before whacking Smiley away. She skidded away before she saw Road snapping her fingers,

"Boom."

Smiley looked at her shoulder as a spearhead fragment clung stubbornly on her dress; she quickly flicked it off only to have it explode barely a foot away from her. Road smirked before two arrows went into her ribs: one in the lung and the other in the liver.

She spat blood and fell to her knees, she quickly yanked the arrows out as hot tears fell from her eyes as the pain quickly vanished, though the sight of pieces of her flesh mangled on the arrow made her puke again. Still hunched on the ground she reached for her spear she focused on one absolute thought,

**Soul Thrust!**

Allure had the breath knock out of her as she fell victim to a soul spewed by the spear as the soul throttled her.

Road took a breather as she saw Smiley on the ground and Allure wrestling with the soul until she tore it apart.

"Smiley switch with places!" yelled Allure as she ran forward, Smiley opened one eye and looked at the Servant before getting up and dusting herself despite her tattered clothes.

Ghost pulled out Retribution and pointed at the audience,

"IF ANY ONE STARES AT MY WIFE, **I WILL KILL YOU.**"

All the males felt penis receded as the women felt their vaginas grow a penis before tucking itself back into a vagina in fear of Ghost.

Road watched warily as the Servant of Love and Affection drew close, although seeing her with her bow in close combat while Smiley distance herself from them made her feel like it's some sort of joke. How could Smiley provide ranged support with nun chucks?

The Black Order thought the same, this would be ridiculous!

Allure grinned before dashing at Road as she swings her massive bow at Road sending her flying into the dirt. Hard.

She tried to get up until two spinning chucks [just bars not the whole thing] thrown by Smiley broke her wrist and elbow making her hit the ground once more as she screamed in pain as the bone was clearly seen. Blood slowly dribble out like a river, Road felt her arm slowly snapped back into place and healed, but the pain and experience lingered.

**X**

The Black Order stared in amazement. They were just speechless at the sight. Allen and Tyki stared in shock. Lenalee and Miranda immediately cover eyes as Lavi and Chouji felt their stomach churn horribly. Timothy and Krory had already fainted from the first bout of self mutilation. Kanda sat there with a face of indifference.

**X**

Road tried to get up again only to have Allure dash at her, Road quickly rolled to her left and using the momentum got to her feet and jabbed her spear at Allure only to block it.

"Thought you were an archer." Grunted Road, Allure smiled and licked her pink soft lips,

"I did play Cupid for a time…but that doesn't mean I didn't learn anything from my lifetime." She pressed hard as Road's little frame tried to match her strength; she could see the bow was not even bending from all the pressure exerted as her heels dug into the ground.

Smiley watched the confrontation, she sighed before commanding her 4 chucks to fly at the former Noah like bullets. Road's eyes widen before she quickly retreated from Allure's attack, letting her fall from the sudden movement as Road quickly blocked the four flying chucks. To her surprise the chucks continued to attack her.

Smiley smirked as she imagined attacking Road and her Spirit Chucks naturally followed, weaving and twirling around Road who was force to defend since there was no one to stop as the Spirit Chucks continued its barrage like mad.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This is unfair! Road will never stand a chance! She'll be driven to exhaustion!" Tyki groaned out as White Cross slowly traced his injured body in hopes of healing quicker.

"You must take it easy Mr. Mikk."

"You can call me Tyki like everyone else you know."

"Very well, Tyki, it's not like they are trying to kill her. They want all three of you to be able to sync with your weapons so you won't be overwhelmed when you are on your missions."

"How would you know this, White Cross?"

"Hm? You don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

White Cross smiled before tracing his body again, Tyki he was about press her for answers, but held back; he knew she had an idea what was going on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Road felt her arms trembling as she held tightly to her spear as the chucks hung in the air threateningly, Smiley held one pretty pointed finger at her while Allure whistled a cheery tune.

"Had enough little girl?"

Road growled, lifting her spear that began to grow to the length of a javelin, Allure notched two arrows and Smiley got ready.

"Try this!"

**Soul Javelin!**

Road mimicked an Olympic Javelin thrower however she did not let her hand let go of the spear-javelin rather a soul flew out that quickly morphed into the projectile and streak at Smiley. Road quickly charged at Allure successfully knocking down after two arrows found her shoulder and wrist.

Smiley recalled her Spirit Chucks just in time to bash the projectile however saw that Road was charging at her already. She gave a yelp as she ripped the arrows out quickly trying to reach Smiley as her wounds healed, her body ached all over even though her skin betray no wounds.

"Nice thrust!" Smiley jabbed at Road as she dodged the stab at her belly as she gracefully danced away, Road growled before giving chase.

Allure dusted herself before notching her bow and firing two arrows one for each knee cap of Road causing her to yelp in surprise as a burst of pain erupted from her legs before she crashed into the ground.

Bunny and Lady watched their hands glowing with magic; however beads of sweat formed on their brow.

Road felt tears drip down her face as she numbly touched the bloody arrows embed into her flesh, she glanced at the crowd as they watch with mostly impassive faces some had fainted at the spectacle. Her eyes found Allen, his face concerned and worried, she then saw Tyki; their faces were pale.

Road slowly tighten her hand on the arrow shaft before snapping off the sharp end causing the crowd to cringe at the sight before she pulled out the remaining arrow fragment spilling blood all over herself and the ground. She cried as she did the same to the other arrow as the crowd watch the gruesome show of self mutilation…

Allen felt the color leave his face as he watched Road hurt herself as she pulled out the arrows, she fought with Smiley before being thoroughly pummel by said Servant. Tyki was in the same state unable to help his niece even as Allure shot her feet allowing Smiley to beat her immobilized state.

**X**

"This…this…" Tyki mumbled numbly, White Cross smirked before whispering in his ear,

"Why are you so shocked about? You caused the same amount of agony and anguish to those Exorcists haven't you?"

Tyki glared at the woman, she simply smiled before pointing at the battle as Road's scream echoed for them all.

"Looks like Smiley pulled out a rib."

Tyki eyes widen before he pushed her aside to see she was right, Road was on the ground in a pool of blood thrashing horribly as Smiley held a bloody mangled rib, Bunny had fainted and Lady was struggling to keep Road in the land of the living.

**X**

"I guess I went a little too far." Smiley sighed as she tossed the bloody rib as Road clutch her bloody side as she heaved for breath, she was shaking from the pain even as her missing rib grew back and the bleeding subside. But the pain afflicted was so vivid in her mind it was a searing image, she whimpered pitifully in her own blood and dirt.

"Smiley that was too much, she is still human after all."

The Servant gave a glance before making all her nun chucks stand vertically before all four chucks became a staff.

"We have to push her to limits."

Road looked up at the Servant, the source of her suffering and without warning thrust the Soul Spear at her, Smiley caught the shaft as the spear head dug into her.

"See, she's still pointing up a fight."

Allure narrowed her eyes before notching a barbed arrow before letting it fly into her belly piercing her intestines, she yelped as her body went through a fit of spasms, the arrow tearing through soft tissues, spilling blood mixed with intestinal fluid and bits of food and waste into the ground. Smiley made a face of disgust still holding the spear, Allure notched another arrow ready to nail Road again as she wept as she forcibly ripped the arrow out with her free hand holding the spear.

Her wound soon healed though the mixed liquids remained, Allure frowned before she launched her arrow however Road was ahead of her.

"BOOM!" growled a furious Road blasting Smiley and Allure away as she took part in the explosion as well.

**X**

"Road!" yelled Allen and Tyki standing in the crowd as the Black Order gasp as a plume of smoke and debris covered the battle field.

"Oh man…"

"That was one big explosion…"

"Dude…"

"…"

"That Noah is toast."

As the smoke slowly began to clear there was a body on the charred field, Allen and Tyki pushed their way down the crowd as did Lou Fa and the Servants as the Black Order yelled and yelp in surprise of the commotion. Some had actually fallen from their seats as the group hastily made their way down only to stop in shock at what they were seeing…

**X**

"No…"

Allen and Tyki stared at Road Kamelot on the blasted field…

Her arms, her side and face was burnt to a crisp, she moaned in pain as her blacken skin was stiff and coarse before it split revealing a cherry red center that were her insides. Road wept blood as one side of her face was like a grotesque figure of black and red, one eye was burned out, useless and the other bloodshot and blood dribbling out; parts of her scalp was black and gray, slightly smoking from the explosion.

Allen and Tyki rushed forward to get Road as her body suffered just the same, however both men were thrown back as a staff came spinning at them and knocking them out of the field.

"Hey, hey, hey! The fight is not over yet!" said Smiley, she was walking to the group recalling her staff despite being covered in ash and soot, her once elegantly clothes were tattered by now. Ghost looked between the seething Tyki and Allen, Lou Fa had faint seeing Road's condition, and his wife,

"Smiley, this is enough, what are you and Allure trying to prove?"

"Well, if Road can enter the state like Tyki and Allen, then they will be more than ready to fight and lead on their own." Said Allure as she slowly descend from the heavens despite being her attire ruined with scorch marks and filth; she crinkled her nose as the smell of cooked meat wafted into her nostrils.

Ghost growled before waving his left hand healing Road of her grievous wounds of the fire; however she remained on the ground whimpering, barely covered from all of the battling,

"N-n-no…no-o mor-re…"

Allure frowned while Tyki and Allen made their way to her again,

"Ghost don't interfere this time, I'm going to push the Soul Spear to the edge."

She notched an arrow while Smiley tightens her grip on her staff, Ghost and group gave a quizzical look before Allure launched her arrow causing the Servant of the Abyss to act.

"Too slow!" Allure yelled as she invoke her magic,

**Sonic Traction!**

Ghost's eyes widen as the arrow suddenly went through a circular seal before it darted so fast his Undead eye could only see it…

…make a beeline to Road's momentarily open mouth…

… and pierce her lower jaw from underneath her tongue to her throat.

Allen and Tyki flinched as they saw Road thrown back into the ground with an arrow in her mouth and a fountain of blood spurting out.

"Road!" they both yelled as the Black Order nearly shit their pants or skirts at the display of mercilessness, the bi lab girl had fallen off her chair only to be caught by her seat mates.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Allen, Tyki was going to use his cross before he realize White Cross was still in the stands smirking at him.

"Back off!" yelled Smiley who dashed forward before pivoting on her heel as she swung her staff knocking everyone off the field. Road pushed herself off the ground in shock and in pain of the sudden attack, only to see Smiley in a swung motion, in fact her swing carried so much momentum she did a 360 and bashed her in the jaw…

…sending her lower jaw flying with the arrow still lodged in it.

Allen, Tyki, Ghost, the Servants and the Black Order stared in numb shock, people began to hurl and puke all over, some screamed as they covered their eyes others fainted and began to pray in their seats despite the puke.

Road was still in place even though blood poured down her wound, her tongue hung down her mangled and exposed throat as she stayed there in utter shock. Stringy tissue, saliva, mucus, bits of bone and torn muscle tissue and the sort dribbled down her front as she slowly tilted to the side before she came crashing to earth as the pain completely overwhelmed her every senses, literally a world of pain.

She saw a panicked Allen and Tyki rushing at her…

She blinked and saw the two Servants…

They looked at her with much indifference…

Pain…

The pain intensified as Allen and Tyki were held away by Ghost, his eyes widen in fear…

Allure and Smiley shared the same…

Why?

Was it because she was so in such a pitiful state?

That probably her mind had finally shattered?

Her mind swam in a sea of agony as she felt something cold envelop her…it was dark…it was haunting…it was just like when Neah had shoved the sword into her those years ago…

His eyes filled with the hate and disdain, she wondered what made him betray and kill them…was it the Earl's orders? What his brother subjected too? It didn't matter; she was as good as dead…

Her eyes slowly began to close as Allen was screaming but she couldn't hear…fitting the man she liked was the last thing she would see…

But somehow…her body didn't accept the fact it was dying…

…it was resisting the effects of death.

Road felt a sharp pain go through her hand as she felt something sinister and defiant flood her mind,

**I shall not DIE!**

Road heard a voice boom so loudly she was surprised that the group did not hear it, and then suddenly she noticed a swirl of energy spiraling around her.

Allen and Tyki and awaken Lou Fa stared in awe as the swirl of colors began to shimmer in silver and chrome lights.

Allure and Smiley smiled at the former Noah's state, Road winced in pain as the feeling intensified, she felt like something was invade her body, her heart, her soul…

**You pitiful little girl! You carry me yet you fail! What kind of warrior are you!  
**

Road screamed which turned out to be a bloody gurgle as her jaw was missing while her tongue and throat was pretty much useless. Her bones and skin cracked as silver and white fire erupted all over her, the Soul Spear slowly seeped into her as she felt her world darken with scorn.

**I do not believe this! Argh! **

Road felt her body lift up into the air as the colors and swirls of energies brighten engulfing her in a whirlwind of lights. She felt her skin soon covered by silver and chrome then it began to layer and layer, she felt her injuries healed as her jaw grew back and adjusted back into place as she heard the same voice rant and grumble in her mind.

"Allen save me!" she yelled in the vortex of lights, Allen tried to reach her only to be stopped with an arrow between his feet.

"Tsk tsk, Walker, not now not yet." Said the archer.

Allen looked at the Servant with shock before it was replaced with anger, "You nearly kill her now you won't let anyone help her!"

"Yeah, that pretty sums it up." Allure said nonchalantly, Tyki cursed before being tapped in the shoulder by the White Cross, she smirked before being engulfed in bright lights before reverting back to her weapon form.

"I'll stop this fight!" growled Tyki raising his cross only to be bind by his weapon, "What the fuck!" as several glowing cross appeared over his body.

_Now's not the time Mr. Mikk, not yet anyways._

Road gasped as the shimmering lights began to weave into more definite shapes and forms, she panicked as a band of light covered her eyes like a blindfold.

"What the fuck is going on!" howled Road into the swirls to no avail. The lights began to shimmer brighter and brighter before they stuck on her like a swarm of warts.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Road screamed and thrashed wildly as the lights grew hot melting into her skin.

"Road!" yelled Tyki and Allen in unison as the Black Order gasped as the swirls of light condensed and turned into an orb of silver and white. Allure and Smiley got ready before the orb shuddered making several black cracks on its surface before it burst and deposited into the battlefield an elegantly armored figure.

The crowd watched with awe as the figure was nearly six feet tall, long dark blue hair with two silver individual braids framing its face which was covered by a band of silver and chrome connected to two circular covered where a person's ears would be. The only parts exposed with skin was the figure's top forehead meeting the scalp and mouth and chin.

The armor curved and flared out to compensate the curvaceous figure, even the bust was painfully obviously defined. The armor fitted to the point it looked like second skin causing some of the males to gulp at the sight, while the girl's drooled imaging their body's just like the figure and men hounding at their heels as they swiftly gave chase teasing them all the more.

Allure blushed at the sight of it garnering Smiely's attention, "Looks like someone is in love."

"Shut up, Smiles! You know how I am around women…really hot single women…"

"Sure, I do." Smiley said calmly.

"Yeah, I just got a boner." She said dreamily, Smiley paled.

"But you're a woman!"

"…ah! So that's where I hid my double headed dildo!" exclaimed Allure, immediately half of the male audience fainted with nosebleeds and bulges in their pants.

The figure flexed its fingers, feeling the armor move with ease and in a slick motion; it felt the power coursing through its very being.

_What am I…doing?_

**Your mental mind is not in a desired state. I'll do all the work for now.**

_What…? No…I'll do it…I'll fight? Yes…I'll fight…_

**No. Rest.**

_No…I'll fight…there…was two…I know…_

**You are barely talking sense. I will fight in your weaken steed.**

_No…No…NO! I can do it! I can…_

…**very well.**

Road felt her mind become less foggy as she noticed she was standing before a crowd, her eyes narrowed before the image began to sharpen.

There was two women in the battlefield, her eyes wandered over their dirty attire before a flood of images began to run through her mind. Then a spike of pain and agony came next. Before a thunder of noises and sounds threaten to deafen her. Her mind was on the verge of bursting before the flow slowed as if time stopped, her eyes widen from the images before her: the blood, the fire, a boy with stark white hair and a red tattoo on his face.

He was running towards her, as if she was leaving him...

_Who are you?_

_Do I…? Wait…I remember you…your're…_

_A…A…All…Alle…_

_Allen…_

_Allen Walker._

Her eyes shut painfully as his face began to flood her mind, his smile, his concerned face…his blood. Her mouth burst with flavor as the crimson liquid wet her mouth for the first time.

She gasped as her memories of the boy replayed like a movie in her head before more and more came, her uncle, Tyki Mikk, her rival for her crush, Lou Fa, the Black Order, the Noah Family, her life began to come back.

Then her eyes burned with rage as her mind was brought to speed.

Smiley and Allure.

They had beaten her nearly to death!

All the arrows. All the bones broken. All the pain.

She hissed not noticing her physical changes at all before she charged at the two Servants, gaining their attention.

"Here we go."

"This is going to be interesting."

Ghost saw the excited glint in their eyes before he forcibly teleport the group to the safety of the stands.

"This can't be good." He said as the two forces charged at each other.

Allure quickly fired arrows in a rapid succession while Smiley met the armor clad figure in an explosive impact sending debris everywhere,

"Oh your strong!" Smiley smirked as her staff was caught by Road, the two struggled to shove the other into the ground. The arrows merely flicked and bounced off Road not leaving a scratch,

"Damn what you made of?" yelled Allure as she continued to let loose on Road, she quickly sidestep before pushing the Servant away before charged at the archer.

"FUCK!" yelled Allure as she narrowly dodged a haymaker from Road as she sent shock waves all over the place. Smiley struggled to stay on her two feet while Allure rolled over the place, Road gasped at her strength before she grinned.

**Oi! Use your armor!**

_Who the fuck are you?_

**Why you formerly flat chest little girl! I'm the reason your still breathing! I'm the mother fuckin' Soul Spear!**

…_so?_

**You thankless wretch!**

_Alright! Thank you Soul Spear! Happy?_

**Next time I won't be so forgiving!**

_So, what do you want?_

Road rolled away as Smiley came crashing down from the sky nearly smashing her face with her Spirit Chucks. Allure rained a volley of arrows on her only to have them deflected with impunity, causing her to scream in frustration which sounded more like a moan.

**Use your weapons! Hand to hand is doing nothing good for you!**

_Why don't you tell me how?_

**Just visualize any weapon! ANY AT ALL! The armor will respond to your commands and make it!**

_That's good!_

**But you take from the armor! Make too much weapons or lose too many and you'll be exposed! If your throw it then retrieve it! It will sync back to the armor when you are near or in contact with it!**

Road blocked a kick from Allure before twirling away as she tried to smash her bow on her head. She swung her arm and immediately parts of the armor turned into a jagged teeth sword, shocking Allure,

"Fuck!" she ducked as the blade shimmered above her head; Smiley came up from behind and smashed her chucks on her back sending her airborne, but not before throwing a couple Hook Bombs at her.

Road saw the bombs ready to exploded before she visualized before covered in several round shields and in a heartbeat the armor responded to her request as the armor began to shift and expand covering from the blast.

"What is that armor?"

"That has to be some heavy metal."

Road's armor began to recede back into place before she noticed she was still in the air propelled by the explosion,

"Damn it, I'm up too high!"

Road then felt her armor contort before the armor spat out the Soul Spear, she mentally thanked the armor before grabbing her weapon and extending it back down to earth.

Allure quickly fired at her knocking the wind out of her as the arrows slammed into the same place without fail.

"You annoying archer!" Road yelled as she slid down the spear like a real pole dancer with leg hooked and the other one out sliding down sensually.

**X**

The crowd drooled at the sight,

"She's definitely has style."

"Where she learned to do that?"

"Wished my girlfriend knew how to do that…"

"Damn, that's hot!"

Allen gulped as Road slid down even making Lou Fa jealous and Tyki slightly turned on.

**X**

Allure and Smiley sweat drop at the sight, "Not even taking this seriously…"

Road struck out her arm before the armor began to fire itself in the shapes of throwing knives, causing the two to leap out of the way from the hail of blades.

Road grinned before she noticed her finger tips were exposed, "Damn it…" Before she quickly dropped the last 80 feet making a huge dust cloud obscuring the crowd's sight before they heard metal clinking before a loud series of revs.

Allure gave a look at Smiley, "You don't think…"

"Don't start, Allure, it's always something bad when you starting thinking…" said Smiles in a tired voice even as the revs became louder.

The crowd was all tensed from the noise and the constant slick and smell of the puke covered stands, the Exorcists shared the same attitude.

Allen glanced down at Ghost whose hand flexed for his pistol, "Something not right…"

Before Allure and Smiley could wonder more about the revving noise, a hockey mask wearing chainsaw wielding horror charged out of the smoke cloud,

"HOLY SHIT!"

"…crap."

Smiley quickly rolled away as the chainsaw came close to her side as Allure screamed hysterically and fired away a volley of arrows.

"No! No! Get away monster!"

**X**

The crowd watched as the chainsaw wielding Road chased the two Servant like cat and mouse, Allen and Tyki relaxed at the sight seeing Road was alright albeit in her new form. Tyki felt the Cross Bind lifted as his Cross laid on its lap, he cast a wary eye over it,

_What are you so afraid of Mr. Mikk? I just restrained you so you wouldn't do anything rash._

"_You could of told me that Road will be fine!"_

_Tsk tsk, now where is the fun in that? You need a good surprise once and a while!_

"_I'll decide when that happens!"_

_Oh, but you can't decide when a surprise will get you! Silly little boy!_

Tyki narrowed his eyes before noticing Road had retracted her chainsaw and mask and replaced it with spiked fists.

**X**

She blocked the savage swings of Smiley while she shot razor plates at Allure before she quickly retrieved the pieces, Tyki watched as Road defended herself with an array of round shields from a hail of arrows lined with Hook Bombs.

"What is up with that armor?"

Allen thought the same as he was at the edge of his seat with Lou Fa overlooking the fight, even as Road was flung across the battle scarred field before she made several chains linking herself to the ground before two chains speared both Allure and Smiley with a sickening squelch, Allure in the belly and Smiley in the thigh.

"Argh!" Allure coughed blood as the chain had actually a spear head in the end, Smiley quickly yanked her own out only to be caught in a hail of razor plates. Allure felt the chain tensed before she was forcibly yanked towards a now-on-the-ground Road, she knelt down before her armor continued to yank Allure before she grew out spikes.

"Fuck that princess!" Allure hissed before she used her magic once more,

**Tornado of Torment!**

She fired her arrow to Road before she was consumed in a tornado sending her airborne; Allure felt the spear head grisly made its way out of her belly before she fell down to earth.

The Servant of Love and Affection rubbed her bloody but healed belly,

"Fuck that hurt!"

"You should of dodged." Said Smiley dryly as she gazed at the armor clad girl, "So, what the do you think she is?"

"Honestly? I think she's a princess." Grinned Allure as Smiley sweat drop,

"Well, she is one Heavy Metal Princess."

Road quickly stead herself as the tornado left her in the air once more, she glared at the two Servants,

"They really like to see me sprout wings and fly." She hissed before she felt her armor began to shift on her back before she heard a swoosh of air, she glanced at her back and nearly yell out.

She had sprouted wings, though contorted with metal and what looked like mesh of thin threads of metal for the membrane.

"Hm, this should be fun!"

And like a bat she darted down the tornado like a bullet, Allure and Smiley noticed her before the two Servants did something very strange.

Allure shot a volley of arrows in a straight line at her only to have Smiley run on each arrow her chucks glowing.

"Is that even possible?" she yelled bewildered at the sight. Smiley chuckled before she swung her Spirit Chucks at her she quickly swooped up only to be knocked into the ground.

"The fuck?"

The crowd gasps out too.

Smiley smiled to herself as her chucks grew in the size and diameter of an ancient red wood tree, she quickly shrunk it before she chased after Road.

"Silly little princess."

Road shook her head letting dust and dirt drop down before she glared at Smiley's running figure, she felt armor ready to follow her command, she smirked,

"Get over here!"

She shot out her arm, much like Scorpion in Mortal Kombat, and from her wrist flew a kunai attached to a chain pelting at a surprised Smiley, who unfortunately got struck on the shoulder.

Road felt her chain tug hard dragging the Servant to her. Smiley glared at her before she grabbed a fistful of dirt and focused her magic on it and threw before Road causing her to raise a brow,

"Was that suppose to hurt me?" she said mockingly only to see Smiley grin, "Bloom!"

Road felt a rumble before huge tree grew out underneath her encroaching her in its branches, immobilizing her,

"Crap!"

Allure quickly ran forward pulling out the kunai even as Smiley told her not too and let her do it before she notched an arrow,

"Let's have a bonfire!" she let her arrow fly raking Road's armor causing a spark, Road's eyes widen as the arrow was covered in a foul smelling slime before it burst into flames.

**Oi, girlie! Get out of the fire! You're going to be roast beef if you stay in this inferno!**

Road quickly grew razor blades over her before she sheared her way out of the burning tree into the ground. Luckily for her the armor protected her face and head incasing it in a full helmet, though she itched as her hair ran down her back in the armor.

"There she is!" yelled someone from the stands only to be Cross Bind by Tyki, but the damage was done, Allure and Smiley came racing at her.

Road quickly rolled to her feet before she made a round shield 5 feet in diameter and her Soul Spear at hand.

Smiley delivered a hard combo of hard bashes before Allure came crashing against the shield knocking Road off her feet.

Allure stood on the shield using her weight to crush Road before she repeatedly fired at the exposed parts of Road.

Smiley stomped on the ground causing another tree to grow underneath Road who quickly shoved off the archer and jabbing at the green thumb Servant.

Smiley and Road traded blows, her spear found flesh while her chucks found metal however, the bashes were bruising Road in the armor.

Allure shook herself before she slammed her bow on Road's back causing her to stumble as the two Servants began to rain blow after blow on Road.

Road felt blood dribble down her mouth as she shoved Allure off before Smiley smashed her chucks on her exposed arm nearly snapping it in half.

Road yelped before spinning around and knocking Smiley to the ground, she was now panting from the onslaught as her endurance waned.

Allure and Smiley got up ready to fight again making Road's eyebrows to twitch from annoyance,

"You two never quit."

The two Servants scoffed, "Like we could from our employers."

Road eyed the two who began to circle her like wolves, she quickly crouched before her armor made several shields like the one she carried forming a dome of shields that overlapped each other.

The onlookers and the Servants stared at the dome before they came hammering on the dome. Road felt the blows before she grinned as her plan was going to spring out like she planned for the two Servants.

The shields slid making gaps in the dome, Allure and Smiley came crashing on the dome at the sight of the opportunity, Road smiled,

And much like in God of War 3, several Soul Spears came jutting out of the gaps catching the Servants in surprise.

Allure had three thrust into her one in the shoulder, the belly and her hip and bled all over the spears and shields. Smiley avoided being impaled but suffered several deep gashes all over, she focused her magic ready to put the fight to an end as Allure pulled herself out of her predicament despite all the blood and gore that came spilling out.

**Bamboo Thicket!**

Road felt several pointed bamboo shoots sprout underneath her and before she could get away the bamboo shoots grew and multiplied like someone had fast forward its growth.

Road was helpless as the shoots continued to grow in the dome but before she could the recall the shields the thicket had pushed her through the dome too far away from her shields and spear and left her exposed to the thicket.

She yelled as the bamboo grew through her hand and thigh as several more threatened to do the same until it stopped as she was hoisted through the air with drips of blood running down the shoots.

"Do you concede, Heavy Metal Princess? If not I'll just force the thicket to keep growing." Said Smiley calmly, Allure yawned before walking over to Bunny and exchanging a few words.

Road bit her lip as the bamboo shoots were cutting her up as they slid under the armor when she lost the shields and spear in the floor below. She gave pained sigh before yelling down at the Servant,

"Yes…I concede."

Smiley nodded as Bunny and Lady came running forward with Allen, Tyki, Lou Fa and the Servants doing the same in the stands to the field. The thicket began to recede back to the ground much like the two other trees as Road was deposited to the ground. The Soul Spear quickly dislodged itself from Road reverting her back to herself except she was in her tattered bloody and burnt clothes.

Allure drooled at the sight, Smiley and Lady immediately restrained her,

"Aw, come on! Let me treat her!"

"Bunny will you please dress her?"

Tyki promptly closed his eyes as Bunny ran forward with a blanket as her wounds soon healed while Allen's head was promptly covered by a bag by Lou Fa and dragged away by said girl.

Ghost watched the exchange before Road was carried by Bunny back to the stand covered with the group close behind, the Servant walked towards the field before yelling for all to hear.

"Winner, Smiley and Allure!"

The crowd muttered among themselves as they cleared the stands so the cleaners could clean up the mess of puke.

Road was brought to a tent where she was quickly bathed by Lady and Bunny and dressed in her usual attire before she sat down with Allen and Tyki in the stands after it was cleaned in their part. Smokey and Ditz sat lazily as Allure and Smiley sat furthest way from Road, Lady and Bunny following by example. The Exorcist however sat below their seats, not wanting to be above or on the same seating with the former Noahs.

"You did pretty well out there, Road." Said Tyki patting her on the head, she smiled weakly at him.

Allen smiled causing her to blush before she grabbed hold of his arm, Lou Fa glared angrily at her, "Get your hands off him pancake chest!" she hissed.

Road stuck out her tongue as the apparent rumble of feet signaled the stands were cleaned for the Black Order. The crowd sat down ready for the last round as Ghost came forward as did Cross Marian with his pistol ready.

"General Cross and I, the Servant of the Abyss vs. Allen Walker."

Allen once cheerful face had turned stoic, Lou Fa and Road each took his hand and squeeze it signifying their worry for him. He smiled at the both of them before planting a kiss on their foreheads before he calmly walked down the stands. The Black Order watched him, with worried and concern faces from the past battles they had witness, the sheer brutality and power was numbing and unbelievable to them.

Allen walked into the field as Ghost don his black cloak his orange eye glowing as Cross merely stood there in his usual civilian attire. The two gunners readied their pistols, while Allen merely pulled out his scythe and the Knights Sword from thin air; he wore his white long sleeve with a gray vest, black trousers and brown boots.

He hardened his gaze as Ghost and Cross grimly smirked.

* * *

"Oh, this is going to be a fun fight, just like that lesbian fight earlier!" said a figure watching in the HD TV turned mirror, the other figure nodded in agreement,

"This is going to be better since one of them brought a knife and sickle to a gun fight!"

The two figure chuckled as they began to placed several items in the air,

"I'm betting you my Beetle Ring with 2 gold teeth, ruby encrusted egg, an egg of a phoenix and the map to the Holy Grail."

"Fine, here is my limited edition copy of Arcane Lovers, a crystal eyeball, a tooth from the Blue Eye's White Dragon and an Angry Bird."

The figure rubbed its chin before throwing a couple more things to set the bet, "Okay then, so I'm putting up my Tome to a Perfect Round House Kick by Chuck Norris, a liver from Casper, a Master Ball, Mario's mustache comb, a diamond bedazzled toilet seat and Batman's Utility Belt, closing the bet."

The other figure nodded before tossing some items to balance the bet, "Here's Vincent's and Yuffie's sex video, a Metroid egg, a lantern from Link, Johnny Cage's sunglasses, a crown made out of sapphire's, a vial of Malboro spit, a skull made of topaz with diamond grills and a set of ruby eyes and love letters between Chuck Norris and his beard."

The figure made a whistle, "Damn, this is some steep bet."

"Yeah, and on top of that the loser has to pluck a hair from Chuck Norris's beard." Causing both the figure to pale.

"Like I said…steep."

* * *

And there you have it, sorry I haven't written in so long, been busy with life, enough said. So, yes, Road loses the fight between the two Servants and successfully syncing with her Soul Spear to evolve to the Heavy Metal Princess. So now its Allen's turn to do battle and there will be a surprise to it too. Anyways here are the transformations for each of the characters and yes, Lou Fa can sync with her weapon but not in the next chapter, maybe in the near future, who knows.

Allen Walker - Bone Knight, Trinity Prince

Tyki Mikk - White Order

Road Kamelot - Heavy Metal Princess

And yes, I did deleted my Naruto story, I'm a little sad but my partner who is also sharing my account will handle my Naruto and Code Geass story from now on. My friend will be going by the alias of FYU much like my alais NRG standing for various things.

Anyways, review like your life depended on it and flamethrower if you dare.

Ciao

I am NRG [The Awesome]

and my partner, A.K.A. FYU [Your Mom]


	16. DGM 16

**Chapter 16**

Allen Walker vs. General Marian Cross + Servant of the Abyss, Ghost

**Brief:**

Round 3! Fight!

Road: What? What?

Tyki: That was …

Lou Fa: ALLEN!

Cross: Idiot apprentice!

Ditz & Smokey: This is some good shet! *Faints*

Lady + Allure + Bunny: FUCK!

NRG: Shut your balls!

FYU: Shut up!

**X**

Allen stared at the former owner of the Bone Gauntlet and Scythe, Ghost loaded a Soul Round while Cross blew out a haze of smoke from his cigarette loading his pistol too.

"Oi, idiot apprentice you better not die!"

"I agree."

Allen frowned at the two gunslingers, _they act the freakin' same…assholes._

Smiley walked into the ruined field, wearing a clean white dress, she looked at both sides before raising her arm,

"Round 3…begin!" she exclaimed as she swung her arm down causing Cross and Ghost to fire a hail of bullets while Allen quickly sidestep before he was promptly smashed into the ground. He groaned wondering what had hit him before he noticed Ghost had Retribution pointing at him, Allen quickly rolled to his side before a Silver Stake nailed itself where his head was a second before.

Allen leaped to his feet before swiping at Ghost who parried the blow with his left Bone Gauntlet, before aiming the gun at him and blasting him with a Soul Round sending Allen flying.

Cross ran forward with a reloaded Judgement and fired at Allen who luckily blocked it with the flat side of the sword before throwing his scythe at his teacher,

"Fuck you!"

"What you say?" Ghost yelled firing again at his scythe sending it to the ground with a thump, Allen growled running forward with his sword before Ghost appeared at his side shooting him again sending him into a crater.

Cross and Ghost looked at each other before their student in the crater, "This is…too easy."

"Fuck you! You made me bring a knife to a gun fight!"

Cross grunted before exhaling a cloud of smoke, "Sucks to be you."

Allen roared leaping out of the crater before activating his Crown Clown and throwing Crown Belts to retrieve the Bone Scythe. Ghost and Cross resumed firing at Allen as the Crown Clown surrounded him in its white cape.

Tyki and Road let out a whistle, "The white devil is back in action." Said Tyki while Lou Fa made a love struck face at Allen as he fought the two gunners.

Allen let the Crown Clown Belt's to tie itself on to both the Knight Sword and Bone Scythe making the Innocence wield the two weapons while he fought with his claw arm.

Cross fired round after rounds even as the Innocence blocked it with a combination of the Knight Sword and itself while Ghost hailed Allen with dozens of Soul Rounds with the Bone Scythe dealing with the bullets.

Allen glared at the two gunners while he and the Innocence worked in perfect harmony, he could feel the strain of the sword wanting to harm Ghost with its deadly edge.

Ghost looked over Allen his gun trembling with excitement waiting to see if he could channel his power and unleash the power of the either the Bone Knight or Trinity Prince on his own.

_It could be just the first, the Trinity Prince was almost a fluke._

Cross watched Allen's Innocence carry the two weapons as it pointed to both him and Ghost respectively, _need to avoid those weapons, one bad move and its good bye silky red hair…_

Allen sensing their contemplation of the situation he attacked rushing forward with his two weapons being swung wildly while the two gunners tried to put some distance between them. Allen deactivated his Innocence and grabbing the two weapons, he threw the scythe at Cross before charging at Ghost.

Cross expertly shot the Bone Scythe but found it simply spun back to Allen's waiting hand as he attacked Ghost with the sword on his left hand. Cross cursed before firing and chasing after the two, the crowd watched with awe as Allen was able to knock Ghost into a crater before changing targets to his teacher.

"Come here you drunk!" roared Allen, Road giggled as Lou Fa stared in horror at Allen's outburst, Tyki patted her shoulder,

"They never really liked each other."

Lou Fa kept a shock face until a large explosion averted her attention, Allen had used some technique from the Knight Sword obscure the fight. The sound of grunting and yelling along with gun fire ensued, before the gun fire began to go wild all over even at the direction of the stands.

Tyki yelped as one nearly got him between the legs, Road fell from her seat to avoid the bullets, Lou Fa quickly hid under her seat to avoid the rain of bullets. The Servants and Shells simply shrug the bullets off while the Black Order hysterically panicked running off and rolling of the stands in the hope of no misfortune befalls them.

Allen growled as Cross continued to fire round after round even as he blocked and deflected them, making the red head General hiss in frustration.

Allen quickly ducked as Cross attempted to smash his head with the side of his pistol before he yelled out as Allen sweep kick him of his feet.

The white hair Exorcist grinned with the Bone Scythe's razor tip hung menacingly above Cross's face, the General made an annoyed face,

"I beat you." Allen said, making the crowd gasp at the sight, however Allen's victory was short lived as a Silver Stake caught him in the shoulder causing him to tumble to his side. Ghost was only visible waist up from the crater as he slowly made his way out as Cross quickly got to his feet before kicking Allen.

"You thought I would lose so easily?" he yelled before he quickly backed away just before Allen swung his scythe dangerously close to his head. Ghost loaded his gun but quickly rolled to his side as the Knight Sword came whirling past him. Allen activated his Innocence once more and his Crown Belt quickly yanked out the spike before it healed. Allen rose up with an angry face his scythe slightly shaking with excitement, with a roar he lunged forward swiping and swinging at Cross before his Crown Belt quickly retrieved the Knight Sword and held it.

Ghost and Cross quickly dodged the enraged Allen before they decided to try a new strategy, Cross fired one bullet before Ghost fired a Silver Cross that forced its way through the Cross's bullet and multiplied it by a 100.

Allen's eyes widen at the sight of a wall of Innocence homing bullets before the Crown Clown completely covered his body as the bullets tore through the cloaked figure like tissue.

Road and Lou Fa gasp at the sight as did the Exorcists and Black Order, while the Servants and Shells raised their brow at the combination attack. How in the world did it work?

The white cape suddenly became splotching up with scarlet spots, before Allen fell from the Crown Clown cape covered in bullet holes. Lenalee and Miranda quickly turned away and sobbed; Lavi, Timothy, Chouji, Krory and Kanda stared wide eye.

Allen coughed up blood before trying to push himself up, before the arm was pierced by a silver spike, he yelled falling down and grabbing his arm, the Knight Sword and Bone Scythe laid in the charred ground.

Cross shot a look at Ghost who simply cocked his gun again before taking aim, Cross grabbed his wrist,

"That was uncalled for." Ghost looked at him before firing again, without even looking, as another silver spike found Allen's raised foot going right through the boot. Blood spurt out like fountain as Allen screamed in pain making the crowd cringe as one of their own was cruelly afflicted.

Cross growled before throwing a punch at the Servant only to be stun by a Silver Wave to the chest by Ghost's quick reflex. Cross felt his whole body freeze as a result however he could still very much hear, see, smell and feel what was going on. Ghost loaded another bullet into Retribution before aiming it again at the down Exorcist, the crowd yelled out in protest to the Servant.

Ghost narrowed his eyes however the distraction gave Allen time to painfully yank out the spikes and recover his weapon only to be shot in the back by Ghost again causing him to stumble as the bullet went right through his stomach. He felt the hole and injury heal, before he threw the Bone Scythe at Ghost who surprisingly caught it with ease.

"Come on now, I was the original owner, it will always obey me." Ghost smirked before the scythe began to morph back into its original two blade scythe and growing out more define shapes of bones.

Allen quickly lifted the Knight Blade as it tugged toward its prey he charged at the Servant who did the same and the two combatants collided in an earth shattering boom. Ghost and Allen locked their weapon together, Ghost's Undead Eye gleamed while Allen's Pentacle Eye activated. The two quickly disengage before locking blades again, sending sparks flying in all direction, Cross numbly watched as the two battled it out.

Ghost kicked Allen but Crown Clown activated on its own and wrapped its Crown Belt onto his arm and black cloak. Allen yanked on the belts as Ghost pulled in the opposite direction, this made Allen grin. Allen used the force that Ghost was using and sent him hurtling at Ghost making the Servant's eyes widen in surprise, _using my strength against me!_

Allen slammed the sword at Ghost even as he blocked it with his scythe, the force alone sent him reeling back making Allen hurtle at him again thanks to the Crown Belt, Ghost began to see the pattern, _first use my strength to tug him toward me, with the momentum he knocks me back and the belts will send him at me again…clever._

Ghost skidded on the ground before grabbing the white belts and tugged it hard with his monstrous strength making Allen pelt at him like a bullet. The Black Order gasped as did Tyki, Road and Lou Fa, the Servants and Shells stood up in shock sensing the hated bullet that Ghost was loading into the gun.

Ghost aimed Retribution as he put away Graveyard, Allen's eyes widen as the Servant made a dark smile and squeezed the trigger.

**Silver Ripper!**

Allen's eyes widen as a blast of translucent silvery white mist engulfed him before Ghost swung the mist covered Allen into the ground causing a huge plume of dust into the air. Ghost smirked before the plume of smoke vanished as a beacon of light shot into the heavens, the Servants and Shells sat back down paled face their reaction not noticed by the onlookers as their attention was completely focused on the fight.

Allen groaned as he pushed himself up feeling sick, he heard someone groan in pain next to him. Allen blinked before he got to a sitting position feeling like his skin was burning,

"_So…we've been separated…"_

Allen blinked not sure he understood what he heard before he felt a spasm of pain run through him, before he felt something sinister creep on his being.

"Who's there?" Allen gasped out, he felt like his whole body was alit as if his skin was peeling away, the smoke slowly settled before he felt his insides fall to the charred ground.

The Black Order, Tyki, Road and Lou Fa stared in horror as did the Servants and Shells,

"Is that his…"

"Oh my god…"

"This can not be real!"

"No…"

"That is beyond cruel…"

Allen looked at the figure across him, his hair was stark white, his eyes grey, his skin fair and he wore an Exorcist suit that was gold and white, his left arm was slender with claws for hands, it was silver and white, his left eye bore a scar in the shape of a cross, a silver cape hung on his shoulders and did a mask hung on his chest holding the cape together. He stared calmly at Allen, as he slowly stood up, Allen quickly got to his feet staring at the person before a loud murmur and whisper ran through the Black Order, Cross's eyes widen.

Tyki and Road stared numb at the sight.

Allen slowly picked up his sword looking at the reflection and dropped it the moment he got a good look over himself.

His hair was still white except 14 distinct black highlights marred it, his skin was gray, his forehead had white Holy Marks and his scar turned flowery again but it was silver, his eyes was gold, his finger nails turned black and his once black and red Exorcist had turned snowy white and purple.

"_I see you have a good look of yourself…and your heritage, Mr. Allen Walker."_

He looked at the figure that looked so eerily like him except for the oh-so-subtle-differences between them.

"You're…the Crown Clown."

"_Yes…and you are a fully fledged Noah."_

The Black Order's Innocence immediately activated and tugged their respective owners to attack, shocking them, not once had this had happen.

Allen grabbed his hair on the verge of screaming in despair before he felt something burning his skin, he looked up to see the Crown Clown grabbing on to his wrist and smoke rose from his touch. He immediately slapped his arm away, making the Crown Clown glare coldly at him,

"_It seems that my mere touch can't absolve you of your sins…"_

Allen felt the urge to strangle his former Innocence and found his hand act on its own and grab the Crown Clown's throat, causing smoke to rise from its touch before a surge of Dark Matter saturated the being. The figure didn't even flinched and grabbed his neck too and let a surge of Innocence consume him too. Allen was racked with pain but he did not vanish or die, rather he withstood the torment, as if his life was connected to the figure somehow.

"_I see…we can not destroy each other with our power even though its used to kill one another…I wonder why?"_

Crown Clown and Noah Allen looked at the Servant of Abyss who seemed as much bewildered, he merely shrugged, "I do not know either, the Silver Ripper is suppose to rip your soul or additional souls out of your being which means…"

His eyes laid upon the Innocence, "You're not an Innocence…you're a soul imitating an Innocence. A normal Innocence would have been corroded by the Soul and Memory of Nea Walker, but you're not one to begin with. You are a part of the Heart, a soul that held it once."

Crown Clown smiled as Tyki and Road gasped at the news as did the Black Order, Noah Allen felt another urge to strike down the figure but he held his own, Ghost looked at Allen.

"I guess the Noah in you has not come out…it worked on Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot when I did it to them. I guess your Noah is a bit more reluctant to leave the host…guess I have to shoot you again."

Ghost raised his gun as Allen felt suddenly angry, he charged at the Servant as a flow of music ran through him, Allen's arm shot out and a blast of Dark Matter came from his palm. Ghost chuckled before his Undead Eye unleashed a thicket of black thorns entangling the Noah Exorcist, the blast slowly died out as Ghost raised a palm to it.

"Hold still boy, this might sting."

Allen's eyes widen as terrible screeching music sprang from Retribution that only he could hear.

**Silver Ripper!**

The silver white mist struck him again and he felt like he was pulled out of fire, he screamed as he felt like his skin was being pulled off him before his vision turned crimson with pain.

"**You're a real nuisance Ghost."**

The Black Order gasp at the sight of the new comer as did the immobilized Cross, his eyes bulged at the sight of the person.

Allen was on the ground groaning feeling all the nerves in his body was a lit with pain, he slowly blinked and saw someone had took his place in the thick of black thorns. He looked exactly like him except for gold eyes, Holy Marks on his forehead, gray skin and black hair.

His gaze slowly turned to Allen before he smirked,

"**Hello, there…nephew."**

Allen felt his face turn red in anger, ever since Cross had told him that he had the 14th Noah in him and that he was the brother to his surrogate father he felt disillusioned about Mana.

"Don't you dare call me as if I am part of your ilk!"

"**Ouch. That hurts especially coming from my own nephew."**

"_Will you two save this for later, do you think you're some fanfiction story right now?"_

Allen and Nea Walker looked at each other before replying,

"Yes."

"**Abosolutely."**

Crown Clown frowned before Ghost clicked his tongue, "Oi, pay attention before turn you to shit on the sidewalk."

The three of them looked at him before Allen slowly reached for his sword, Crown Clown stretched its claws and Nea broke through his restraints.

"**Yeah, we're listening."**

"_Agreed."_

"Spit it out."

The Servant smirked raising its trademark weapon before raising his hand and tauntingly brought his hand to bring it on.

Crown Clown and Nea Walker immediately charged at Ghost while Allen shook off the last bits of pain and followed suit.

Ghost easily dodged Crown Clown and Nea's attacks and pulled out Retribution, he smirked not noticing Allen run up behind him.

With a great effort, Allen launched himself ready to strike the Servant only to find his black cloak suddenly lash out at him and before he even curse, was sent flying.

Ghost grinned before putting two in both Nea and Crown Clown sending the Innocence and Noah into dirt.

Allen rubbed a fist size bruise on his chest as Nea and the Innocence pull out the Soul Rounds on their body.

"That cloak…"

"Yes, my cloak can act on its own, it will defend me when I am not aware of my surroundings and it can do more than defend, but that is beside the point."

The Servant threw his scythe at the Noah and Innocence before turning to Allen and fired Silver Stakes at him, Nea and Crown Clown dodged the thrown weapon only to find it spinning back at them forcing them to dodge it lest they get cut open. To their surprise, Graveyard continued to spin after them.

Allen narrowly dodged the Silver Stakes, some had nicked him but he brushed them off, he watched Ghost put away his gun and smirked at him. Allen growled before activating his Bone Gauntlet and tried to rake Ghost only to have his cloak cover his whole arm before throwing him and colliding with Nea and his Innocence.

"Come on, Allen. You must do better than this to hurt me."

"**I'm going to friggin' kill this guy!"**

Nea slammed his foot causing a shockwave of pure Dark Matter causing the Innocence to react, Lenalee and Kanda found themselves being drawn to fight as Lavi and Tim suppressed the urge.

Ghost frowned before leaping over the attack before a blast of music echoed through the area, Nea appeared behind him and power punched him down to earth but not before his cloak dragged him with the Servant.

"_This is not good."_

Allen made a face before he noticed Ghost land on his feet making a crater before the cloak yanked hard on the attached Noah, Allen gasped.

"Lights out, Nea!" roared Ghost as he gave the pelting Nea a haymaker to the face and sending him flying back into the air.

Crown Clown sent its Crown Belts to hold down the Servant to its surprise the cloak immediately fought back sending its own.

Allen charged at the Servant with the Knight Sword but he didn't get close as he was pinned with two Silver Stakes, one in the thigh the other into his stomach. Allen spat out blood before Crown Clown quickly ran over to him and yank it out, causing more blood to spurt, soaking its snow white clothes crimson.

"_Even separated bodies we can not hope to match him. I feel this is a pointless battle."_

"How can you say that? Look what he did to Cross!"

"_If I recall you don't like him very much."_

Allen grunted before throwing the Knight Sword cutting the cloak holding Nea prisoner as he fell back to earth after two more wallops from the Servant.

Nea quickly ran to its host bloody and beaten, **"Hate to admit it, but Ghost is too strong for me or any of us. I don't feel like getting socked by this guy, I'd rather you take the punches nephew."**

"Oh, shut up."

The three combatants looked at the Servant as he causally dusted his shoulders before smiling at them,

"Afraid yet?"

"_Unfortunately."_

"**You would know…asshole."**

Allen remained silent, the words that came to mind did not fit his Exorcist lifestyle. Before Ghost could further ridicule them, he felt Crown Clown familiar presences coming back into him and to his surprise he saw the Innocence sinking its body into his.

"_Sorry, I've been out of your body too long, I need to be back into my chosen vessel."_

Allen looked expectantly at Nea only to find the Noah raise his brow at him, **"Not so fast nephew, I want to kick his ass first."**

Allen replied with a grunt before activating Crown Clown and flexed his bony claw arm, Nea focused its powers until a visible aura of dark matter surrounded him causing another wave of activity of Innocences to react, Allen was hard press in controlling his claw Innocence from slashing the Noah.

Ghost began to walk toward them causing Allen react by running forward before using a Crown Belt to retrieve his fallen sword and met the Servant in a clash of blades.

"Oh, so eager now? Does it feel better without the Noah?"

"You could say that…and plenty of things!" he roared smacking the Servant away, he pulled out Retribution and smirked,

"I see you there Nea."

His cloak immediately covered him as Nea attempted to blast him with Dark Matter, the hateful beam engulf the cloak and made the Innocence in the crowd pull even harder on its host.

Allen quickly ran in and stabbed his Knight Sword into the cloth only to have him fly away again as the end of Ghost's scythe thrust out of the mass of cloth. Nea was about to charged another blast until Ghost's cloak unraveled and the Servant nailed the Noah with a Silver Stake causing Nea to fall over clutching his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" yelled an angry Ghost at the sky. The crowd made a bewildered face, then something seemed to enter the area, whatever had entered the place made everyone feel eerily suppressed, the Servants and Shells gasped feeling the presences that Ghost had sensed.

"Come now…is that how you speak to the Servant of War?" boomed a voice, as if speaking out of a megaphone.

Ghost frowned, he tightened his hold on both his weapons,

"Not you, douche bag, the other one. Why the fuck are you here?" snarled Ghost as his raised head slowly leveled as Blood appeared before him, he carried his enormous curved blade (Think Auron from FFX) accompanied by a young lady, maybe in here late teens.

She had a beautiful heart shape face, deep sparking blue eyes and wavy shoulder length ash blond hair, her skin was fair and her lips was full and pink with her button nose. She wore a flowery dress gown with frills and such (Think Gosick, Victoria's many dresses) and white dress sandals.

She gave a polite bow with an equally polite smile, causing Ghost to narrow his eyes, Nea and Allen could feel or rather hear an aura of deep melody resonate from her very being. Nea winced as the melody picked up tempo causing him to slightly buckle from the power of her internal song.

"Who are you?" whispered Allen feeling the song vibrate his being, her eyes slowly turned from Ghost to him as if she heard him, he flinched.

Before she could speak, Blood immediately stopped her, he gave a grim smile,

"Be careful what you ask, Allen Walker, you might end up regretting it."

Ghost chuckled not taking his eyes off the pair, "I would agree with him on that. Allen get Cross away from here, the match will be settled at a different time."

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Sorry not a chapter update, that's later this week. I know I haven't update it regularly, I've been trying to go in pace with the manga, there are always new developments.

Ciao

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This is uber important, in this chapter there will be massive amounts of music lyrics from various artists. **

**I do not own any of them and all rights to said lyrics belong to their artists.**

**Without further ado, the chapter awaits, my avid readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

War and Music

**Brief:**

There will be lots of music lyrics

**XxXxXxXxX**

Allen didn't argue seeing how serious Ghost was and began to drag away the frozen Cross, Nea didn't make a move to help its host rather he watched the two Servants.

"What are you doing here, Blood, if I remember you already warned me?" asked Ghost, Nea winced as the melody intensified.

Blood smirked, "How about I tell you I am here to drag you back to our plane."

Ghost frowned, "Do not test my power, Servant of War."

The girl tilted her head to Blood, making a face, Blood glanced at her before giving a short nod, "Looks like I have no choice but to let loose Melody, the Servant of Music, on you."

Ghost flinched and immediately raised Retribution at Melody, she opened her mouth and Ghost and Nea's eyes widen in shock,

_It's Friday, Friday _

_Gotta get down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend _

_Friday, Friday _

_Gettin' down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

"**Ah! My ears are on fire!" **Nea screamed as he fell and rolled around on the ground while Ghost's head exploded from the sheer, er, well there is no words to describe the song…

The Black Order, Servants and Shells cringed at the music emanating from Melody's mouth, some people began claw at their ears that began to bleed.

"Oh, dear Lord, what did I do to deserve hearing that song!"

"It's not a song! It's the moaning of a banshee!"

"Fuck!"

"Shut that bitch up!"

"Argh! My ears shriveled up like a raisin!"

"STFU!"

"Fuck! My ears!"

"Holy fuckin' cow pussy! What the hell is that?"

"That's a song? Says who?"

Lady and Bunny were foaming at the mouth while Smoky, Ditz, Allure and Smiley proceed to stuff sandbags into their ears. Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi fell from their seats as they attempted to run, cover their ears and shut their eyes all in the same time.

Allen, who was too busy to noticed Melody, fell screaming as his ears caught fire while dropping Cross into the ground. The General was already devising a plan to humiliate his student before the thought was rocketed out of his mind as the worst music traveled through his unprotected ear causing him to faint.

Melody closed her mouth and smiled politely at Ghost's decapitated body, while Nea was still writhing in the ground. Blood was on a bent knee being so close to Melody's attack, he was sheet white with blood shot eyes.

"Warn me next time when you are going to attack…so I can hide underneath a rock…" panted Blood, Melody made a girlish squeal before nodding.

At that moment Ghost's head slowly popped back into existence with a pissed face, "I can not believe I fell for an attack like that!"

Melody giggled, making Ghost glare at her, "I'm going to sow that mouth shut…" growled the Servant of the Abyss.

She made a face before her lips began to part, seeing this, Nea immediately began to frantically crawl away while Ghost quickly loaded a Soul Round and raised Retribution at her. Blood smirked before plugging his ears with a handful of wool.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Everyone cringed as the song blasted throughout the area, Nea visibly writhed before lying still while Ghost was bleeding from his ears and eyes.

Blood ripped out the wool before addressing Melody, "I will need you to stay silent for a moment."

He casually walked to Ghost, smirking like pimp, "Obviously, you can see how powerful she is, I suggest you come with me."

"I will…after you stop hiding behind that skirt and drag me back…pussy."

Blood glared hard at him, "You will regret those words, you shit. Do not think you can take me for a weakling, traitor."

Ghost made a mock shock face, "Really? Traitor? Let's not forget who spun the wheels and made humanity hunger for battle."

"It is in humanity's nature to make war."

"And it is in their nature to die. They do have that nature but you amplified it, you made them want to be at war with anybody and anything."

And not a second later after Ghost uttered his words, did a large curved blade came shimmering to his neck, blocking it in the nick of time with his Left Bone Gauntlet.

Blood roared at him, "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER!" he pulled back before giving a mighty swing knocking Ghost into the air.

"Melody, use your powers to bring out everyone's Inner Song!" yelled Blood, as he leaped after the Servant of the Abyss.

Melody gave a curt nod, before clearing her throat and began to sing, bending her magic powers and musical notes. Nea groaned before his Inner Song began resonate louder and louder before it echoed in his mind and ears, however not one note fell into the winds making Melody tilt her head.

She merely shrugged it off and continued to sing.

Soon everyone's Inner Song began to emanated filling the air despite the clash between Ghost and Blood.

X

_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

"Kanda…" whispered a shock Lenalee, who like others that ran away have returned to their seats while the Exorcists were staring at him with an awed face. The samurai glared at everyone with as much anger he could possibly muster…

"I. DON'T. KNOW. THAT. SONG."

"I bet he listens to it when no one is around!" whispered a giggling Lavi, causing some of the Black Order personnel to giggle as well.

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you, one-eyed rabbit!" he roared drawing out Mugen, scaring everyone.

_But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)_

_She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)_  
_Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)_  
_Heard the scream geting louder (It wasn't me)_  
_She stayed until it was over_

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_  
_Creeping with the girl next door_  
_Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor_

_I had tried to keep her_  
_From what she was about to see_  
_Why should she believe me_  
_When I told her it wasn't me_

Allen glared at his teacher as his face had regained some control, he had a blushing guilty face and unknowingly Klaud was glaring at him with the intensity to melt granite.

"I friggin' knew it!" exclaimed a seething Allen, Cross sniffled,

"That song is so true!" cried Cross.

Allen was about to stomp his teacher in the face but froze when his Innocence's song seeped out,

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

Allen immediately clutch his left arm as his Innocence began to unleash its Inner Song, his eyes widen with shock.

"What the…?" he whispered, he cast an eye to the Black Order and sighed in relief no one had heard his Innocence song but only himself.

"_My, what a song to have…" _said Crown Clown softly.

X

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a ***** like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we're back at it for more_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a ***** like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

Lavi gave a sheepish grin, while Miranda and Lenalee sported beet red faces, Kanda merely scowled while Chaozii and Tim grinned. Krory and Noise Marie coughed,

"Keep that racket down, Lavi."

"Sorry, it can't be helped!" Lavi said with a chuckle, only to be interrupted by Lenalee's Inner Song,

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

_Boy you can put me on you_  
_Like a brand new white tee_  
_I'll hug your body tighter_  
_Than my favorite jeans_  
_I want you to caress me_  
_Like a tropical breeze_  
_And float away with you_  
_In the Caribbean Sea_

_Touch my body_  
_Put me on the floor_  
_Wrestle me around_  
_Play with me some more_  
_Touch my body_  
_Throw me on the bed_  
_I just wanna make you feel_  
_Like you never did._  
_Touch my body_  
_Let me wrap my thighs_  
_All around your waist_  
_Just a little taste_  
_Touch my body_  
_Know you love my curves_  
_Come on and give me what I deserve_  
_And touch my body._

_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_  
_You won't wanna go nowhere_  
_In the lap of luxury_  
_Baby just turn to me_  
_You won't want for nothing boy_  
_I will give you plenty_  
_Touch my body_

_Touch my body_  
_Put me on the floor_  
_Wrestle me around_  
_Play with me some more_  
_Touch my body_  
_Throw me on the bed_  
_I just wanna make you feel_  
_Like you never did._  
_Touch my body_  
_Let me wrap my thighs_  
_All around your waist_  
_Just a little taste_  
_Touch my body_  
_Know you love my curves_  
_Come on and give me what I deserve_  
_And touch my body._

_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah oh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh oh yeah_  
_Touch my body..._

"Lenalee…" gasped Lavi, everyone stared at the girl bugged eye and blushing faces, Lenalee twisted her hands in the hem of her skirt,

"Stop staring it's embarrassing!" she cried, making herself look even cuter.

X

Smiley smiled as her Inner Song began to spill into the winds, Lady, Allure and Bunny smiled while Ditz and Smokey grinned,

"As expected."

"Was there any doubt?"

"I like this song!" chirped a gleeful Bunny, she moved closer to Smiley as did Lady,

_Sparks fly its like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_Past loves they never got very far_  
_Walls up make sure I guarded my heart_  
_And I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me_  
_But no one no guy that I've met before_  
_Can make me feel so right and secure_  
_And have u noticed I loose my focus_  
_And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like its love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Road and Lou Fa stared at her as did Tyki and White Cross, she smiled at them,

"Why do you look so surprised?"

Road blinked, "That song…"

Smiley smiled, "I already knew my Inner Song, well, it was different before I met Ghost. I'm much happier with this one."

Lou Fa blushed remembering the lyrics, "Wonder what's mine?" and as if on cue her song blossomed,

_I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you_

_I used to turn around and walk away_  
_Never stopped to play_  
_Cause there was no attraction_

_But in my heart you start to grow on me_  
_Kind of suddenly_  
_So now I've changed direction_

_Knowing it might seems strange_  
_Love came over me_  
_Feeling the luck has changed_  
_Do you want me, like I want you?_

Lou Fa blushed and immediately wrapped her hands over her heart in a futile attempt to stop the song, the Servants and Shells chuckle,

"I see someone is feeling a little frisky!" said Bunny, Lady smirked while Allure giggled, making the Asian gunner blush cutely.

"You can't stop the music!" said Ditz in a sing-song voice before his Inner Song spilled out,

_Kano_

_Liu Kang_

_Raiden_

_Johnny Cage_

_Scorpion_

_Sub-Zero_

_Sonya _

_Jax_

_Shao Kahn_

_Shang Tsung_

_Kitana_

_Kung Lao_

_Fight!_

_Choose your destiny!_

_MORTAL KOMBAT!_

"What…was that?" asked a stunned Smokey, everyone else just stared at Ditz, he frowned at them.

"You ever heard of Mortal Kombat?"

"…no." was all of the replies.

"Your childhoods sucked then." Said Ditz.

"Hmph, speak for yourself, if I recall you only became a Servant because you tried to kill a cat with a hat lined with tin foil that missed and hit your future master in the face. You had problems as a kid, Ditz."

"Smoke, you'd never understand what being a kid is all about you bastard! Get the fuck over!" Ditz yelled scrambling at the scowling Smokey.

"Calm down, Karate Kid, I can't hear my own music." Causing Ditz to pause before yelling, "I don't care!" and tackled Smokey down.

_Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol_

_Oh see_  
_She spilled some drank on me_  
_And now I'm knowing she's tipsy_  
_She put her body on me_  
_And she keep staring me right in my eyes_  
_No telling what I'm gonna do_  
_Baby I would rather show you_  
_What you been missing in your life when I get inside._

_Girl what you drinking?_  
_Gonna let sink in_  
_Here for the weekend_  
_Thinking_  
_We can_  
_See what we can be if we press fast forward_  
_Just one more round and you're down I know it_  
_Fill another cup up_  
_Feelin on yo butt what ?_

_You don't even care now_  
_I was unaware how_

_Fine_  
_You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in..._

_Blame it on the goose_  
_Got you feeling loose_  
_Blame it on Patron_  
_Got you in the zone_  
_Blame it on th alcohol_  
_Blame it on th alcohol_  
_Blame it on the vodka_  
_Blame it on the henny_  
_Blame it on the blue top_  
_Got you feeling dizzy_  
_Blame it on th alcohol_  
_Blame it on th alcohol_

Bunny and Lady laughed hearing Smokey's song, "Ah, Addiction does has its moments."

Smokey put Ditz into a headlock, "Like you ever complained." He grunted. The Shells laughed.

X

Allen felt his Inner Song this time begin to react, he felt like sort of heat began to take hold over his whole body.

He fell to his knees before the song began to play in his head, heart and soul, the Musician Score played through his mind before it exploded into the winds.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o _

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni

_Umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo

Tsunaidateni kisuwo

Melody's eyes widen as she felt the intensity of the song, she looked at the struggling Nea as his Inner Song sang.

She listened to the song, the emotions and music tugging on her heart strings; she felt a sudden warmth bloom in her bosom.

She smiled; _I've found you…at last. _

Melody slowly walked forward, only to witness the Noah slowly turns into a gray mist that flew to a white haired youth causing a brief flash of purple light.

_So…that is where you are hiding…pity, you could of done better._

X

Allure made a soft gasp as her song came to be, Road immediately knew it had to be connected to her somehow.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worst  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that_  
_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_Is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that_  
_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_  
_Bigger then the twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here_  
_Girl I swear_

_Looking for a_  
_Looking for a_  
_That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that_  
_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_Is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that_  
_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_(Your boyfriend)_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_(All I really want is to be your)_  
_(Your boyfriend)_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_(Yeah)_  
_(All I really want is to be your)_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your..._

Road didn't even waited for the song to finish its last lines before she screamed and ran down the stands as a grinning Allure chased after her.

"Get away from me!" Road cried as more and more songs bombard her ears.

"Aw, I just want to show you some lovin'!" and with an agility and grace of a cat, Allure pounced after the former Noah.

Bunny chuckled as Lady fell back laughing, "My, master seems to like that girl very much."

"You have no idea." Said Tyki, before another song rode on the wind, Bunny smiled, "It's mine!" she gushed.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_  
_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_  
_A sexy bitch_  
_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_  
_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_  
_A sexy bitch_  
_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_  
_Damn girl_

White Cross chuckled, while Tyki lightly blushed, Lady burst out laughing, "Just like your master huh?" she grinned.

"So what? I'm a sexy bitch!" Bunny said, laughing, "What about yours?"

Lady stuck out her tongue,

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_  
_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_  
_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Bunny giggled, while Lady just smile, proud of her Inner Song, "Tyki can prove I'm a bit naughty, definitely sexy and a real bitch in heat in bed."

White Cross gave a very lustful smile at her bearer as his face turned red; he coughed trying to diffuse all the attention from himself, the girls eyed him like a piece of meat.

Tyki sweat drop.

"Oh fuck it, it's not like you're going to believe me if I said no."

The girls laughed.

X

Road kept running trying to stay ahead of the nympho Servant, she was so focused in getting away from Allure she didn't see Allen, who was frowning as he felt his Noah returned, and knocked him to the ground. Allure came to a sudden halt as she smirked at Road and Allen's position,

"Hm, looks like my job is done here!" she chuckled, as Road found herself lying on top of her lover boy while Allen groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He peeked at the person lying on top of him,

"Road?" he mumbled seeing a mass of dark blue hair and her blushing face, she quickly sat up giving a rather _particular_ position.

Klaud coughed, "You might want to get up Allen, someone might really mistake you for a…"

Allen immediately sat up prompting Road to quickly get on her two feet,

"Whoops sorry about that Allen." She said looking at her feet, blushing again, but as if on cue, her Inner Song manifested,

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

The majority of the Black Order personnel's eyes widen hearing the upbeat song emanating from the former Noah.

A murmur ran through the crowd making Road slightly nervous, she felt like the song defined her differently from what they thought of her. She glanced at Allen, who also noticed the murmur of the crowd, he turned to her and smiled genuinely,

"It's alright Road."

Road nodded and slowly took his hand and followed him up the stands, _I pray you are right…_

X

Blood and Ghost fought in the air, every time their blades met sparks fly causing the fighters to strike even harder. The two panted as sweat and blood dribbled down their being, the songs around them and Melody's meddling had affected their fighting.

"Getting tired Abyss?" Mocked Blood.

"Nope, you want me to get your walking cane?" spat Ghost.

The two stood in midair, their powers slowly building up, they had to keep their song on mute to stop it from being manipulated. Even though Blood had no powers over Music, his various attacks could do the same damage that Melody could do which would put Ghost in a disadvantage, while the Servant of the Abyss made sure none of his song was carried on the wind so Melody could not fuck around with it and weaken him. All in all, the two were in a stalemate.

Ghost pulled back his dual blade scythe while Blood began to pull back his sword too, Ghost began to funnel his powers into the scythe before activating its powers,

**Graveyard: Hand of Death!**

The scythe grew four more dual blades making the Bone Scythe ridiculously big while Blood activated his own,

**Cleaving Terror!**

Blood held his sword that crackled with some unseen energy, the two glared at each other before leaping and colliding in a thunderous boom that made Melody to momentarily stop her Inner Song magic from the force of the attack.

X

The Servants and Shells who were moments ago laughing and joking around with Tyki, White Cross and Lou Fa immediately drew their weapons before attacking Melody, taking the opportunity presented to them.

Allure nocked an arrow before letting it loose while Lady and Bunny came charging down the stands. Ditz shoved his hand down his Bag of Tricks as Smoke blew a cloud of smoke that he punched at Melody.

Melody caught the arrow and dodged the smoke brick; she frowned as she spied two Shells charging at her. Ditz yanked out his hand from his bag that had suddenly turned into a large goofy cartoon white hand, Smoke shook his head at him,

"Why is it your bag gives you the weirdest shit there is?"

Ditz shot his a look of go-fuck-yourself before leaping from the stands and brought down his large hand on Melody,

**Reaper Chop!**

Melody screamed as she felt her skull being split in half by the Servant giving the two Shells ample time to attack with Smiley running after them with her Spirit Chucks.

Smoke sweat drop.

Melody then got pummeled to the ground as Lady's monster hands clubbed the Servant while Bunny dropped kicked her sending her flying.

Smiley threw her chucks only to have Melody deflect it with a song; Smiley caught her returning chucks with a pale face. Melody slowly stood up and dusted her dress; she slowly turned to face the Servant and Shells, her eyes burning with anger.

"We're screwed." Muttered Lady, Bunny immediately hid behind her fellow Shell while Ditz and Smiley gulped.

Melody opened her mouth…

**Holy Light!**

Tyki yelled holding up the White Cross at the Servant sending the beam of light right into her mouth, the Servant's eyes went wide before a huge explosion consumed the battlefield. Ghost and Blood unfortunately got caught and were sent flying from the shock wave.

Ghost crashed landed near his allies while Blood landed somewhere behind the explosion, Tyki sighed feeling he had saved his allies a heap of trouble. As the dust began to clear, the Shells and Servants squinted through the cloud of dust and smoke only to be slammed to the ground as a screeched blast them.

Melody limped out of the indentation in the ground her clothes burnt and her face livid. Tyki felt his balls shriveled up like a raisin, she turned her head towards the stands full of Black Order personnel. Melody turned her whole body to the stands and got ready to level the place, everyone's eyes went wide as saucers.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my place  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
_Just chillin' in my snuggie_  
_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_  
_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my place_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

Everyone that was caught in the blast of the song felt as if someone had put some sort of goop on them making them feel slow and fatigue. Tyki and Lou Fa had their weapons up but they were frozen in their position, likewise the Servants and Shells were the same, Ghost and Allen seemed to be less affected as they actually made some movement but it made them look like they were in slow mo.

Melody glanced back seeing Blood on the ground groaning from his injuries before she began another song,

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little_

_Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to_

_Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to _

Everyone who in slow mo tried to widen their eyes in surprise before Melody became a blur and raced up the stands and punched Tyki into the Fort before going to everyone in the stands and beating them. She blurred down to the Servants and Shells and did the same, whom got it worst. She then assumed her place as if nothing had happen…all within the song been sung.

Melody then snapped her fingers before the song's effects were lifted and everyone succumbed to their injuries.

"Ah fuck that hurt!"

"I…I think a rib is broken."

"My nuts!"

"My boobs!"

"…she broke my penis…"

The Black Order personnel held their injured body parts while the Servants and Shells was left with the worst. Allen ran down the stands, rubbing his bruised ribs and shoulder, wondering why Ghost and him was not in slow mo like the rest, he glanced at the hole in the Fort before Tyki leaped out in his White Order form.

"Bitch, take this!" he angrily yelled,

**Light Barrage!**

Melody quickly blurred away as the hail of lights pummel the ground before chasing after the blur that was Melody. She frowned before she roared,

_Let the bodies hit the floor!_

The moment the lyrics fell from her lips, everyone felt a sudden pull and face palmed the ground, Tyki taking the worst from it as he was in midair.

Allen growled as he pushed himself of the ground before running after the Servant with the Knight Sword. Melody quickly blurred away until she was kneeling with Blood, she made a face before she whispered something. The Servant of War grunted before lifting his sword and met Allen head on in a clash of blades.

"Ah, the fabled Allen Walker; how brave of you to fight me?" Gloated Blood, his massive sword slowly pushing Allen into the ground, Ghost pointed Retribution at the Servant before letting loose a volley of Silver Spikes.

Allen hearing the shots quickly put distance between himself and the Servant as Blood destroyed the spikes. This gave ample time for Allen to attack with his Innocence that brandished his Knight Sword, Blood dodged the deadly blade as Allen came clawing at him. Blood frowned as the sword shimmered close to his side before getting raked by the Exorcist's claws, leaving gash. He dodged the sword again before kicking Allen hard in the chest sending him flying towards the stands while he felt gash slowly heal.

Lou Fa and Road came running down the stands to Allen as he felt his ribs snap back into place from the force of the kick.

"Allen are you alright?" Lou Fa said before Road, who huffed at being beaten to console their crush.

"Yes, I am, ouch!" he hissed as the last of his ribs took its former shape, the Ditz, Smiley and Smoke helped him to his feet while the Shells ushered the Black Order back inside the fort. However, the Exorcists insisted on fighting, wanting to prove that they were as strong as they are.

Lou Fa pulled out her pistols before firing volleys of wind shots, Melody opened her mouth to sing only to stop as the wind bullets null the song. She gritted her teeth forgetting her song is useless against another musician or someone who could manipulate the medium she is using aka the air.

However, none of the fighters knew this and continued to blindly fight her and Blood. The Exorcists charged at them brandishing their Innocence, the Servants and Shells quickly followed close behind them.

Ditz, Allure, Smiley and Smoke wasted no time in attacking from a range, while Bunny and Lady came rushing in for close-combat. They easily outrun the Exorcists as the pair traded blows with Melody before Blood came cutting in, literally, with his massive sword.

Bunny flipped away before Lady sunk into the earth, Melody screamed a song, blasting the projectiles away before Lou Fa and Road attacked sending fragments and wind bullets forcing her to use Blood as a shield.

Ghost fired round after round forcing Blood to remain stationary as Lavi and Kanda drew their weapons and began to attack the Servant. Melody seeing Blood would not last the fight began to sing to help the defending Servant but Allen came hurtling at her tackling hard into the ground.

Allen raked her before her foot connected to his jaw breaking it before she screamed like a banshee and sent him flying into the air like a rag doll.

_Time to see if you are truly a Musician like myself, Nea Walker. _

Melody was about to sing only to be hailed by throwing knives, she glared at Road as she assumed her Heavy Metal Princess as she recalled her knives. Melody stiffens at the sight of the Heavy Metal Princess, White Order and Lou Fa as they faced her while the Servants and Shells with the Exorcists were busy with Blood.

Lou Fa raised her pistols ready to punch holes into her before she began to sing under her breath, the two former Noahs quickly attacked sending a volley of light and blades to the Servants who stood her ground and became a pin cushion as she bled from her wounds.

Lou Fa shook off the urge to throw up before blasting the Servant and sending her tumbling back. This gave ample time for Road to chase after Allen's falling body and catch him in her arms, grunting from the force of the fall.

"You alright, Allen?" asked the armor clad Road, her watery eyes hidden behind the metal band as the Exorcist groaned in her arms,

"Thanks for the catch." He replied weakly and clutched his sides, Road frowned before setting him down before turning to see Lou Fa and White Order on guard as she saw Melody slowly rising from the ground.

And she didn't look happy.

She staggered to her feet, but White Order didn't wait for her to do more before he blasted her with a beam of light causing a large plume of smoke.

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Growled White Order, his triumph was short lived as a blast of music sends him flying meters away. Lou Fa stared wide eye before she saw Melody walk out of the smoke in her tattered dress and beat up body, she glared at Lou Fa as she raised her pistols at her.

"How brave of you to fight me even after you seen my musical might." Said Melody haughtily despite her voice was extremely serene and beautiful.

Lou Fa scowled before firing a series of wind bullets at the Servant but merely withstood the attack. Seeing this, Road ran back to the Exorcist only to see her get caught in a blast of music sending her sprawled on the ground, her clothes torn apart and her pistols discarded from her.

She grabbed her sides only to have Melody step on her throat cutting her from breathing, she tried to remove her foot to no avail. Road cursed before making a sickle from her armor and threw it at Melody who caught it without even looking at her.

"Pitiful, Noah." Sighed Melody as she put more pressure on Lou Fa, Road grinned before her body zipped at the Servant at blinding speed, punching the Servant away from the Exorcist. Lou Fa sat up, coughing, Road glanced at her before she gave a silent nod affirming she was alright.

Melody gave a pained sigh as she felt the bones in her face slowly reconstruct itself before she looked at the modified Road.

"What an annoying foe." Said Melody, her eyes looking at every detail of the elegantly armor figure. Road merely summoned the Soul Spear before pointing it at the Servant,

"The same can be said about you."

The two stared at each other and in the exact same time, the two leaped at each other, Road with her spear while Melody summoned an axe guitar and the two locked their weapons in midair.

The two battles raged the lands, the screams of terror and agony carried on the wind, the thunderous blows of the weapons and bodies began to litter the grounds. The Black Order stared at the battle with such awe you would have thought they were statues, their mouths agape and glassy eyes fixed.

Road, Lou Fa and Tyki panted as their wounds began to take a toll of them, likewise the combatants of Blood were in the same state.

X

Most of the Exorcist barely stayed on their feet, some had fallen from the monstrous attacks of Blood. Lenalee, Tim and Noise Marie were taken back by Lavi while the others were taken by the Shells. Smiley, Ditz, Smoke, Allure and Ghost glared at the Servant of War as he hefted his sword taunting at the Servants.

"How long do you intend to drag this fight, traitorous Servants? You can see the how futile it is to protect these…mortals." Sneered the bloodied Servant causing Smiley and Ditz to tense at his words.

Ghost merely hardens his gaze, "You were a mortal once, Blood, until you soiled your hands with the blood of the innocent. You, who sold his soul because you were weaker than your adversaries, are a coward."

The reply wiped the smug, arrogant smile of the Servant's face, it contorted to face of anger, hatred and total disdain. He roared charging forward with his sword at the Servants, Kanda and Krory tensed as they saw a strange aura wrapping around the sword causing alarm to the Servants.

"Run!"

"Get out of here!"

"Move!"

"Get back!"

Smiley, Smokey and Allure turned and grabbed the remaining Exorcist and ran back to the Fort, but Ditz and Ghost readied for battle.

"Ditz what are you doing here? Go with the others!" roared Ghost, but the child-Servant remained with a determined face.

"With all due respect, Abyss, stick it up your bony ass."

Ghost glared at him, "Don't blame me if you die."

The two Servants ran forward to the enraged Blood before colliding in an explosive collision sending chucks of earth, rocks and all sorts of debris.

Road and Melody were staggered as the explosion racked the land, Road groaned feeling her fragile human body despite the armor was at its limit. She was hurt underneath the modified armor while Melody was clung to her axe guitar: her face was tired with blood and grime covering her pretty face.

The Soul Spear made itself apparent to the former Noah, sensing her sad state, _**that is enough, little girl, this fight has dragged itself long enough.**_

_Who the heck—oh, it's just you. What you want?_

_**If I could straggle you, I surely would you formerly flat chest brat!**_

_You know, I'm pretty busy right now._

_**Yeah, getting your ass kicked makes you real busy.**_

_Can it, you moronic voice in my head._

_**And if you're not too busy getting your head rocked you and everyone else would have seen the ominous warnings bearing on you like a pack of wolves.**_

Road groaned as she fight to stay on her two feet, before a series of thunderous booms echoed above the battlefield.

Lou Fa looked up in from her knelt position with an unconscious Allen as it widen in horror as the booms grew louder and louder.

Smiley, Smokey and Allure looked up, the Shells gasped and the Black Order personnel screamed in terror. Ghost and Ditz laid in a 50 meter deep crater with and Blood was half buried in dirt and rocks, his arm bent in a funny angle, their unconscious forms did not stir as four hurtling meteors fell from the sky causing everyone to run for cover.

On collision with the ground the first meteor exploded in a wall of flame, the next sent a torrent of water all over, the third made a tempest ravage the surrounding and the last caused a mountain to rise up from where it landed.

Road and Lou Fa squinted at the four strange phenomenons before a figure casually stepped out of each, they all each looked human to a degree except for the fire, water, air and earth attributes that made them stand out.

The Servants and Shells paled at the sight of four newcomers, they stopped some distance away from the crater peering into the deep depression in the ground as their face contorted into indescribable rage and disgust.

They shot a withering glare at everyone in vicinity causing them to flinch, before all the four roared, the volume of their voice along with their message made everyone's blood freeze.

**YOU ALL SHALL PERISH FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST NATURE! WE WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY, DEFILERS!**

**X**

"Oh, shit! I don't believe this!" screamed the figure watching the mirror, the other figure gasped at sight of the Four Elementals.

"Holy crap! I can totally see her nipples!"

"Yea—wait what?"

The other figure grinned, "This just got really interesting! Just when I thought it could not get any better!"

The figure looked at the other figure with a look of skepticism, "You sure? I mean we just watched Blood get his ass torn open a new one and Melody is almost fighting naked."

"What a view."

The figure sighed before looking at the bet, "Well, no one won, so…what do we do with the bet?"

The other figure tapped its chin thinking, "How bout we put even more stuff for the bet?"  
The figure let an angry sigh, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you don't smoke or do drugs, you spend your time reading and caring about today's society, exercise and eat healthy."

The figure narrowed its eyes at the other figure, "You've been doing drugs again, haven't you."

"Don't be messin' with me playa!"

"Fuck, you are really out of there, aren't you?"

The figure pulled out a scroll, not like those in the Naruto series one of those really old school ones like back in the day in the time when we used poison ivy leaves for tissue, that far back.

"Well, in this particular piece of parchment that I don't even know where I got it, save for the author, it says that we have to make another bet."

"Wait, I thought we are divine beings that we can even command the likes of Blood and Melody with impunity. Why the fuck do we have to listen to that piece of tissue in your hands?"

"Cause its says if we don't the author will turn us into a fish."

"Fuck the author, I can totally kick— the other figure morphed into a Magicarp that splashed in the absent water.

The figure watched the fish flop flop and flop before morphing back to its original state, the other figure got to its feet before yanking the parchment from the figure's hands and reading the orders, "That was the most…fuck you paper." Muttered the other figure,

"Let's start this bet, I'm betting with this deed to Hogwarts, the meaning to life, the truth of the universe, the stick in Sasuke Uchiha's ass, a Snicker, my Book to Understanding what Bitches Want, the blood of a immortal not one of those fake ass wanna be immortals the real fuckin' deal, my skull ring, a bastard's divorced sword, the How to Put a Bad Luck book, a spy glass taken from a dead pirate, the bones from that dead pirate, the soul of that dead pirate, the dead pirate is Captain Jack Sparrow, some food stamp and various articles of bling."

"Hm, that is going to be tough to beat, but I—

"Hey, wait, why does the author calls us 'figures'?"

"I don't know, maybe make us seem more mysterious? That or he is lazy, one of the other."

"Then why the fuck are we wearing this shit?"

The figure looked at their attire before answering, "I happen to like these clothes, so stop bugging me so I can say what I am betting…asshole." Said the figure before listing off what it was betting,

"Santa's List, Victoria's Secret, the Wonderball, the stake that killed that sparkling vampire, Durzo Blint's blessings, a tear in the fabric of time and space that gives you a sneak peek to Paolini's fifth book, a dead man's hand, a solid gold pack of playing cards, my girl-translator for all questions and situations, my cheat sheet for all exams imaginable and unimaginable, my designs and plans to creating a self-sustaining Green Generator, the Book of ? and this jar filled to the brim with inhuman despair."

The figure and the other figure look at each other, "Where the fuck do we get these things?"

"Meh, does it really matter?"

The other figure thought it over before shrugging, "Yeah you're right, the author must be some crack pot."

**WHO DARES CALL ME A **

"He did it!" yelled the figure before diving away as I, NRG, smite the little fucker to a crisp.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Let me again apologize for not a new chapter, but after reviewing this chapter it occurred to me it was hard to follow and decipher certain information. I just dropped a heap of information and it even has me a bit overwhelmed, so I decided to split it.

The new chapter is coming later this week so be vigilant for it. Also, I've been following the manga so new chapters won't crop up as much, I want to be accurate with my chapter and such.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rage of the Elements

**Brief**

Ghost: Oh, bullshit.

Ditz: What!? WHAT!?

Smokey: Just when I wanted to take a smoke. Fuck.

Bunny: I don't like them.

Allure, Smiley, Lady: Agreed.

Road: Something feels off, though.

Lou Fa: Oh, really?

Road: Yes, really.

Allen: Excuse me, but what is going on?

Lou Fa and Road: Allen!

The Exorcists: Activate unapproving eyes!

NRG: At this rate, I won't be able to write any lemons…I blame the violence.

The four figures were entwined with the elements they had been warped with: fire, wind, water and earth. With Ghost and Ditz unconscious, Smiley, Smoke, Allure, Lady and Bunny back at the Fort and Allen unconscious, Road and Lou Fa, felt a wave of great dread and unease run through them.

Lou Fa felt her pistols quiver and shake, as if yearning to go back to the Wind Elemental a beautiful woman, with milky white hair with streaks of sky blue and ever blue eyes. Her face, despite how pretty she was, contorted with great anger and disdain that Lou Fa felt could it make a mountain step aside for her. Road on the other hand frighten felt a pit of dislike for the four figures swirling in her belly.

Smoke set down two injured Exorcists, his mind swimming in the thought of the four rude guests, _looks like we caused enough ruckus to call down the 'mighty' Elementals…I need my replacements here to bolster our forces…_

_You rang master?_

Smoke smirked, _about time. Did you find my replacement for my Shell?_

_Of course, tis sad what happened to Tough Nut._

_Mourn on your own time, send him down now! I have four angry Elementals on my case!_

Smoke cut off the mental link to his lieutenant as Bunny and Lady got ready to deal with the Elementals,

"They look pretty pissed with us."

"No kidding, I'm taking the Fire Elemental."

Smoke sighed before Allure and Smiley joined their Shells, "This is not good, their—wait is that Road and Lou Fa?!"

"Shit!" hissed Allure before taking off at the two, the rest quickly followed the Servant as she whipped out her bow and notched an arrow.

_Master, Ditz's ilk wish to join battle, they want to send Bleak Sky along with your replacement._

_Do it! I'm about to fight the Elementals right now! _Smoke mentally roared.

Allen groaned his vision smeared black and red, his ears rang with discordant noise, someone was speaking. The sound of shots being fired made his eyes widen before he felt something hit the ground hard. He slowly pushed himself to turn his head and saw Lou Fa coughing on the ground blood spilling out of her mouth as some fiery figure stood above her.

He growled in anger earning the attention of the fire being as it stepped over the Exorcist and made its way towards him, every step burnt the ground and the air was riddled with brimstone. Allen struggled to push himself upright before the fiery being grabbed him around the throat and held him in the air like a rag doll, it's very touch began to burn Allen causing him to wither in pain.

**You pitiful whelp, you dare address a Fire Elemental with your disgusting grunts and growls of anger!? I will set you ablaze and—argh!**

The Elemental dropped Allen as Lady came hurtling and delivered a massive haymaker with her monster-turned arms.

Allen clutched his throat before it began to heal, his sight still blurred with pain and tears, he saw Bunny and Allure take on similar looking figures. He heard clinks of metal behind him and felt arms wrap themselves around his torso.

Road held Allen in a gentle embrace, she silently let a tear run down her cheek before the screams and yells of the Servants and Shells shook her out of her thoughts. She gently put Allen down again before charging at the Elementals.

Smoke was pinned between the Earth and Water Elemental, his pipe blade held Stone while his Smoke Shroud immobilize Splash. Smiley and Allure dealt with Wisp while Lady and Allure fought with Scorch, which was not faring very well. The Elemental had become enraged and was torching anything in its way, twice it had nearly scorched its fellow Elementals but paid no heed to its mistake.

Smoke slashed Stone in the face before flipping behind Splash and kicking her down before blowing a cloud of gray smoke and proceeded to punching Smoke Bricks at them.

Smiley and Allure rained blows and arrows on Wisp but she simply evade by turning herself into thin air and letting the attacks go right through her. However, in that state she could not physically attack the Servants and left her at the mercy of the two women.

Bunny landed a solid kick to Scorch's face before Lady clubbed the hot head into the ground, but the smell of brimstone and ground glowing bright orange cause both Shells to hurriedly roll away as the area exploded with charred and molten earth and rocks.

**You fuckin' cunts! I will burn you! Every single one of YOU!**

Scorch began to channel his powers making the air hotter and hotter and the ground began to char and melt. His skin on his arms and torso began to rupture and tear apart and liquid fire spilled out like a fountain melting anything it touched, his face burned away and replaced with a black skull consumed by an inferno. His human form soon burned and was replaced with a being of all flames, its barely visible skull gave a terrifying roar, the air becoming insufferably hot and dry.

Bunny and Lady gasped at the sight and visibly trembled at the terrible form of the Fire Elemental. Smokey could feel the heat reaching him, Stone and Splash smirking arrogantly at Addiction,

**Those two Shells are toast.**

**May their souls burn.**

"Big talk when you're not lifting a finger to do any of it." Spat Smoke, the Elementals ignored his reply before Splash called forth an urn and Stone summoned a pair of gauntlets.

"You will regret challenging me, Elementals."

**And the same to you, Servant scum.**

**And that goes double for me, as well.**

"Figures, you could not make one original!" yelled Smokey before clashing with his foes once more.

Road tried to sneak up on Scorch but stopped meters away as her armor rattle defiantly, _**are**_ _**you crazy?! I'm going to melt if you get any closer to that Elemental!**_

_Can I still attack him with the armor?_

_**I could probably withstand the heat the Elemental is burning up, but if it continues to burn the very air combust, you have to kill the fucker before it does so!**_

Road formed two pick axes before hooking the ground and swung the chucks of earth attached to said hooks and smashed it on Scorch. To her amazement the chucks of earth struck the Elemental before breaking apart and falling harmlessly on the ground, Scorch turned at Road before roaring, its flaming skull sent a heat wave so strong the ground around Road dried and cracked before the armor began to glow cherry red.

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm fuckin' melting here! You stupid bitch! What did I say!**_

_Screw you! I'm roasting here!_

_**Serves you right, dumb ass!**_

Road's armor still held in place but moved in an almost liquid fashion, _**I need to cool off before I turn to a pool of liquid metal! There! Run into that Elemental!**_

Road turned to Smokey duking it out with a man and woman, without a second though ran towards the woman and tackling here. Splash, caught off guard, immediately assumed her water form to avoid the sneak attack only to scream as her form came to a boil from Road's melting armor.

Smokey stabbed Stone before blowing a smoke cloud to snare the Elemental before yanking up the Heavy Metal Princess,

"Get out of here! You're no match for these guys!"

Road growled not wanting to hear the Servant say that, "I can help you!"

"Then get Allen and Lou Fa out of here!"

Smokey shoved her away as a wave of fire came forth, missing the two by inches, the flaming skeleton roared. Stone and Splash threw a dirty look at the enraged Elemental then back at them, Road felt the armor began to shiver and retracted itself until it became a spear again.

_**Sorry, flat-chest, I can't keep this up. I'll be more use to you in this form.**_

Road held back a string of curses as she and Smokey got up, ready to take on the three Elementals.

"Road, I really wish you did listen and had time to leave before things got ugly."

"Yeah, I feel the same just now."

The Elementals began to make their way to them, their respective elements becoming much more apparent with each menacing step. Scorch remained the same just burning brighter, Splash's skin peeled away leaving her liquid form, Stone's skin grayed and thin cracks lined itself on its rough surface.

"So…before we either get crushed, drowned or burned to death…want to tell me about these guys?"

"Not much to say, really, Road." Said Smoke, taking retreating steps, the former Noah mirrored him, "But Elementals, Knights don't mix with Servants and Shells and even worse with the Taints. They are the children of nature, everything that reflects their specific elements they can feel and manipulate. The ruckus we caused…it's what brought them down from the plane they reside in."

Road would have asked more from the Servant before a pillar of spiked stone came surging up underneath them. The two quickly dodged the attack followed by a torrent of raging water and balls of fire speeding at them.

Road swung her spear and dissipate the fire while Smoke blew out a cloud of smoke and used it to avoid the rush of water. Stone slammed his fist into the ground forcing massive spikes to protrude from the ground, just as Splash shot pelting fist-size water at Smoke and Road. The former had a hard time dodging with all the spikes and water and fire balls, inevitably Road was sent skidding hard on the ground and Smoke was hit off his perch.

Road whimpered, feeling the bruised and singed flesh from the combined attacks of the Elementals, Smoke gasped feeling a spike go through his left calf and through his hand, dropping the pipe blade.

The Elementals made their disdain for the two apparent,

**This is what I expect from you all. Not a shred of respect, you deserve so much more pain**

**We will always trump you. Always**

**This shall be your tomb**

Road and Smoke made no indication that they heard the Elementals and just remained there, the Elementals merely shrugged not caring if their words were heard, they would be still be punished.

Sorch smoldered forward, **time for you taste the—**

Road and Smoke could only make out something smashing against the approaching Elemental before it turned into an enormous ball of fire, the other two Elementals were thrown back from the sheer force of the blast. However, the eruption of flames did not get everyone's attention, it was the inhuman scream that came from the burning mass, a face so contorted in pain it nearly made Road and Smoke faint.

The flames and screams continued, but just as it came it slowly dissipated leaving a blacken skeleton and a shriveled husk of what looked a like a person.

"That was a close one."

"Thank you, if you didn't come along we'd be going at for days."

Smoke and Road could make out three figures coming closer, another one limping behind them. Road reached for her spear, ready to defend herself and Smoke even if she wasn't on her two feet.

They close enough for Road tried to blurry make out their features until a jet of water and a boulder flew at them causing them to dodge to the side.

"These bastards don't know when to quit!"

**You…you killed Wisp!? With one of own!?**

**You savages!**

"Hey, we didn't know what would happen, and we sure did not want you here in the first place!"

The figures came back into view as the Earth and Water Elementals drew themselves up again, almost completely losing their humanoid form. Road knew where she and Smoke were was the last place that would be safe and began to move herself, but found her body too injured to move further than a few inches.

A sense of helplessness sank in as the two opposing parties came closer, _if these start to fight…there won't be any…_

Road closed her eyes, ready for the world of pain to be thrust upon her body once more, a single silvery tear ran down the side of her face. The stomps and thuds of footsteps drew closer, somewhere, Smoke groaned before something blew by and yanked something off the ground. Road weakly cracked her eyes open long enough to see something white flash past her, carrying Smoke. Her eyes widen and she tried to turn herself to see what or who had gotten the Servant, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her midriff before she knew it she was being carried away from the battle grounds. Exhaustion began to seep into every sore fiber of her being again and drifted into a pained sleep.

Her savior looked at her and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry I didn't come in time, Road."

Allen set Road down next to Smoke, Ditz and Ghost were still out and Lou Fa towards Allen then to Tyki's merged form.

"This has to stop." She said simply, the two pistols shuddered in their holsters.

"It will stop, Lou Fa, watch over the injured while we take care of these uninvited guests."

"And be wary of the two other Servants, we haven't seen them since Ditz and Ghost clashed with them."

Lou Fa nodded as the two white clad warriors turned their attention to the rampaging battle between their forces and the Elementals.

Chucks of rocks and miniature floods swept all over, White Order and the Bone Knight took it as their cue and came to their allies.

_Please, Allen and everyone, please be safe, _Lou Fa silently prayed, as the two warriors joined the fray. Sword and scythe at the ready as White Order unleashed a flurry of light beams, the two Elementals were caught by surprise and reeled back from the attack.

Lady, Allure, Smiley and Bunny smiled at the two before the four of them fell forward as a wild wave of fire washed over them, they screamed as the flames stuck to their bodies.

**You blasted cunts! You think you can best a—!**

The flaming skeleton didn't get to finish its rant as Allen sent half a dozen energy arcs and Tyki throwing a handful of light at the Elemental. The flaming skeleton shattered itself to avoid being hit but doing so dissipated the flames on the Servants and Shells, their skilled were charred but they never seemed more alive…or pissed.

Smiley shrugged off the injury despite being nearly bald and her skin cracking and oozing with blacken blood and smashed her Spirit Chucks just as Scorch began to take shape again. The strike shattered its jaw bone and the side of its skull, Allure gave a heavy swing with her bow sending the Elemental spinning just as Lady and Bunny double team the Elemental with heavy hits.

Scorch, however did not stay down from the onslaught just as the other Elementals began to rise again. Splash and Stone reassemble themselves again, looking even more pissed than Scorch,

**Is that all you have to offer savages?!**

**Disappointing.**

Allen and Tyki signaled each other which target they were aiming for and dashed to them diagonally. Allen smashed his bony fist into Stone's face while Tyki threw again a handful of light at Splash.

The two Elementals let the attack fall, Stone's face cracked and Splash let the explosion of the Holy Grenade consume it, but neither attack had really affected them.

Allen, seeing this, began to call upon the souls within the Gauntlet and Scythe, and with all his might unleashed the attack he used on Malice on Stone.

The spectral figure came out like a rocket, slamming into Stone's tough exterior before the smirking Elementals face paled. It began to claw itself in frenzy.

**What did you do!?**

Allen didn't wait or gave a fuck about an answer, just as Neah and Crown Clown crowed him to punish the Elemental. He came in charging, swinging his dual scythes at Stone and cleaving through its tough skin. What came next caused all three souls to scream in terror, from the gash Allen had given, were hands, faces and such trying to claw themselves out of the wound that Stone had sustain.

However, their screams and pleas to be helped were far worse, they were hoarse from screaming, thick streams of muddy tears sprang from their eyes, nose, ears, mouth and even their very pores. Allen just stared at the sight, too horrified to do anything else until Tyki slammed into him and his body and mind regain control over itself again.

_THAT WILL HAUNT MY DREAMS FOR A LONG TIME._

_No kidding._

Allen shook himself as Tyki rolled over and leapt to his feet just in time to cast over a shield of light as three jets of violent waters smashed headlong against the protective spell. Tyki grimace feeling the strain of what Splash had done to him, Allen got up to see a free floating mass of liquid jelly not too far away. It solidify itself on eye that homed on Allen and Tyki, it was mad ugly and freakishly huge.

**To think I had to resort to this form.**

Allen shot a glance over White Order, noting its once white attire was stained with battle and grime. Tyki gave him a not-now look before he gathered another handful of light and threw it at the blob, Splash shot upwards to avoid the blast but Stone still transfixed with the many figures trying to break free shattered into piece as the Holy Grenade went off.

Bits and piece of him landed all over, including his head not too far from the white clad warriors. Allen and Tyki both cringed at the sight of its face, twisted with agony and rage, its eyes were wide and cracks appeared all over the severed head.

Several small muddy fingers and tongues sprouted from the neck down and began to scamper away, Allen and Tyki could only stare at the sight.

**DIE!**

Allen and Tyki only had a moment to realize what was going on before the blob smashed the ground they once occupied, the blob immediately split and shot at both Allen and Tyki sending them back hard into the ground.

Scorch dueled with the Shells and Servants, with it on the losing end even though it had molten the ground and it and attempted to combust the air around it. To the Elementals eternal displeasure, his opponents had synchronize their attacks against him to the fullest: leaving no error and constant beatings on him.

Scorch roared in frustration causing even the molten ground to burn even hotter and brighter, it could probably be seen from space. Scorch threw a fit of scorching heat waves trying to force the girls to take the defensive than the offense, but Lady gave a massive thunder clap disrupting the wave and deafening everyone in the battle zone.

Bunny whined and rolled all over the ground, Allure drooled with her eyes spinning in her sockets and Smiley merely used her pinky to dig some noise back into her ear.

"LADY. DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN."

Lady looked at her, "Why are you shouting?"

"WHAT? YOU SAT SOMETHING LADY? SPEAK UP."

"Er, never mind."

Scorch was left in a fetal position, the flames on its skeletal frame and ground had mostly died out, leaving a charred ruined scene. The three slowly recovered, Smiley still a tad deaf, Allure getting the goofy expression off and Bunny getting on her feet.

"We should help Allen and Tyki, they are not faring too well."

"I agree, even with their merged forms they'll be hard pressed against that Elemental."

Before the girls could choose a course of action, Scorch released a violent surge of power into the earth below, molten magma and lava rocked the place forcing the girls to put some distance from the Elemental. Scorch raised itself enough to see what it was searching for, the severed head of Stone, oddly enough to him it was somehow crawling away.

**No matter…all I need is to…retrieve it and I will seal their fates…**

With that said, Scorch increased the molten radius, trying to engulf the crawling head as it frantically tried to leave the scarred land.

Lady grabbed a chuck of earth and threw it at Scorch while the other girls poured in, trying to stop the relentless spread of molten earth. Arrows went through and bounced off Scorch while the chucks of earth caught fire and turned into merely slag.

"Great now we can't near him and our range weapons can't do anything."

"WHAT AN AWFUL PREDICAMENT."

Allure shot Smiley an annoyed look.

"WHAT ALLURE?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"WHAT?"

Bunny and Lady tried to ignore the two Servants, however it seemed Allure didn't understand the situation at all.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT? THIS IS HOW I TALK."

Scorch raised itself and breathed out a great vent of fire at the yelling Servants, who remained oblivious to the incoming attack.

"Fuck! Bunny help me!"

Lady grew out her monster arms again before smashing the ground with enough force it could have been mistaken to be an earthquake causing the ground the rupture and burst creating a jagged makeshift shield. Bunny then cast spell forcing several reddish yellow orbs to swirl around her, Lady and the Servants just as the blast struck, the flames heated the shield, causing them to glow angrily and melt, Lady and Bunny braced themselves as the flames danced wildly around them.

Allure and Smiley, unawares, flinched and immediately shielded themselves, however the orbs spun around them, mostly shielding them from harm.

Scorch let the inferno go for a minute before it stopped and limped towards its prize, the head had fell on its side, the fingers and tongues charred from the blistering ground.

**I know claim your powers…I will use it well…**

The flaming skeleton bent over to consume the muddy head, its charred bony fingers close.

Searing pain shot all over the Elemental, he roared in surprise and pain, flames sprang out all over it. Arrows, rocks and Spirit Chucks came crashing all over the vulnerable Scorch, the impact of the attacks sent the head rolling further away from the Elementals reach.

Scorch screamed in both frustration and agony, trying to fend off the attacks of the girls while they slowly closed on him, dodging molten earth and fire.

"Just a little closer and we have him!"

"TAKE THAT BASTARD DOWN!"

"Quit yelling!"

"WHAT?"

Lady screamed in frustration, the situation mostly her fault, however the scene of four angry women, screaming, had simply become too much for the Elemental.

So, he ran. He ran away towards the rolling head.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

"WHAT?"

_**The women down here are savages!**_

Allen and Tyki made bug eyed expressions as they held their breaths as the massive blob had fallen on them and resorted to drowning them. The two white clad warriors had tried to free themselves however, the Elemental blob moved as they moved, making any progress useless.

Tyki tried to use a Holy Grenade to blast them out of the mighty prison, but the resulting explosion had nearly ruptured the blob in half as much as it had on them, the blast was completely contained with them inside it.

Allen furiously tried to claw his way out with the Bone Gauntlet, but its bony sharp claws swam through the jelly mass.

_I don't believe I'm going to be killed by jell-o!_

_**I am horribly disappointed with you, Allen, I really am.**_

_Embarrassing._

While Allen was being bombarded by his inner occupants, Tyki had White Order going through the same thing, she however did not rant off, but sighed. The message was clear to Tyki with the one action.

_Help us! What can we do to get out of this blob!?_

_Mr. Mikk, there is a way, but it will severely deplete my strength, I won't be any use to you for a couple of days._

_If we don't get out of here, we won't have the luxury of worrying about it!_

…_Okay, then, Mr. Mikk. But I have to warn you, when I do use it, that damn Elemental over there…ah, chasing that severed is going to go ape shit…pardon my language._

Tyki didn't have time to question her or pause at her words, following her instructions, Tyki felt his whole being heat up and glow into blinding levels, Allen did his best to turn away while the light penetrated through the blob stunning everyone where the light had reached.

Scorch turned its head wildly, its hellish skull face morphed into a more hideous form, fire pouring out of its eyes, mouth and nose holes.

It screamed.

Tyki was in the center of all this, when he heard White Orders words spill into the land.

**HOLY FIRESTORM!**

And another update is done!

Sorry for the lateness of this series compared to my other ones. The reason for is that I had not properly record and archive the information I have made, so reviewing it is another task on top of writing it.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	19. The Revelation of Road Kamelot

**The Revelation of Road Kamelot**

It was blindingly white.

Tyki Mikk's attack had effectively blotted out all the colors of the world.

Road could only shut her eyes as everything had vanished.

But upon opening her eyes she was shocked to see herself all alone in a blank world, it was so white and vast she knew she could walk for an eternity and never reach the other side.

"Where am I?"

**Does it matter?**

Road looked wildly around at the voice, however she saw nothing in the blankness.

"Who said that?"

The voice chuckled and whispered, **This is quite convient for me, I thought I had to wait till you die, but I've been meaning to say this bit of news to you, Road Kamelot.**

Road bit her lip, "Well, what is this news?"

**Will you tell Allen Walker your true identity? I'm sure he will be shocked, but that's not all, you're in this immature body, unless Allen likes that sort of thing.**

"What I do is my business! And what about my true identity! Only I know, not even the Earl knows anything about it!"

**Oh, you ill-informed former Noah...I'll say it if it makes you feel better.**

"You're bluffing." spat Road, but deep down, she had a feeling this voice knew.

**You're the bride of the 14th Noah, the reason you survived his assault on the family!**

Road's eyes went wide with shock and anger, she screamed for the voice to take it back only to have the blank canvas of the world vanish and replaced with fire, white flames all over the charred battlefield...

"Allen...Tyki...the Servants and Shells..." Road gasped.

Not a proper chapter but I wanted to bring to light what I** think** Road was, seeing as the manga was on halt. Keep them reviews coming! I'm working on them lemons on my pokemon story.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


End file.
